Le chirurgien perdu
by Keya Shiro
Summary: Pour son équipage, il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier, mais comment va-t-il endurer ce qui est sur le point d'arriver? Une fois ses tortionnaires lassés de lui, ils l'envoient dans un monde dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, qu'arrivera-t-il? Sa bienfaitrice trouvera-t-elle un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui?
1. Prologue: Pour eux j'endurerais tout!

Bonjour! Alors, euh... C'est ma toute première fan fiction donc je m'avoue un peu nerveuse de la publier! Je suis plutôt dans l'écrit original que dans la fan fiction en réalité^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, j'adore les critiques et les conseils :)  
Bon... Passons à la fiction elle même! Je préviens, je suis du genre à faire souffrir les personnages et à faire du tragique... J'espère inverser cette tendance dans la fic, mais vous allez vite le constater, le début n'est pas des plus doux^^

* * *

 _ **Disclamer: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**_

* * *

 **Prologue : Pour eux, j'endurerais tout...**

Le sous-marin filait comme une anguille sous les eaux de Grand Line, poursuivi par une demi-douzaine d'imposants navires de la marine. L'équipage s'affairait du mieux qu'il pouvait et la fuite semblait bien s'annoncer, l'écart entre les deux partis se creusait à vue d'œil au grand damne des hommes en bleu et blanc en train de vociférer à l'encontre des pirates sous l'eau. Le capitaine, nommé Trafalgar Law, scrutait l'océan dans la vigie et donnait des ordres à son équipage avec un calme olympien sous l'admiration de Sachi et Penguin. Le Chirurgien de la Mort songeait avec une légère angoisse que quelque chose clochait, ou plutôt, qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'ours blanc en combinaison appelé Bepo cru remarquer le trouble du grand brun, et se risqua à une question pendant qu'il exécutait le dernier ordre qu'il avait reçu :  
« Capitaine ?  
_ Hm ? Répondit l'appelé en lui jetant un regard.  
_ Désolé, s'excusa le Heart.  
_ Il n'y a aucun mal, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda son supérieur.  
_ Vous semblez inquiet… Que se passe-t-il ?  
_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Fit le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Désolé, répondit une énième fois l'ours blanc.  
_ Ca ne vient pas de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, s'amusa Law en offrant une douce caresse à Bepo. »

Soudain, le capitaine écarquilla les yeux en hurlant au navigateur de virer de bord, en vain, le submersible percuta un large mur de glace. Tous les êtres à bord sentir l'élévation du navire, et le froid mordre la chair métallique du sous-marin. Law dégaina son nodachi en formant sa « Room », quand il entendu la voix d'un marine lui ordonner de se rendre, mais le pirate détestait les ordres et le fit savoir en se téléportant sur un bâtiment adverse pour en faire un puzzle gigantesque.  
Lorsqu'il voulut retourner auprès de ses amis, une vision d'horreur lui prit les tripes et le fit grimacer : Les membres de l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort étaient maintenus dans les airs par des fils, et risquaient à tout instant de tomber dans les cages de glace épaisse qui se trouvaient juste en dessous d'eux. Une brève lumière jaillit sur la gauche du pirate, et des menottes de granite marin se refermèrent sur ses poignets une fraction de seconde après. Law comprit ce qui venait de se passer en entendant le bruit sinistre de son nodachi percutant le sol : Aokiji et Doflamingo avait piégé ses compagnons et Kizaru venait de réduire à néant la menace que représentait le Chirurgien de la Mort en un claquement de doigt. Le capitaine ferma les yeux, dégouté de sa faiblesse, puis passa son regard sur son équipage afin de s'assurer de leur bonne santé, avant de reporter sa concentration sur ses assaillants.  
Le sourire du flamant rose s'élargit, montrant son contentement face à la vision qu'il avait désormais : Un Law désemparé, inquiet, dont le masque d'impassibilité venait de tomber, attaché, à sa merci, son jouet allait lui être retourné…

Les vainqueurs ramenèrent leur prise sur une île assez proche, une île déserte avec seulement quelques navires de la marine et celui du Shichibukai rose. En les apercevant, le pauvre capitaine su qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix… Il détestait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et savait que sa survie ne lui était pas assurée, mais pour son équipage, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation.

« Laissez les partir. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Law, surpris. Doflamingo s'approcha de lui en ondulant légèrement des hanches, ne laissant aucun doute possible sur ses intentions. Il lui prit le menton et lui entailla la lèvre inférieure avec les dents.

« N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ? Ria le rose.  
_ Pourriez-vous les laisser partir, s'il vous plait ? Demanda alors Law, d'une voix étrangement suppliante, en s'agenouillant.  
_ Voilà qui est plus correcte, lui répondit son interlocuteur avec une voix satisfaite. Libérez ces rats et leur poubelle jaune.  
_ Laissez leur de quoi me joindre une fois tous les quatre jours, un Den Den Mushi, juste un, je vous en prie, tenta l'homme menotté.  
_ Hahaha ! Tu penses vraiment avoir la force ou le temps de leur parler plus tard ? S'exclaffa le tortionnaire du Chirurgien.  
_ Pardonnez-moi si j'ose l'espérer, rétorqua Law d'une voix faible.  
_ Bah. Comme tu voudras, et ne me le fait pas regretter mon petit poussin, cracha le flamant.  
_ Capitaine ? Demanda Sachi, inquiet d'avoir cru comprendre ce qui se passait.  
_ Sachi, partez tout de suite, cachez le sous-marin, soignez-vous et continuez sans moi, soupira Law en retenant un sanglot.  
_ Mais Capitai- Tenta Sachi avant de se faire emporter au sous-marin par Bepo qui s'excusait toutes les trois secondes, la voix remplie de peine. »

Le submersible fila sous les yeux orageux de son capitaine, qui se releva pour observer les personnes restantes avec appréhension, mais il se releva trop vite au goût d'un certain flamant rose, qui le renvoya au sol d'un coup de genoux magistral.

Le coup fut si violent que la victime n'eut pas le temps de sentir la douleur que son esprit se perdit dans les méandres des ténèbres…

Les hurlements résonnaient dans la pièce sombre, et concurrençaient les claquements du fouet sur le dos du pauvre homme tandis que les marines présents riaient, une bière à la main. Les cris bientôt perdirent leur force, alors le fouet s'immobilisa.

« Une boisson, Trafalgar ? »

Pas le temps de répondre, le liquide brulant coulait déjà sur son échine, lui arrachant un couinement lamentable. Le fouet repris son rythme insupportable, jusqu'à ce que la lourde porte de granit marin s'ouvre lentement, laissant une silhouette plumeuse entrer, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

Les cris avaient presque cessé, mais le flamant, de ses fils cruels, les fit retentir de nouveau, plus forts, plus désespérés, plus suppliants. Quand l'abominable tortionnaire fut lassé de son pouvoir, il s'approcha du mur ou nombre de jouets ensanglantés étaient suspendus. Il balada ses yeux dessus en chantonnant une mélodie macabre, avant d'émettre ce rire sinistre qui vous glaçait le sang. Les cris ne purent s'arrêter avant l'aube.

Un réveil douloureux et violent surprit le pirate, toujours attaché au poteau central de la pièce : Une gifle. Les évènements des deux derniers jours refirent surface dans l'esprit du brun, en même temps que la douleur qui irradiait désormais tout son corps. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux en luttant contre ses paupières tuméfiées qui lui faisait vivre un calvaire pour demeurer ouvertes. Devant lui se trouvait un Den Den Mushi éveillé, des bruits de respiration se firent entendre : Ses amis ! Il les salua d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne, trop enrouée et rocailleuse, trop épuisée, on lui avait arraché tant de hurlements… Un soupir parvint à ses oreilles : Soulagé. Son équipage était soulagé de l'entendre, mais un sanglot brisa ce moment. Penguin appelait son capitaine comme un enfant perdu qui cherche ses parents dans une cité en feu, avec désespoir et inquiétude. Une grimace passa sur le visage de Law, qui se reprit bien vite, mais la peine était là.

« Les amis, comment allez-vous ?  
_ Tu nous- Hmpf ! Fit la voix très vite étouffée de Ban.  
_ Vous aussi. Répondit simplement l'homme blessé, une larme au coin de l'œil.  
_ On va très bien Capitaine, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, désolé ! Fit Bepo.  
_ Et toi ? Tenta Sachi, dont le visage rongé d'inquiétude venait d'apparaître sur le Den Den Mushi.  
_ Si vous allez bien, alors moi aussi, souffla le chirurgien presque heureux.  
_ L'échange est terminé, les interrompit Akainu en reprenant l'appareil de Law.  
_ Attend- AH ! Tenta la capitaine avant de recevoir une légère pluie de gouttes de magma sur de tibia.  
_ Capitaine ! Hurla l'équipage.  
_ C'est rien, les rassura le susnommé en retenant une longue plainte brulante.  
_ Ah… A bientôt capitaine ! Fit Bepo juste avant que l'amiral de la marine n'éteigne le Den Den Mushi. »

L'appareil rangé, le torturé lâcha sa plainte en tentant en vain d'ôter le produit irradiant sa jambe. Quand il fut soulagé un minimum, il entendit enfin les pas de Doflamingo claquant sur la pierre avec amusement.  
La danse sanglante des jouets du flamant reprit de plus belle pour les quatre jours à venir.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette cave ? A peine nourri, il ne pouvait compter les repas pour mesurer l'écoulement du temps. Combien de fois avait-il entendu son équipage ? Au moins dix, peut être quinze, il perdait même le compte de ce qui lui importait le plus… Il sombrait de plus en plus. Les bruits de chaines lui firent revenir à lui, il releva la tête autant qu'il put. Ce fut tout juste assez pour reconnaitre le Shichibukai qui le torturait depuis toutes ces semaines. Les lunettes tombèrent au sol, Doflamingo lui remonta le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Là, Law fut pris d'une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais connu : La lueur qui ornait les yeux du blond était lourde de sens, trop lourde de sens.

Le noir fut plus long que d'habitude, beaucoup plus long.  
Le réveil fut encore plus pénible, mais pour une fois, il n'était pas violent. Le chirurgien s'était réveillé de lui-même. Il grimaça en sentant le liquide blanc et rouge s'écouler entre ses fesses, tandis que ses hanches lui hurlaient « Au meurtre ».

Oui, vraiment, Doflamingo n'y était pas allé de main morte, et ce n'était qu'un début, il l'avait dit lui-même après avoir joui la deuxième fois en Law…  
Akainu avait imité le Flamant rose peu après, déchirant les derniers vêtements du détenu sauvagement, et le brulant sans hésitation.

Entre les objets de torture et les moments torrides passés avec le flamant et l'homme magma, le chirurgien sentait sa vie se raccourcir de minutes en minutes, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.  
Dans un des rares moments de solitude ou il était éveillé, Law se souvint qu'il n'avait pas entendu les voix de ses compagnons depuis déjà trop longtemps, et cela l'inquiétait. C'est pourquoi lorsque Doflamingo entra dans la salle accompagné d'un homme pour le moins étrange, il lui posa la question sans le moindre détour :

« Qu'as-tu fait aux membres de mon équipage ? »

Le flamant sembla étonné un court instant, puis il se reprit, et prit sa victime sans la moindre préparation sans dire un seul mot. Ce silence faisait croitre la peur de l'homme humilié à chaque seconde. Quand Doflamingo eu fini son affaire, il se tourna vers Law:

« On a juste considéré que tu n'avais pas besoin de les entendre. Tiens, le voilà ton Den Den Mushi, fit-il en lançant l'objet à l'homme menotté.  
_ AH ! S'écria le jeune brun en recroquevillant son corps sur l'espèce d'escargot pour le retenir dans sa chute.  
_Vegapunk, râla le Shichibukai.  
_ Oui, c'est prêt, répondit le célèbre scientifique. »

Soudain, le flamant arracha un baisé ardent au capitaine des Heart en lui lacérant le torse de ses ongles, puis le poussa dans le puits de lumière orangée qui s'était formé derrière Law.

La chute était infini, le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien.

Je tombe !  
Je suis menotté !  
Où suis-je ?  
Pourvu que Bepo et les autres aillent bien, je suis si faible… Je n'ai pas pu les rejoindre en fin de compte… Quelle triste fin de vie je mène là…

Law ferma ses yeux, attendant un signe, un indice, une quelconque chose mettant un terme à son calvaire.  
Le changement d'atmosphère lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Oh ? Il tombait dans le ciel, il fonçait droit sur une rivière. HEIN ? Mais qu'est-ce qu-  
Plouf. Un nuage de bulle accueillit le médecin.  
Je n'ai plus mal. Je coule ?

Peut-être.

Quelle est cette lumière ?  
Oh. Et puis tant pis. Adieu.  
Ca y est, l'obscurité revient…

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?**  
 **Le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture, je ne sais pas si je publierais régulièrement mais j'essayerai de faire ça assez souvent! ;)**  
 **A bientôt!**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Désorienté et

Réponse rapide au reviews:  
peacecraft31  
Merci, c'est gentil! Je suis contente de voir quelqu'un avec la même opinion de moi sur ces personnages! Le bac est fini, hallelujah!  
Kichigai Kun  
MERCHI! J'espère que tu t'y retrouvera dans mes écrits sans connaitre trop le manga ou l'anime^^ Moi? M'améliorer? Bah. On s'améliore tous avec le temps, et puis je suis dans un registre un peu différent là, je ne parle pas trop de Blue ou de notion taboues x)  
ryuka57  
Merci! Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite!

Attention, risque de spoil pour certain, non, je ne parle pas de Dressrosa :)

* * *

 **Disclamer : Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Désorienté et à nouveau malmené…**

PDV Law :

De l'eau… Bizarre, j'étais pourtant dans la cave, et je me suis mis à tomber, non, on m'a poussé dans le vide, mais quel vide ? Un vide de lumière, quelque chose de complètement inconnu pour moi, rien à voir avec une de mes « room ».  
Etrange, je suis entièrement plongé dans ce liquide froid, je n'ai pas pieds, mais je me sens moins faible dedans que d'habitude. J'étouffe, j'ai encore bu la tasse, mais ça ne me brule pas la gorge… Le goût du sel a disparu, ce n'est pas une mer. Je ne parviens pas à ouvrir les yeux, pourvu que je ne sois pas dans une des cuves à expérience de ce fou de Végapunk. Non, c'est impossible puisque je me noie. A moins que ce ne soit une nouvelle idée du flamant. C'est long, j'en ai assez cependant je suis impuissant face à cette détestable situation !  
« Désolé »  
Pourquoi ?  
« Désolé Capitaine »  
Non, ce n'est pas toi Bepo. C'est moi qui ai choisi cette souffrance.  
Mais… Bepo n'est pas là ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce mot ?! Non… Pourquoi tous leurs visages me reviennent-ils maintenant ?! J'ai les yeux fermés, ils ne sont pas là, juste dans mon esprit, ils ne peuvent pas m'aider… Alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Pour que je me raccroche à la vie peut être ? Ah ! De toute façon je ne peux strictement rien faire ! Si ! Je pourrais tenter de nager ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Oh ? Je crois que je remonte ! Encore ! Encore ! Ah… Je fatigue déjà, non ! Je dois… Je dois respirer ! J'étouffe trop ! Je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal. Mais je dois remonter à la surface… Encore… Enc- Ah… Pourquoi ne puis-je plus bouger ? Bah. J'aurais essayé…  
Un bruit ? Qu'est-ce ? Oh ?  
Je sens quelque chose… Serait-ce… Des bras ? Oh, s'en sont ! Ils sont plutôt fins. Ce n'est pas l'un des marines sur-gonflés qui accompagnaient Doflamingo et Akainu. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me sens remonter, mais trop tard, je sombre dans l'inconscience, j'ai trop étouffé. Le noir se propage si vite dans mon esprit, même si la douleur ne s'efface pas.  
Je vous en prie, qui que soit la personne qui me tient désormais, abrégez ce supplice qui s'éternise ! Mais ? Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne dois pas perdre pieds, je dois tenir… Ils m'attendent… Ah… Le rideau est enfin fermé.

* * *

PDV omniscient

Le réveil glacé arracha lui arracha un cri et provoqua d'innombrables frissons sur le corps toujours nu du capitaine des Hearts. Law ouvrit péniblement les yeux et retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Il respirait mais sa cage thoracique lui était douloureuse. Le jeune homme tenta de se mouvoir sur son siège peu confortable avant d'entendre et de sentir le cliquetis attristant des lourdes et humides entraves de granit marin sur ses frêles poignets. Le chirurgien décida d'analyser la situation qu'était actuellement la sienne : il se trouvait assis sur une froide chaise de métal, dans une pièce grise dénuée de fenêtre. En face de lui se trouvait six hommes, deux étaient plutôt petits et fins, mais leur souplesse féline qui ressortait de leur pose et leur confiance ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur formation : Ils étaient formés au combats et aux situations de danger. Trois hommes de stature imposante se dressaient derrière eux, des brutes visiblement. Enfin, assis nonchalamment sur une table semblable à la chaise du médecin hors la loi se trouvait un homme d'apparence tout à fait ordinaire, quoiqu'un peu mieux bâtis que la moyenne, si on ne comptait pas en compte ses traits durs et son œil lacéré et blanc, non dissimulé par un quelconque artifice. Law observa avec autant d'attention que son état le lui permettait l'homme en question. Les tatouages tribaux et ceux représentant des cadavres ornaient ses bras nus, le capitaine des Hearts les trouva de très mauvais goût. Enfin, les armes dissimulées ou fièrement arborées de cette personne étaient en net surnombre, ce qui rendait l'individu à la fois inquiétant et amusant. Ce dernier constatant le réveil du brun, il s'approcha de lui d'un pas souple semblable à celui d'un félin qui accule sa proie et la repousse dans ses derniers retranchements, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là que le capitaine des Hearts remarqua qu'aucunes des personnes présentes ne portait d'uniforme de la marine. « Une unité spéciale ? » Pensa-t-il, mais il se ravisa rapidement, ne voyant strictement aucun signe d'appartenance à la marine dans les environs.  
« Enfin réveillée, princesse ?  
_ Princesse ? Sourcilla le chirurgien d'une voix si rauque qu'il s'étonna lui-même de son état.  
_ La Belle aux Bois dormants, tu connais pas ? S'amusa l'homme près de lui.  
_ Non, rétorqua Law en tentant de retrouver vainement sa voix.  
_ Tant pis. Ton nom, reprit son interlocuteur sans changer d'expression.  
Oh ? Il ne le reconnaissait pas, malgré sa prime augmentant aussi vite qu'il s'approchait de Shabondy avec son cher équipage… Intéressant !  
Law jaugea ses chances de s'en sortir sans révéler son nom, puis se décida à être obéissant, renonçant ainsi à tous les mensonges et couvertures qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer. Sa position se voulait trop périlleuse pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.  
_ Trafalgar Law, dit-il simplement.  
_ Un des petits de derrière pouffa de rire à l'entente du nom du pirate, faisant froncer les sourcils du susnommé et de la personne qui lui avait posé la question.  
_ Le Chirurgien de la Mort ? Parvint le plus amusé à formuler entre deux rires.  
_ Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Law sans comprendre.  
Le silence revint et l'homme devant lui se rapprocha dangereusement de sa cible, avant de passer ses mains sur les plaies du brun, qui du serrer les dents et baisser la tête sous le coup de la douleur.  
_ Pas de blague, fit plus froidement l'interrogateur.  
_ C'est- C'est mon nom. Je suis Trafalgar Law ! Répliqua tant bien que mal le pauvre homme sous les regards suspicieux des six hommes.  
_ Mais bien sûr ! S'écria le plus grand des hommes, et moi je suis Big… Euh… Commença-t-il.  
_ Big Mom monsieur! L'aida le plus jeune.  
_ Ahaha ! Pas mal ! Et moi je suis Barbe Blanche ! Euh non, il est mort, dans ce cas je suis Shanks le Roux !  
_ Qu'est-ce que ? C'est impossible, que voulez-vous dire ? Et que- Attendez, quand le vieil empereur est-il décédé ?! S'inquiéta Law en regardant tour à tour les hommes qui l'entouraient.  
_ NOM, PRENOM, AGE, NATIONALITE ET PROFRESSION ! Vociféra l'homme en enfonçant sans retenue des doigts dans l'une des plaies du capitaine menotté sans prendre le temps de répondre à la question du brun, après tout, c'était lui qui posait les questions.  
_ ARRG ! Hurla Law avant de refermer la bouche pour contenir ses cris. Trafalgar Law, 24 ans, je viens de North Blue, je suis capitaine des Hearts Pirates et chirurgien…  
_ J'ai dit… » s'énerva l'homme en rouvrant les plaies et les larges balafres du torse du brun qui s'était arrêtées de saigner, le faisait ainsi hurler de douleur en répétant les même informations plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne retire sa main, agacé.  
Law tenta de reprendre son souffle, haletant et de plus en plus inquiet face à la situation. Il parvint seulement à souffler un « pourquoi ? » déchirant.  
L'homme se retourna vers lui de nouveau, les traits déformé par la rage. Le médecin eut à peine le temps de voir l'étincelle de folie dans les yeux de son tortionnaire et de se demander encore ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là. Un violent crochet gauche s'abattit sur la tempe de Law, qui fut éjecté de son inconfortable chaise et fut sorti de ses réflexions dans le même temps. Un voile noir vint s'imposer à ses yeux tandis que les personnes présentes dans la pièce retenaient tant bien que mal la personne violente qui le martyrisait depuis son réveil. Les dernières paroles qu'il entendit furent les supplications des hommes en question, demandant d'appeler leur supérieur. Puis, ce fut le néant à nouveau.

* * *

PDV OC :

Bon, l'intégrale de -  
« BIP BIP BIP ! » La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, m'arracha un soupir d'exaspération. Je n'eus pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves, toujours pas habitués à entendre mon cellulaire sonner malgré l'interdiction de ces objets dans l'établissement. Mais j'étais différente, j'avais le droit à un traitement de faveur : Travail oblige ! Je relevais la tête de ma copie pour décrocher, en jetant un œil au surveillant, qui me fusillait du regard.  
On m'autorisait à avoir ce fichu appareil d'allumé et surtout on m'autorisait à y répondre mais peu de personnes dans le lycée s'y étaient faites…

« Quoi ?  
_ On a besoin de vous m'dame.  
_ Si vous m'appelez c'est évidemment parce que vous avez besoin de moi, sinon vous n'avez pas le droit de me joindre.  
_ Ah oui, c'est vrai…  
_ Bon, où est le souci, je suis en plein Bac blanc de mathématiques…  
_ Euh… Désolé, mais on a vraiment besoin de vous là, si vous pouviez rendre votre copie plus- Non rien, pardon, on oublie que vous n'êtes qu'au lycée… Je-  
_ Abrège.  
_ Madame, c'est urgent.  
_ Y a intérêt. J'arrive dans 15 minutes. »

Je raccrochais et terminais le dernier exercice de la feuille, la mine sombre. Puis, je me levais et allais rendre en m'excusant ma copie, et sortis avec 2h30 d'avance, sous les regards médusés de mes camarades. C'est vrai que terminer en 1h30 un devoir de 4 heures en prenant un peu son temps, ça peut en étonner plus d'un. Et dire que je prenais habituellement le temps pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons au sujet de mon avance non négligeable sur le programme, mais ces imbéciles de la section 4 avaient une fâcheuse tendance à me contacter au mauvais moment…  
Je sortis du lycée à la hâte et courus vers ma voiture pour rejoindre la base militaire. Là, je troquais ma robe de lycéenne à peu près sage contre un pantalon assez serré noir et un Tee-shirt gris bleuté plutôt court avec un col remontant largement sur mon cou. J'enfilais ensuite des mitaines noires et des bottes montantes puis démarrais le véhicule.  
Et oui, j'avais 18 ans, allais encore au lycée mais étais déjà très respectée dans mon travail. La base militaire où je me rendais faisait partie de ce que j'appelais mes « terrain de jeux », bien que mon travail là-bas ne me faisait que très rarement rire. J'avais intégré le monde du travail depuis la mort de mes parents, c'est-à-dire depuis près de 2 ans. A quoi pouvais-je leur servir ? Cette question revenait, normal, il était légitime de se demander ce qu'une personne aussi jeune que moi faisait dans un tel domaine. Et bien non, je n'étais pas une secrétaire, ni une serveuse, et encore moins la catin de service… J'étais membres d'une unité de soutien appelée uniquement dans les cas extrêmes, car nos services était onéreux et surtout rares ! Les membres de cette escouade spéciale étaient considérés comme des machines de guerre, des mercenaires, des fous. Pour ma part, on m'avait surnommée Manhattan. Pourquoi ? Disons que quand je lâchais les chiens j'étais simplement comparée à une arme de destruction massive, et comme on aimait assimiler chacun d'entre nous à une arme, j'étais nommée selon le projet Manhattan*.  
Oui, le turc là… Oui, j'étais très dangereuse, vous l'aurez compris. Mais malgré ma réputation qui me précédait, j'étonnais très souvent des « collègues », les pauvres militaires voyaient en moi une gamine, Ah ! Anciens comme nouveaux, tant qu'ils ne me voyaient pas en action, ils ne parvenaient pas à assimiler que j'étais un monstre…  
Et la plupart de temps, ils omettaient le fait que j'étais leur supérieur. 18 ans et déjà haute gradée… Ah… Je n'avais pas vraiment de grade, j'y tenais beaucoup, et j'avais insisté pour que officiellement je ne sois qu'une consultante, bien que la réalité étais toute autre : J'étais l'équivalent d'un général !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'intervenais pas que comme machine de guerre, ou commando, j'étais également instructrice et menais les interrogatoires musclés quand il le fallait.  
Bref.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la base, je voyais cinq des hommes de l'unité 4, soit celle qui m'avait encore contactée. Elle était spécialisée dans le contre-espionnage et je devinais que j'allais avoir affaire à une forte tête difficile à interroger ou un personnage de ce genre.

Je soupirais, lasse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demandais-je en entrant dans le bâtiment.  
_ Un smith fou, nu, amoché et menotté avec des bracelets… C'est du jamais vu ! On est incapable de les briser ! C'est gros, comme les menottes archaïques, vous allez voir madame, c'est aussi dingue que ce mec !  
_ Fou ? Dis-je en levant un sourcil.  
_ Il se prend pour un personnage de One Piece ! Vous connaissez Trafalgar Law ? Bah voilà, m'expliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire amusé qui se transforma bien vite en un rictus d'inquiétude au vu du regard que je lui lançais. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment qu'il se moque de ce manga en ma présence, encore moins le personnage du chirurgien, car il était mon préféré, et par-dessous tout, qu'on se moque ainsi d'un être humain. Certes il était loin de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'interroger, et il allait sans doute être pour le moins déroutant, mais tout de même, ce n'étais pas une raison ! Il n'en savait pas grand-chose de mon avis sur ce point, et sur l'œuvre de Oda, mais son sourire moqueur et amusé puait assez l'irrespect pour m'irrité grandement.  
_ Le chirurgien… des menottes ? Continuais-je malgré l'odeur d'urine qui se répandait, cet abruti s'était fait dessus.  
_ O-Oui… On- on n'arrive pas à les … Fin… On- on pensait que vous trou- trouveriez un-un truc, une solution p- pour ça, bégaya l'incontinent terrorisé en fuyant mon regard.  
_ Voilà pourquoi on vous a appelée, Stevens sait gerer un fou et soutirer des infos, mais les menottes sont une belle épine dans notre pieds ! Continua un des hommes en se mettant entre le jeune et moi, qui au passage avait 10 ans de plus que moi…  
_ Hm. Amoché ? Stevens a encore fait des bêtises ? Demandais-je.  
_ Non, enfin oui. Il était déjà bien amoché avant. Lacérations surtout, ecchymoses et suçons, répondit l'homme. Stevens l'a juste méchamment secoué. Je souris, méchamment secoué voulait dire « presque achevé de rage »…  
_ S- Sans doute un… Un masochiste ! Intervint le plus jeune, toujours pas remis de ses émotions.  
_ Vos interprétations ne mènent jamais très loin, fis-je en soupirant de nouveau. Où est notre homme ?  
_ Sa- salle 23 madame !  
Bon… »  
Je me dirigeais vers la salle en question d'un pas rapide et détendu. Lorsque j'entrais, je tombais face à un homme brun, au sol, et gravement blessé. Il était couvert de sang et en dessous je pouvais discerner les plaies et autres lésions, il avait besoin de soin. Le plus désagréable et risible des hommes de l'unité, mais aussi le plus compétent tant qu'il gardait son sang-froid, me tournait le dos, trop occupé à réanimer le pauvre homme. Bien sûr, Stevens le faisait à sa manière : à coup de pied dans les côtes en hurlant des insultes à l'intention du brun inconscient.

Je m'approchais discrètement sous les yeux paniqués des coéquipiers de Stevens, puis l'envoyais d'un geste contre le mur le plus éloigné de sa victime. Un couinement significatif fit déglutir les autres : je venais de lui luxer l'épaule droite.

Je reportais mon attention sur le soi-disant « fou » et l'allongeais convenablement, afin de l'examiner par moi-même. L'état du malheureux était déplorable, de lui prodiguais les premiers soins en jurant contre Stevens qui lui avait sans doute fêlé plus d'une côte et rouvert ses plaies.  
Les tatouages qui ornaient le torse de mon patient étaient semblables en tout point à ceux du personnage fictif surnommé le Chirurgien de la Mort. Je laissais mes yeux parcourir son corps de la tête au pied. Le tatouage du mot « DEATH » était lui aussi présent, l'homme devait mesurer entre 1.86 m et 1.93 m environ. Le capitaine des Hearts était censé en mesurer 1.91 m si ma mémoire était bonne… Je continuais mon inspection tout en le soignant, je pouvais voir que les membres de l'unité 4 n'avaient pas mentis, les suçons se mélangeaient avec les larges et saignantes morsures humaines ainsi qu'avec les brulures lourdes sur la peau de la victime, puis, je remarquais un détail qui me fit grimacer : Un liquide blanc mêlé à du rouge, visqueux s'écoulait près des hanches du jeune homme.

Son dernier partenaire était un homme, quoi que… Non, il y avait trop de liquide séminal pour que cela ne proviennent que d'une seule personne.  
Je frissonnais, les souvenirs remontant.  
Je reportais mon attention sur les soubresauts qui agitaient les membres fins du jeune homme.  
Trop fins. Sous nutrition. Merde. D'où venait-il pour être dans un tel état ?

Soudain, ses paupières remuèrent. Ses prunelles grises ternies par la souffrance entrevirent la lumière. Il referma les yeux quelques instant, puis les rouvrit en cherchant son tortionnaire des yeux, paniqué. Ils se posèrent sur l'abruti à qui j'avais luxé une épaule, l'air ahuri qui passa sur le visage du pauvre homme trahit son étonnement, puis les yeux couleur orage se braquèrent sur moi, vu que je le surplombais.  
Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, hébété.  
Je le regardais froidement et lui demandais :  
« Trafalgar D. Water Law, hein ?  
_ Comment pouvez- Hoqueta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.  
_ Chut, vous n'êtes pas en état de parler… Lui intimais-je doucement.

_ Bien, pouvez-vous le prouver ?  
_ De quoi ?  
_ Votre identité.  
_ Pas actuellement, ils ne m'ont pas cru…  
_ Si j'ôte vos menottes, ça suffira ? Demandais-je avec toujours autant de sérieux.  
_ Je… Je pense, répondit-il peu assuré. Mais comment comptez-vous faire ?  
_ Comment ça ? Sourcillais-je.  
_ Le granit marin est indestructible et la clé est au fond de l'océan ! Dit-il rapidement en grimaçant de douleur.  
_ Shhhhh… Je vais faire mon possible, taisez-vous et montrez-moi que vous êtes le Chirurgien de la Mort quand vous le pourrez », rétorquais-je plus gentiment, commençant à croire à son histoire.

Je soupirais et posais la main sur ses entraves, mais la retirais vivement. Quelle sensation… Peu agréable. Mais en même temps… Elle était d'une certaine manière, si familière ! Bon.  
Je serrais les dents et arrachais les menottes du mystérieux homme sous les regards médusés de tous.  
«Allez-y, mais discrètement », chuchotais au brun qui retrouvais peu à peu son assurance.  
Il acquiesça en silence et fit apparaître une minuscule sphère bleutée sous mes yeux. Je contenais avec difficulté un hoquet d'étonnement et hochais la tête pour qu'il fasse disparaître sa « room », en espérant que mon impassibilité apparente était de retour sur mes traits.

Je m'excusais pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, nous étions tout de même vendredi, et pris une seringue d'anesthésiant sous les yeux étonnés des six hommes et terrifiés du véritable Chirurgien de la Mort. Afin d'éviter toute question, j'annonçais qu'avant de faire la moindre interrogation plus poussée, il fallait soigner le brun. J'ajoutais sans attendre que je comptais m'occuper de l'homme en question. Ainsi, j'ordonnais aux membres de l'unité 4 d'emmener leur leader, Stevens, à l'infirmerie pour soigner son épaule luxée, non sans lui briser deux doigts en le sermonnant pour avoir amocher encore plus qu'il n'était un homme déstabilisé dans un état de santé peu recommandable.  
J'injectais ensuite le liquide de la seringue dans le bras de Law sous ses plaintes et ses supplications.

Décidemment, celui ou ceux qui avait mis le Chirurgien de la Mort dans cet état ne devaient pas être n'importe qui… Je grognais.

Un drap autour du frêle corps du capitaine des Hearts, et voilà, je le glissais dans ma voiture et regardais l'heure : Les autres élèves ne tarderaient pas à rendre leur copies de Bac blanc !  
Je m'installais au volant et passais par l'hôpital avant d'emmener Trafalgar en sécurité : Chez moi. Une fois dans l'endroit que je considérais comme le plus sûr à mon sens, je me relâchais et soignais le pirate endormi. Je ne doutais plus du tous des dires de cet homme, mais les faits étaient vraiment étonnants, comment était-ce possible ? Je me promis d'interroger mon homme dès que possible, puis m'attelais à ma tâche de soigner aussi sérieusement que possible mon nouveau patient. Je me fis la remarque que je n'étais pas habituée à soigner mes patients chez moi mais dans une salle d'opération en clinique… Un rire franchit mes lèvres en songeant qu'il s'agissait pour moi d'une nouveauté.

Tout en pansant les blessures de Law, je notais avec précision les observations que je faisais. Les traces de lacérations étaient en partie dues à un fouet pour le moins violent, mais également causées par de fins fils ou des objets de ce gabarit… Doflamingo ? Et ces traces de brulures… En les nettoyant je constatais la présence de résidus de pierre, non, de la lave ! Une minute… Akainu ?! Pauvre Law, il avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs…  
Après avoir stabilisé l'état de mon étonnant patient au point de pouvoir prendre d'avantage mes aises. Décidant que la présence de sang, de sueur et de sperme qui le rendait dégoutant me dérangeait plus que sa nudité, je me mis en tête de faire prendre un bain à mon protégé, en faisant très attention évidemment.  
Enfin, mon travail terminé, je mis Law dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, toujours nu sous les draps, et au bras de l'homme des perfusions. Je pus finalement quitter la pièce pour me faire un repas conséquent vu que le dernier en date avait près de quinze heures…

* * *

*Projet Manhattan est le nom de code du projet de recherche qui produisit la première bombe atomique durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

 **Alors, la suite vous plait? Je sais que le début est long et que l'histoire prend du temps à ce mettre en place, je vous demande pardon, je ne sais pas vraiment écrire autrement^^**


	3. Chapitre 2: Second réveil

Chapitre 2 : Un second vrai réveil…

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre intérêt pour cette fiction, c'est vraiment très agréable :)_  
 _Chapitre plus long que les autres, je le concède, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ Je sens que je ne vais pas être régulière quant à la taille des chapitre xD_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Non, One piece appartient à Oda. Mais les quelques personnages que j'ajoute... Sont miens. Merci~**

* * *

PDV Law

Une sensation de douceur, du bienfait ?  
Deux choses froides mais agréables sur mon corps… Des mains, que c'était bon ! Mais qui osait me toucher ainsi ? Je m'en fichais, je n'allais pas me plaindre, depuis le temps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.  
De l'eau ? Elle était à une température parfaite pour mon être endoloris, quel bonheur.  
Tout était flou, mais à la fois net et précis. Les gestes de la personne qui me tenait étaient si… Méticuleux et doux. Je me demandais si je souriais, pourvu que non, hors de question que qui que ce soit sache qu'il ou elle me faisait de l'effet. J'étais dans le noir complet, sans doute avais-je les yeux clos. Je ne comptais pas les ouvrir tout de suite, je voulais profiter encore un peu des sensations que je ressentais, j'étais si bien.  
Oh ? On me portait, la douceur des mains m'avait persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais me porter avec autant d'aise et sans trembler ou hésiter… Peu de femmes de mon entourage le pouvaient ! Pourtant, sous moi se trouvaient des bras fins, je ne pouvais en sentir la musculature tendu sous mon poids. Je ne comprenais pas.  
Tant pis.  
De toutes manières, je ne souhaitais pas comprendre, pas maintenant.  
On me posait dans un milieu doux et tiède… Vraiment sympa… La douleur des blessures me semblais être si lointaine… On me laissait, j'entendis une porte se fermer discrètement, étais-je seul ? Je resserrais ma main sur un tissu doux, une couverture au-dessus de moi ? Oh, d'accord. J'étais alité, bien…  
Bon, où étais-je exactement, il était temps que je fasse attention et que je me reprenne en main.  
J'ouvris les yeux et les plissais à cause de la lumière et prenais le temps de l'y habituer.  
Elle n'était pas si forte, mais entre elle et les ténèbres dont j'étais entouré il y a peu, la différence se faisait ressentir ! J'étais conscient que je ne pourrais sans doute pas fuir les lieux dans l'immédiat, étant trop faible ou du moins, en trop mauvais état pour m'opposer aux personnes que j'avais rencontrées depuis cet épisode de chute à cause de Végapunk…  
Je décidais d'inspecter tant bien que mal les lieux, autour de moi, je pouvais voir une pièce décorée dans un style mélangeant le moderne à quelques éléments anciens, dans des teintes beiges et taupes. Des couleurs chaudes ou rassurantes, pas mal. Un bureau en bois vernis assez foncé faisait face à une fenêtre entrouverte d'où un mince filet d'air frais venait pour aérer la grande pièce. Le léger rideau aux motifs originaux et arrondis filtrait la lumière extérieure, cette dernière semblait plutôt vive, on devait être en plein milieu de journée.  
J'étais allongé dans un confortable et spacieux lit installé sur le côté de la pièce. Les draps sentaient bons, ils semblaient neufs ou très peu utilisés, je m'enivrais de la douce odeur qui en émanait. Je ne connaissais pas l'odeur elle-même, mais elle était délicieuse.  
A ma gauche se trouvait une table de chevet surplombé d'une petite lampe, tandis qu'à ma droite se dressait une table un peu éloignée du lit, sur laquelle trônaient une multitude de médicaments dont j'ignorais l'existence, ainsi que quelques seringues, des crèmes et des bandages neufs.  
Bref, du matériel de médecine. En reposant mes yeux sur les bandages, je me rendis compte que quelque chose m'enserrait une grande partie de mon corps. Je passais ma main sur mon torse pour sentir les bandes blanches et autres pansements qui le recouvraient, ainsi que pour savoir dans quel état se trouvait la peau qu'ils masquaient.  
Oh ? Des fils ?  
La présence de point de suture m'étonnait grandement car, jusque-là, je n'avais pas reçu le moindre traitement de faveur, et je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas simplement de nouveau ligoté sur cette chaise froide et inconfortable, encore saignant de partout avec cet énergumène qui me frappait alors que seule la vérité sortait de ma bouche.  
En parlant de traitement… Pourquoi la douleur que je ressentais était-elle aussi ridicule ? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été épargné sur ce plan pourtant ! Je fronçais les sourcils : Etais-je sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue ? Soudain, quelque chose attira mon attention… Cette sensation désagréable. Je cherchais une trace sur mon bras gauche, rien. Mon bras droit ? Là ! Les poches! Une minute, combien avais-je de perfusions ? Une, deux, trois…quatre… cinq. Pourquoi autant ? Bon, je devais rester calme. Deux poches rouges, sans aucun doute du sang, bonne idée, vu la quantité qu'on m'en avait arraché, je devais être en état d'anémie. Il y avait aussi une poche de « glucose ». Un suffixe en « ose », c'était donc du sucre, on m'avait donc donné un substitut à la nourriture, bien. Une perfusion de morphine… Morphine ? Morphée. Ok, un calmant, voire un somnifère peu efficace. Voilà donc ce qui atténuait les douleurs.  
Mon attention se porta sur très petite une poche contenant un étrange liquide bleu. Je n'en n'avais jamais vu de telle… Je peinais à lire l'inscription sur le plastique. Ao- ? Aoi Blood ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?! Sans doute était-ce une drogue, mais quels étaient ses effets ? En deviendrais-je dépendant ? Je ne comprenais plus. Je devais poser mes questions. Dans combien de temps reviendrait-on me voir ? Et qui serait-ce ? Un médecin ? Une brute ? La boule d'inquiétude qui me prenait la gorge s'envenimait de seconde en seconde…  
Temps ? Ah ! Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ?!  
Une horloge... Là.  
Une pendule se trouvait sur le mur de droite. 2h16… De l'après-midi ? D'accord. J'espérais que je n'avais pas dormi plusieurs jours, non, impossible, mes tortionnaires m'en auraient forcement empêché.

Quelque chose manquait. Une chose à laquelle je m'étais habituée… Je me sentais allégé. Hm…  
Les menottes, je constatais que je n'avais pas été menotté de nouveau. Le souvenir de cette fille brisant mes entraves sans faire d'effort me revint de plein fouet. Comment avait-elle pu réaliser ce prodige ? Je me surpris à espérer qu'elle était mon hôte et qu'elle m'aiderait à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, et qu'elle me soutiendra dans ma recherche de réponse ! Elle m'avait visiblement cru, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir douté ou rit de mon identité. Cependant… Elle m'avait aussi endormi sans mon consentement ! Devais-je me méfier ou me confier ?

J'observais la porte en quête de solutions, quand tout à coup deux saphirs apparurent dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Deux saphirs… J'ignorais s'il était possible de comparer les prunelles océaniques de la jeune fille à une gemme plus précieuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces yeux envoutant franchir le pas de la porte. La demoiselle s'approcha de quelques pas et je vis son regard se poser sur moi. Constatant que j'étais conscient, elle s'approcha et pris la chaise du bureau devant la fenêtre pour s'asseoir entre la table et le lit. Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants, n'osant briser ce silence doré.  
Je me perdis dans la contemplation des yeux divins de la jeune fille. Je m'égarais dans la couleur ciel qu'ils arboraient et me noyais dans leur profondeur qui rivalisait sans peine avec celle de l'océan. Les nuances claires et foncées se mêlaient si bien, je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard du sien, elle dut le remarquer puisqu'elle m'y aida.  
« Trafalgar Law, hein ?  
_ Ou- Oui, répondis-je en détourant mon regard qui alla alors s'hasarder sur sa peau diaphane.  
_ Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Reprit la demoiselle de sa magnifique voix.  
_ Je l'ignore… Il faisait sombre, j'étais déjà mal en point…  
_ Essayez de vous souvenir.  
_ Vé… Végapunk a créé d'un coup une espèce de trou de lumière, j'ai été poussé… dedans. Puis… Plus rien… Je fronçais les sourcils. Si ! La chute et les bulles, puis cette eau non salée et ces bras qui semblaient vouloir me remonter à la surface…  
_ Hm. Une des unités que je suis chargée d'aider vous a repêché dans une rivière, expliqua-t-elle. Végapunk… Le scientifique?  
_ Lui-même, acquiesçais-je.  
_ Il aurait créé un portail vers notre monde ?  
_ Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis, je me vois mal vous répondre une ânerie, fis-je alors. »

La demoiselle me considéra un moment avant de se pincer l'arête du nez d'un air ennuyé.  
« Oh je sens que je vais avoir une migraine… Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas jouer les profs'. »  
Je ne relevais pas ses mots, mais je me sentis insulté, ou plutôt irrité, mais aussi amusé. Après tout, elle avait raison : J'étais aussi ignorant qu'un enfant sur le moment !  
Elle se leva et pris quelque chose sur une étagère dans le fond de la pièce. Je tentais de me relever pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'elle me déconseilla vivement de m'asseoir, surtout sans aide. Considérant mes blessures, je devinais qu'il serait plus sage de l'écouter. Elle revint vers moi avec dans les mains un globe bleu, marron et vert. Elle l'approcha assez près pour que je puisse comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une carte du monde, un monde qui m'était totalement inconnu ! Je levais les yeux vers la demoiselle dans l'espoir de comprendre, ou qu'elle m'indique ce qu'il se passait. Elle désigna une des taches maronnées, trop grosse pour représenter une île…  
« C'est un continent, on l'appelle l'Europe. »

Je hochais la tête. Un continent. L'Europe. Nous étions en Europe.  
Elle me montra une zone délimitée par des… Frontières.

« Voici le pays où nous nous trouvons : La France. »

Elle laissa le globe rouler jusque dans mes mains doucement, me permettant ainsi de l'observer pendant qu'elle se rendait dans une autre partie de la pièce et ramena une carte de géographie.  
Je la regardais se déplacer sans bruit, le silence qui régnait était à la fois imposant et agréable, mais je préférais lorsque sa douce voix filtrait à travers ses magnifiques lèvres… Qu'est-ce que… Non, je ne devais pas penser à cela, mais me concentrer sur la situation présente et sur le pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourré.  
Le bruit agaçant du papier que l'on déploie me fit reprendre mes esprits. Devant moi se trouvait une carte de France. Elle balada ses doigts fins sur le papier, concentrée. Puis, elle pointa un endroit de l'index.

« Ceci est Laval. Il s'agit de la ville où vous vous trouvez. »

Je ne répondis pas, elle sembla s'en inquiéter et plongea son regard azuré dans le mien. Je déglutis difficilement et hochais la tête sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Rassurée, elle reprit la parole :

« Votre monde est d'avantage constitué d'îles que le nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. »

J'acquiesçais en silence, de nouveau, ses yeux m'hypnotisaient trop, je devais les détourner… Je fis dériver mon regard sur les lèvres minces et raffinées mais roses à souhait. Je me demandais quel gout elles avaient, si elles avaient déjà rencontré d'autres lèvres, et surtout, s'il existait de plus tentante bouche que celle de la demoiselle.

« Traf... gar… Trafalgar ? Tra-fal-gar ? LAW !  
Je sursautais, j'étais tellement concentré sur les mouvements de ses lèvres, que j'avais perdu le fil et arrêté d'écouter la jeune fille. Bon sang ! Que m'arrivait-il ?  
_ Euh… Oui ? Hasardais-je.  
_ Enfin je vous retrouve… Souffla-t-elle avec un visible soulagement.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionnais-je alors.  
_ Cela doit bien faire trois ou quatre minutes que je vous appelle… Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage pour que vous me dévisagiez ainsi, avec tant de concentration et d'intensité que vous en perdez votre attention sur ce que je vous dis ?  
_ Oh… Non. Répondis-je en baissant la tête pour cacher mon embarra et en espérant que la chaleur qui s'installait doucement dans mes joues n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Je fixais alors mes bandages pour retrouver peu à peu contenance.  
La demoiselle remarqua la nouvelle source de mon attention, et lâcha un petit rire en notant aussi ma gène.  
_ Ne soyez pas timide Trafalgar… Cela ne vous sied pas.  
_ Que- Hm… Fis-je en grognant, encore plus rouge.  
_ Bon, un bilan vous tente ?  
_ Pardon ? Répondis-je en écarquillant les yeux.  
_ Je vous ai soigné. Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà plutôt bien votre état, mais en général un médecin explique son état de santé à son patient, quel qu'il soit.  
_ Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune pour pratiquer… Rétorquais-je, toujours étonné.  
_ L'âge n'a pas grande importance, vous êtes vous-même un peu jeune si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'ai mon diplôme, c'est tout. Alors ?  
_ C'est vrai, pour vous comme pour moi, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez d'où vous me connaissez…  
_ Plus tard peut être, répondit-elle, évasive.  
_ Allez-y, enfin… D'abord, les perfusions… fis-je en pointant du doigt les poches dont j'ignorais l'exacte utilité.  
_ Oh, c'est vrai, votre monde n'a sans doute pas les mêmes produits. La morphine est un anesthésiant, la seringue que j'ai utilisé pour vous endormir en contenait, dans cette poche elle ne sert que de calmant, d'ailleurs, rassurez-moi, la douleur n'est pas trop forte ?  
_ Oh. Je vois. Non, elle est tout à fait acceptable, lui dis-je devant son regard inquiet. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi. Etrange. Pourtant j'adorais voir cette lueur vacillante dans les yeux… Sauf dans les leurs, évidemment, à moins qu'ils n'aient fait une faute. Non, vraiment, je détestais retrouver cette lueur dans les yeux de…  
_ Mon équipage.  
_ Plait-il ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
ZUT ! J'avais exprimé ma pensée à voix haute, du moins une partie ! Non d'un roi des mers, LAW ! Abruti ! Reprends-toi !  
_ Non rien, continuez, me rattrapais-je.  
_ On parlera des Hearts plus tard si vous le souhaitez. Alors… Le glucose est une substitution aux sucres contenus dans la nourriture, mais maintenant que vous êtes conscient vous n'en n'avez plus besoin.  
_En effet, confirmais-je.  
_ Les poches rouges… Le sang que vous recevez est de type A, je me suis permise d'analyser le vôtre avant de vous ramener ici.  
_ A ? Que…  
_ Oui, A. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes lettres que votre monde pour désigner les différents sangs, mais le principe est le même.  
_ D'accord. Donc A. Répétais-je pour ancrer l'information dans ma mémoire.  
_ Oui.  
_ Ensuite ?  
_ Pardon ? Fit-elle, comme si elle tentait d'éviter la dernière poche.  
_ La poche bleue, insistais-je.  
_ C'est... Non. Oubliez cette poche s'il vous plait.  
_ Quoi ?! Non ! C'est celle qui m'intrigue le plus ! M'exclamais-je en tentant de me redresser.  
_ Désolée, je ne peux vous dire ce qu'elle contient… Rétorqua-t-elle en me prenant les épaules pour me maintenir allongé.  
_ Pourquoi ?!  
_ Je… Je n'ai pas assez confiance en vous pour révéler le contenu de cette poche… Souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.  
_ C'est- Hm. Ah… Et bien… Je me dois de protester, tentais-je.  
_ Hein ?  
_ Après tout, vous m'injecter une substance inconnue dans le corps, or il s'agit de ma santé ! Je suis en droit de savoir.  
_ Désolée, s'obstina-t-elle.  
_ Ne le soyez pas, dîtes-moi ce que cette poche contient ! Recommençais-je.  
_ Rhaa… A quoi sert-elle au moins ?! M'entêtais-je.

_ S-… Commençais-je avec difficulté.  
_ Hm ?  
_ S… S'il… S'il vous plait, parvins-je enfin à articuler, laissant mes habitudes de côté pour obtenir mes réponses.

La demoiselle me fixa quelques instants avec des yeux étonnés, puis elle se reprit et se détourna et s'éloigna de moi, me lâchant ainsi les épaules. Je ne tentais pas de me relever, sous son regard scrutateur.

_ Le « s'il vous plait » n'est pas votre genre… Trafalgar.  
_ Je veux savoir. La politesse est une bonne solution, répliquais-je sans sourciller.  
_ C'est un bon point de vue, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.  
_ Alors, quels sont les effets de ce liquide bleu ? Retentais-je.  
_ Il… Il accélère… commença-t-elle hésitante.  
_ Il accélère quoi ? L'encourageais-je.  
_ L'Aoï Blood accélère la récupération du sujet... Souffla-t-elle en caressant distraitement son poignet.

J'avais du mal à y croire, il existait des baumes réparateurs, des crèmes, mais pas de tels produits ! Et puis quelle partie du corps cela pouvait-il desservir ?

_ De combien ?  
_ Pardon ?  
_ L'accélération est de combien ? Répétais-je.  
_ Oh. Elle est de… 30… Non. Dans votre cas elle doit être vingt fois plus rapide que votre vitesse normale, réfléchit-elle.

A l'entente de ces mots, je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

_ KOF ! KOF ! C'est- KOF ! C'est impo- KOF ! C'est impossible ! KOF ! Repris-je en tentant d'ignorer mes côtes tant bien que mal. Quel que soit le contenu de cette poche, on vous a men- KOF ! Menti.  
_ Non.  
_ Si, voyons. KOF ! N'importe qui avec un minimum de bon sens et ayant fait des études de médecine devrais le savoir…  
_ Non. Je peux vous assurer que ça a l'effet escompté, répondit-elle en fermant totalement son visage.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Questionnais-je à nouveau, rempli d'une curiosité masqué pour mon sérieux.  
_ Parce que… Elle hésita. Parce que j'ai déjà pu le vérifier sur moi-même, ainsi que sur certains patients dans un état nécessitant l'utilisation de ce produit. Et je peux vous assurer que je me suis blessée plus d'une fois, reprit-elle en caressant de nouveau son poignet droit.

Si elle n'utilisait ce produit que pour les cas graves, et qu'elles l'avait déjà employé plusieurs fois sur elle-même… Que devais-je en penser ? Et son tic de caresser son poignet… Ma déduction était-elle bonne ?

_ Gauchère ?  
_ Hein ? Euh… Oui.  
_ Scarifications ?  
_ Que- … ? Non. Pourquoi ?  
_ Vous vous êtes caressé deux fois déjà le poignet droit en parlant du contenu de cette poche… Quel est le lien alors ? Demandais-je avec irritation.  
_ C'est moi qui pose les questions et qui mène la conversation pour l'instant. Et vous n'êtes pas du tout en position pour répliquer Trafalgar.

Son ton se voulait dur mais il semblait juste cacher l'inquiétude de la demoiselle. Alors comme ça, on avait un secret, hein ? Je comptais bien le découvrir rapidement, miss.  
Elle m'observa quelques secondes, et voyant que je ne disais rien, elle décida de poursuivre la conversation.

_ Nous en avons fini avec les perfusions, on va continuer avec les blessures, les plaies d'abord.

Je fis une moue boudeuse, vexé. Elle en fut très surprise, à tel point qu'elle ne put retenir un petit rire, très mignon, trop mignon, tellement que j'en fus décontenancé. Elle m'arracha même un sourire attendri lorsqu'elle se reprit et retrouva son sérieux et s'excusant dans un murmure qui me fit frissonner. Pas de peur, non loin de là… Plutôt… Non, je n'ose y croire ! Heureusement, la demoiselle me tira de mes songes rapidement.

_ Les plaies ont été faites par trois objets principaux. Un fouet, une lame fine et des fils plutôt tranchants. Dites-moi, Akainu et Doflamingo semblent avoir passé beaucoup de temps à vous marquer le corps, vous n'avez rien fait pour éviter une telle horreur ?

Je me figeais à l'entente des deux noms. Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler et je fus secouer de spasmes incontrôlables, les souvenirs remontaient douloureusement, et la terreur venait de réapparaître en mon sein. Je baissais la tête, honteux, humilié.

_ Comment ?  
_ Comment ai-je su, c'est ça ?  
_ Oui. Enfin non, me repris-je moi, même en sentant la colère m'envahir.  
_ Que-  
_ La ferme ! Le grondement sourd qui résonnait en moi me rendait fou. Comment avais-je pu me croire de nouveau en sécurité ?! Comment avais-je pu faire confiance à cette enflure ?! Pourquoi m'attirait-elle autant ?!  
_ Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix forte pour cacher l'infime tremblement qui l'habitait.  
_ J'ai dit la ferme ! Pas besoin de répondre à ma question ! Tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une farce ! Pourquoi ce flamant rose essaye-t-il de me redonner de l'espoir, hein ?! Montre-toi sale enfoiré dégénéré ! Hurlais-je vers la porte, désespéré. Vous ! VOUS ! Vous m'avez menti ! »

Je tentais de me relever en ignorant les plaintes de mon corps, j'étais encore assez rapide pour la surprendre, mais l'effet que j'eu ne dura pas longtemps : La demoiselle me plaqua sur le lit avec une facilité déconcertante. Je lui criais de me libérer de cet enfer, de s'écarter de moi, de ne pas me toucher avec ses mains de marine, de ne pas m'imposer d'avantage la souillure qu'elle portait de par sa complicité avec Doflamingo. Son visage devint triste en m'entendant, et la douleur que je ressentais dans mon corps disparu d'un coup, submergée par une souffrance écrasante, j'avais une boule dans la gorge et un poids sur le cœur, une telle sensation m'étouffait, jamais je n'avais ressentis cela ! Cette douleur me transperça sans prévenir, plus intense encore : Elle pleurait. La jeune fille sembla réaliser que ses joues se recouvraient de larmes, elle essuya, surprise, un coin de son œil droit, puis se retourna vivement, me lâchant par la même occasion. Profitant de l'instant, j'essayais à nouveau de me relever malgré tout ce qui irradiait mon torse. Elle me remarqua du coin de l'œil et arracha de ses dents la chair de son poignet droit. Je m'arrêtais net, fixant le liquide rouge qui coulait abondamment sur sa main et son avant-bras. Tout à coup, la substance vitale devint bleue et la demoiselle m'éclaboussa avec ! Cependant, je ne fus pas salit ou mouillé par l'étrange sang, non, ce n'est pas là ce que je reçu, mais une chaine qui me cloua violement sur le lit. Bouche bée, je regardais tour à tour la jeune fille et la chaine. Mon étrange sauveuse disparu en une fraction de seconde dans l'encadrement de la porte sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir.

Une heure passa, puis deux, je songeais à ce que je venais de voir et décidais d'aller voir la demoiselle pour lui poser les questions qu'elle avait amenées dans ma tête. Tant pis pour mes côtes et mes blessures, j'étais assez résistant pour la trouver et l'obliger à tout me révéler. Je serais sans pitié, c'était une marine parmi tant d'autres après tout. Quoique… Je me remémorais la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était débarrassée de mes entraves, non, et elle de portait que les couleurs et non l'uniforme de la marine. Elle devait être spéciale. Assez spéciale et puissante pour avoir prononcé le nom de cet enfoiré d'amiral sans la moindre once de peur ou d'admiration dans la voix. Bah. Mon pouvoir me donnerait l'avantage, je pensais pouvoir m'en tirer tout de même et être en mesure de faire un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Il me fallait juste trouver mon nodachi, ou une lame suffisante…  
Décidé, je m'assurais que mes plaies étaient dans un état passable et envisageais de retirer quelques bandages pour m'ausculter moi-même. A ma grande surprise, la marine n'avait pas menti, je pouvais voir mes blessures cicatriser à vue d'œil ! D'ici peut les fils deviendraient inutiles, quelle incroyable substance que celle qui m'avait été injectée… Ça aussi, il faudrait que je lui demande.

« Room. Que- Room ! ROOM ! »

Bordel. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs de fruit du démon ! Soudain je réalisai que je me sentais mal. Pourtant, mes menottes m'avaient bien été retirées, alors qu'est-ce qui me retenait ainsi ? J'effleurais du bout des doigts la chaine qui me barrait le corps au travers de la couverture. Fichue vacherie, pourquoi m'avoir cloué au lit ?  
Ah.  
Parce qu'elle devait se douter que je voudrais en sortir tôt ou tard…  
Prévoyante.  
Bref, la chaine. Au travers de la couverture, je ne ressentais qu'un léger malaise… QUOI ? Impossible, même le granit marin ne fait pas cet effet si on le touche indirectement ! Et si… Non, je me devais de vérifier.  
Je posais un doigt sur la chaine, sans le moindre tissu pour m'en séparer. Je retirais ma main d'un geste brusque. J'avais vu juste, ou presque. Ce n'était pas du granit marin, c'était pire ! Le contact de cette chaine m'affaiblissait encore plus que celui de l'ignoble pierre marine, et il était… Non pas douloureux, mais très désagréable tout de même. Qu'était-ce ? C'était lisse… mais pas froid, non, pas tout à fait. Cela ressemblait à un métal, oui, contrairement aux entraves de pierre que j'avais portées, mais cette étrange matière dégageait quelque chose de spécial.  
J'observais mon attache, l'étudiant comme je pouvais malgré tout ce qui me retenait. Les reflets bleus qu'elle arborait étaient hypnotisant. Je me perdais quelques instants dans leur contemplation, avant de comprendre. Les éléments du puzzle prenaient place dans ma tête à toute vitesse ! La chaine venait du sang de la demoiselle. Sang qui était passé du rouge au bleu en une demi seconde avant qu'elle ne me cloue sur le lit avec. Elle avait saigné son poignet avec vitesse et dextérité, comme si elle faisait ce geste depuis longtemps, ou très souvent. Et elle avait caressé ce même poignet quand j'avais tenté d'identifier et de la questionner sur le contenu de la petite perfusion bleue. Cette poche, si mystérieuse, contenait-elle le sang de la demoiselle ? Mais… Une minute ! Si ce sang ce transformait en une forme plus agressive de granit marin, et qu'elle m'injectait ce même sang, cela voulait-il dire que cette fille me donnait du granit marin en perfusion ?! Du granit marin liquide ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Quelle histoire de fou, je devais tirer cela au clair au plus vite ! Le nombre de questions qui trainaient dans ma tête venait de croître d'un coup et je sentais que ma situation s'annonçait de plus en plus périlleuse. Pourtant, à l'instant où je réfléchissais et mettais en ordre les questions qui se bousculaient derrière mes lèvres closes, l'interrogation qui me paraissait la plus importante était celle-ci : Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à pleurer soudainement ?  
Je repensais à la demoiselle.  
Des cheveux plus blancs que le pelage de Bepo, une peau pale, lisse et douce, un corps finement sculpté dans la plus précieuse des matières, une taille marquée entourée de formes généreuses sans tomber dans l'extrême, des mains expertes avec des doigts longs et fins, et surtout… Des yeux bleus magnifiques, profonds, étincelants… Elle portait dans sa chair les couleurs de l'ennemi. Mais, à ce moment-là, je me disais que jamais je n'eus trouvé les couleurs de la marine aussi belles !  
Qu'est-ce que ?! Je m'écarte ! Je divague de nouveau ! Oulala ! Stop ! STOP REPRENDS-TOI ABRUTI !

Je me suis traité moi-même d'abruti.  
Cette fille me fait vraiment défaillir.  
Je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes.  
Merde.

Bref, c'était une marine. Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle lorsque j'ai fait tomber son ridicule masque, sa couverture ? Pourquoi cette douleur dans mon cœur et cette tristesse sur son visage ? Rhaa !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ignorais que la marine comptait d'aussi jolis soldats dans ses rangs… Et son étrange capacité… Végap- Hmph. Cet enfoiré de savant fou, aussi doué et génial soit-il, l'avait-il rendue ainsi ? Avait-elle souffert ? Avait-elle consenti à un tel traitement ?  
Oh. Je recommence. Ce n'est pas possible !  
Law, pas d'amour, pas de sentiment, surtout à l'égard de membre de la marine, surtout vis-à-vis de tes ennemis, et pas de femme dans l'équipage, arrête immédiatement d'y songer ! Non ! Bordel ! Pourquoi ça arrive maintenant ?!  
Réfléchis, calme-toi et trouve de bons arguments pour ne pas la vouloir dans ton équipage. Elle est médecin, elle a un pouvoir, elle est intelligente, elle est sensible et douce, ainsi que, j'en suis déjà convaincu, douée et forte. Sinon les six autres babouins qui m'interrogeaient et se foutaient de moi ne l'auraient pas regardé avec autant d'inquiétude… Et elle est tout à fait charmante, mignonne, mystérieuse… Elle est à mon gout, je ne peux le nier !  
Que… Nom d'un roi des mers, ça me reprends. J'avais dit, des arguments pour vouloir la fuir et qu'elle n'intègre surtout pas ton équipage, pas l'inverse !  
En parlant d'équipage… A cette heure-ci ils étaient sans doute en train de manger… Non, n'y pense pas, oublie les temporairement, tu dois réfléchir. Ah. Les arguments, c'est vrai !  
Elle fait partie des marines, je crois. Elle peut contrer ton pouvoir sans la moindre difficulté. Oui mais c'est excitant.  
Non.  
Non, arrête.  
Elle a beaucoup d'autorité ici. Je n'aime pas les ordres. Remarque, elle n'en a pas formulé beaucoup en ma présence, comme si elle savait que je n'aimais pas ça, et qu'elle y faisait attention surtout.  
Mince. Je n'ai pas de raison de lui en vouloir vraiment. Oups. Non. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ne dois pas céder, point final. Stop, arrête de penser à elle. Concentre-toi. Là.

« Comment vas-tu sortir de ce merdier et rejoindre ton équipa- »

Je m'interrompis en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, coupant court à mes réflexions. Quel monstre allait en sortir cette fois ? Le flamant rose ? L'homme magma ? Qui ?  
Elle.  
Elle était là de nouveau. Elle fit un geste rapide en ma direction, je détournais le visage par reflexe, mais rien ne m'arriva dessus, non. Cependant la chaine qui m'entravait disparu d'un coup, sans un bruit, comme évaporée. Je tentais alors de me relever pour m'asseoir, mais une violente douleur dans les côtes m'arracha un rictus et m'empêcha d'esquisser tout autre mouvement. Je pensais me réveiller avec un mal de hanche non négligeable, comme celui que je ressentais lorsque le groupe de six m'interrogeait, mais il n'en n'était rien. Non, mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir été ainsi violenté au niveau de la cage thoracique ! Je pouvais sans peine affirmer que plusieurs de mes côtes étaient fêlées, si ce n'était pas carrément des os cassés ! Comment ?  
La jeune fille sembla comprendre mes pensées :

« L'abruti borgne vous a passé à tabac pendant que vous étiez inconscient, le temps que j'arrive après que ses collègues m'ai appelée. Je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse toucher au sternum et à vos clavicules.  
_ Ah, lâchais-je bêtement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Je remarquais que la demoiselle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, mais ma position ne me permettait pas de distinguer précisément. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, je vis mieux : Un plateau. Je fronçais les sourcils, l'odeur qui s'en échappait était un délicieux supplice. La jeune fille le posa à distance du lit, à mon grand regret, puis vint à mon contacte, et m'aida avec facilité à me relever en position assise sans que je n'en souffre trop. Douée, c'était un doux euphémisme. Même moi je faisais souffrir mes patients dans ce genre de cas, elle, non. Intéressant…

_ Combien ? Demandais-je.  
_ Deux côtes cassées et quatre de fêlées, répondit-elle immédiatement, impassible. »

Je cherchais sur elle une quelconque trace de sentiment, d'émotion, mais en la regardant, c'était comme si elle n'en n'avait jamais eu. Comme une machine… A tel point que je ne pouvais plus rien lire sur son visage angélique. Ses pleurs… Oh. L'avais blessée tant que ça ? Et comment ? Encore cette histoire de couverture ? Les mouvements de la demoiselle me sortirent de mes songes. Elle se baissa pour me donner mon repas, je relevais la tête, plus par reflexe, et me retrouvais nez à nez avec sa chevelure soyeuse et lisse. Je respirais son odeur enivrante et en profitais pour détailler d'avantage la demoiselle. Elle avait les oreilles percées. Pas autant que moi, mais tout de même. Je ne distinguais pas de tatouage. Ses épaules frêles étaient légèrement haussées et la demoiselle avait dans les yeux une lueur froide, sans être inquiétante. La concentration. Sur quoi se concentrait-elle ? Oh. Assez, je voulais savoir.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si concentrée ? Questionnais-je soudain, la faisant se relever à moitié.  
_ Pour rien, j'essaye de ne pas renverser votre repas sur vous, et puis… Malgré tout… Je suis… Commença-t-elle avant de laisser la suite de sa phrase en suspens.  
_ Vous êtes…. ? L'encourageais-je.  
_ Non, rien. C'est tout, se referma-t-elle.  
_ Si. Il y a quelque chose, repris-je en lui saisissant le poignet avec douceur.  
_ Non, je vous prie de me lâcher, s'il vous plait, Trafalgar.  
_ Dites-moi, insistais-je en affirmant ma prise.  
_ Pff… N'avez-vous rien remarqué ? Je suis une fille, et il y a dans ma maison un homme à ma merci, nu comme un vers et plutôt… Bien pourvu ? Hasarda-t-elle en détournant les yeux un instant.

Oh. Je. J'oubliais. Oui. J'avais oublié ce détail. Oups.

_ Oh. Vous vous concentrez pour… Ne pas être gênée.  
_ C'est à peu près ça, oui, conclut-elle en se relevant, dévoilant ainsi le contenu du plateau. »

Je reconnu un des plats que je préférais, et l'odeur qu'il exhalait m'arracha un gargouillement colossal. Je baissais les yeux en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait que de mon imagination, ou qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué. Je souhaitais aussi qu'elle ne me voit pas rougir, mais je l'aperçu dans un miroir suspendu, elle m'avait vu et pendant un cours instant je crus lire dans ses prunelles de l'amusement et une étincelle de tendresse. Incroyable pour une marine. Je me surpris à douter de mes précédentes suppositions. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et toute émotion s'effaça de nouveau.  
Pas de doute, c'était la source de ce pincement désagréable dans mon cœur. Cette douleur revint tel un coup de fouet, et je pouvais tout à fait comparer les deux.  
La demoiselle se détourna de moi et reparti en direction de la sortie. Non. Pas déjà ! J'ai tant de questions ! Attendez… Attendez. Attendez !

« ATTENDEZ ! M'exclamais-je sans comprendre pourquoi j'avais pris un tel ton.

Elle se figea, me présentant toujours son dos, me laissant ainsi une mince opportunité de la questionner. De lui parler encore.  
Le son de sa voix. Encore. S'il vous plait…

_ Mer- Euh… Hm. Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ? Fis-je maladroitement.  
_ Mylana, souffla-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement vers la porte.  
_ Mylana ! La rappelais-je.  
_ Hm ? Elle se stoppa encore.  
_ Euh. Merci beaucoup, Mylana, pour… Euh… Tout je crois, réussis-je enfin à dire.  
_ Ce n'est rien. Bon appétit, Trafalgar, répondit-elle en disparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu? :D**


	4. Chapitre 3: Quelques explications

_Me revoilà!_  
 _Merci pour vos reviews :)_  
 _OMG la fiction à bien plus de succès que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! MERCI! *L'auteure s'incline respectueusement*_

 _Bon, la fic!_

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Quelques explications…

PDV omniscient

Depuis déjà deux jours, Mylana venait changer les pansements du chirurgien et lui retirait ses fils lorsque l'état d'une plaie le lui permettait. Elle lui apportait également ses repas en prenant soin d'éviter le pain et les autres aliments que Law n'appréciait pas en conservant l'aspect nutritif des plats, ce qui avait étonné d'ailleurs son « invité » qui pensait qu'une telle attention envers lui était étrange du fait de la position de la jeune fille, il s'était au contraire attendu à du pain sec et de l'eau. Quelle surprise pour lui !  
En outre, elle l'aidait à faire sa toilette, les côtes du jeune homme l'empêchant encore de s'en occuper seul. Le duo n'échangeait principalement que des regards et leurs discussions s'avéraient être très limitées puisqu'ils ne prononçaient que quelques mots, soit le minimum absolu. Le pirate et la demoiselle faisaient le nécessaire pour ne pas rendre leur relation plus froide qu'elle ne l'était déjà, les soupçons du pirate s'amenuisaient d'heures en heures mais le silence de son hôte parvenait cependant encore à les renforcer.  
Il n'osait même pas poser toutes les questions qui lui paraissaient lui bruler la langue par moment, et son esprit était de plus en plus confus, la jeune fille habitait désormais la majorité de ses songes et cela l'inquiétait, car il craignait que son intérêt pour la demoiselle devienne plus important que celui qu'il entretenait pour son équipage.  
Au début, le chirurgien ne s'était senti gêné que par son état de faiblesse, mais depuis que les trois quarts de ses plaies étaient à l'état de simples cicatrices grâce au produit mystérieux qu'il pensait être le sang de sa « sauveuse », et que ses forces lui revenaient peu à peu, l'origine de son malaise était devenue sa nudité. En effet, il était en tenue d'Adam depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Il n'aimait pas que l'on puisse avoir accès à son corps aussi aisément, et en était presque malade depuis son séjour dans les griffe de Doflamingo, qui n'était d'ailleurs peut être pas terminé… Mais étrangement, les manipulations que faisait la jeune femme ne le dérangeaient guère...  
Là, il était à la merci des mains plus qu'expertes de Mylana, et même quand il essayait de ne pas y penser, il se rappelait leur contact subtil et très plaisant lorsque la jeune fille devait l'aider à se soigner ou se laver.  
Pour sa part, la demoiselle se trouvait également gênée par leur proximité, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle peinait aussi à admettre cette situation… Comme un de ses personnages préférés, peut-être même son favori, d'une œuvre fictive qu'elle adorait, pouvait-il se retrouver, nu, dans le lit de sa chambre d'ami ? Et ce qui avait pu amener le jeune homme dans cette situation semblait flou et improbable. De ses observations et des bribes obtenues de la part du capitaine des Hearts, elle avait pu reconstruire un scénario mais il lui manquait bien trop d'éléments pour pouvoir sauter aux conclusions !  
Rhaa. Les deux personnes étaient en pleine réflexion et ne parvenaient pas à trouver le sommeil tant cela leur prenait la tête.

Ainsi, le troisième jour, Law se réveilla vers onze heures. Se rendant compte de l'heure, il parcouru du regard la pièce à la recherche de Mylana, mais nulle trace d'elle n'était visible dans la chambre. En revanche, le chirurgien remarqua la présence de nombreux paquets et objets nouveaux autour de lui. Tous étaient reliés à son lit et à sa table de chevet avec des ficelles. Non loin de Law se trouvaient deux boites décorées de symboles lui rappelant clairement de la nourriture, il en prit une et l'ouvrit, y découvrant un petit déjeuné froid.  
Il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Mylana ne lui avait pas amené elle-même, puis il se dit qu'elle avait décidé de mettre une distance entre eux, il s'en sentit peiné. Il décida d'ignorer sa souffrance et de s'intéresser d'avantage à son repas : Certains éléments pouvaient être réchauffés, et Law ne les aimait pas froids. Mais comment apporter de la chaleur à son petit déjeuner en étant alité ?  
Les yeux du pirate roulèrent avant de dériver sur une machine de forme cubique qui ne lui disait rien, sur laquelle était accrochée une page de cahier noircie par une fine et régulière écriture penchée. L'encre noire qui formait les lettres rondes prenait la moitié de la feuille, dont le médecin se saisit pour pouvoir lire le contenu. Il put déchiffrer sans la moindre difficulté la note qui lui expliquait comment se servir du four micro-onde pour réchauffer ses repas. Le papier mentionnait également l'absence de Mylana, qui ne reviendrait que le soir venu.  
Assimilant l'information, le brun se mit en tête d'appliquer les instructions qu'il avait reçues et parvint aisément à réchauffer les aliments qui composaient sa pitance. Même réchauffé, ça avait bon goût. Rassasié, il entreprit de passer le temps. La jeune fille avait été préventive et avait déposé à son chevet quelques livres, traitant de médecine, de l'histoire et de la géographie de son monde, auquel Law ne croyait toujours pas. Mais ne sait-on jamais, peut-être cela la distrairait-il… Il y avait également quelques romans de fantaisie, d'enquête policière inconnue pour le pirate, de la science-fiction, des histoires d'amour plus ou moins à l'eau de rose, quelques bandes dessinées, et des magazines divers, allant de la gastronomie à l'érotisme pour les deux sexes avec une petite note indiquant clairement que Mylana ne savait pas du tout ce que Law lisait à ces heures perdues dans sa cabine donc qu'elle lui laissait le choix. Il soupira en lisant le petit mot, un magazine… Et même plusieurs !  
Le papier avait un touché auquel il n'était pas habitué, sous ses doigts le papier glacé semblait doux et lisse, rien à voir avec le papier qu'il connaissait. S'il le pouvait un jour, Law ramènerait un de ces magazines au Sub Nautilus pour en étudier la méthode de fabrication et le reproduire ! Par curiosité il en feuilleta quelques-uns, puis s'intéressa d'avantage aux livres de remplis de traité de médecine. La faim lui fit poser l'ouvrage, mais une fois son ventre rempli, il ne le reprit pas. Il voulut observer les feuilles de papier blanc et la trousse de crayon mise à sa disposition devant le lit. Il devait pour les atteindre, se relever légèrement et attraper la ficelle qui était reliée à la boite transparente qui contenait les objets convoités.

Une fois encore, la qualité de la pile de papier et la nature des crayons qui peuplaient la trousse étaient impressionnante. Un tel luxe était incroyable. Peut-être Mylana n'était-elle pas une marine mais un Dragon Céleste. Pire. La situation de Law devenait à chaque instant pire qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais quel drôle de Dragon Céleste… Pas de globe sur le crâne, pas d'esclave, elle l'a soigné de ses propres mains… Non, ça ne collait pas. Qu'était-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Quel rôle jouait-elle ?  
Assez.  
Le chirurgien décida d'écrire toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, sans retenue. Il fit son choix parmi les crayons et saisit le paquet de feuille avant de se mettre à noircir la première rageusement. Law couchait toutes ses interrogations sur la feuille, celles allant de ses inquiétudes concernant son équipage aux banales et décalées curiosités qui l'animaient au sujet de ce soit disant « autre monde », en passant par les mystères qui entouraient Mylana et ses étonnantes capacités. Le sujet de l'étrange liquide bleu aux effets miraculeux apparut également sur le papier… Au bout de trois heures de griffonnage intensif, le pirate s'arrêta pour contempler tout ce qu'il avait pu écrire et confirma ses craintes : Il avait plus de questions que d'informations, et cela le terrifiait vraiment. Les pages noircies montraient bien son ignorance, et la précarité de la situation du brun.  
Tentant de se détendre, le capitaine des Hearts gribouilla encore un peu avant de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Le soir venu, Mylana rentra avec hâte et se dirigea vers l'unique chambre d'ami actuellement occupée, sans même prendre le temps de se changer ni de manger ou même de poser son sac de cours et ses documents de travail. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant le jeune homme endormi dans son lit. Piquée par la curiosité, elle s'approcha de lui en silence et observa les divers objets qu'elle avait eu le temps de mettre à la disposition de Law avant de partir. Il avait réussi à consommer avec succès un repas chaud, ou plutôt deux, avait déplacé plusieurs livres et magazines, ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait lu, et avait également utilisé des feuilles et des crayons.  
Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit et laissa son regard se balader sur les traits endormis et détendu, quoi qu'agités par ses rêves et inquiétudes actuelles.  
Elle le trouvait beau. Il faisait partie des hommes les plus appréciés de l'univers de One Piece et le nombre de dessins et de fictions le concernant était tout simplement effarant. Eh bien, le voir en vrai réduisait tout à néant. Il surclassait largement tout ce qui avait pu être dit au sujet de Law.  
Un dieu.  
En comparaison à ce qui décrivait le beau chirurgien, Law possédait une apparence quasiment divine. La jeune fille songeait avec un certain amusement que des milliers de fan tueraient pour pouvoir voir le véritable chirurgien de la mort endormi dans les draps de la maison… Et elle… Elle n'en faisait rien. Mylana se savait même pas pourquoi, sans doute était-ce par respect et par soutient pour le pauvre homme.  
La demoiselle reporta son attention sur les feuilles noircies qui gisaient sur les jambes du brun et s'en saisit en silence. En lisant le début de la première feuille, un pâle sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle emmena les feuilles avec elle dans sa chambre et prit le temps de parcourir l'entièreté de leur contenu. Les questions que soulevait Law étaient nombreuses et intéressantes. Elle comprenait qu'il se sente perdu et déboussolé. Elle soupira, peinée pour le jeune homme, et décida qu'il était temps de répondre aux questions dont elle connaissait les réponses. Laisser Law dans l'ignorance n'était pas une bonne chose.  
A la grande surprise de Mylana, le médecin n'avait pas fait qu'écrire, il avait également dessiné. Les traits réguliers et bien placé représentaient de second des Hearts, Bepo. La ressemblance était évidente, le capitaine dessinait bien ! Sur une autre feuille, Mylana pouvait voir le Sub Nautilus avec un effet de 3D fort impressionnant, ainsi que l'emblème de l'équipage. La jeune fille songea à dénicher des cadres noirs et jaunes pour afficher ces dessins dans la chambre du jeune homme jusqu'à son départ.  
Une troisième feuille. L'équipage, sans doute au complet, quoique, Jean-Bart ne figurait pas sur le dessin, Law ne l'avait donc pas encore rencontré ? Cela justifierait la question « Pourquoi un des gorilles qui m'a interrogé a-t-il parlé de la mort de Barbe Blanche ? »  
Oh non, Mylana connaissait peut-être l'avenir de Law et de ce qui se passerait dans One Piece !  
Oh ? Une dernière feuille ! Les yeux de la demoiselle s'emplirent soudainement de lumière, se mettant à briller d'une lueur de douceur et de tendresse : le médecin l'avait dessinée, elle, celle qu'il prenait pour une marine, celle qu'il avait repoussée avec terreur, celle qu'il semblait haïr… Mais il l'avait dessinée, souriante, le regard lumineux. Là, Mylana était attendrie, radoucie, flattée et surprise. Elle alla remettre les feuilles sur le lit du chirurgien, puis posa ses affaires et acheva les trois rapports d'opération qu'elle avait eu à faire aujourd'hui, en plus de ses leçons, des dossiers de deux patients et celui concernant son protégé. Elle avait en effet prit le jeune homme avec elle et annoncé qu'elle le soignerait et l'interrogerait, elle devait donc monter un dossier pour blanchir Law et le couvrir tant qu'il serait dans ce monde et aussi vulnérable.

La jeune fille entreprit ensuite de cuisiner un diner pour son patient et elle-même, après tout il n'était « que » vingt-deux heures. Le repas fait, elle monta dans sa chambre mettre des vêtements plus agréables à porter, fatiguée de ceux qu'elle devait porter en public. Enfin, elle prit un petit paquet avec elle et le plateau supportant leur deux repas, puis entra dans la chambre, pouvant ainsi observer un Law en train de se réveiller de lui-même, faisant la même tête qu'un enfant de quatre ans tout mignon qui se réveille parce qu'il a faim. Devant un tel spectacle, Mylana ne put retenir un nouveau sourire attendri et bienveillant, que Law remarqua immédiatement lorsqu'il nota la présence de la demoiselle.

« Qu'est-ce que… Hm. Oh, Mylana, que me vaut ce magnifique sourire ? Commença-t-il avant de rougir en réalisant ce qui était sorti de ses lèvres.  
_ Hihi ! S'amusa la concernée en rougissant tout autant. Votre tête au réveil, lorsque vous avez profité d'un sommeil visiblement réparateur et que vous vous réveiller de vous-même. Vous êtes adorable au réveil ! Oh ! Euh… Hm. Répondit la jeune fille en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
_ Je… Ah. On… Hm. »  
Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, pensèrent-ils.  
Le silence se fit pesant, les deux personnes se jetaient de rapides coups d'œil, rouges comme des tomates. La demoiselle se réveilla la première de cette torpeur qui les avait pris et déposa son plateau et le paquet pour aider le capitaine des Hearts à ce mettre assis plus facilement. Il souffla un faible « merci » avant de reporter son attention sur la plateau plus chargé que d'habitude, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Je… J'ai vu que vous aviez des questions, fit Mylana en désignant les feuilles sur le lit, j'en ai aussi encore quelques-unes… Je me suis dit que nous pourrions en discuter calmement tout en profitant du repas…  
_ Oh. Vous avez regardez toutes les feuilles ? Répondit-il en s'empourprant de nouveau.  
_ Je suis de nature un peu curieuse, vous dessinez bien, les poils de Bepo sont très réussis ! Fit-elle en souriant.  
_ Ah… Je, heu…Merci, souffla-t-il perturbé par le sourire de la demoiselle.  
_ J'ai quelque chose pour vous, avant que nous n'entamions le repas, intervint elle pour briser le silence qui avait repris ses droits.  
_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Law en levant un sourcil.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas gêné par quelque chose par hasard ? Continua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
Le mouvement fit bouger le drap, faisant frissonner le chirurgien qui senti le déplacement du doux tissu sur chaque parcelle de sa peau couverte.  
_ Je suis nu, déclara-t-il en se tortillant pour se débarrasser de la délicieuse sensation que lui avait procurée ce frottement.  
Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de frisson et leur apparition en présence de la jeune fille le mettait ô combien mal à l'aise.  
_ Excellente observation Watson ! S'exclama Mylana en applaudissant.  
_ Wat- Watson ? Hoqueta le médecin devant ce nom inconnu.  
_ Ah… C'est vrai, vous ne connaissez pas Sherlock Holmes. C'est une expression tirée d'une histoire célèbre de mon monde. Pour faire simple, je vous félicite d'avoir découvert une évidence…  
_ C'est de l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui et non, tout dépend du contexte dans le roman de Doyle.  
_ Doyle ? Releva Law  
_ Conan Doyle, l'auteur de ce fameux roman. Si vous avez le temps je vous prêterai le livre.  
_ Ah. D'accord.  
_ Bon, pour en revenir à notre sujet principal… Tenez. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux que vous portez en général, mais ici vos vêtements ne sont vraiment pas faciles à trouver, désolée, reprit Mylana en tendant le paquet au pirate. »

Law entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet en y trouvant des vêtements à sa taille, et même si le style différait grandement du sien, la coupe et le type de vêtement était le même. Il jeta un œil à sa sauveuse qui s'était levée et retournée pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.  
Il enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt puis déposa le reste du paquet sous sa table de chevet. Il remarqua alors un bout brillant dans le fond de la boite que lui avait offert la jeune fille, s'en saisit et hoqueta de surprise en découvrant l'objet.  
La demoiselle se retourna en entendant la surprise du jeune homme et pencha la tête de côté.

« Pourquoi… ça ? Demanda Law.  
_ Vous êtes vulnérable, je suis toujours armée mais pendant la journée je ne suis pas à la maison, et vous avez encore cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas de nodachi pour vous, et votre état en encore insuffisant pour vous permettre d'en manier un. Une dague pour vous défendre me semble appropriée.  
_ La maison ? Releva le chirurgien.  
_ Oh, c'est vrai. Bienvenue chez moi Trafalgar.  
_ Impossible…  
_ Si, je vous ai pris sous ma responsabilité donc vous êtes chez moi, que ça vous plaise ou non.  
_ C'est… Law s'interrompit, réfléchissant à ces mots et n'en trouvant qu'un seul, c'est surprenant.  
_ Peut-être. J'ignore, de nous deux, qui est le plus surpris. Vous avoir face à moi est quelque chose que plus d'un ou une a souhaité et rêvé, mais le fait que vous soyez réel est très étonnant, et fantastique. Nous avons chacun notre part de chose à admettre, et si le simple fait d'être chez moi vous dérange ou vous perturbe, je peux vous ramener dans les griffes de l'unité 4, vous savez… Ceux qui vous ont interrogés sans vous croire…  
_ Être ici avec vous me convient parfaitement, rétorqua Law avec une rapidité suspecte.  
_ Bien. Vous devez garder cette lame près de vous constamment. Suis-je claire ?  
_ Très claire.  
_ Pas de pantalon ?  
_ Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et il vous gênerait…  
_ Oui. Merci d'y penser.  
_ Ma pudeur passe tout de même après ma santé, confirma le capitaine des Hearts avant d'entendre son estomac gronder.  
_ Oh. Et bien bon appétit ! S'amusa Mylana en lui donnant son repas et en prenant le sien. »

Le début du repas se fit en silence, puis le pirate prit les feuilles et commença à poser ses questions.

« Pourquoi avoir pleuré quand j'ai dit que vous étiez une marine et fait tomber votre couverture ?  
_ Parce que je ne suis pas une marine, et que cette assimilation est très blessante, rétorqua l'interrogée en se raidissant à l'entente de la question.  
_ Cette unité… Qui m'a…  
_ Ne sont pas des marines non plus. Trafalgar, dans ce monde la marine n'existe pas.  
_ Quoi ? Attendez, je ne suis vraiment plus dans mon monde ?!  
_ Oh, vous pensiez que je vous menais en bateau et que, étant une marine, j'exécutais juste une des fourberies du flamant rose pour mieux vous détruire ?  
_ Je… Law tressaillit, c'était exactement ça ! Oui, finit-il par dire.  
_ Oh.  
_ Désolé, je… J'ai si- J'avais si… Peur.  
_ Je comprends. Dans ce monde la marine n'est pas… C'est compliqué. Disons qu'il y a un corps d'armée, certes, mais il ne régit pas la surface de ce monde. Il n'est pas en guerre constante avec les pirates, car ici, les pirates comme vous sont des légendes, du passé, et qu'être un pirate aujourd'hui signifie une tout autre chose. Un pirate n'est bon qu'à mourir de nos jours.  
_ QUOI ?! Mais ! Et l'héritage de Roger ?! Hurla Law.  
_ Tout ça n'existe pas dans ce monde Trafalgar. Les pirates sont justes des saboteurs de navires qui enlèvent des gens qui naviguent et les tuent ou en demandent une forte rançon. Mais jamais ils ne font preuve d'honnêteté ou de quoi que ce soit rappelant les valeurs du bon pirate de votre monde.  
_ C'est… Horrible. Un monde sans piraterie…  
_ La piraterie appartient au passé ici. Nous avons eu notre époque de piraterie, mais elle est achevée depuis plusieurs siècles.  
_ Je vois… Souffla-t-il avec peine. Donc vous n'êtes pas une marine, mais vous appartenez à un ordre similaire ?  
_ En quelque sorte, on peut dire que oui. Je n'en fais pas vraiment partie, disons que… Ma situation est comparable à celle d'un Shichibukai. En même temps je crois qu'on peut parler de Dragon Céleste vu les… Possibilité que mon nom de famille m'offre et son ancienneté.  
_ Vous êtes une-  
_ Non. En aucun cas. Je descends d'une famille au service de l'État et qui très impliquée dans les ordres militaires, de ce fait j'ai droit au respect de mon rang et je suis soumise à des contraintes de… Travail.  
_ C'est une laisse dorée et un collier en diamant que votre famille vous a imposé ! Siffla le chirurgien de rage.  
_ C'est comme ça que je peux vivre seule depuis deux ans, et cette situation me convient, elle m'offre plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients. Et puis… C'est grâce à ma soi-disant « laisse dorée » que vous êtes ici et en sécurité.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ J'étais obligée de me déplacer quand l'unité 4 m'a contactée, après tout, ils ne le font qu'en cas d'urgence.  
_ Oh, je comprends, souffla Law en baissant la tête, soudain absorbé par la teneur de son repas.  
_ Tant mieux, conclut la demoiselle. »

Le silence revint, le chirurgien de la mort assimilait les informations et préparait ses prochaines questions. Mylana l'observait discrètement tout en mangeant. Un bruit se fit entendre, faisant sursauter l'homme et soupirer la jeune femme. Elle posa son assiette sur la table et prit un petit objet inconnu pour le pirate.  
Elle se rendit compte que le regard interrogateur du brun pesait sur elle et désigna l'objet :

« C'est un téléphone portable, je vous montre après, mais en bref, c'est notre den den mushi. »

Puis elle sortit sans attendre de la pièce en décrochant. Le travail, toujours le travail… Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'une confirmation orale nécessaire au rapport sur le mystérieux chirurgien.  
Quand elle eut finit, elle réprimanda un peu celui qui l'avait appelée à une heure pareille et raccrochait pour retourner auprès de Law.

« Désolée, un appel important… S'excusa-t-elle en prenant un autre téléphone et le présentant au jeune homme.  
_ Vous ne montrez pas le même… Ténéphone ?  
_ Téléphone portable, non, c'est celui de mon travail, je ne peux pas, en revanche, mon appareil personnel est moins secret. »

Mylana expliqua comment fonctionnait le petit objet, en montrant les diverses possibilités qu'il offrait. Elle le laissa dans les mains curieuses de son patient pour lui laisser le loisir de découvrir mieux par lui-même le téléphone. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il explorerait avec autant d'intérêt l'album d'images et de photo que contenait l'objet. Elle faillit recracher son eau quand il lui montra l'écran avec un sourire victorieux, il avait trouvé une image qui l'intéressait : Un dessin de lui, et pas n'importe lequel. Un dessin d'une dessinatrice très talentueuse avec une forte tendance à représenter les personnages d'une manière qui les rendait sensuels.  
Law n'avait pas échappé à cette règle, il était dans sa tenue de Dressrosa, donc torse nu sous son long manteau entrouvert. Un sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres, ses yeux semblaient profonds et désireux, sa musculature était bien représentée… Oui, le brun ressemblait à une gravure de mode sur l'image et Mylana ne pensait pas qu'un jour le véritable personnage ne puisse la voir.

« Comment cela peut-il être en votre possession ?  
_ C'est compliqué, je vous l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.  
_ Si je ne viens pas de votre monde, comment me connaissez-vous ?  
_ C'est compliqué, répéta-t-elle plus faiblement.  
_ Pourquoi les gorilles de votre unité semblai aussi me connaitre ? Pourquoi ont-ils dit que Barbe Blanche était mort ? Continua Law, la voix tremblante.  
_ C'est compliqué, recommença-t-elle, la voix quasiment éteinte.  
_ Alors expliquez-moi… Ne me laisser pas ignorant, je vous en prie, implora-t-il avec douleur.

Cette demande, cette politesse, ce ton, Mylana releva la tête brusquement, et croisa le regard perdu et troublé du jeune homme.

_ Je reviens, annonça-t-elle en partant en courant de la chambre.

Law regarda le pas de la porte quelques instants, inquiet de l'avoir fait fuir, puis soupira de soulagement en voyant revenir la demoiselle. Elle tenait dans ses mains des livres couverts de dessins.

_ Prêt à avoir un choc Trafalgar ? Demanda Mylana avoir une évidente appréhension dans la voix.  
_ Il est temps que je sache je pense, répondit gravement le capitaine des Hearts.  
_ Bon, al-  
_ Avant ça, Mylana, ton nom complet…  
_ Ah… Darkrose D Mylana.  
_ D ?  
_ Oui, notre monde ne compte pas de D, mais ma famille l'a toujours porté, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mère n'a pas eu le temps de me révéler notre secret.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ On révèle le D à nos 18 ans, je viens de les avoir, mais mes parents ont été assassinés il y a deux ans.  
_ Oh, et personne ne…  
_ Non. C'est là mon problème, s'amusa la jeune fille.  
_ Mylana ? L'appela le brun.  
_ Oui?  
_ Pas Trafalgar, mais Law, juste Law, d'accord ? Et on se tutoie, c'est moins froid…  
_ D'accord… Law.  
_ Maintenant tu peux annoncer la couleur.  
_ Compris… Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle écarta les repas terminés pour s'installer aux côtés du chirurgien, en ouvrant le premier tome du célèbre manga : One Piece.  
Il n'était plus possible de faire demi-tour, d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui allait arriver, tous deux le savaient, et étaient plus que décidés à résoudre le problème du _chirurgien perdu_.

 _ **Et voilà!**_  
 _ **Chapitre terminé! Je pars en vacances donc je n'écrirai que très peu, alors ayez la gentillesse de patienter un peu pour le chapitre 4 :)**_

 _ **Sinon, ça vous plait?**_


	5. Chapitre 4: Comprendre

Salut! Merci de continuer à lire cette fiction! Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre ainsi, je n'ai pas que cette fiction à charge, et je viens de prendre la suite de "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart ( u/6054351/)

Et puis je suis d'abord une auteure de fiction "originale"...  
Bref, pardon! Il y a énormément de raison à cette attente, et je vous prie de m'en excuser!  
Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, qui suivent cette fanfiction, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante :)  
Allez, je m'arrête là!

Attention, risque de spoil pour certain!

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Comprendre…**

PDV Law

One Piece… Est une histoire inventée, je suis juste un personnage fictif en deux dimensions pour les gens de ce monde ?! Je suis… Je… Je n'existe pas ?! C'est impossible ! Je… Je ne suis rien ?

« Je suis inexistant, je ne suis rien… me répétais en fermant le livre que Mylana appelait manga.  
_ Law… C'est faux, chacun d'entre vous existe ! La personne qui écrit cette histoire est la fautive, jamais nous n'aurions connu ton monde s'il n'avait écrit à ton sujet et à celui de Luffy et des autres. Et tu sais… Cette histoire est peut être fausse, à aucun moment on ne te voit te faire attraper par l'autre enfoiré ou ses larbins de la marine… Enfin… Tu l'as vu toi-même, on ne te rencontre pas avant Shabondy donc tout peut arriver mais un truc aussi grave qu'un changement de monde n'est pas possible.

Dans le miroir, je m'apercevais du coin de l'œil, ma peau halée ne masquait plus du tout mon état précaire, j'étais pâle, très pâle… Trop pâle.  
Traumatisme.  
Les derniers évènements, ma perte de sang qui les perfusions peinaient à corriger et maintenant… Ceci. Cette découverte. Leur vision de mon monde. Mylana avait fait attention dans ses mots, à ne pas me brusquer, à me préparer, à me faire doucement prendre conscience de ma situation ici. Cependant, la réalisation demeurait brutale. Et là, ça faisait mal. C'était vraiment blessant.  
Cauchemar.

« Je suis un personnage fictif.  
_ Law … Tenta Mylana.  
_ Secondaire, repris-je, de papier et d'encre.  
_ Law... Recommença-t-elle, mais je l'ignorais en poursuivant mon résumé.  
_ Dans un monde fictif. J'interviens dans la quête des Mugiwaras, qui, eux, sont les personnages principaux de l'histoire. Histoire écrite par un certain Eichiro Oda.  
_ Law, assez, murmura la demoiselle près de moi, mais je n'en fis rien.  
_ Et malgré tout, j'ai des… fans. Fans qui à leur tour, écrivent sur les personnages de mon monde, sur mon équipage, m'inventant des subordonnés, et écrivant sur moi. Ils inventent toutes sortes d'aventures, dans le bon monde ou un univers semblable au votre, et imaginent des relations… On me case avec Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass « Captain » Kidd, ou encore avec… Doflamingo… Ou Nico Robin. Et je suis dessiné dans toutes les poses et situations possibles.  
_ Law… M'appela la jeune femme, plus fortement, avec une inquiétude qui m'obligeait à répondre.  
_Mylana… Fis-je faiblement.  
_ Shhhh… Me dit-elle en glissant ses bras autour de mes épaules avant de venir m'enlacer tendrement. »

* * *

PDV externe

Le jeune homme était complètement abattu, détruit physiquement et vraiment mal en point mentalement. Law ne s'était pas ménagé, loin de là. Il avait tenu à lire quelques écrits et doujinshis sur lui et de préférence au hasard, tombant ainsi sur des contenus souvent tout à fait explicites et offensant. Le chirurgien n'avait pu contenir ses boyaux plus longtemps en lisant une fiction illustrée ou il était allègrement soumis à Doflamingo et qu'il s'abandonnait sans broncher à Kidd. Après avoir rendu son dernier repas, il avait lâché des yeux l'écran de l'ordinateur que lui prêtait Mylana sous le regard inquiet de cette dernière. Le pirate avait donc repris la lecture du manga et découvrait ainsi une œuvre bien moins dérangeante et se concentrant sur Luffy, mais le mal était fait, et il souffrait. Mylana avait légèrement hésité avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en entendant la plainte de son protégé, mais son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'elle avait perçu dans sa voix le sanglot désespéré qui remontait, ainsi l'avait-elle pris dans ses bras, entourant les épaules du célèbre et redouté Chirurgien de la Mort, de ses bras frêles mais fermes.  
Surpris, Law se retourna vers elle et se relâcha, remerciant silencieusement celle qui l'aidait sans en être obligée, juste par générosité et gentillesse. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait expliqué la situation avec tact et subtilité, car ainsi elle était parvenu à limiter les dégâts : Elle avait su préserver l'esprit du jeune homme et lui avait évité de sombrer dans une folie sans fin.

* * *

PDV Law

Douceur.  
Apaisement. Sécurité. Soutien.  
Elle m'amena tout cela d'un coup, je lâchais le tome du fameux manga que je tenais dans les mains et lui rendis son étreinte, sans réfléchir. J'enfouissais mon visage dans le creux de son cou, sans même songer à ce que je faisais. Mon corps agissait seul, sans mon consentement, et se procurait sans compromit se dont j'avais besoin : Me rassurer.

Le câlin m'apaisa, aucun doute la dessus, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à parler, voulant à tout prix sortir de ma gorge ces mots qui devenait peu à peu lourds et glacés mais tout aussi brulants, me déchirant les cordes vocales. La bulle allait éclater, je le sentais.

_ Je… Je suis quoi en réalité ? Qu'a-t-on fait de moi ? Suis-je un jouet ? Une pute ? Un dessin ? Deux mots sans signification ? Un souvenir ? Un fantasme ? Quoi que… Le dernier est presque flatteur… Mais… De quel droit… ? Où est le respect ? L'humanité ? Je…  
_ Law…  
_ Nom d'un Roi des Mers ! Je suis de chair et d'os ! Alors Pourquoi ?! M'exclamais-je finalement, ne pouvant retenir d'avantage le désespoir qui s'emparait de mon être abimé.  
_ Law, calme toi s'il te plait, ça va aller, la question ne peut se poser qu'à l'auteur du manga d'origine… Et je ne pense et n'espère pas avoir le temps de lui poser la question.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ? Lui demandais-je alors, surpris.  
_ Que je compte bien te faire retrouver ton équipage d'ici peu, et qu'un voyage au Japon, et une entrevue avec Oda est presque impossible à obtenir.

Nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment, je me sentais vraiment à l'aise, là, auprès d'elle, son odeur m'enivrait, je chavirais doucement vers cette douceur qui me berçait.  
Là.  
Je pris alors conscience de ma prise sur Mylana et écarquillait les yeux. Je m'étais collé à elle et me laissais complètement aller, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues et menaçaient dangereusement de venir gouter la peau diaphane que je surplombais.  
Non. Arrêtez-vous. Law reprends-toi. Ne la laisse pas te voir pleurer.  
Elle risquerait d'avoir de nouveau ce regard… Cette lueur de triste inquiétude.  
Non… Ne coulez plus…  
Elles coulèrent, mais je ne détectais aucune réaction de la part de ma sauveuse, pas même un frémissement. Les avait-elle senties, mes larmes ? Les devinait-elle ?

Quelque chose vint s'aventurer dans mes cheveux.  
Une main. La sienne. Sa main.  
Elle me caressait les cheveux, tout en plongeant d'avantage mon visage dans le creux de son cou.  
Elle les avait sentie, mais ne s'en était pas formalisé du tout. Elle avait même resserré son étreinte ! Merci Mylana…

« Hey… Tenta-t-elle tout bas, comme si un éclat de voix pouvait briser l'instant présent… Ou me briser moi.  
_ … Je ne répondis rien, muet, sachant que je ne pourrais contrôler ma voix si elle venait à s'échapper de mes lèvres serrées.  
_ Trafalgar… Recommença-t-elle, oubliant que je lui avais permis d'utiliser mon prénom.  
_ … Je ne rétorquais toujours rien, elle se tendit légèrement, de l'inquiétude ?  
_ Law… Souffla-t-elle en me serrant encore plus contre elle.  
S'en était trop, je lâchais prise.  
_ Snif… Je laissais échapper un faible reniflement et frottais le bout de mon nez sur sa peau comme un gamin.  
_ Enfin un signe de conscience… Law…. Ҫa va aller…

Je la sentis se détendre un peu et décidais de m'éloigner pour retrouver un contact visuel. Je me dégageais et elle me laissa faire, faisant glisser ses mains jusque mes épaules pour me garder à porter de main. Là, j'ancrais mon regard dans l'océan bienveillant qu'était le sien et m'y noyais avec délice tant il paraissait protecteur et chaleureux.

_ Hm ? Fis-je en reniflant, sentant qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose.  
_ Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle alors.  
_ Voui, lâchais piteusement en reniflant une nouvelle fois tandis que j'essuyais tant bien que mal mes joues trempées. Je devais être rouge de honte, depuis la mort de Cora-san, je n'avais plus jamais laissé mes larmes s'échapper, et il fallait que cela recommence devant elle. Fichues larmes.  
_N'ai pas honte d'elles, Law. Me chuchota alors Mylana en prenant sur son doigt l'une des goutes salées qui s'étaient aventurées sur mes joues.  
_ Que… ?  
_ Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as le droit de flancher de temps à autre, aujourd'hui en particulier.  
_ Tu pleures toi ? Demandais-je d'une voix plus aiguë que celle que je connaissais, je me sentais comme un gosse sur le moment.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et je comprenais le sens de ma question, trop tard. Elle me fit un sourire, un de ceux que réchauffe le cœur alors qu'il est triste.

_ Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas pleuré, mais je pleure moi aussi, et c'est normal. On est humain, on est vivant. C'est normal Law…  
J'acquiesçais en silence, elle reprit :  
_ Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne croyait aux dimensions parallèles jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et pourtant la preuve est là. Tu vas t'y faire, on va s'y faire, et bientôt nous trouverons un moment de te renvoyer sur le Sub Nautilus, t'en fais pas, me dit-elle en caressant doucement ma joue.  
_ Oui… Mais. Attends ! Mais comment ? Quand ? Et que va-t-il advenir de mon équipage ? Ah… Mon équipage… Soufflais-je. Ils vont être inquiets. Je suis inquiet.  
_ Je comprends, murmura-t-elle en affermissant sa prise sur moi, sans pour autant me faire mal.  
_ Non… L'enfoiré à plumes me laissait leur parler par Den Den Mushi tous les quatre jours ! Et avant de me faire envoyer dans… Ce monde, j'ai réalisé que plus de quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier appel ! Rétorquai-je rapidement, subitement très angoissé.  
_ Oh… Je vois. Je ne sais pas comment marche un Den Den Mushi mais… Law, attends-moi, fit-elle en relâchant son étreinte et en quittant la pièce d'un pas souple et vifs.  
Elle revint avec une petite boite et me la donna. A l'intérieur, j'y découvrais mon Den Den Mushi et m'en saisissais avec joie.

_ Il a tenu le choc ? Demandais-je alors, surpris de voir l'animal vivant et surtout en un seul morceau dans ce monde.  
_ Il était accroché à tes menottes dans la salle d'interrogatoire quand je t'ai rencontré, et pour répondre à ta question, je n'en ai aucune idée, ce n'est pas de mon monde ça.  
Fébrile, j'observe l'objet de notre attention sous toutes les coutures, il semble intact.  
_ Tu penses que… Je peux joindre mon équipage d'ici ?  
_ Aucune idée, mais je pense que cet appareil est notre plus grande chance de te ramener dans ton monde, il va falloir que tu m'explique comme ça fonctionne pour que je l'adapte aux réseaux de communication de mon monde.  
_ Oh… Fis-je simplement. »

La main tremblante, je composais le numéro de Den Den Mushi de l'équipage, mais rien ne se produisit. Rien. Pas une tonalité, pas un bruit. Juste, un escargot perdu et épuisé qui me regardait bêtement.  
Mince.

Mylana soupira et le prit de mes mains pour l'observer un peu aussi, tandis que, l'âme en peine, je lui expliquais comme marchait l'objet.

« Je vais essayer, non. Je vais y arriver, je vais le réparer, trouver un moyen, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras leur parler.  
_ Vraiment ? L'interrogeais-je sans tenter de dissimuler mon entrain face à sa détermination.  
_Vraiment. Mais en échange, je veux que mon cher patient se repose et reprenne du poil de la bête, c'est clair ?  
_ Grmph… Je fis semblant de peser le pour et le contre, me faisant attendre, mais nous savions tous deux que la réponse était évidente : Oui. »

* * *

POV externe

Le lendemain arriva rapidement, trop rapidement. Le duo avait achevé leur discussion vers quatre heures du matin, laissant ainsi très peu de repos à la jeune femme qui voyait sa journée bien rempli s'annoncer compliquée à cause du manque de sommeil. Elle avait passé la fin de sa nuit à inspecter l'appareil de communication du pirate tout en épluchant les documents et traités qu'elle avait trouvés sur les systèmes d'ondes, de communication et de conversion de signaux. La recherche malheureusement peu fructueuse sur internet qui avait achevé sa nuit l'avait mise dans une humeur exécrable, et sa journée au lycée n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais alors, pas du tout.

Mylana avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui étaient rendus les bacs blancs de biologie et d'anglais, et que les professeurs des deux matières ne pourraient pas se taire quant aux copies parfaites qu'elle avait rendu lors des examens factices.  
La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe, croisant le regard surpris et froid de l'enseignant de science. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, sentant son masque impassible vaciller.  
Vite, elle devait retrouver son calme. Chose qu'elle fit immédiatement, bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les autres humains de l'établissement entrevoir sa véritable nature. Non, vraiment, la Mylana froide et dangereuse, surnommée Manhattan, devait restée cachée.

En silence, la classe attendit que le professeur termine ses commentaires sur les copies « nullissimes » qui lui avait été rendues. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et lâcha un petit rire, et annonça que, comme à chaque fois, il y avait une exception confirmant la règle. A ces mots, les yeux se tournèrent vers l'exception en question, la jeune fille n'avait même plus besoin d'être nommée, tous savaient qu'elle rendait toujours une copie parfaite, à croire qu'elle connaissait d'avance la correction ou les réponses, mais le corps enseignant avait déjà vérifié cela, et le verdict les avait tous étonnés : Elle connaissait déjà le programme et possédait des connaissances plus avancées.

L'un d'eux avait voulu le vérifier en plein cours, il ne fut pas déçu ! Il interrogea le jeune prodige sur une notion qui approchait le niveau de la seconde année de licence, et elle avait répondu aisément, sans se tromper, en le fusillant du regard pour lui avoir demandé une telle chose.

Depuis lors, plus personne n'osait douter de ses capacités et la laissait rendre ses copies parfaites sans broncher.

L'enseignant de biologie projeta au vidéoprojecteur la copie de Mylana tout en rendant les évaluations, non sans en faire le commentaire. La jeune fille n'eut pas même un regard pour son travail, elle le rangea sans un mot, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait tout son temps pour l'observer sur l'écran projeté.  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle s'endormirait sur son bureau.  
En effet, Mylana pouvait être un excellent soldat, une chirurgienne très précoce, une brillante élève, se passer de quelques repas, mais elle ne pouvait supporter bien longtemps le manque de sommeil.

« Rose… rkrose… Darkrose ! Eh oh ! Mademoiselle Darkrose ! DEBOUT !

Un léger frémissement lui parvint, elle revenait à elle, du moins le professeur l'espérait. Cependant il ne pouvait pas la laisser sombrer de nouveau. Non mais oh ! Et puis quoi encore ! De quel droit se permettait-elle de s'endormir pendant son cours, dont elle n'avait certes pas l'utilité, mais tout de même !

_ Mylana ! Darkrose ! Nom d'une loutre réveille-toi foutu prodige incalculable !

Oups. Il avait laissé échapper trop de mot. Oh et puis zut.

_ Aller sale gosse ! Il entreprit de la secouer par les épaules pour avoir plus d'effet, et il lâcha, plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose, une phrase qui aurait un effet incroyable. La Suisse refait un projet Manhattan au-dessus de l'Angleterre ! La reine est en danger !

Ces quelques mots sortirent l'appelée de son sommeil avec une efficacité insoupçonnée de tous. Mylana se releva précipitamment, le regard dur et perçant, affichant une détermination effrayante.

_ Manhattan en attente d'ordre ! Parée pour intervention !

La situation aurait pu faire rire, mais la réactivité de la jeune fille avait cloué les spectateurs sur place, les yeux écarquillés, incapables de mettre un nom à la scène à laquelle ils étaient en train d'assister. Le centre de l'attention avait le corps tendu, près à attaquer, un véritable prédateur aux aguets, en attente d'un signe ou d'un ordre lui permettant de mettre en marche son instinct de machine à tuer.  
Voilà l'impression qui se dégageait de la vue qu'offrait Mylana.

_Euh… Fit le professeur, quelque peu perdu mais pas assez pour en oublier sa situation d'enseignant ayant autorité dans la salle. Darkrose ? On vous retrouve ?  
_ Que… Oh. Je m'étais endormie… Sembla-t-elle réaliser tandis qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.  
_ Vous avez étrangement agi jeune fille…  
_Ah… Le prof… AH ! Pardon monsieur ! Une minute… Je suis au lycée ?!  
_ Bonne déduction, pourquoi cette soudaine réalisation ?  
_ Mais… La reine… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir été appelée au travail ? S'interrogea elle-même la jeune fille, trop prise par ses songes pour remarquer que tous pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait. C'est alors qu'une élève intervint.  
_ Myla ! Arrête de penser tout haut et rassied-toi, sans t'endormir cette fois. Monsieur Lafolle a juste voulu te réveiller avec une phrase choc, du coup il a réussi à caser la Suisse, l'Angleterre et le projet Manhattan en une dizaine de mots. Calme toi, il n'y a pas de danger.  
_ Léa… Souffla la demoiselle réveillée.  
_ C'est bien moi, bravo. T'es longue à la détente, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?  
_ Désolée… Nuit blanche.  
_ Abrutie. Tu sais très bien que tu ne supportes pas le manque de sommeil ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
_ Je ne suis pas une abrutie ! C'est juste… Que j'ai pris sous mon aile quelqu'un… Je ne peux pas le laisser entre les mains de l'armée ni dans une chambre d'hôpital, et hier soir on a… Beaucoup parlé. Il est complètement perdu…  
_ Il a un nom ?  
_ Je ne compte pas le dire.  
_Pfff… Tu nous cache ton amoureux ?  
_ C'est ! Léa ! Il n'est pas mon… mon… Rhaa ! Voilà quoi ! S'écria Mylana en se mettant à rougir violement.  
_ Les filles, ça suffit. Mademoiselle Darkrose, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Reprenons la correction, et même si vous n'en n'avez aucune utilité Mylana, j'apprécierais grandement que vous restiez éveillée et attentive.  
_ Oui monsieur, répondit alors l'interpellée en reprenant sa chaise, avant d'être imiter pas sa camarade de classe. »

Le cours reprit et la lycéenne en manque de sommeil se vit incomber à la fin du cours de plusieurs pages d'exercices à rendre pour le cours suivant, c'est-à-dire pour le lendemain.

La journée se déroula tant bien que mal, Léa parvint à empêcher son amie de se rendormir jusqu'à la fin des cours, tout en essayant de lui soutirer des informations sur l'homme qu'elle avait pris sous son aile. La curiosité de la demoiselle avait été sauvagement piquée, car jamais Mylana n'aurait fait une nuit blanche, encore moins pour un patient ou un protégé, qu'avait-il de si spécial ?

L'élève ensommeillée quant à elle, réussit malgré la fatigue à poser quelques questions à son professeur de physique-chimie sur les ondes, la conversion ainsi que sur les transmissions, ce qui étonna beaucoup ce dernier. En effet, sa brillante élève n'était jamais venue lui poser la moindre question au sujet du cours, ou d'un sujet quelconque. Il vit la jeune fille prendre en note chaque mot qu'il prononçait, machinalement, comme si elle n'allait rien retenir si elle oubliait de noter le moindre élément. Il l'interrogea alors sur ce fait, elle ne parut pas comprendre la question, mais l'amie de Mylana lui expliqua que lorsqu'elle était en manque sommeil, la jeune fille ne parvenait plus à raisonner convenablement sur un sujet aussi sérieux. L'enseignant rigola à l'entente de ses explications pour le moins étonnante sur son élève.  
Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, Léa réalisa que sa camarade allait devoir rentrer chez elle en voiture, mais compte tenu de son état de fatigue, elle s'endormirait sans aucun doute au volant.  
Cela donna une idée à la lycéenne, qui voyait dans cette situation un moyen de rencontrer le mystérieux second habitant de la propriété des Darkrose. Ainsi, la jeune fille persuada Mylana de la laisser l'accompagner chez elle pour l'aider à tenir sur la route puis de la laisser appeler un proche pour la ramener chez elle par la suite. Immédiatement, la demoiselle exténuée sentit le piège et devina les intentions de son amie, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution, c'est pourquoi il fallut peu d'effort à la curieuse pour parvenir à monter dans le véhicule de sa camarade.

Grâce aux constantes et irritantes remarques que faisait l'amie de Mylana, la conductrice parvint à rester éveillée, au grand soulagement de Léa. Ainsi, le duo arriva sans encombre devant l'impressionnante maison des Darkrose et en passa la porte d'entrée.

* * *

PDV Law

Durant la journée, j'avais trouvé la force de me lever, désormais je déambulais dans la demeure pour en découvrir les secrets et surtout, dans le but de pouvoir m'y repérer un minimum. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester un poids pour Mylana et la déranger juste pour aller aux toilettes à chaque fois ! Alors que j'explorais pour la seconde fois le premier étage, le bruit d'une voix qui m'était inconnue à l'étage inférieur m'arracha une grimace : Rien n'indiquait que ma sauveuse se trouvait avec la voix et un sentiment d'insécurité commença à me tarauder les entrailles sans remord. Rapidement, j'allais dans ma chambre et me saisissait de la lame que m'avait offerte mon hôtesse et me faufilais en silence jusqu'à la pièce d'où émanait la voix. Une voix féminine et enjouée, me troublant quelque peu. Après tout, un intrus n'entre pas dans une maison avec de mauvaises intentions ne parle pas aussi fort et n'indique pas sa position de la sorte !

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, j'aperçus Mylana, et cette dernière m'avait déjà repéré. Comment ? Aucune idée, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle m'avait reconnu et savait que j'arrivais, puisqu'elle me toisait avec sévérité tandis qu'une autre jeune fille parlait d'un cours de biologie où ma chère sauveuse avait fait des vagues, dos à moi. Ses yeux se détachèrent malheureusement des miens et accrochèrent l'éclat de ma lame, c'est alors que je vis ses traits se durcir légèrement. Je compris le message et rangeais avec empressement mon arme dans une des poches de mon pantalon en jeans.

Ouf. L'objet disparut, et les prunelles océaniques s'ancrèrent à nouveau dans les miennes, douces, quoi que ternes. Je remarquais alors les légères poches sous ses yeux, le manque de sommeil la frappait donc aussi… Pourquoi avait-elle vei- Ah. A cause de moi. Toutes les explications que je demandais, et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle a continué d'examiner le Den den mushi…  
Je n'aime pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sacrifie de la sorte pour moi ! Tch.

Oh ? Ses yeux ont changés de cible pendant quelques secondes et maintenant elle a les joues un peu plus colorées, pourquoi ?

« Myla ! Tu aurais pu me dire que ton mystérieux protégé était dans la pièce ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui accompagnait la dite 'Myla'. Cela nous tira tous deux de notre échange visuel, je pestais intérieurement.  
_ Excuse-moi Léa, s'amusa tout simplement ma sauveuse en s'écartant pour me laisser m'approcher un peu.  
_ J'm'appelle Léa, Léa Pandana, et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
_ Je… Euh…  
_ Tu es amnésique ? Oh je suis désolée ! Souffla-t-elle.  
_ Non je… C'est juste que les dernières personnes qui m'ont demandé mon nom… Ne m'ont pas cru et… Je désignais de la main les derniers bandages qui me couvraient.  
_ Oh mon dieu ! Je ne torture pas les gens, promis ! Jura-t-elle.  
_ Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que…  
_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle risque d'avoir un choc, me répondis alors Mylana.  
_ Mais ! Je peux au moins connaitre le nom, ou juste le prénom ce cet homme ! C'est un canon en plus ! Myla ! Dis oui… Et puis il a les mêmes tatouages que Law ! Et regarde-moi ces muscles ! Bon, il est un peu maigre, mais il est torse nu et on voit bien qu'il est… Hm. A tomber.

Je tiquais en entendant mon nom. Je tiquais une seconde fois en entendant le compliment et la remarque. Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps.  
J'avais oublié de mettre un haut.

Les joues rosies de Mylana… C'était pour ça ?! Oups.

_ Les filles, je reviens, dis-je en partant d'un pas presque rapide vers ma chambre pour enfiler un des sweats que mon hôtesse m'avait achetés.  
_ Un sweat ! Comme Law ! La vache, tu lui ressembles ! S'exclama Léa à mon retour.  
_ Je sais.  
_ On te le dit souvent ? M'interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'elle me détaillait de haut en bas.  
_ Non. Ce n'est pas ça.  
_ Tu es un acteur qui va jouer son rôle ? Continua-t-elle.  
_ Non.  
_ Tu es le modèle qu'a utilisé Oda pour créer ce fabuleux personnage ?  
_ Non… Murmurais-je, gêné.  
_ Tout de même, ce personnage… Il est génial ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? C'est le personnage préféré de Myla !  
_ Ah oui ? Demandais-je avec un intérêt soudain, non sans jeter un œil à la susnommée, qui rougissait légèrement.  
_ Oui ! C'est entre autre grâce à lui qu'elle a passé son doctorat et est chirurgienne ! Me révéla-t-elle, alors que la concernée s'empourprait encore.  
_ Oh ?  
_ Tu le savais, qu'elle était médecin, hein ?  
_ Elle m'a soigné.  
_ Et tu sais qu'elle l'a dessiné, il est juste trop classe ! Et puis elle dessine bien, alors le rendu est superbe !  
_ J'en apprends des choses aujourd'hui… Fis-je en me tournant vers Mylana, un sourire en coin.  
_ Je… Euh… Léa ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ Stop. S'il te plait.  
_ Pourquoi ? Tu as même acheté des vêtements qui ressemblent aux siens hier ! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas choisi la bonne taille… A moins que ce ne soit pas pour toi mais pour…  
_ Surprise gâchée. Léa, je t'en prie, tu en dis trop là…  
_ Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si le vrai Law, le sadique trop classe et canon était là devant toi !

Je baissais la tête, réprimant un fou rire, tandis que ma sauveuse plaquait ses mains sur son visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et couinait tout bas. C'est alors que Léa reprit ses assauts sur ma personne.

_ Alors c'est quoi ton nom ? Je vais finir par t'appeler Traffy tu sais…  
_ Trafalgar, pas Traffy, corrigeais sans même réfléchir, avant de me mordre la lèvre pour mon imprudence.  
_ Attends… C'est pas possible… Law ? Le vrai Law ? Le grand Shichibukai ? Trafalgar D. Water Law ? Me demanda la jeune fille, bouche bée.  
_ Je ne suis même pas arrivé à Shabondy, ma prime n'est pas encore très très élevée, c'est quoi cette histoire de Shichibukai ? Mylana ? Questionnais-je alors.  
_ Dans l'histoire, tu en deviens un en apportant au quartier général de la marine une caisse contenant 100 cœur humains appartenant à des pirates… M'informa alors l'interrogée.  
_ Et cet Oda… Il utilise comme ça mon nom ? Je ne suis pas un chien de gouvernement en plus ! Mince ! Pestais-je alors.  
_ Law, arrêtes, on ne peut rien y changer, c'est ainsi… Et puis je doute que les gens de ton monde puisse venir dans le nôtre comme ça, et récolter des informations de la sorte…  
_ Oui, tu as raison.  
_ Trafalgar… Law… Trafalgar… Law… Oh my God… Répétait sans cesse Léa, visiblement sous le choc de la révélation. »

Nous nous assurâmes que Léa tiendrait sa langue à l'avenir, et elle s'excusa auprès de Mylana d'avoir dit des choses un peu gênantes à notre sujet. Notre soulagement fut de courte durée, car la demoiselle tenait à me revoir, donc insista pour pouvoir venir dans la propriété des Darkrose régulièrement. Mon hôtesse était si fatiguée qu'elle ne leva aucune objection et se contenta de hocher la tête pendant que l'intruse montait dans l'engin appelé « voiture » de la personne venue la chercher.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Mylana tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans laquelle je l'y suivais. Voyant qu'elle ne tenait plus, je l'aidais à cuisiner nos repas. La soirée fut très calme, mais la jeune fille tenait à vérifier mes blessures, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que j'allais bien, elle souffla de soulagement et gronda un peu : Elle n'aimait pas le fait que j'ai déambulé aussi tôt dans la demeure et attendait de moi d'avantage de repos. Je lui fis alors remarquer que les utilisateurs de fruits du démon récupéraient souvent plus vite que la normale. Doucement, elle s'apaisa, et sans prévenir, elle s'allongea dans mon lit, à une distance certes respectable de moi, mais dans mon lit tout de même. Je tentais alors de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais je n'eus pour seule réponse le faible bruit d'une respiration lente et profonde, signe évident qu'elle s'était donc endormie en un instant.

Ah… La fatigue…

Bon, je fais comment moi ? Elle est dans mon lit… Une aussi merveilleuse, intelligente et incroyable demoiselle sur mes draps… Arg !

Law, laisse la tranquille. Elle te fait confiance, respecte ça et laisse la dormir en paix.

Résolu à ne pas l'embêter, je m'allongeais de l'autre côté du lit et m'apprêtais à éteindre la lumière quand une faible plainte me parvint : Elle semblait déjà cauchemarder, et appelait à l'aide. Doucement, je lui pris la main et appelait son nom, lui disant de se calmer, que j'étais là. Elle sembla doucement retrouver une certaine paix, et vint se blottir contre moi, nichant son nez contre mon torse, agrippant ma main et mon sweat.  
Je ne pus me résoudre à la repousser, alors j'éteignis simplement la lumière et m'endormis rapidement, tenant telle une fleur des plus fragiles la demoiselle contre moi.

« Son personnage préféré, hein ? » Murmurais-je tandis que le vide se faisait dans mon esprit.

* * *

 **Alors, cela vous plait toujours un peu au moins?**  
 **Bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes!**  
 **A bientôt!**


	6. Chapitre 5: Occuper

**_Coucou! Me revoilà~  
Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier le chapitre, vraiment ! :/_**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Déjà, merci, vous me faites chaud au cœur !

W. D. Marka, merci !  
Oui, je tenais à reprendre « Entre tachetés », impossible de la laisser ! x)  
Mylana te plait ? YOUPIII ! D'autres perso de One Piece ? Hm… Peut-être dans une suite de la fiction, dans longtemps^^ Franchement, la catastrophe si je ramène Doffy en France xDDD

Les-Fictions-De-Niils, merci !  
Désolée, je ne suis pas régulière du tout dans les écrits xD Si la fic te plait, alors ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer cette fic :D

peacecraft31 : Merciii !  
Je crois avoir répondu par MP à ta question J  
Si l'intervention de Léa te va, c'est super ! Et bien, elle en sait beaucoup car Myla-ya est pas la fille qui va tout dévoiler en un claquement de doigts, et puis il faut rajouter du monde dans la confidence sur Law, sinon on a un schéma narratif trop simple à mon goût^^  
Je tenais à amener un côté mignon à la relation qu'entretiennent les personnages, pas justes du mystère^^ A bientôt !

Guest : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ce genre de petit mot me fait extrêmement plaisir, vraiment ! Si je pouvais je te ferais un énorme câlin, et si j'avais le temps, je te ferais un chapitre bonus sur cette fic, selon tes envies, si j'ai le temps… !  
Merci encore !

une fille : MERCI ! C'est génial qu'on me dise ça, vraiment, j'ai le sourire à la Cora-san pour la journée quand je lis ça !  
Je tenais à faire une situation légèrement comique pour Law et sa rencontre avec Léa, parce que sinon j'écris que des trucs sombres, cette fic est la première ou je fais de la place à la joie et au rire^^

Bref, merci! :D  
Place au chapitre suivant!

* * *

 **Disclamer : Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Comment occuper Law ?**

POV Law

Je me réveillais en sentant un mouvement près de moi, je restais bouche bée en ouvrant les paupières, ayant posé les yeux sur la cause de mon réveil : Elle.  
Doucement, elle semblait se réveiller, agrippant plus fermement mon sweat tout en y frottant son nez tandis qu'une adorable plainte de gamine ne voulant pas se réveiller s'échappait de ses magnifiques lèvres. Je l'observais quelques instants, ôtant mes bras de sa taille et son épaule, me souvenant la situation qui nous avait placés dans une telle position. Elle s'était effondrée de fatigue dans mon lit, et je n'avais pu résister à l'appel qu'elle avait implicitement formulé en cauchemardant.  
D'agréables songes refirent lentement surface dans mon esprit : J'étais son personnage favori… Elle avait acheté des vêtements pour moi ressemblant à ma tenue favorite, elle était chirurgienne en partie parce que je l'étais…  
Deux prunelles océaniques me ramenèrent à la réalité en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la demoiselle me fixait, l'air hébétée, ne se souvenant visiblement pas de son endormissement. Soudain, elle regarda autour de nous et revint au lit et enfin, à moi. Ses joues prirent cette charmante couleur rosée qui apparait en même temps que la gêne, je retins un rire, mais ne sus contenir mon sourire.

« Bien dormi ? Demandai-je en murmurant.  
_ Oui, mais que fais-je ici ? Répondit-elle, toujours perdue.  
_ Tu t'es endormie d'un coup après avoir vérifié mes bandages, je me suis dit que si tu venais à te souvenir de l'endroit où tu t'étais endormie, tu m'en voudrais de t'avoir portée jusque dans ta chambre alors…  
_ Alors tu m'as laissé tranquille ? Sourcilla-t-elle.  
_ C'est à peu près ça… Dis-je en souriant de plus belle.  
_ Law…  
_ Hm ?  
_ Tes bras… Soupira-t-elle, encore plus rouge.  
_ Que- ?! M'arrêtai-je brusquement en réalisant que j'enlaçais de nouveau la fleur de cristal qui se tenait contre moi. Désolé ! M'exclamai-je en m'éloignant un peu.  
_ Ce n'était pas pour ça, tu sais… Le mensonge, je connais. Tu n'as pas songé une seconde à me ramener dans ma chambre, reprit-elle, plus à l'aise maintenant qu'un certaine distance nous séparait, à mon grand désarrois.  
_ Hm… J'oubliais que tu étais sans doute aussi douée que moi pour les interrogatoires…  
_ Moui.  
_ Pour ma défense, tu semblais faire un cauchemar alors j'ai essayé de te calmer, et ça s'est fini avec ton visage contre mon sweat…  
_ Oh, je … Désolée… Et… Merci…  
_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'était pas désagréable tu sais ! Lui soufflais-je en effleurant sa douce épaule. »

POV Mylana

Je n'osais rien dire, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis des années, et ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait bien de la présence du brun qui m'avait ainsi apaisée. Ses doigts effleurant ma peau me firent détourner les yeux, et ses mots réchauffèrent mon cœur meurtri. Depuis combien de temps n'vais-je pas ressenti ça ?  
Longtemps, trop longtemps.  
Je m'excusais une nouvelle fois et me plaquais contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans le doux tissu qui couvrait son torse. Là, je me détendais encore plus, et demeurais ainsi, m'enivrant peu à peu de son odeur et de sa présence réconfortante. Surpris, il me laissa faire, puis, au bout de quelques dizaines de seconde, il m'enlaça avec tendresse, sans un mot, sans bouger, sans chercher à s'éloigner de moi ni à se rapprocher encore.  
Confiance.  
Un mot qui avait disparu de mon langage, refit surface brutalement.  
Oui, je lui faisais confiance, à lui comme à personne d'autre en ce bas monde.

Je sentis soudain qu'il bougeait un peu, mais me laissais simplement faire, me demandant ce qu'il faisait. Quand je sentis sa main dans les cheveux, je cru le gêner, alors je m'excusais et tentais de m'écarter, mais il me maintint contre lui.  
« Mais ? Je-  
_ Chut… Vas-y, laisses-toi aller, tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était normal de pleurer de temps à autre, non ?  
_ Hein ? Fis-je, avant de réaliser que j'étais en train de détremper le haut de son vêtement.  
_ C'est pas grave…  
_ Hm. Merci. »

Je demeurais dans cette position encore quelques minutes, avant de relever la tête, paniquée de ne pas avoir encore entendu la sonnerie de mon réveil.  
Cependant Law affermit sa prise sur moi et me demanda ce que j'avais tout à coup, quand je lui demandais l'heure, il me répondit qu'il n'était que sept heures cinquante du matin.  
Je râlais, et pour faire lâcher mon vis-à-vis, lui expliquais rapidement que mes cours commençaient à huit heures cinq.  
Effet immédiat, il s'excusa et me rendit ma mobilité. Décidant qu'il ne devait en aucun cas me suivre, je le lui demandais et laissais trainer sur sa joue pendant une fraction de seconde mes lèvres. Cela acheva de le figer tandis que je m'enfuyais par la porte en rassemblant toute la force et la puissance que je possédais. Je serais trop lente en voiture, la voie des airs serait plus efficace.

J'atterrissais sans un bruit sur le toit du vieux bâtiment de mon lycée et piquais un sprint pour ne pas arriver après la sonnerie criarde qui annonçait à chaque retardataire qu'il ou elle allait avoir des ennuis.

Ouf. Tout juste… Bon, j'avais intérêt à la jouer finement, je n'avais pas ma voiture, ni même ma moto, et le cadeau de Law arrivait à la poste ce soir. De surcroit, je devais vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de trace mon passage sur le toit, et je savais pertinemment que j'avais tendance à en laisser une ou deux à l'atterrissage quand j'étais trop pressée.  
Bon, concentrons-nous sur cette fichue leçon…

POV Law

Elle avait disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Encore étonné, je portais la main à ma joue, retraçant l'endroit où elle avait posé ses lèvres délicates. Ah. J'aurais dû réagir à temps ! Fourbe comme je suis… J'aurais pu tourner la tête et faire se rencontrer nos lèvres, mais…  
Non.  
Je crois que, elle comme moi, avons compris que, malheureusement, rien n'est possible entre nous. A moins qu'elle n'accepte de me suivre sur le Sub Nautilus, ou que je renonce à mon monde, à mon équipage… Mais cela me paraissait tout bonnement impossible.

Jetant au loin mes idées noires, je partis vérifier que Mylana n'était plus dans la demeure. Je regardai par la fenêtre, étonnamment ouverte, et remarquai le monstre de métal dans lequel la miss s'engouffrait chaque matin pour aller en cours. Elle était donc partie sans sa… Boite. Boiture ? Non. Voiture. Oui, voilà.  
Mais pourquoi ?  
Avait-elle une manière plus rapide de se rendre à son… Lycée ?  
Soudain, un détail attira mon attention : Au sol, hors de la maison, en contre-bas de la fenêtre se trouvait un curieux objet.  
Je descendis à la hâte les marches et filais dehors pour ramasser ce que j'avais aperçu. Là, je prenais entre mes doigts l'étrangeté blanche aux exquis reflets bleu et remontait dans ma chambre.  
Maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais toujours pas demandé à Mylana si ma théorie sur son sang et le granit marin était juste ou non… Et nous n'avions pas évoqué le sujet quand elle avait entrepris de répondre aux nombreuses questions que j'avais écrites sur les feuilles, avec les dessins.  
Oh, les dessins… Elle ne m'avait rien dit concernant son portrait, cela aurait été sans doute trop gênant ! Mais la question de son sang, et de ma théorie, pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas discuté ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle m'a expliqué pourquoi les gens semblaient me connaitre sans m'avoir rencontré, quel choc. On a dû en oublier le reste des questions…  
Bah, laissons ça de côté, de toute manière elle ne rentrera que en fin d'après-midi voire même dans la soirée… Et puis… Et puis tôt ou tard j'aurai mes réponses ! Bien, allons faire à manger ! Elle m'a montré où se trouvait la nourriture. Ensuite je ferais un peu d'exercice et… A moi la douche !

POV externe

Heureusement pour Mylana, son professeur de biologie était absent, un souci de dernière minute, envoyant ainsi toute la classe en étude et au CDI de l'établissement. Il fallait trouver de quoi s'occuper pour les deux prochaines heures, c'est alors que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de faire un travail punitif, dont elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Par chance, Léa aborda le sujet et lui rappela ce qu'elle avait à faire, tout en essayant de parler de Law. Cependant une œillade froide et terriblement gênée lui fit comprendre que le sujet ne serait pas évoqué aujourd'hui, et vu la teinte foncé qu'avait prise les joues de porcelaine de son interlocutrice, elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
Les nombreux exercices achevés, la jeune Darkrose se pencha sur ses notes concernant sa conversation de la veille avec son enseignant de physique-chimie, et se mit à écrire sur une seconde feuille toutes les hypothèses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Une fois encore, son amie se s'intéressa à ce qu'elle faisait et la questionna discrètement. La réponse passa tout aussi bien que l'interrogation, Léa apprit ainsi que le seul lien que le pirate avait avec son monde était son Den den Mushi et que la conversion des ondes était sans doute la clé de son retour ou au moins de son contact avec son monde.  
Mylana alla vérifier sur le toit du lycée qu'elle n'avait pas laissé de trace de son passage matinal, et fut réjouie de constater qu'il n'y avait rien sur les lieux. Elle se hâta ensuite de prendre un bus pour se rendre au bureau de retrait des colis pour récupérer les vêtements qu'elle avait commandés. Elle reçut plusieurs appels téléphoniques de ses différentes activités professionnelles et batailla durement afin de garder sa soirée de libre. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à la déranger pour un rien en ce moment ? Ah, non, c'est normal, cela arrivait souvent, mais la présence de Law rendait la demoiselle plus réticente à aller travailler pour une broutille qu'un autre aurait pu faire…

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, la demoiselle commença par elle poser ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la chambre du brun, qu'elle trouva vide. Soupirant, elle se mit en tête de trouver son protégé dans la demeure. Elle alla vers la bibliothèque et n'y vit que quelques livres de sortis. Repensant à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, Mylana sortit des étagères un roman portant en relief le titre de Sherlock Holmes, puis elle se rappela d'une remarque que lui avait fait l'un des hommes de l'unité 4, et dénicha parmi les ouvrages poussiéreux un conte : La Belle au bois dormant. Elle prit le temps de sortir deux ou trois autres grand classiques puis retourna dans la chambre du chirurgien, avant de se remettre en quête du jeune homme. Une douce odeur de beurre que l'on fait fondre dans une poêle lui fit comprendre où se trouvait son ami.  
Dans la cuisine de la demeure se trouvait un grand brun, le torse nu sous un tablier léger, en train de faire cuire des tranches de pommes. Tandis qu'il ajoutait une cuillerée de miel, Mylana entra s'arrêta, étonnée de voir ce que contenait la poêle.

« Tu connais la recette ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des fourneaux en enfilant un tablier à son tour.  
_ Oui, je l'avais apprise étant jeune, avec… Avec…  
_ Avec Cora-san ? Continua la demoiselle.

_ Law, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… S'excusa-t-elle, inquiète.  
_ Non, c'est bon, c'est juste que je vais prendre du temps à m'habituer au fait que tu me connais plus que personne dans mon monde… Et oui, c'est lui qui m'a montré les cuisines de la Donquixote family avant qu'on parte.  
_ Je vois, sinon, ça a été ta journée ? Excuse-moi pour ce matin, j'étais vraiment en retard…  
_ J'ai passé du temps à lire, vos ouvrages de médecine sont très intéressants, et certaines technologies mentionnées me sont inconnues, d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas quelques livres ou documents sur ces dernières ? Fit-il.  
_ Je dois pouvoir te trouver ça, sinon, je peux m'arranger pour que tu suives un cours sur ce domaine le temps que nous réparions le Den Den Mushi, cela t'occupera un peu…  
_ C'est vrai que, quel que soit le temps que cela prendra, j'en serai ravi. Je vais rapidement me mettre à tourner en rond ici…  
_ … Mylana demeura silencieuse, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.  
_ Je- Ne le prends pas mal, je… Je suis habitué à voguer ses les eaux, tu… Je…  
_ Law, le coupa-t-elle, je ne m'en formalise pas, je te comprends, tu sais je passe peu de temps ici en temps normal, et suis souvent amenée à voyager dans d'autres pays. Je réfléchissais juste à ce que je pourrais faire pour les cours…  
_ Je vois, merci, fut rassuré Law.  
_ Je m'occupe des aiguillettes de canard pendant que tu épluches quelques pommes de terre, ok ?  
_ D'accord.

Le silence revint dans la cuisine, seuls quelques bruits de viande qu'on coupe et de nourriture qu'on cuit perçaient le calme ambiant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que les assiettes étaient entamées que les voix des deux amis se firent entendre.

_ Dis-moi Myla-ya, il me reste des questions sans réponse…  
_ On a toujours des questions sans réponse Law, rétorqua la susnommée. Cependant je pense que pour celles auxquelles tu fais référence, je t'avais promis quelques réponses, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air faussement contrarié du chirurgien, amusé.  
_ La poche bleu, l'Aoï Blood, c'est ton sang, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, Mylana baissa son regard océanique, contemplant avec un intérêt soudain son poignet droit. Law ne put que constater qu'elle palissait, et semblait terriblement gênée par l'interrogation. Il se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas commis une bêtise en posant directement cette question, ou tout simplement s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en évoquant ce sujet.

_ C'est mon sang, en effet, répondit la jeune femme, le sortant de sa réflexion.  
_ Mais, si c'est le cas… Tu m'as injecté du kairoséki liquide ? Continua le brun.  
_ De quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna la miss.  
_ La chaine que tu as créée l'autre jour, tu t'en souviens ?  
_ Oui, pourquoi ?  
_ La sensation que j'ai eue en la touchant… Me rappelait clairement mes menottes. A ceci près que l'effet était bien plus désagréable et puissant.  
_ C'est impossible, nous n'avons pas cette matière dans ce monde…  
_ Mylana… Je sais ce que j'ai ressenti. Et puis… Je ne connais personne capable de briser des menottes de kairoséki, sauf toi. Et du peu que je me souviens, elles ne t'ont pas opposé beaucoup de résistance… Je ne sais pas si dans ton monde on peut briser comme ça un tel matériau, mais…  
_ Non, c'est d'abord pour ça que l'unité 4 m'a contactée, les bracelets étaient une épine dans leur pied.  
_ Tu vois ?  
_ Oui, c'est vrai… Et je dois t'avouer que lorsque j'ai touché tes entraves, la sensation que j'ai eue m'était désagréable mais étrangement familière.  
_ Donc ton sang semble composé de-  
_ Non. C'est strictement impossible. Je modifie la nature et la structure de mon sang grâce à une force dont je ne sais rien, mais les analyses que j'ai effectuées lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital quand j'étais plus jeune montraient clairement que la composition de mon sang était… Relativement normale. Il y avait deux ou trois anomalie mais ces dernières ne se rapportaient pas du tout à une pierre ou à quoi que ce soit de la sorte.  
_ Je vois…  
_ Question suivante ?  
_ Oui… Hum… Comment as-tu obtenu ton pouvoir ? De quel fruit du démon vient-il ? Combien êtes-vous à pouvoir faire des trucs comme la chaine ?  
_ Ahah ! Alors, pour commencer, dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de fruit de démon.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Eh oui… Déçu ?  
_ Etonné. Ensuite ?  
_ Ensuite je suis la seule personne à ma connaissance à savoir faire… ce truc.  
_ Oh… Et tes… ?  
_ Mes collègues sont des humains, leur seule différence est qu'ils sont triés sur le volet puis reçoivent une formation extrêmement poussée, et sont tous d'excellents combattants, ayant chacun un domaine de prédilection.  
_ Et… Ta famille ?  
_ Je suis la dernière Darkrose, mais jamais un membre de la famille n'a eu autant de puissance. Nous sommes connus dans les corps armés et par les chefs d'Etats parce que nous sommes des humains avec des talents de combats et des capacités physiques innées et rares, faisant de nous des soldats modèles en gros. Je suis… Je suis une sorte de produit évolué, un peu plus perfectionné.  
_ Je vois… Et tu ne sais pas d'où cela vient ?  
_ Non, pas vraiment. Je sais depuis quand il est éveillé en moi, et quel a été le facteur déclencheur… Mais c'est tout.  
_ Et quel est ce facteur ?  
_ Ma mort.

La surprenante réponse fit avaler à Law de travers, provoquant une douloureuse et violente quinte de toux, tandis qu'il se levait pour se libérer la trachée. Cependant, rien n'y faisait, et Mylana se leva pour l'aider, mais le pirate lui fit signe de rester à l'écart et parvint difficilement à prononcer le mot « Room ». Il échangea de place l'air de sa bouche et le morceau de viande qui obstruait sa gorge, puis reprit place sur la chaise qu'il occupait, moins d'une minute plus tôt, encore tremblant.

_ Myla-ya, ce genre de blague, je m'en passerais bien… Fit-il entre deux quintes de toux.  
_ Ce n'est pas une blague Law, mon cœur a lâché peu de temps après l'assassinat de mes parents, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai senti la puissance déferler dans mon être.  
_ Quoi ? Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors le capitaine des Hearts, bouche bée.  
_ J'ai survécu à l'explosion de la voiture, tout comme mes parents, mais nos ennemis ne voulaient pas se contenter de la frayeur qu'ils nous avaient faite, donc ils ont battu à mort mes parents, sous mes yeux. Dans mon monde, ce genre de pratique est extrêmement rare, surtout au sein de ce continent. Ma mère fut achevée à un malheureux mètre de moi, et je dus regarder son corps refroidir pendant de longues heures, avant qu'ils ne se décident à jouer avec moi.  
_ Par jouer… Tu veux dire qu'ils ont…  
_ Torturé, violé, gavé puis affamé, le tout en même temps, et pendant près de deux semaines.  
_ Comment as-tu… Tenu ? Je veux dire… Hum, les gens ne s'en remettent jamais, et tu es…  
_ En vie ?

Law acquiesça sombrement.

_ J'ai souffert, je ne m'en remets pas tout à fait. Mais je suis morte. Ils m'ont arraché le cœur.  
_ C'est impossible… Souffla l'homme en prenant le pouls de la Darkrose.  
_ Il est de nouveau dans ma poitrine, si c'est ça qui t'étonne. C'est l'unique cicatrice physique que je garde de cette période.

Tout en disant cela, Mylana défit les boutons de son chemisier et en écarta les pans, laissant au chirurgien une vue imprenable sur une cicatrice large et d'apparence encore récente se trouvant au milieu de sa poitrine. Comme hypnotisé, le brun s'approcha encore et effleura du bout des doigts la marque. Ces connaissances en médecine ne le trompaient pas : Mylana avait bel et bien été touchée au niveau du cœur, l'ampleur de la marque qui lui zébrait la peau en témoignait clairement.

_ Si tu veux, utilise « Mes » pour inspecter mon cœur, tu verras les traces de raccord qui l'entourent, proposa la lycéenne. »

Cependant, cette technique faisait encore défaut au chirurgien de la mort. Il avait commencé à la développer et s'essayait sur des ennemis, ou des animaux, mais jamais il ne l'avait tenté sur un allié. Néanmoins, les yeux de la demoiselle étaient remplis de confiance, tant et si bien qu'il déploya sa sphère et se saisit avec succès de l'organe palpitant de son amie. Il eut alors le loisir de constater les dégâts : Le cœur avait en effet été arraché de la poitrine de la miss, et sans outils chirurgicaux, de toute évidence.  
Cette découverte fit pâlir le brun, et il se rappela des paroles et des faibles plaintes et comprit enfin les quelques mots qu'il avait entendu.

_ Myla-ya… Tu cauchemarde souvent ?  
_ Et bien… Avant cette nuit, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Je ne passe jamais deux nuits sans me réveiller en sueur, haletante et paniquée...  
_ Donc cette nuit… Quand tu semblais agitée dans ton sommeil, tu…  
_ Je revivais les évènements, oui, sans doute. »

Sans même un mot, l'homme pris dans ses bras la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, mettant un terme à leur discussion pour le moment.

Plus tard, ils remontèrent dans la chambre du brun et ce dernier remarqua les nouveau ouvrages qui trônaient sur sa table de chevet, en lisant les titres, il comprit aisément pourquoi Mylana les avaient mis ici. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le colis dont la merveilleuse demoiselle venait de se saisir.

« C'est la surprise que Miss Léa a involontairement gâchée ?  
_ Oui, confirma alors l'interrogée en riant.

Un rire cristallin, doux, communicatif, enchanteur. Law ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, et encore moins de sourire. Lorsque le colis glissa entre ses mains, il entreprit de l'ouvrir et y découvrit sa tenue favorite, quasiment à l'identique. Bien qu'il fût au courant, il demeura surpris, et décida de l'essayer immédiatement.  
La jeune femme saisit alors les intentions du pirate et sortit de la pièce. Lorsque Law l'appela, elle passa le seuil de la porte et resta figée, la main sur la poignée, les yeux braqués sur lui.

_ Là, tu es exactement comme les écrits de décrivent… C'est presque troublant.  
_ J'aime beaucoup la tenue, je retrouve une part de moi-même…  
_ J'en suis ravie !  
_ Et… Je pourrai sortir comme ça, hein ?  
_ Je pense que oui, mais trop souvent, enfin, pas trop souvent dans cet ensemble complet. En revanche, un vêtement de cette tenue avec d'autre, moins remarquables, c'est possible, accepta la jeune femme.  
_ Excellent ! S'enjoua alors le Chirurgien de la mort. »

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours que Law était autorisé à vagabonder à l'intérieur de la maison de Mylana tandis que la jeune fille remplissait ses devoirs de lycéenne, médecin et membre des forces secrètes de l'armée. Comme avait pu le constater le pirate, la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout menti sur les étonnantes propriétés du liquide bleu qu'elle lui avait injecté, en effet, le brun n'avait plus la moindre blessure. De plus, ce dernier avait réussi à reprendre un peu de poids et faisait régulièrement quelques exercices physiques dans sa chambre, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas perdre d'avantage de muscles et donc ses forces.

Mylana lui avait dit que ce soir elle serait en weekend, donc qu'elle passerait les deux prochains jours d'avantage auprès de lui. Cela lui avait fait très plaisir, et qui plus est, elle lui avait promis de lui montrer la zone où il n'avait pas accès. En effet, Law l'avait devinée en contournant des parties de la pièce qui semblaient cacher des portes dérobées, c'est pourquoi il en avait parlé à la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait tout d'abord été surprise, puis se remémorant le fait que son protégé était le célèbre supernova, elle s'amusa de la chose.  
Ainsi, lorsque le vendredi soir arriva, les deux amis se retrouvèrent avec joie et commencèrent à discuter du programme de ce week-end.  
Law découvrit alors que Mylana comptait lui faire découvrir un peu son environnement, en l'emmenant entre autre faire des courses aux divers endroits de la ville, étant donné que les réserves de nourriture diminuaient plus rapidement que prévu, de plus, le stock de bandages et autres équipements médicaux avait également besoin de quelques apports, et si le pirate voulait pouvoir sortir un peu de la propriété des Darkrose, il allait avait besoins de quelques vêtements plus passe-partout, de fournitures comme un bloc-notes et un sac pour assister au cours dont le duo avait parlé, et d'autres détails qu'il avait plus ou moins retenu. Dans les objectifs de cette sortie en ville se trouvait aussi un repérage des lieux pour le brun, qui se sentait un peu trop pris au piège dans cet endroit dont il ignorait pratiquement tout.

« Bien, nous pouvons y aller, l'informa Mylana samedi matin, alors qu'elle venait de ranger la cuisine suite à leur petit déjeuner.  
_ On commence par quoi ? Demanda alors Law.  
_ Pour commencer, il va falloir que tu entres dans ma voiture.  
_ Oh…  
_ Et… Tu sors comme ça ? Sourcilla la demoiselle en inspectant d'un œil critique la tenue du capitaine pirate.  
_ Tu m'as dit que je pouvais de temps à autre mettre l'ensemble au complet, non ?  
_ Oui, désolée, ça me surprend juste encore un peu, s'excusa-t-elle en riant de bon cœur. »

C'est ainsi que le duo se dirigea vers le lycée de Mylana, à la demande du chirurgien, qui tenait absolument à voir à quoi ressemblait l'établissement dans lequel la miss étudiait.  
S'en suivit de nombreux arrêts dans tel ou tel magasin, mais contrairement aux arrêts à rallonge de Nami lorsqu'elle faisait du shopping, la fille à la chevelue d'albâtre savait exactement qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait et où le trouver, raccourcissant considérablement le temps passé dans chaque boutique.  
Quand enfin les deux amis arrivèrent à l'un des centres commerciaux de la ville, ils furent accueillis par une voix familière, quoique très aigüe par rapport à l'accoutumée, qui filtra à travers la foule.

« Myla ! Law ! Hurla presque Léa en se ruant vers eux à travers la galerie marchande du magasin. »

Les deux étaient tout aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre, et la blanche assura à son patient qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de la présence de son amie dans le bâtiment. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent avec la curieuse lycéenne, qui refusait de les laisser seuls, et bavait littéralement devant l'apparence du chirurgien. Heureusement pour eux, Law parvint à refuser que Léa assiste aux essayages de vêtements du brun, tandis que Mylana parcourait les rayons à la recherche de denrées pour rétablir les réserves de nourritures. Pendant que le trio déambulait dans le magasin, les murmures des passants au sujet du brun se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et une adolescente vint même le complimenter sur son « cosplay très réussit » en lui demandant un autographe et de faire un selfie avec elle. Amusé, le concerné accepta gentiment puis demanda poliment à la fille de continuer son chemin.

Quand finalement le trio se dirigea vers les caisses, le téléphone privé de la chirurgienne sonna.

« Allo, Luccian ?  
_ Qui est Luccian ? Demanda immédiatement le pirate, les poings serrés, d'un ton froid.  
_ Mon chirurgien, collègue et ami, pourquoi ? Demanda Mylana sans cesser de se concentrer sur ce que son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil lui disait.  
_ Rien, répondit Law, rassuré, sous l'œil moqueur et légèrement triste de Léa, qui avait malheureusement compris la réaction de l'homme au chapeau nordique.  
_ Attends, calme-toi je ne comprends rien. Quoi ? Mais je suis en congé ! Une urgence ? Comment ça trop de blessés ? Oh. Je vois. Quel bâtiment ? QUOI ?! Mais il y a plus de 400 personnes qui y travaillent le samedi ! Bon, j'arrive tout de suite. Oui, je raccroche.  
_ Un problème Myla ?  
_ Un bâtiment s'est effondré, le service des urgences croule sous les arrivées de patient, et le service de chirurgie a grand besoin de renfort, certains cas nécessite mon intervention de toute urgence.  
_ Heureusement qu'on est déjà en caisse ! Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama alors Léa.  
_ Tu as dit que tu étais en congé… Objecta Law.  
_ Oui, je ne suis même pas d'astreinte, mais là c'est un cas particulier, ils ont besoins de moi.  
_ On croirait entendre Baby 5, remarqua le pirate.  
_ Ecoute, on est pas loin de l'hôpital, je dois y aller…  
_ Si ils font appel à Myla c'est parce qu'elle est douée, elle sait faire des opérations très difficiles et prends moins de temps que la moyenne de ses confrères… Si les blessés se succèdent, ils n'ont pas le choix, il faut le personnel pour les prendre en charges le plus vite que possible, expliqua rapidement Léa tout en rangeant frénétiquement leurs achats dans les sacs de course.  
_ Allons-y, j'ai payé, les informa alors la chirurgienne en se saisissant d'une bonne partie des sacs et en hâtant le pas. »

Le groupe se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture de la jeune femme au regard océanique et partit en direction de l'hôpital. Dans la voiture, nul ne pipait mot : Il fallait laisser la miss se concentrer au vu du nombre de patient qu'elle allait « rafistoler », et elle n'était pas sortie du bloc opératoire avant le lendemain matin, heureusement qu'elle avait passé les deux dernières nuits à bien dormir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le centre hospitalier, la panique était presque palpable, on refoulait les proches et famille pour offrir plus d'espace au personnel de l'établissement, tout le monde courait, sauf les patients, trop nombreux. Tout le personnel médical avait été appelé, les médecins et urgentistes d'astreintes, et ceux qui, comme Mylana, étaient en congé, mais avait une spécialité, ou un rôle coordonnant dans l'établissement. En somme, les lieux ressemblaient à une fourmilière en proie à un problème majeur.  
Un médecin aux tempes déjà argentées traversant un couloir à la hâte s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant le groupe.

« Mylana ! Enfin tu es là, dépêches toi ! La héla-t-il en pressant le pas vers elle.  
_ Law, voici Luccian, fit alors Léa.  
_ Bonjour, euh, que font ces personnes ici ?  
_ Ils étaient avec moi.  
_ Ok, Léa, tu peux rejoindre l'équipe deux, comme la dernière fois, tu les avais bien aidé…  
_ Pas de souci ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.  
_ Et vous monsieur… Veuillez sortir, nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de perdre la moindre place. Tiens Myla, ce sont les dossiers déjà fait, avec un ordre de gravité et une vue sommaire des cas.

Il tendit à la susnommée le récapitulatif en question et consulta sa version en même temps, pour s'accorder avec sa collègue. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Law prenne part à l'échange.

_ Il y a quelques fractures ouvertes et des corps étrangers indélogeables du corps de certains patients, c'est du menu fretin ça… Tu te coltine tout de même pas ça dis-moi miss ?  
_ Je vous ai déjà dit de sortir monsieur, vous nous retardez, grinça Luccian, peu appréciateur.  
_ Je n'ai pas d'équipe affectée, remarqua alors la chirurgienne tout en parcourant les cas sans relever l'intervention des deux hommes.  
_ Non, ils sont pris, on peut couper une équipe en deux, mais tu n'en as pas besoin donc on les affecte au chir' qui ont plus de mal ou qui prennent trop de temps, expliqua le vieil homme. Monsieur, sortez ! S'énerva-t-il en constatant que Law lisait toujours le récapitulatif.  
_ Attends Luccian, Law peut aider !  
_ Ah oui ? Ce freluquet a-t-il la moindre connaissance médicale ? Demanda le docteur.  
_ Law n'est pas d'ici, mais il a les connaissances d'un excellent chirurgien. Il évolue juste avec un matériel technologique dépassé.  
_ Donc vous pouvez gérer une partie des cas ? Comprit le vieux chirurgien.  
_ Je peux, oui. M'adapter à vos machines devrait être faisable, et j'ai souvent travaillé avec peu d'assistants, donnez-moi quelque chose à faire, je déteste m'ennuyer… Acquiesça le pirate.  
_ Très bien heu…  
_ Trafalgar Law.  
_ Docteur Trafalgar, suivez-nous, indiqua alors Luccian en ouvrant la marche vers la salle de préparation aux opérations chirurgicales.  
_ Je propose de me laisser assister le docteur Darkrose le temps de la première opération, cela me suffira pour m'adapter aux technologies de ce mon- de cet établissement, se reprit le brun à temps.  
_ Entendu, ensuite Mylana vous indiquera quoi faire par la suite. Je vous affecte quelques assistants pour la suite. Attendez-vous à veiller tard ce soir Trafalgar.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le manque de sommeil, ça me connait ! Sourit alors le capitaine des Hearts, enfin dans un univers qu'il connaissait bien. Je sens que ces opérations vont être intéressantes… » Ajouta-t-il en enfilant ses gants en compagnie de Mylana avant d'entrer dans le bloc opératoire tandis que le patient le plus gravement touché était amené à eux.


	7. Chapitre 6: Découverte

**Coucou!  
Oui, me revoilà après une longue absences, veuillez me pardonner, l'université me prend plus de temps que prévu et le syndrome de la page blanche est un fichu fléau! :/  
Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, un chouilla plus court, mais qui, j'espère, vous plaira!**

 **Brève réponse aux reviews...**

peacecraft31: Merci! Oui, il est temps que Law arrête de passer pour le faible, et que ses talents lui servent

Les-Fictions-De-Niils: Merci! Merci beaucoup! :D A toi de voir si la suite correspond à tes attentes^^

unefille (es-tu la même?): Merci beaucoup! Le fait que cette fic plaise me motive beaucoup! Et oui, Law entre en piste, dans une situation préférable à celle dans laquelle il est arrivé^^

Miss Devil: J'aime bien ton pseudo *o* Alors, déjà, merci pour ta review, et merci, car tu me remets sur la fic! wow Et puis... voilà la suite 3

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Un chirurgien découvre…**_

Vers 9 heures du matin, alors que le soleil et ses rayons d'une douloureuse chaleur lumineuse dérangeaient les yeux fatigués des pauvres veilleurs qui s'en allaient après une longue nuit de travail, un certain groupe d'humains rentrait dans la demeure des Darkrose, épuisé. La lumière agressait sans gêne leurs yeux cernés ne demandant qu'à se fermer, tandis que la maîtresse de maison offrait à ses deux nouveaux invités des chambres pour se reposer. Law attendit patiemment que Luccian et Léa soit dans leur chambre respective, puis, lorsqu'enfin la jeune femme aux cheveux immaculés se retourna vers lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, il lui prit le poignet et l'emmena avec hâte jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle lui avait attribuée il y a de cela quelques temps. Le manque de sommeil ralentissant sa réflexion, Mylana ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui arrivait, et suivit docilement le grand brun jusqu'à lit. Là, elle osa laisser sa question franchir ses lèvres.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Fit-elle si bas que le pirate cru avoir imaginé la question, ses doute furent dissipés par le regard interrogateur et plus qu'épuisé de la demoiselle qu'il venait d'asseoir sur son lit.  
_ Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu cauchemarde alors que tu manques déjà cruellement de sommeil, je vais te servir de nounours.  
Les mots parvinrent à la jeune femme alors qu'il déboutonnait sa blouse sous son regard endormi.  
_ T-tu fais quoi là ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, soudainement très gênée.  
_ On ne va pas dormir en blouse miss, je me mets à l'aise… Répondit-il d'un ton doux pour la calmer, tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle pour lui ôter sa blouse.  
_ Mais… Mais… Je- enfin tu-… Je veux dire…  
_ Shhhhh, calme toi Mylana, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, on va dormir et l'ours en peluche que je suis va faire fuir tes cauchemars, d'accord ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la blanche pendant qu'il terminait de retirer le vêtement médical de sa bienfaitrice.  
_ D'accord, acquiesça le jeune Darkrose.  
_ Bien… » Souffla Law alors qu'il souleva la demoiselle pour l'allonger dans le lit. Rapidement il retirer son magnifique sweat jaune et vint entourer de ses bras son amie, la serrant contre lui avec autant de douceur et de tendresse qu'il le pouvait.  
Mylana se contorsionna dans les bras de Law un court instant : le temps de déposer sur la joue du pirate un léger baiser et de retourner contre le torse du brun en glissant un « bonne nuit » épuisé au capitaine des Heart Pirates.  
Ce dernier, une nouvelle fois surpris, passa ses doigts sur sa joue, ressentant une légère chaleur à l'endroit du baiser et dans sa poitrine tatouée. Avant de s'endormir, il se pencha sur le corps qu'il tenait avec tant de précaution et frôla de ses lèvres le pâle front qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, serein, il ferma les yeux sur l'image apaisante d'une Mylana endormie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

PDV Law

Doucement, je me réveillais, encore un peu fatigué de toutes ces heures passées au bloc opération, maniant les outils aussi vite que possible. Il est vrai que le nombre de blessés dépassait de loin la possibilité du service, mais Luccian étant le plus ancien médecin présent, il parvenait à faire régner l'ordre et limitait avec une efficacité impressionnante les pertes de temps. Néanmoins, quand je le vis chambouler une pièce de repos et la transformer en salle d'opération sommaire en une dizaine de minutes, je dû avouer que cet homme était plus que respectable, j'étais tout simplement époustoufflé.  
Quelque chose me sortit de mes pensées… Je baissais les yeux, m'attendant à voir une jeune fille endormie dans mes bras, mais la rencontre de ses grandes orbes bleues me détrompa : Elle était non seulement réveillée, mais en plus elle me regardait, et quelle intensité dans son regard… L'atmosphère avait changé, je ne savais pas si c'était bien, mieux, ou pire, mais l'air était très différent. Le malaise qui me prit par surprise m'obligea à détourner mon regard, et à me cacher dans la zone d'ombre la plus proche. Un rire amusé et cristallin me fit sursauter : ma cachette était agitée, comme si elle était prise de spasme, elle se soulevait et redescendait rapidement, comme… Oh… J'avais caché mon visage dans le creux de son cou…  
 _Law… ABRUTI !_  
Avec encore plus de gêne, je m'écartais d'elle, bredouillant des excuses incompréhensibles et ridicules, terminant de me faire passer pour une vierge effarouchée avec un balais dans le fondement.  
Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'étais si… Ouvert et spontané avec elle… Je me sentais si bien… Que j'en avais peur.

« J'ai peur de retourner dans mon monde. »

Je la sentis se tendre un peu, l'atmosphère changea de nouveau, l'inquiétude et la surprise claquèrent dans l'air comme les fouets de Doflamingo sur mon dos. Les bras frêles qui m'entourèrent me firent relever la tête, et les yeux qui, quelques instants auparavant, m'avaient dérouté, me regardaient, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais changé, mais semblaient emplis d'inquiétude.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur Law ? Résonna la douce voix.  
_ Comment ça ? Interrogeai-je, ne comprenant pas.  
_ Pourquoi as-tu peur de retourner dans ton monde ? Repris alors Mylana, en passant son pouce le long de ma clavicule.  
_ J'ai pensé à voix haute ?! M'étonnai-je.  
_ Ce n'est pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière tu sais…  
_ Hum…  
_ Donc… Pourquoi ton retour t'inquiète-t-il tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi douce, aussi rassurante.  
_ Je… Non rien.  
_ Law…  
_ C'est bête, mais je me sens différent… Et j'aime bien le nouveau moi, j'aime être ici, j'aime ta cuisine, et l'hôpital, Luccian est un bon gars, ta voiture est un monstre de machinerie que je voudrais étudier, vos technologies m'impressionnent, les moments avec toi sont géniaux, je veux pas te quitter, je te veux près de moi, j'aime bien ce monde au final, même si ils me prennent pour ce que je ne suis pas… Je suis si ouvert, spontané, je réagis vite, montre mes émotions, je suis naturel, … Je… C'est tellement différent du Trafalgar Law dont la Marine placardait sans relâche les avis de recherche… J'ai peur de retourner dans mon monde, de redevenir un pirate sanguinaire et froid, j'ai peur de Doflamingo, de la marine, du regard de mon équipage, mais je veux les entendre, les voir, … Je suis perdu comme jamais… Mylana… à l'aide… »

Le silence se fit, et l'atmosphère devint chaleureuse, douce, apaisante. Les mains qui trainaient sur mes clavicules vinrent derrière ma nuque et m'attirèrent contre la demoiselle. Me laissant faire, je me retrouvais dans un écrin de douceur, entouré de cheveux blancs. Doucement, je me détendis, et quand je me sentis mieux, elle osa parler :

« Les moments que tu passes dans ce monde, savoure les, mémorise les, souviens-t-en, et raconte les à ton équipage, montre leur qui tu es, comme tu as changé, ce que tu as appris, partage avec eux que tu as vécu, apprends à cuisiner comme moi, gagne en puissance et détruit Doflamingo, la Marine ne connait pas le vrai, Law, et alors ? Il vont apprendre que tu es plus fort qu'il ne l'ont pensé, que tu sais encaisser, et te relever, que tu ne te brise pas comme ça, et que tu es un homme parmi les hommes, oui, un pirate parmi les pirates, soit, mais aussi une personne d'exception.  
N'ai pas peur Law … »  
 _Le réconfort. La douceur. Paix._

Entendant des pas en dehors de la chambre, je réalisais que le reste des occupants de la maison était sans doute réveillé, et donc qu'il devait être tard.  
« Hum, Myla-ya, quelle heure est-il ?  
_ Bientôt 15 heures, tu as faim ?  
_ Oh, sans doute, tu viens ?  
_ Allons-y. »

PDV extérieur

La porte de la chambre du Chirurgien de la Mort s'ouvrit sur un spectacle saisissant : Léa apprenait la valse auprès de Luccian, une musique fort agréable s'échappait d'une enceinte et le couloir des chambres avait pris une allure de salle de bal. En voyant les deux jeunes chirurgiens sortir de la chambre de Law, avec des têtes encore un peu endormies et décoiffées, les deux danseurs eurent un sourire attendri et amusé à la fois. Sans un mot, le groupe éteignit la musique et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Une fois les uns et les autres servis, la discussion commença vraiment.  
« Luccian, Mylana, vous n'avez pas des patients à surveiller à cause d'hier ?  
_ On a l'avantage de pouvoir s'accorder un peu de repos après une nuit comme ça, si nos collègues ne sont pas les meilleurs au bloc opératoire, ils ont le mérite de savoir s'occuper d'un patient après ça, le plus dur ayant été fait, on a le droit d'être un peu tranquille. Le scalpel vous manque docteur Trafalgar ?  
_ Appelez-moi Law, personne ne m'appelle docteur Trafalgar… Mais sinon, j'apprécie les opérations et le domaine médical, cela faisait quelques temps que je n'avais pas été dans un univers hospitalier à vrai dire…  
_ Pourquoi, vous n'exercez pas ?  
_ Pas en établissement ou pour de l'argent, non.  
_ Alors où le faites-vous ? Et d'ailleurs, d'où venez-vous jeune homme ? Demanda alors le vieux médecin, le regard perçant les prunelles argentées.

L'interrogé se ferma immédiatement, d'instinct, le Chirurgien de la mort et sa légendaire expression glacée et impassible à la fois venait de refaire surface, tandis que Léa, devant la scène, venait de reculer sa chaise pour s'éloigner et que Mylana venait de planter, accidentellement ou non, son couteau au travers de son poignet, en silence.

_ Sauf votre respect, Luccian, vous n'avez aucun droit de regard sur moi ou les informations me concernant, répliqua le brun, d'un ton poli sur fond de menace.  
_ Si, j'en ai un, répondit le docteur grisonnant.  
_ Ah oui ? Et de quel droit ? Demanda alors Law, le regard sombre.  
_ Depuis que vous fréquentez Mylana, que vous connaissez son adresse, que vous connaissez Léa, et que vous avez opéré dans le service que je dirige, jeune homme.  
_ Myla-ya m'a laissé faire, et semble avoir assez confiance en moi pour ne pas restreindre mes mouvements, cela ne vous suffit-il pas ?  
_ Non. J'ai vu cette gamine faire faux bond à la mort, avant, pendant et après être passée sur ma table d'opération, je l'ai vu guérir, l'ai soutenu, lui ai fait passer son diplôme, elle est comme l'enfant que jamais je n'aurai, et tout ce qui touche à elle, je me dois de savoir doit quoi il retourne. Vous être un homme louche, trop suspect, et peut être même une mauvaise fréquentation pour mon adorable patiente et amie. Je vous ai entendu le dire hier, vous n'êtes pas habitué à notre équipement, et ce n'est pas que vous opériez dans un secteur en retard, vous avez essayé de le caché, mais vous avez prononcé le mot « monde », alors, Law, êtes-vous psychologiquement atteint ? Un extra-terrestre ? Un fou ? Un menteur ? Qui que vous soyez, vous ne pouvez mettre en danger Mylana.  
_ Je n'ai aucune raison de faire du mal à miss Mylana, aucune ! Ma santé ? Je me porte très bien. Mon mental ? Je vais mieux, on a essayé de me briser, mais une certaine jeune femme à la chevelure immaculée m'a sauvé. Je suis suspect ? Oui, je l'ai toujours été, et alors ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que les garçons qui faisaient mauvais genre attiraient les filles ? Répliqua Law, la voix couvrant un grognement dangereux.  
_ Et alors ? Rendez-vous d'elle, tout de suite, persista Luccian, à peine inquiet.  
_ Ne. Me. Donnez. Pas. D'ordre. Prévint avec acidité l'homme.  
_ ASSEZ ! Hurla alors la jeune chirurgienne, relâchant une étrange vague de puissance faisant alors exploser les vitres de la cuisine sous les yeux écarquillés des trois autres personnes.

Le choc calma les ardeurs des deux hommes, et Law remarqua le couteau enfoncé dans la chair de sa bienfaitrice.

_ Mylana, ton poignet ! S'exclama-t-il en étendant sa « _room_ » pour retirer la lame sans blesser d'avantage la lycéenne.  
_ Law, c'est rien, tu sais, tu pouvais retirer la lame sans ta « _room_ », je ne vais pas hurler de douleur pour ça… Et puis… Regarde, je n'ai presque plus rien déjà.  
_ Comment as-tu fait ça ? Demanda le pirate.  
_ Les vitres ? Quand je suis énervée, il arrive que je relâche une certaine tension…  
_ Non, pas ça, ton poignet !  
_ Oh, ça… Pur réflexe, quand le ton monte je me tends vu que j'assimile ça à un danger, du coup... me prépare à affronter le danger… Fit-elle, peu fière.  
_ Attends, tu peux faire autre chose qu'une chaîne avec ton sang ?  
_ Regarde… Soupira alors l'interrogée.

A ces mots, le sang répandu pris une teinte bleutée et commença à virevolter autour de la main de la Darkrose, puis pris la forme d'un poignard très joliment ciselé.

_ Je vois…  
_ Quel est votre étrange habilité Law ? Intervint alors le vieux chirurgien.  
_ C'est… S'arrêta le brun.  
_ Je l'ai vue, pourquoi ma l'a cachée ? S'étonna l'homme.  
_ Law, Luccian est au courant pour ma différence, et c'est un homme de confiance…  
_ Law… 'Faut pas avoir peur de Luccian, tu sais, il n'est pas aussi grincheux quand on le connait bien !  
_ Léa! Je t'ai entendu! Attention à toi gamine, sinon je ne serais plus aussi gentil aux échecs !  
_ Rhoooo… Gomen ! Répondit la lycéenne avec une moue boudeuse.  
_ Je possède l'habilité de l'Ope Ope no Mi, avoua alors capitaine.  
_ Et qu'est-ce ? Sourcilla Luccian.  
_ Law vient d'un monde que nous connaissons par le biais d'une histoire nommée One Piece, il fait partie des personnages secondaires les plus appréciés et importants, dans l'histoire, ou plutôt, dans ce monde, il existe des fruits dits « du démon », ils referment en eux une entité démoniaque qui va pouvoir vivre au sein de son hôte, en échange il concède sa capacité, semblable à de la magie, à son porteur, expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.  
_ Celui que j'ai mangé est l'Ope Ope no Mi, le fruit de l'opération. Je créer de ma main une sphère, et dès lors, tout ce qui s'y trouve est sous mon contrôle, c'est ma « _salle d'opération_ », ce qui m'a valu une appellation en conséquence… Je suis Trafalgar Law… Tenta de continuer le principal concerné.  
_ Le Chirurgien de la Mort ! C'est cool, nan ?! Termina Léa, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
_ Qui vous appelle ainsi ? Ne comprit pas Luccian.  
_ Bah la Marine, les civils, les autres pirates, répondit Léa comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
_ Les pirates ?! Non, une minute, les AUTRES pirates ?! Releva alors le vieux médecin.  
_ Ah oui, c'est vrai… L'histoire est axée sur la vie de pirate. Il y a des bons et des mauvais pirate, chassés par la Marine, ce sont les forces de l'ordre là-bas, et les chasseurs de primes. Le but de tous est le pouvoir, et le plus grand trésor de l'histoire, celui de l'ancien Roi des Pirate, le modèle de nombre de pirates : Tous visant le One Piece, résuma de nouveau la chirurgienne.  
_ Et vous êtes… Tenta Luccian.  
_ Un… Pirate. Je ne vais pas dire si je suis bon au mauvais, je ne suis pas vraiment placé pour faire preuve d'objectivité, s'amusa Law.  
_ Un bon pirate avec des penchants sadiques et flippants, un air de mauvais garçon terriblement sexy… Tu as de la chance Myla' ! Répondit Léa, un sourire gamin étirant ses lèvres.  
_ Oui, c'est vr- Attends… Quoi ?! Réagit la susnommée.  
_ Je dois prendre ça comment Léa-ya ?  
_ Bah… Bien ? Tenta Léa entre deux fous rires. »

Le repas se termina, la maîtresse dû passer un coup de fil pour faire réparer ses vitres, encore, tandis que Law et Luccian continuaient leur discussion dans la chambre du plus âgé. Contre toute attente, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenta d'éviscérer son vis-à-vis, en revanche ils se présentèrent des excuses mutuelles, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Une amitié se créa, et la complicité entre les deux docteurs apparut rapidement.

PDV Mylana

Alors que je payais l'ex réparateur de fenêtre qui travaillait à la base militaire désormais, mes deux chirurgiens favoris redescendirent dans le salon. Je ne m'étonnais nullement de voir Léa les rejoindre et les yeux de Law m'appeler. Je savais qu'une certaine mise au point se devait d'être faite. Je pris rapidement congé de l'ancien artisan et me hâtais vers les amis, leur proposant de discuter plutôt dans mon bureau, puisque cela faciliterait grandement l'exécution de nos décisions.

Une fois dans la pièce, je m'éclipsais et ramenais des chaises supplémentaires, alors que nul n'osait commencer à parler. Agacée, je rompis le silence.

« Bien, je crois qu'il nous reste des choses à faire et à décider, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tous acquiescèrent.  
_ Par quoi commençons-nous ? Demanda alors Léa, une expression ô combien sérieuse gravée dans ses traits juvéniles.  
_ Par fabriquer une identité potable pour Law, j'ignore combien de temps tu vas rester dans ce monde, mais il te faut pouvoir te fondre un minimum dans la foule, surtout si tu veux vraiment te mêler à la foule médicale et étudiante… Proposa Luccian.  
_ Je suis d'accord avec lui, cependant malgré mes accréditations, je serai obligée d'aller à la base pour finaliser les papiers. Une fois ton existence dans ce monde tangible, nous pourrons mettre en application un historique, et te permettre des diplômes et autres mentions, continuai-je.  
_ Bien, mettons-nous au travail… Luccian, l'ordinateur blanc t'est accessible, Léa, tu pilote la bête et tu suis les demandes de notre ainé.  
_ Hai ! Hai ! Captain ! S'exclama Léa en imitant à la perfection Bepo, comme d'habitude, ce qui surprit énormément –et c'est un euphémisme- notre chirurgien tatoué.  
_ Bepo ? Léa, tu…  
_ Excuse-moi, c'est une vieille habitude, je suis dingue de ton second…  
_ Je vois, ce n'est rien, j'étais juste étonné. Dingue à quel point?  
_ Il est trop chouuuuuu! Je ne suis pas zoophile mais si j'étais une Mink ours polaire je l'épouserais sur le champ!  
_ Oh. C'est flatteur, si je le revois je lui dirai qu'il a une admiratrice... S'amusa à moitié le pirate.  
_ Léa, un peu de concentration, et allume cette machine veux-tu ? Nous devons voir à quels cours ce jeune docteur va pouvoir et devoir se rendre, et constituer son dossier médical. D'ailleurs, à propos de dossier… Mylana, tu as pris des notes sur papier je présume, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ En effet, Law… Tu veux bien… Confirmai-je.  
_ J'y vais, accepta le pirate en me gratifiant d'un sourire qui me laissa bouche bée.  
_ Eh bien, j'en vois deux en couple avant son retour dans son monde… Ça va aller Myla ? Nous glissa Léa une fois le capitaine assez loin.  
_ Léa, ne la tourmente pas trop… Cela va être douloureux pour eux deux, gronda gentiment Luccian en venant m'enlacer.  
_ Je… Nous deux c'est impossible, je ne peux pas aller dans son monde et il doit retourner dans le sien… Je pense qu'on l'a tous les deux comprit, c'est pour ça qu'aucun de nous ne va plus loin, répondis-je, retenant tant bien que mal une larme solitaire.  
 _Solitaire, comme moi au final, non ?  
_ _Désolée, je ne voulais pas…  
_ C'est rien, concentrons-nous... _Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite je pourrais m'occuper de son Den den mushi et la conversion de ses ondes, j'ai presque atteint la partie communication…_ Pensai-je avec amertume.  
_ Tu as raison… On en parlera plus tard.  
_ On en parlera plus, Léa, corrigeai-je avec froideur.  
_ Non, plus tard… Myla, il faut qu'on en parle, ça risque de te blesser si tu restes avec ça dans la tête… Etje ne veux pas que tu nous en refasse une ! Me reprit-elle, juste avant que Law ne revienne, m'empêchant de lui répondre non.  
_ Tiens Luccian-ya. Refaire une quoi, miss Pandana?  
_ Merci gamin.  
_ Un truc, répondit Léa en lâchant un rire injustifié pour faire penser au jeune homme qu'il n'y avait rien d'important là dedans.  
_ Je ne suis pas un- Tenta-t-il alors que répliquer face à appellation de Luccian.  
_ Je sais, mais j'ai au moins le double de ton âge, laisse aux vieillards le droit de taquiner les jeunes !  
_ Je vois, s'amusa le concerné, ne remarquant pas le regarde soulagé que j'échangeais avec ma meilleure amie. »

Une bonne plus tard, Léa s'absenta et nous ramena un petit gouter, tandis que nous achevions notre travail. Law était désormais un citoyen français ayant eu un précepteur privé fantôme, venant d'obtenir un doctorat en chirurgie générale, et assistant à des cours de perfectionnement offerts aux nouveaux diplômés et aux internes. Notre trio médical eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles de nos rafistolages de la veille et fîmes nos rapports en vitesse. Puis, n'y tenant plus, le pirate me demanda de lui montrer la zone cachée de la propriété, chose que je fis immédiatement.

PDV Law

Enfin, j'allais être tranquille dans ce monde et me fondre dans la masse, quel soulagement !  
Accompagné de Luccian et Léa, Mylana m'emmenais visiter la partie cachée de la demeure, et je sentais que j'allais découvrir quelque chose d'inattendu et de terriblement intéressant.

Lorsque ma bienfaitrice s'arrêta dans d'escalier, je manquais de me heurter contre elle, m'attendant pas le moins du monde à son geste. C'est alors qu'un rectangle luminescent apparu, avec à l'intérieur des carrés chiffrés de zéro à neuf. Avec dextérité et vitesse, un code fut composé et une main plaquée contre le cardan lumineux. Sans bruit, une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur face à mon hôte, et elle s'y engouffra sans un mot, suivit par ses deux amis. Je leur emboitais le pas et vis la porte dérobée se refermer juste derrière moi, toujours dans un silence qui me glaçait le sang.  
Là, une faible lumière apparut, délimitant l'espace ou nous nous trouvions, et une légère secousse se fit sentir.  
« Qu'est-ce ? Demandai-je, inquiet.  
_ Un ascenseur, me répondis la lycéenne aux cheveux blancs.  
_ Je vois, on va descendre longtemps encore ?  
_ Non. »  
Comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'étrange habitacle s'arrêta de bouger, provoquant un étrange mouvement sans mon corps, puis, une porte s'ouvrit.  
Je pénétrai alors dans une pièce spacieuse, que j'identifiai immédiatement comme une salle d'entrainement. Celle de mon sous-marin lui ressemblait, mais en plus petite, beaucoup plus petite, mais je m'y sentis rapidement à l'aise.  
Mylana s'approcha d'une des parois et la fit coulisser, dévoilant une petite armurerie, à mon grand étonnement. Me faisant signe d'approcher, elle commença à chercher quelque chose des yeux dans les étagères des armes blanches, puis attrapa une lame que je reconnaissais parfaitement : Un Nodachi.  
L'arme fut glisser dans mes mains, et un sourire étira sans doute mes lèvres à ce moment-là, car j'étais presque aux anges, et que les trois compères échangèrent des regard ravis. Enfin, je retrouvais une arme rentrant dans mes habitudes. Léa m'encouragea à la dégainer, et c'est ce que je fis immédiatement après avoir vu le hochement de tête de la chirurgienne.  
La lame était plus que magnifique, une véritable merveille. Après quelques mouvements, je la rengainais et la reposais à son emplacement d'origine, puis me tournais vers Mylana, sentant que je n'avais encore rien vu. Cette dernière nous fit signe de la suivre et nous mena dans une autre pièce, moins lumineuse et un peu moins grande. Là, je découvris une piscine d'intérieur, remplie d'eau jetant ses reflets bleutés hypnotisant dans toute la pièce. Je remarquais très vite que les murs étaient fait d'une matière assez singulière, intrigué, j'interrogeais la maitresse de maison :

« En quoi ces murs sont-ils faits ?  
_ Ils sont en pierre, tout comme le reste de la maison, cependant les parents les avaient fait couvrir d'une surface vitrée pour en obtenir une réflexion plus intéressante et rendre l'endroit plus agréable. J'ai néanmoins fait modifier ces parois, pour y introduire un peu de mon sang et des micros ampoules, pour pouvoir en changer l'atmosphère.  
_ Tu devrais voir quand Myla met en action les vitres Law ! C'est splendide ! Commenta Léa avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.  
_ Myla-ya ? Fis-je alors. »

S'accroupissant, la susnommée posa sa main sur le sol, également vitré, et prononça les mots magiques :

 ** _« Aoï Blood »_**

Et la lumière fut. Enfin... Pas la lumière qui inonde nos journées ensoleillées, non, loin de là. Si j'avais dû le décrire avec ce que j'avais, par le passé, déjà pu observer, sans doute aurais-je fais la maigre comparaison avec une pleine lune, perdue entre la mer et le ciel étoilé s'y reflétant, accompagnée de la plus majestueuse aurore boréale jamais observée.  
Et encore, comme je l'ai précisé plus tôt, il s'agirait là d'une ridicule comparaison. Ce que la vie m'offrait d'admirer à l'instant présent était… Tout simplement indescriptible… Imaginez-vous être entouré, au point d'en être perdu dans cet univers de magnificence, de minuscules points de lumières blanches et bleutés, par milliers, non, par millions. C'est lumières se reflétant partout, démultipliant l'effet de profondeur qui vous immerge. L'eau claire et ses ondulations apaisantes créant un mouvement dans cet univers fabuleux renforce la beauté de des lieux. Cependant, l'élément le plus impressionnant est le liquide bleu qui semble circuler partout, et être comme… Vivant. Ce… Ce sang, son sang, ses reflets bleus et sa légère luminescence, rendait le tout tellement captivant, tant et si bien que…

 ** _SPLASH !_**

Que par mégarde je tombais dans l'eau.  
 _Law, abruti fini, regarde où tu mets les pieds quand tu marches !  
_ Cependant, quelque chose était différent… Terriblement différent : Je me sentais moins faible dans l'eau, et bien que cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, je cru réussir à bouger mes doigts.  
 _Etrange…_  
Malheureusement pour mon côté scientifique qui souhaitait observer le phénomène d'avantage, et heureusement pour mes poumons, Mylana plongea dans l'eau et me ramena sur le bord.  
Là, je pus cracher l'eau que j'avais malencontreusement avalée et jurais comme un charretier au sujet de ma débilité profonde et de mon manque d'attention.  
Les rires de Léa et Mylana m'arrêtèrent dans ma sérénade à l'insulte et me firent lever la tête. Toutes deux s'amusaient de ma réaction et de l'expression ahurie du vieux Luccian.

« Law… Tu ne sais pas nager ? Me demanda alors le médecin, incrédule.  
_ Et bien...  
_ Tu es un pirate et tu... ne sais pas nager?  
_ J'ai su, mais les utilisateurs de fruits du démon sont maudits et coulent comme des enclumes !  
_ Je comprends, c'est très étonnant. En tout cas, on peut dire que la vue te plait gamin !  
_ C'est le cas de le dire l'ancien ! M'amusai-je aussi.  
_ Au faite, en parlant de fruit du démon… Puis-je avoir une démonstration ?  
_ Tu m'as déjà vu retirer le couteau du poignet de notre chirurgienne pourtant…  
_ Oui mais, c'était court et spontané, je n'ai pas compris quelles étaient les possibilités de ton fruit.  
_ Law, « _Mes_ » ? Me proposa alors Mylana.  
_ Allons-y… « _Room ! »_

PDV Léa

La sphère bleuté s'étendit rapidement et le Chirurgien de la Mort appuya la paume de sa main contre la poitrine de sa victime et prononçant ce petit mot si dangereux : « Mes ! ».  
Le cube de gélatine contenant le cœur de la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs s'échappa du corps de celle-ci, arrachant un hurlement d'horreur à Luccian, qui immédiatement accouru vers sa patiente et appela son prénom, paniquée.  
La concernée ainsi que le pirate super sexy rassurèrent notre ami en lui montrant que la lycéenne allait parfaitement bien, si l'on omettait le trou béant qui était apparu au beau milieu de son poitrail.  
J'attrapais le cœur avant qu'il ne touche le sol et l'observais, fascinée : Alors, cela ressemblait vraiment à ce qui était décrit dans l'histoire de One Piece… Impressionnant.  
Soudain, un détail me sauta aux yeux : Les marques plus qu'évidentes de déchirures sur le cœur.

« Wow, Myla, tu gardes de sacrées traces de ta première mort dis-moi !  
_ Montre-moi ça s'il te plait, me demanda Luccian, ayant regagné une partie de ses esprits. »

La constatation lui arracha une larme : Les cicatrices n'avaient pas changé du tout depuis le moment où elles avaient été causées. Il essuya la goutte d'eau tout en me rendant le cube palpitant, alors que Law contemplait de nouveau le décor et que les yeux océaniques de ma meilleure amie étaient rivés sur lui.  
Mon côté gamine et joueuse me poussa à vouloir observer la réaction de Law, je décidais de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs et commençais à jouer avec le cœur de Mylana, sous les yeux exorbités du vieux chirurgien, le regard blasé de mon amie et l'expression perplexe du brun. C'est alors que je prononçais la phrase parfaite :

« Vous voyez ? Le cœur de Myla m'appartient !

Tel un boulet de canon, Law se rua sur moi et récupéra le cœur tellement vite que je n'eus que le temps de voir le sourire de Luccian s'étirer et les yeux de ma meilleure amie s'agrandir de stupéfaction.

_ Non, non et non ! Il est à moi ! Me répondit le capitaine pirate avec la moue contrariée d'un gamin capricieux, tout en serrant le petit cube gélatineux contre lui avec convoitise et douceur.  
_ Euh ? Demandai-je alors, étonnée d'une réaction aussi forte, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.  
_ C'est le cœur de Mylana, il est à moi, et à personne d'autre ! Compris ?!  
_ Si tu veux Law, si tu veux… De toute manière tu es tellement possessif que ça en devient mignon, et je ne peux rien refuser à une personne aussi mignonne ! Riais-je joyeusement, incapable de me contrôler.

A ces mots, le brun réalisa de quelle manière il venait de se comporter et piqua un fard monumental, tant et si bien que même les reflets bleus sur sa peau bronzée ne suffisaient plus à masquer les rougeurs. S'en doutant un peu, il rabattit son chapeau pour se cacher le visage et tendit à Mylana son cœur.

_ Ti- tiens… Je te le rends… Il ne… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il- hum… Qu'il s'abime ou qu'il tombe par terre... Hm. »

Mylana ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement, et souffla un « merci » timide au travers du sourire qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?**


	8. Chapitre 7: Crise

Alors, je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence, sur cette fic et sur l'autre... J'ai... le syndrome de la feuille blanche, et quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est celui du "je hais mon style d'écriture"... Donc... Voilà.  
Là, le chapitre 7 est... ou plutôt n'est pas, à mes yeux, suffisamment bon. Je n'arrive pas à faire mieux depuis un mois environ, donc je vous le laisse ainsi, espérant faire mieux par la suite^^

すみません (Sumimasen!)

Réponse au reviews, qui, comme à chaque fois, me font hyper plaisir !

NeferGwen: Et oui, Law passe un peu pour un OOC, mais bon, son comportement anormal est voulu et j'espère juste réussir à l'écrire dans sa démarche d'origine plus tard x)

Les-Fictions-De-Niils: Merci! Law, un vicieux? Avec avec ma presque innocente Mylana? Nope xD Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu et espère continuer de te contenter :)

peacecraft31: Merci miss! Je vais tout de même essayer de retrouver la capacité d'écrire et surtout je vais essayer de trouver un rythme plus régulier de publication xD

EDIT: Pour info, j'ai révisé un peu le chapitre, il me plait d'avantage désormais :D

* * *

 _ **Disclamer:**_ _ **Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Crise...**

PDV Law

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Law… Law ! Rhaa ! Abruti fini ! Pourquoi ai-je agi avant de réfléchir ?!  
Stop.  
Il faut que je me calme, et aussi vite que possible… Je dois lui rendre son cœur, sinon je vais passer pour un mec encore plus dingue que maintenant… Je dois être rouge comme une tomate, vite, mon chapeau !  
Je rabattis mon chapeau pour cacher mes joues en feu et m'approchais un peu de me bienfaitrice, lui tendant son organe vital. Je me maudissais intérieurement en essayer d'arrêter le tremblement ridiculement visible de ma main.

« Ti- tiens… Je te le rends… Il ne… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il- hum… Qu'il s'abime ou… Hm. Que… qu'il tombe par terre... Hm ? »

Bravo Law ! Tu n'es même plus capable d'aligner deux mots ! Quelle honte je me paie, et devant elle, qui plus est ! Oh ? Elle sourit ? Même plus, elle rougit légèrement… Oh, elle est…  
 _Mignonne._  
Non, stop ! Law, à quoi penses-tu encore ?! Assez !  
Bon, maintenant tu trouves un moyen de changer de sujet et tu retrouves ton état habituel.  
La technologie. Voilà ma porte de sortie.  
Allez, courage mon vieux, rassemble tes forces et construis une phrase contenant la structure « sujet-verbe-complément » et si possible en y mettant une touche de politesse. Allez, tu peux le faire.

« Et… Euh… Machi- Machinerie vouloir connaissances… Euh… S'il v- vous plait ? »

 _Nul. Pourri. Débile. Ridicule._  
Je vais recommencer… Non, vu les têtes qu'ils tirent, ce n'est pas la peine, ça ne passera jamais.  
Je dois me calmer, être seul…

 _Vite !_

Avec hâte, je prenais la porte de la piscine illuminée, non sans rentrer dans un mur avant, hein. Je me dirigeais vers m'armurerie et me saisissais de Kiko- euh… Du Nodachi présent, décidant qu'un peu de pratique m'aiderait à faire le vide.

PDV Mylana

Law sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce, comme désorienté. Ce qu'il venait de prononcer n'avait ni queue ni tête, il était très confus… Soudain, je vis Léa commencer à vouloir rejoindre le pirate, mais l'arrêtais.

« Non.  
_ Mais pourquoi ? Je vais pas le manger ton Law ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Je rougis un peu au commentaire, mais ne m'en formalisais pas.  
_ Ce n'est pas mon Law, et il ne le sera sans doute jamais, Léa… Mais pour en revenir à notre situation actuelle, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de solitude pour se calmer et retrouver ses esprits.  
_ Mais…  
_ Non, Léa, Mylana a raison, laissons ce pauvre garçon un peu tranquille, intervint Luccian. Imagine-toi dans un monde dont tu ignorais jusqu'alors l'existence, que tu n'as plus aucun repère et que tu en pince pour ton bienfaiteur, alors que tu sais pertinemment que rien ne pourra se passer, c'est normal qu'il perde un peu son latin et qu'il ne sache comment agir, nous ne vivons pas dans un monde de pirate !

La lycéenne acquiesça en faisant une moue de gamine gâtée, et nous demanda ensuite :

_ Et on fait quoi en attendant ? Tu penses qu'il va aller mieux ?  
_ Je pense que Law voulait nous parler de son retard technologique, je propose que nous allions aux archives pour trouver la documentation dont il a besoin, supposai-je, en ignorant la seconde question de mon amie, ne sachant quoi lui dire.  
_ Pas bête ! On y va ? Proposa Luccian en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entrainement.  
_ Pas par-là, il est en train de manipuler le Nodachi, c'est dangereux, objectai-je alors en retenant le chirurgien par le manche.  
_ Toi et ta satanée ouïe… Vous nous sauvez ! S'amusa mon vieil ami en m'emboitant le pas vers la seconde sortie. »

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle des archives et commençâmes à chercher les documents sur nos technologies médicales et nos connaissances sur le corps humain. Pendant que je sortais une énième boite des étagères, Léa posa la main sur mon épaule et m'arrêta dans mon geste.

« Hum ?  
_ Vas t'entrainer avec lui, ça ira mieux, on peut se débrouiller seuls.  
_ Sûre ? M'inquiétai-je en lorgnant les nombreuses boites.  
_ Surs, me confirma Luccian en me souriant. »

Les remerciant, je filais rejoindre Law avec empressement.

PDV Law

J'étais seul, ma lame devenue une extension de moi-même tranchait au travers de l'espace, faisant s'échapper de l'air découpé un léger sifflement, qui peu à peu m'apaisait.  
Calme…

J'allais enfin mieux, et étais prêt à retourner au milieu de leur présence. Doucement, mes lèvres s'ourlèrent en un rictus satisfait, quand soudain une aura humaine pénétra dans mon champ d'exercice. Surpris, j'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvais face à une Mylana en position de combat, le regard à la fois sérieux mais doux, comme attentionné. Je fixais un court instant le katana noir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains blanches, contrastant agressivement. Me remettant en position de combat, je me tenais prêt, et l'attendais.

« Tu peux utiliser ta « room » si tu le souhaite, cela ne me dérangera pas, m'informa-t-elle en plongeant ses orbes de saphirs dans mes yeux.  
_ Et toi, si tu veux, utilise ton sang, lui rendis-je. »

Ni une, ni deux, nous fîmes s'entrechoquer nos lames. Et ainsi commença un balai magnifique.  
Une danse… _Une relation._  
Son aisance avec sa lame la rendait incroyable, plus que d'ordinaire. La voir combattre était enivrant, un véritable plaisir pour les yeux, pour le corps, pour tout mon être qui l'accompagnait dans cette danse mortelle.  
Voyant que mes efforts ne parvenaient pas à la mettre en difficulté, je me fis une note mentale : Plus tard, il faudrait qu'elle m'entraîne un peu…  
En attendant, je déployais mon pouvoir et commençais à l'utiliser, néanmoins elle gardait une assurance admirable. Soudain, elle s'entailla le poignet droit et posa son arme, avant de piquer un sprint vers moi, me prenant de court. Elle apparut devant moi, un poignard dans chaque main. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien, me laissant le temps de me reculer et de l'attaquer. Sans doute avait-elle deviné ma réflexion, et je supposais que ainsi débutait mon premier entrainement dans ce monde.

Au bout d'une heure de ce ballet endiablé qui nous animait, j'étais à bout de souffle, genoux à terre. Mylana en revanche, semblait à peine fatiguée, alors que je me sentais aussi rincé qu'après un combat réel de plusieurs heures… Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle ne me ménageait pas, et qu'elle était douée !  
Tout à coup, elle disparut de mon champ de vision et je me retrouvais désarmé et face contre terre, les bras coincés dans le dos et un poignard pointé vers ma carotide.

« Aller, on s'arrête là, hein ?  
_ Ça me va, je n'en peux plus, capitulai-je sans opposer de résistance alors qu'un frisson me parcourait allègrement l'échine et que je retenais comme je pouvais mon souffle en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas l'onde qui s'était emparée de mon corps.  
_ Si tu veux t'entrainer seul, fais-le ici pour le moment, mais si tu t'ennuis ici, je peux t'emmener à la base militaire : J'y suis aussi instructrice par moment et ai donc accès aux salles de formation au combat. J'ai beau être plutôt bien équipée, la base regorge d'outils et de programmes d'entrainements, tous plus durs les uns que les autres, à côté desquels ma propriété fait pâle figure.  
_ C'est tentant, mais…  
_ Mais ?  
_ Est-ce là que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ?  
_ En effet, pourquoi ?  
_ Alors c'est non, je ne veux pas remettre les pieds là-bas… L'unité 4 et son babouin de chef m'horripilent trop.  
_ Je peux m'arranger pour que tu y sois quand eux sont de sortie tu sais…  
_ Si c'est le cas, je veux bien tenter !  
_ Parfait ! Fit-elle avec joie.  
_ Allez viens, Luccian et Léa doivent avoir fini de trier les archives t'intéressant… Sur les technologies.  
_ Oh ! Tu avais compris ce que je voulais dire à travers cette phrase… On ne peut plus ridicule ? M'étonnai-je.  
_ Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Léa t'avait bien eu, tu n'y pouvais rien, me rassura-t-elle. Et… Law ?  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Tu ne devrais pas essayer de cacher un frisson en retenant ton souffle, ça ne marche pas, encore moins avec moi… »

Oh. Elle avait donc remarqué… Evidemment. Je hochais la tête, rouge et incapable de répondre à son sourire par quoi que ce soit de cohérent, puis lui emboitais le pas pour traverser la demeure.

En passant par la cuisine pour que je puisse me rafraichir un peu, nous rejoignîmes le docteur et la lycéenne toujours affairés sur des centaines de dossiers et d'archives. Arrivé dans la pièce, je contemplais le sérieux des deux occupants, qui étaient tellement concentrés qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avais remarqué notre venue. Observant Léa avec d'avantage d'attention, je notais qu'elle savait être tout à fait en accord avec la situation, bien qu'elle soit sans aucun doute un boute-en-train fini qui aime faire perdre ses moyens à tout le monde.

PDV Mylana

Je regardais avec amusement Luccian et Léa remettre à Law toute une pile de document sur les technologies de notre monde et surtout celle du domaine médical. Ce dernier ne fit pas la moindre remarque sur le poids ou l'équilibre précaire de l'amas de feuille qui venait de lui être glissé dans les mains, néanmoins je pris la liberté de le décharger d'une partie de son paquet en voyant que cela ne tiendrait sans doute pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et encore moins jusqu'à sa chambre. Le capitaine des Hearts me gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant, avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
Une fois la tache complétée, l'heure du repas sonna, annonçant la fin de la visite de Luccian et Léa. Accompagnée du pirate, j'emmenais mes deux amis en voiture à l'hôpital puis chez Léa pour déposer cette dernière. Cette action achevée, Law et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le véhicule, sur le chemin du retour. Le brun semblait cogiter sérieusement et perdu dans ses pensées et dans son silence, mais qu'il hésitait quelque part, cependant je ne pouvais dire ce qui le dérangeait…  
Arrivé à la maison, nous fîmes le repas, et je décidais d'éclater sa bulle et de l'aider à s'éclairer lui-même.

« Law ?  
_ Hum ? Fit-il, toujours absent.  
_ Que rumines-tu ?  
_ Je… je résume la situation et… mes espoirs… Et… Je m'interroge, hésita-t-il à dire.  
_ Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Proposais-je.  
_ Moui et non…  
_ Law… Insistai-je malgré tout.  
_ Je… Le fait que je… Que j'ai dit que je voulais rester ici… Commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots.  
_ Oui… ?  
_ Et… Le fait que je vais apprendre des choses qui dans mon monde n'existent pas encore… Et, que j'ai vu d'autres choses, qui ne ressemblent en rien à ce qu'il y a dans mon monde… Et…  
_ Que cherches-tu à dire ? Abrégeai-je en sentant qu'il tournait autour du pot.  
_ Je… J'espère entendre mon équipage, pour retrouver vite mon envie de retourner d'où je viens, et… En même temps je veux tout apprendre… Et… J'ai une question…  
_ Laquelle ?  
_ Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a ici un être doté d'un plumage ? »

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil dont j'avais besoin. Je n'avais pas répondu, je ne le pouvais pas. J'ignorais moi-même bien des choses, et n'assumais pas cette part de moi. Comment aurais-je pu dire à Law que le plume qu'il avait trouvé appartenait à un être humain ? Du moins… Jusqu'à présent, aucune preuve scientifique du contraire n'avait été découverte… Et rien dans les historiques de la famille n'indiquait un quelconque lien avec des plumes ou un oiseau, loin de là. Les Darkrose étaient bien d'avantage assimilés à une puissante meute de loups, à tel point que d'après certains écrits, quelques-uns de mes ancêtres s'étaient même munis de meutes de loups pour leur chasses et autres missions, mais jamais on avait parlé d'oiseau, alors comment aurais-je pu expliquer à Law d'où venait la plume qu'il avait trouvé le matin où j'avais failli arriver en retard en cours… Alors que moi-même n'y trouvais aucune explication raisonnable… ?

Evidemment, il va sans dire que ma nuit ne fut pas des plus reposantes…

Le lendemain, j'allais voir si mon cher pirate était réveillé, et trouvait sa chambre vide, et les traces de chaleur et l'odeur de l'homme avaient disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Paniquée, je déployais mes sens et repérais une présence dans la zone d'entrainement, où je me précipitais sans réfléchir. Là, je tombais sur un Law en caleçon, assis au bord de la piscine, ses jambes dans l'eau jusqu'en bas des genoux, mais endormi, adossé contre le muret avec le Nodachi serré contre lui. Son Den Den Mushi se baladait sur le muret près de lui, semblant aller mieux en mieux depuis que nous en prenions de nouveau soin.  
Depuis combien de temps Law était-il ici ?  
Doucement, je m'approchais du brun et l'appelais, n'osant pas formuler quoi que ce soit de plus sonore qu'un murmure. Un frémissement parcouru son corps, et ses paupières montrèrent des signes d'agitation, avant de laisser filtrer la lumières sur ses prunelles argentées. L'air hébété, le Chirurgien de la Mort regarda dans me direction, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Quand enfin il comprit que j'étais devant lui, il s'éloigna de l'eau et ramassa son Den Den Mushi, tout en me rendant le Nodachi sans esquisser d'avantages de contact visuel, à ma grande surprise. Sans un mot, il partit s'habiller et me retrouva dans la cuisine. Vraiment, son attitude m'intriguait, néanmoins je ne voulais pas le brusquer ou lui faire le moindre reproche, car, après tout, c'est moi qui m'étais fermée brutalement la veille au soir lorsqu'il m'avait posé la question du plumage… Pourtant, ce silence pesant n'augurait vraiment rien de bon et mon angoisse s'amplifiait de minute en minute.

N'y tenant plus, je finissais par rompre le silence.  
« Luccian te guidera pour ta première journée…  
_Hm, fit-il simplement. »

 _Nulle, pas fichue de s'ouvrir vraiment, et pas fichue de parler de ce qui fâche dès que ça te concerne, hein Mylana… Reprends-toi !_

Ma conscience m'exhortait à aller plus loin, à tout lui dire, à l'aider à comprendre, mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable, et cette constatation se mit à me ronger de l'intérieur. Comprenant que j'allais sans doute faire une crise, je quittais la table en courant, me ruant dans la réserve à la recherche de mon médicament, puis traversait le hall d'entrée pour m'engouffrer dans l'escalier et sa porte dérobée, espérant atteindre la salle d'entrainement avant de perdre le contrôle de mes sens.

PDV Law

Je me réveillais devant la piscine de miss Darkrose, là où j'avais finalement pus trouver le sommeil. Il m'avait été impossible de rester dans ma chambre, une aura trop menaçante et tourmentée polluait l'air de tout l'étage, et je ne doutais pas une seconde de sa provenance. Le sujet de la plume avait complètement retourné ma bienfaitrice, et elle était devenue extrêmement distante et silencieuse, totalement fermée, dès lors que j'avais achevé ma question.  
A quel point cela la touchait-elle ? Je ne comprenais pas, je me sentais face à un problème, à un puzzle dont il me manquait tant de pièce qu'il m'était tout à fait impossible de rassembler la moindre information.  
Tandis que le m'habituais à la faible lumière de la pièce et que mon corps hurlait au meurtre de mettre endormi dans une telle position sur des supports aussi peu confortables avec pour unique vêtement un caleçon, je me rendis compte que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un était devant moi. Soudain, je réalisais que c'était Mylana qui m'avait réveillé, me trouvant ainsi les pieds dans l'eau et armé, avec qui plus ai mon Den Den Mushi. Qu'allait-elle en penser ? Devais-je lui dire que l'effet de l'eau me semblait différent par rapport à avant ? Que je ne la comprenais pas, que j'avais peur pour elle, que les voix de mes compagnons me manquaient cruellement ?  
Je ne sus dire le moindre mot, alors que tant d'eux se bousculaient derrière mes lèvres. Je me sentis nul, mais le souvenir de la veille me cousait la bouche d'un silence immuable.  
Sans un regard, je lui rendis l'arme blanche avec laquelle je m'étais endormi et puis retournais m'habiller dans ma chambre, étant pratiquement nu devant elle. Comme je m'y attendais, je la retrouvais dans la cuisine en train de me servir mon café et quelques autres mets auxquels je prenais goût. Cependant, je ne savourais pas le moins du monde mon repas, l'ambiance était tendu, me rappelant douloureusement la fois où j'avais accusé Myla-ya d'être une marine. Le malaise était trop fort et je voyais la peau diaphane de la miss pâlir d'avantages à chaque instant. Ses yeux étaient plein de culpabilité et affichaient clairement un air perdu. Je résistais à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire d'oublier toute cette histoire de plume. Tout à coup, quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses divines lèvres :

« Luccian te guidera pour ta première journée…  
_ Hm, ne trouvai-je rien d'autre à lui dire. »

Elle se tendit encore plus, et sa pâleur devint alors cadavérique, mais terriblement envoutante. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle s'enfuit de la cuisine, paniquée. Je sentis alors l'aura malade et déboussolée de la demoiselle, alors je m'élançai à sa poursuite. Avec une vitesse peu humaine, elle me passa devant une seconde fois, disparaissant dans l'ascenseur menant vers la zone d'entrainement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et je sentais une pression très lourde qui était sur le point de claquer, de tout détruire sur son passage, Mylana faisant évidemment partie des dommages. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de la tension malade qui émanait d'elle ? Je sentais les choses d'habitude, je possédais le Haki de l'observation sous sa forme latente, alors pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu venir ? De rage, et de peur, je martelais le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur pour pouvoir rejoindre ma fleur de cristal, ne pouvant pour le moment utiliser mon pouvoir au risque de m'échanger avec une arme ou une pierre au milieu d'un mur.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce où était ma bienfaitrice, elle tremblait, et semblait en proie à une douleur interne très grande. Je ne vis que trop tard la seringue qu'elle enfonça avec violence en plein dans sa poitrine, et l'étrange liquide violet se déverser en elle.  
Le hurlement s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je me mis à courir vers elle, paniqué. Elle se retourna à moitié, étonnée, mais ses cheveux cachaient son visage, m'empêchant de voir l'expression qui y était peinte. Sa posture, la courbure de son dos, ses jambes à demi pliées, ses tremblements, tout me hurlait qu'elle souffrait atrocement, faisant prendre à son corps une posture quasiment inhumaine.  
Perdu dans mon observation de la vue qui s'offrait à moi, je ne vis pas le coup venir, me projetant avec une force monstrueuse dans la salle contenant la piscine. La porte se ferma dans un bruit sinistre, et je me précipitais sur elle pour la rouvrir malgré la douleur effroyable dans les côtes, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne bougerait pas sans l'assentiment de la personne qui l'avait close. Je décidais d'user de mes pouvoirs pour me téléporter de l'autre côté, mais une fois encore, Mylana avait prévu mes mouvements, et fait apparaitre autour de mes poignets des bracelets. La sensation désagréable me parvint rapidement, mes forces m'abandonnèrent presque immédiatement et je m'effondrai au sol, la vision trouble, haletant.

J'appelais la demoiselle, de plus en plus faiblement, sentant l'atmosphère de l'autre pièce devenir orageux, violent, dangereux, électrique. Comme pour confirmer ce que je sentais, les parois influencées par le sang de la miss brillaient plus que d'ordinaire, sans avoir eu besoin d'être activée, et un mouvement irrégulier et saccadé agitait le liquide, reflétant une situation plus que préoccupante.  
Que pouvait-il bien s'y passer, nom d'un Roi des Mers ! Mon inquiétude grandissante et mon affaiblissement n'arrangeant rien, je perdais peu à peu mes moyens et paniquais. Cependant, mon immobilité et mon impuissance me ramenèrent à la réalité. Reprenant mes esprits, je me mis en quête de quelque chose pour faire disparaitre la sensation plus que désagréable des entraves sur mes poignets nus.  
 _L'eau._  
Instinctivement, je rampais vers le bord de la piscine et plongeai mes avant-bras dans le liquide. La douleur disparut presque totalement, laissant place à un sentiment de confort. Je fermais les yeux, cherchant un moyen d'être plus à l'aise encore, me demandant la raison de cette étrangeté en vain. Quand je me sentis prêt, je rouvris les yeux et me mis à quatre pattes, puis difficilement debout, allant cherchant dans les étagères cachées de la pièce des flotteurs et de la corde. Me débarrassant de mes habits et ne gardant que mon caleçon, je me plongeais dans le liquide bleu, les flotteurs m'assurant une sécurité et un contrôle de ma position. La sensation de confort revint, plus forte, plus accueillante. Je la laissais me bercer avec de me reconcentrer sur l'aura meurtrière qui tempêtait de l'autre côté du mur, et essayais de comprendre. La puissance déferlait de toute part autour de moi, le corps presque tordu, l'aura viciée et le coup magistral que j'avais reçu me faisait dire que la demoiselle perdait une part de son humanité, ou avait absorbé un fruit du démon très rare, voire deux, et que les démons se battaient désormais à l'intérieur de son être, mais ne m'avait-elle pas assuré que ces fruits n'existaient pas ici et que jamais elle n'en avait vu en vrai ?  
Je ne comprenais plus rien, ni le pourquoi, ni le comment, et tout ce que je trouvais à faire sur le moment était de me concentrer sur Mylana.

L'agressivité et la puissance qui était émise me faisaient frissonner de terreur et d'excitation. Jamais quiconque dans mon monde n'avait fait preuve d'autant de force sous mes yeux. Je me surpris à penser que même Doflamingo serait inquiété par Mylana… Et que cela faisait un argument de plus pour la ramener avec moi sur le Sub Nautilus.  
 _Non. Law. Hors. De. Question. Laisse-la vivre sa vie, loin des emmerdes, du flamant, de la marine et des autres ennemis. Laisse-la tranquille, elle sera mieux sans toi._

Les ordres que je me donnais à moi-même me serraient le cœur, et ma raison me hurlait sans répit que j'étais mauvais pour elle.

« Non d'un Roi des Mers, j'espère que ce fichu DenDen Mushi va fonctionner sous peu, et me donner de bonnes nouvelles, parce que de vais finir par ne plus pouvoir me passer de Mylana, et nous savons tous deux ce que cela impliquerait… »

Dire cela à voix haute m'aida à retrouver la raison, indéniablement. Cependant, une violence onde de choc agita la pièce et pendant un court instant, je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de respirer. La douleur sur mes poignets devint insupportable et les lueurs bleutés du sang de mon hôte devint rouge, un rouge comme celui des patients que j'opérais, mais en plus inquiétant, en plus envoutant. Le mouvement des lumières devint frénétique, comme si quelque chose se préparait. Je savais que ce pourquoi la miss s'était isolée allait éclater, qu'elle en était proche.

Un cri déchira l'air.

 _C'était elle._  
Néanmoins, pour que je l'entende aussi nettement malgré la barrière presque insonorisante qu'étaient les murs de la pièce, Mylana devait sans doute avoir craché ses poumons, ou au moins usé de tant de force qu'elle s'en était blessée. Alors que je maudissais mon impuissance, tout devint noir. La luminosité de la pièce, uniquement due au sang de la demoiselle, s'évanouit d'un coup. Les bracelets de sang qui m'entravaient disparurent également. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, je regagnais à la hâte la terre ferme et hurlais, désespéré :

« _Room_ ! »

La scène qui s'offrait à moi était…  
Époustouflante.  
Mais aussi…

 ** _Terrifiante._**

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais au milieu du fatras de plumes et de sang, où gisait la jeune femme, quasiment nue, et inconsciente. Constatant d'importante pertes de sang, je me pris la tête entre les mains et jurais.  
 _Sa poitrine ne bougeait plus._  
Fébrile, je me penchais et posais ma tête contre cette dernière. Le pouls faible et lent qui me parvint me rassura, mais ne la voyant toujours pas respirer, mes craintes revinrent au grand galop. Alors que j'allais essayer de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, une nouvelle onde de pouvoir explosa, émettant un claquement sonore dans l'air, achevant de me mortifier alors que je m'écartai en un sursaut. Heureusement, la poitrine de la lycéenne se souleva violemment avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Dans le même temps, je pus observer toutes les blessures de la demoiselle se résorber en moins d'une minute.

 _Intéressant…  
NON ! LAW ! Range immédiatement ton appétit de scientifique et occupe-toi d'elle en bon médecin !_

Secouant la tête, je pris dans mes bras le corps immobile et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain à côté de ma chambre. Là, je fis couler un bain chaud et terminais de dévêtir la demoiselle, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas m'attarder sur la contemplation de ce corps si parfait.  
Tandis que je la plongeais dans l'eau qui rougissait à vue d'œil, Mylana poussa un soupir de bien être, et se détendit tout de suite.  
Je nettoyais sa peau et vérifiais qu'aucune blessure ne demeurait sur sa peau, puis changeais l'eau pour la laisser de détendre encore, le temps que j'aille trouver des vêtements à la miss.

Lorsque qu'enfin je parvins à ouvrir cette satanée armoire, une sonnerie retentit. Surpris, je cherchais des yeux l'objet bruyant, mon regard se posa alors sur le téléphone de ma douce Darkrose.

Heureusement, il s'agissait de son téléphone personnel, et de Miss Léa, qui appelait.

« Allo ? Fis-je après m'être rappelé le fonctionnement de l'appareil.  
_ Myla- Ah non, Law… Pourquoi c'est toi qui décroche ?  
_ Myla-ya est…  
_ Oh non… Law ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez conclus et qu'elle est trop fatiguée pour venir en cours ! Oh oui ! Hurla-t-elle.  
_ Non.  
_ Rhoo… Bon, l'espoir fait vivre !  
_ Léa-ya… Peux-tu me communiquer le numéro de Luccian s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin qu'il examine ma fleur de cristal…  
_ Ta fleur de…

_ C'est trop mignon !  
_ Lé- Léa-ya !  
_ Oui, pardon ! Le numéro est dans le répertoire de Myla', mais pourquoi… Attends… Elle a fait une crise ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
_ Décris moi les symptômes, ordonnai-je alors.  
_ Ca je ne peux pas, mais avait-elle une seringue violette dans les mains ?  
_ Oui, c'est quoi ?  
_ Un médicament, Luccian et moi sommes là dans la demi-heure. »

La tonalité changea brusquement, m'indiquant sans doute qu'elle avait raccroché. Un nouveau bruit retentit : Un message de la miss.

« Un bain puis au lit dans tes bras, ça la calmera. Je suis sérieuse Law. Tu l'apaise. »

Oh… D'accord.

Je filais retrouver mon amie et m'exécutais, l'emmenant ensuite dans son lit en prenant soin de ne pas quitter ses côtés. Tandis que je remontais les couvertures sur nous, je l'entendis souffler quelques mots, ou plutôt, un seul mot : mon nom.

PDV Léa

Merde ! Merde ! Elle a fait une crise ! Myla' ! Myla' ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Comment Law a-t-il réussit ce tour de force ?! Cela faisait des mois que tu n'avais pas rechuté !

Bon, j'ai de la chance, je vais pouvoir sortir pendant deux heures du lycée, mais je n'ai pas le droit à d'avantage… Pourvu qu'elle aille bien … Luccian m'attend… Je l'ai interrompu à la fin d'une opération, pas cool.

Le trajet nous sembla durer une éternité, une éternité en silence. A peine la voiture fut-elle arrêtée que j'en jaillissais avec le vieux médecin.  
Nous trouvâmes le duo dans la chambre de mon amie, Law nous regardait à peine, ses yeux refusaient de quitter la jeune femme inconsciente qu'il tenait blottie contre lui.  
Immédiatement, Luccian lui posa des questions, sur la situation entre eux, sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur la réaction de notre Darkrose.  
 _Des plumes._  
Je ne le savais pas, mais je m'en doutais un peu. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle s'était parfois déplacée sans véhicule, ou qu'elle avait des douleurs dans le dos près d'un an après l'accident. Doucement, Luccian redressa Mylana, et l'ausculta.

« Des lésions ?  
_ Des plaies profondes sur l'ensemble du corps, elle a dû perdre pratiquement deux litres de sang, répondit le pirate avec un sérieux qui ne voilait même pas sa souffrance.  
_ Où était-ce ? On doit nettoyer ce foutoir, intervins-je en me souvenant la tête de déterrée de mon amie la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu contempler le résultat d'une de ces crises.  
_ Salle d'entrainement, elle m'avait enfermé dans la piscine, expliqua notre brun favori.  
_ Bon, ça va, ça peut attendre un peu alors.  
_ Vitesse de rémission ? Reprit donc Luccian.  
_ Moins d'une minute.  
_ Bigre, ça a encore diminué ! Léa, les perfusions.  
_ Je te prépare ça !  
_ Pour quoi faire, je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà refait plus d'un litre et demi ! Objecta Law.  
_ On remplace le nouveau sang par un sang moins altéré, pour que son corps supporte mieux, dis-je alors.  
_ A quelle fréquence arrivent ces situations ?!  
_ Ca dépend… On avait rien eu depuis plusieurs mois…  
_ C'est donc ma faute, conclut Law. Je dois la laisser vivre… Je dois partir. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ailleurs, continua-t-il peiné, alors qu'il sortait du lit en allongeant avec précaution notre amie. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de contester ses dires, que déjà il avait étendu sa « _Room_ » et récupéré son chapeau ainsi que son DenDen Mushi puis avait disparu de la pièce. J'aurai juré avoir vu une larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'il s'en aille…

« Law… »

Luccian et moi nous retournâmes, stupéfaits. Mylana venait d'appeler le brun alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Son visage se fit suppliant, courroucé. Il fallait que je retrouve ce fichu capitaine, et rapidement !

PDV Externe

Un homme coiffé d'un chapeau aux allures nordique s'apprêtait à quitter la propriété des Darkrose. Ses traits tirés témoignaient de la douleur qu'il ressentait, du choix difficile qui s'était imposé à lui, des regrets qui le tourmentaient déjà en plus de la détermination qui peu à peu le faisait souffrir d'avantage.

Soudain, des pas précipités le firent se retourner, une lycéenne se ruait sur lui en l'appelant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsque la jeune fille se jeta sur lui en lui administrant une gifle magistrale et bruyante, les faisant tout deux tomber à la renverse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Hurla le jeune homme.  
_ Et toi ?! Hein ? Où est passé le pirate froid et calculateur qui savait rapidement ce qui était de loin le mieux pour lui ?! Où est passé le Law que nous avons également découvert depuis ton arrivée dans ce monde ? Crétin fini ! Mylana est ta seule solution pour retourner sur ton sous-marin. Tu l'aime, ça crève les yeux, et c'est réciproque, c'est évident ! Elle aussi elle a besoin de toi ducon ! Ce n'est pas en partant que tu vas changer les choses ! Elle a fait une crise à cause de toi, et alors ?! Je lui en ai aussi causé une ou deux, involontairement ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave ! C'est impressionnant, terrifiant, on est impuissant et elle souffre sur le moment, mais après, c'est comme une renaissance ! Tu sais ce que signifient ses crises ? Elles sont une forme de croissance de sa puissance, de manière brutale, certes, mais c'est parce que Mylana essaie de renier sa force en s'infectant régulièrement et au moment des crises ce fichu produit violet ! Ca me tue de la voir s'injecter ce truc, car je sais que ça la fait souffrir, ce qu'il contient ! Alors… S'il te plait… Law….

Léa laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de l'homme qui était allongé sous elle, et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues en nombre.

_ Alors s'il te plait… Reste avec elle, aide-la ! Et le moment venu… Elle choisira entre vos mondes… Je… Je pense que ses origines… Que ses ancêtres, sont de ton monde, et non du notre. En plus, je suis persuadée que si elle voit ton monde, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, elle le sentira aussi. Enfin, partir de là, elle saura, elle voudra vivre avec toi, c'est sûr.  
_ Mais elle a une vie ici, je ne peux pas la lui retirer ! Protesta faiblement le pirate en laissant malgré lui une larme s'échapper.  
_ Law, une vie ? Elle a des responsabilités, et je pense que les seules choses auxquelles elle tient sont ses amis et l'hôpital… Je comprendrai son départ, tout comme Luccian, ainsi que quelques autres connaissances. Il suffit qu'elle se libère de sa laisse dorée, puis qu'elle rouvre le passage vers ton monde, et là…  
_ Léa-ya, arrête, tu me fais espérer, c'est cruel, se plaignit le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
_ Non, parce que j'espère aussi ce que je dis !  
_ Mais… C'est impossible, laisse-moi partir… Je ne vais faire qu'empirer la situation ! S'écria-t-il.  
_ Reste ! Que pourrais-tu faire d'autre, hein ? Rétorqua durement la jeune femme en le bloquant au sol.  
_ J'en sais rien ! La laisser tranquille ! Disparaître ?!  
_ Ça ne va pas l'aider ! Abruti ! Maintenant tu te lèves et tu ramènes ton joli cul dans sa chambre parce que même inconsciente, elle t'appelle ! Hurla Léa.  
_ Non, c'est hors de ques- que ?! S'interrompit-il en sentant une paire de bracelet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se refermer sur ses poignets.  
_ Je suis désolée Law, ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre et… Tu ne vas rien arranger en partant.  
_ Léa-ya… C'est vraiment cruel…  
_ Je sais… Mais je tiens à vous deux, si vous continuez comme ça vous allez vous détruire l'un l'autre à force de vous fuir réciproquement, assez. »

Sans un mot, le brun hocha la tête et tous deux se relevèrent, et les poignets de l'homme furent libérés. Le duo marcha quelques instants et un détail revint au pirate.

« Léa-ya, qu'est-ce que miss Mylana s'injecte ?  
_ Du poison en quantité mortelle, avoua sombrement la jeune femme. »

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Désolée encore une fois du temps de publication, je vais faire mon possible pour régler cela!

さよんなら みな!


	9. Chapitre 8: Il est temps qu'on parle

Hey Hey! Me revoilà!  
Oui, c'est un grand jour, j'ai posté le chapitre précédent il y a moins d'un mois! Qu'est ce qui m'a réveillé un peu? Ahah, les vacances et une rencontre fort sympathique :D  
Oh, et je précise, j'ai modifié le chapitre 7, donc il est mieux, plus fluide et logique^^

Bon, il faut que je me mette au chapitre très rapidement sinon d'après miss Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru, vous allez m'assassiner xD  
Aller réponse rapide aux reviews qui sont une source de motivation formidable!

peacecraft31:  
Merci miss! Toujours au rendez-vous, ça me fait plaisir :)

Les-Fictions-De-Niils :  
Salut! Merci c'est vraiment gentil! Je n'aime pas ce que j'écris parce que j'arrive à une période de transition stylistique, c'est normal, cela arrive de temps à autres, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'arrêterais d'écrire, ça, jamais!  
J'espère que la suite te plaira :D Encore merci!

Traff Lamy:  
Wow O.o  
Merci! On ne m'avais jamais dit être dépendant(e) d'un de mes écrits, ça me fait tout drôle xD Merci beaucoup! (et j'ai mis moins de temps!)

NeferGwen:  
Ahah merci, c'est ma principale préoccupation concernant mon style ^^  
Hum? Léa? Des pouvoirs? Elle aurait pu, mais... Non. Désolée, Law était juste pas assez en forme et puis la miss sait tout de même se battre, quand on fréquente un Darkrose il faut savoir se défendre ^^ (Désolée de briser tes espoirs :/ )

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

 **ATTENTION: Remarque de ma désormais bêta lectrice: Law est une guimauve. Sauve qui peut^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Il est temps qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ?**

 _Précédemment dans « Le chirurgien perdu » :_

 _« Léa-ya, qu'est-ce que miss Mylana s'injecte ?  
_ Du poison en quantité mortelle, avoua sombrement la jeune femme. »_

 ** _…_**

PDV externe

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage au capitaine, il déploya ses pouvoirs et les téléporta dans la chambre de la belle endormie. Là, il s'approcha de la demoiselle et s'assit à ses côté, vérifiant une nouvelle fois son pouls. La jeune Darkrose, à ce contact, fut parcourue d'un frémissement plus que visible et appela le pirate dans son sommeil. Le vieux médecin, devant cette vue, ne pus retenir un sourire attendri et laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls, non sans donner quelques conseils au brun et lui interdisant formellement de tenter de retirer le poison des veines de la miss. Bien que surpris, Law ne trouva rien à y redire, se doutant que le vieux médecin avait déjà dû essayer ou au moins réfléchir à la question… Léa quant à elle lui donna d'autres conseils et lui remontra le système de répertoire du téléphone de Mylana, lui demandant de n'appeler qu'en cas d'une hypothétique complication, ou quand elle se réveillerait, puis elle courut à la salle d'entrainement avec le chirurgien grisonnant pour nettoyer le chaos ambiant qu'avait créé la soudaine crise.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais prit place dans le lit et laissa sa douce amie se blottir contre lui. Il avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient derrière ses lèvres, pourtant il n'avait rien demandé aux deux seules personnes à pouvoir lui répondre sur l'instant, la troisième ayant sombré dans l'inconscience et étant dans les bras du pirate. Tant pis, ils en parleraient plus tard, pour le moment seule _Elle_ comptait. Que s'était-il passé ? Les mots de Léa résonnaient encore dans la tête du pirate, une renaissance ? Comment ça ? Sa puissance ? Ses origines troubles et son D dans son nom, le seul D de ce monde à sa connaissance... Mais ce qui le taraudait le plus était la notion de crise... Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment une telle réaction se déclenchait-elle ? Que se passait-il avant, pendant et après un tel phénomène dans le corps de la demoiselle ? Le goût de la science et sa curiosité de médecin étaient piqués à vif, de même que son ego, d'avoir ainsi fait souffrir la demoiselle... Peut-être l'avait-il trop embarrassée, à lui demandé des informations trop secrètes sans s'en rendre compte, ou l'avait-il menée à bout de par sa présence ? En effet, il n'était pas dupe, l'unité 4 et le reste des hommes surveillant des identités et les criminels devaient se demander d'où il venait, s'interroger sur ses intentions, et sur tant d'autres choses qu'il fallut à la jeune femme créer une fausse identité au Chirurgien de la Mort, ainsi qu'un passé, un historique auquel les rapaces qui le lorgnaient pourraient se raccrocher et ainsi lui laisser la paix.

Néanmoins, tout cela n'avait pas été fait sans efforts ni complication…

Law savait, Mylana maniait d'une main de maître son emploi du temps, entre son école, l'hôpital, et son travail, mais sans doute n'avait-elle jamais dû songer à la venue du capitaine des Heart, de toute manière, qui aurait pu ?

L'homme aux cheveux de jais était tellement perdu dans ses songes qu'il en oublia le temps qui passait, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua ni la faim le taraudant de nouveau, ni le soleil décliner à l'horizon, et encore moins ses propres paupières se fermer.

Le lendemain, les rayons matinaux de l'astre flamboyant vinrent déranger les yeux clos du chirurgien, le réveillant peu à peu. Ce dernier s'étonna de s'être endormi, puis reporta immédiatement son attention sur le corps chaud et blotti contre lui :

Mylana

Elle semblait se sentir si bien, rêver d'un monde meilleur, ou du grand amour. Cette idée arracha un soupir au jeune homme, qui se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les nuits de la miss une fois qu'elle s'était abandonnée aux bras de Morphée. Il espérait qu'un jour elle s'abandonne à ses bras à lui et nom à ceux de Morphée, dont il se sentait devenir ridiculement jaloux. De nouveau, Law reporta son attention sur la fleur de cristal qui sommeillait contre lui. Son visage apaisé lui était offert, ses fines lèvres, retroussées en un doux sourire, étaient à appel au baiser, l'ambiance féérique du matin, de la rosée s'évaporant en même temps que la rivière en contrebas de la propriété, les oiseaux s'éveillant, entamant les uns après les autres leur chant… Oui, vraiment, tout semblait pousser Law à serrer la demoiselle contre lui davantage, et à l'embrasser…

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le pirate s'était déjà penché sur sa belle et leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se sceller lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui allait arriver, et d'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il s'écarta de la jeune Darkrose.

« Abruti » Se surprit-il à se dire à lui-même.

Regardant l'heure et songeant que se sustenter serrait une bonne idée, il allongea plus confortablement la jeune femme et se leva, décidant de prendre une rapide douche avant d'essayer de cuisiner deux petits déjeuner, dans l'espoir que l'appétit ou la faim réveille la « belle au bois dormant » comme les gens de ce monde le disaient si bien…  
Cependant… Une hésitation le prit alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit, alors, n'écoutant que son cœur, il s'approcha, doucement il prit place sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus de la merveilleuse femme. Là, délicatement, il vint poser ses lèvres sur son front, puis murmura :  
« S'il te plait, réveille-toi vite jolie fleur. »

Puis, il partit en direction de la salle de bain, ne remarquant pas les deux orbes bleues qui venait de s'ouvrir et le fixaient, comme troublées, étranges.

PDV Mylana

La sensation que l'on m'allongeait me tira lentement de mon inconscience, mon corps hurlait au supplice, la crise s'était avérée très violente, sans doute trop, et le noir total qui entourait l'instant ne me disait rien qui vaille. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser les crises venir plus régulièrement et que ainsi elles soient moins fortes ?  
La sensation de chaleur me quittant brusquement, je retins un couinement, mais… Rhaa… Je me sentais si bien contre cette masse tempérée ! Je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, de par la musculature relativement développée mais fine. La chaleur s'éloigna du lit où je supposais être allongée, puis revint. Soudain, je senti quelque chose de chaud et doux contre mon front et entendis la voix de Law, agréable et encourageante, quoiqu'un peu triste :  
« S'il te plait, réveille-toi vite jolie fleur. »  
Puis, il s'éloigna de nouveau.  
Une question, puis une multitude d'entre elle virent m'assaillir :

Allait-il bien ? L'avais-je blessé ? Physiquement ? Mentalement ? Pour répondre à mes interrogations, j'ouvris les yeux, mais ce que je vis ne fus pas ce que j'espérais, loin de là :  
J'étais aveugle, je ne voyais qu'un immense nuage noir et gris, menaçant. Pourtant, là, au milieu des abysses qui m'entourait, un halo, une lumière, une aura. Law. Je percevais sa présence comme jamais, pourtant, rien d'autre ne me parvenait.  
Bien que par le passé j'eu déjà connu la situation de l'aveuglement, je paniquais : Je m'étais simplement retrouvée dans le noir total le temps que ma régénération ne reforme les zones endommagées de mes yeux. Et ces dernières étaient dues à des blessures que mes tortionnaires m'avaient joyeusement infligées, là, c'était différent. Tout différait, ma perception, mon inquiétude, mais aussi l'origine quelque peu floue de ma cécité. Je savais que je n'avais reçu aucune plaie au visage durant ma crise, et même si par le plus grand des hasards, c'était arrivé, je savais pertinemment que ma vitesse de régénération s'était encore accrue, donc j'avais récupéré en moins de six minutes, peut être cinq ?  
Impossible de savoir, en tout cas pas par moi-même. Law saurait-il me répondre ?  
Une minute.

Avait-il su géré seul ou… ?  
Les odeurs… Elles se fanaient mais je reconnaissais sans peine celles de Law, Luccian et Léa. Il les avait appelés, où peut-être l'un d'eux l'avait-il appelé… J'avais peut-être manqué une heure ou deux de cours, Léa avait donc sans doute appelé.  
Ils me répondront de toute manière…

Oh ? Le bruit de l'eau ? Ah. Il prend une douche. Il a surement du resté avec moi pendant mon sommeil, et puis la crise l'a peut-être sali, qui sait ?  
Je me demande s'il fait nuit, ou dans quel état j'ai laissé la salle d'entrainement. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai perdu des plumes, je suppose qu'il va avoir deviné d'où celle qu'il avait trouvée sous la fenêtre venait.  
Mince.  
J'aurais aimé passer pour un être un tant soit peu normal, quelques temps encore. Il y a quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue gauche, qu'est-ce ?  
Difficilement, je levais ma main et remarquais qu'une perfusion y était attachée. Luccian était donc venu et avait ramené une poche de « vieux sang », j'en étais désormais certaine.  
Enfin, ma main atteint ma joue et j'essuyais le liquide avant d'y braquer mon regard, mais je ne vis encore une fois qu'un paysage flou, composé de nuances grises et noires. Dépitée, et toujours inquiète, je goutais du bout de la langue la goute à l'extrémité de mon doigt.  
De l'eau salée ? Oh. Une larme. Ce n'était qu'une larme. Quelle idiote étais-je !

Tout à coup, je me rendis compte que le bruit de l'eau qui coule ne faisait plus échos dans mes oreilles depuis plusieurs minutes.  
Comme pour répondre à la question qui désormais germait dans mon esprit, des pas rapides retentirent vers moi, et deux mains saisir mes joues.

« Myla-ya ! Tu es réveillée ?!  
_ Oui, calme-toi, tout va bien Law, répondis d'une voix plus faible que prévu, le halo doré qui représentait le Chirurgien de la Mort avait totalement pris le pas sur les nuances monotones, et je me surpris à trouver qu'il m'éblouissait, moi, l'aveugle.  
_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux, oh, tu as pleuré ? Quand ? As-tu mal ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu vas refaire une crise ? Demanda l'homme, inquiet.  
_ A-Arrête ! Je… Je vais bien, je dois juste me remettre de la crise, je ne vais pas en refaire un, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le contrecoup, ça va passer.  
_ Pourquoi as-tu le regard fixe Myla-ya ? Fit-il simplement, sérieux et à nouveau calme.  
_ Je… Je crois que l'un des chocs de la crise m'a rendue aveugle, avouai-je, mal à l'aise. »

PDV Law

Aveugle ? Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?! Là, je réalisais que ces yeux étaient beaucoup trop clairs et que la zone noire était désormais presque blanche, je ne comprenais même pas comment j'avais pu passer à côté de… D'un tel élément !  
 _Law, tu es médecin ou non ?!_  
« Je ne comprends pas, tes plaies ont toutes cicatrisé en un peu moins d'une minute et cela fait près de 24 heures que tu dors !  
_ Que… Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix éteinte et courroucée.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je alors, surpris.  
_ Mes temps de sommeil n'ont jamais… Dépassé les quelques heures après une crise et… Ma régénération… Expliqua-t-elle.  
_ Quel était l'ancien temps de rémission ?  
_ Six minutes et demi, pour trois heures d'inconscience.  
_ Et avant ? Continuai-je.  
_ Huit minutes, trois heures environ.  
_ Donc… Qu'en déduis-tu miss ? Interrogeai-je, perdu.  
_ Les autres crises étaient graduelles, celle-ci surpasse de loin mes prédictions, et même celles de Luccian.  
_ Léa m'a demandé de l'appeler à ton réveil, dois-je l'informer de ce…  
_ Détail. Non, je lui en parlerai plus tard, quand Luccian et elle pourront me rejoindre en même temps ou que je l'aurais moi-même au bout du fil.  
_ D'accord, je l'appelle.  
_ Attends ! Quelle heure est-il ?  
_ 10h36, pourquoi ?  
_ On va lui envoyer un SMS, elle est en cours.  
_ Un quoi ?  
_ Un SMS, un message écrit.  
_ Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?  
_ Alors… »

Et je découvris alors l'intéressante fonctionnalité du SMS, auquel Léa-ya répondit quasi immédiatement, utilisant de drôles de petites images représentant des têtes avec des expressions simplifiées que Mylana identifia comme des « émoticônes ».  
La tâche accomplie, je m'intéressais aux perfusions vide de ma bienfaitrice et les lui ôtait tout en annonçant chacun de mes mouvements.  
Plus je l'observais, plus elle me paraissait concentrée, je finis par lui demander la raison de cette attitude, et elle m'expliqua qu'elle percevait mon aura mais d'une manière encore trop floue pour être précise, donc qu'elle tachait de régler le problème et de voir où la mènerait cette étrange faculté.  
Cette révélation m'estomaqua, je lui demandais alors ce qu'elle percevait sur le moment, elle me décrivit le halo doré qui l'éblouissait, alors je m'éloignais un peu et levais le bras gauche pour le placer à l'horizontale.  
Pendant plus de quinze minutes, nous « jouâmes » ainsi à affiner son nouveau sens, puisqu'il ne dépendait en réalité pas de ses yeux, étant donné qu'elle me percevait les yeux fermé. Au final, elle s'était adaptée quelque peu et avait réussi à cerner mon corps dans l'étrange bain de lumière qui me représentait. »

PDV Mylana

Le calibrage de mon nouveau sens prenant enfin forme, Law décida qu'il était temps pour nous deux de manger un peu, idée à laquelle je souriais, avant de tenter de me lever, malgré les dernières protestations de mes membres endoloris.  
Je suivis _mon_ pirate à travers la chambre et-

 _«_ _ **Mon**_ _» pirate._

Ouch, si je commence à le voir, ou le nommer ainsi je sens que je vais m'en vouloir de le laisser partir, stop Mylana, reprends toi, allez !

Je m'arrêtai net en pensant à cette appellation, et ne sortis de mes songes que lorsque sa délicieuse voix m'en délogea.  
« Tu viens Myla-ya ? »  
Tout de suite, je m'exécutais et repris mon chemin en direction de sa présence, mais me heurtais violement contre le mur, laissant s'échapper de ma bouche une plainte surprise. En m'entendant, je le vis accourir, en passant par un point à côté du mur sur lequel je venais de m'écraser. Evidemment, je voyais désormais à travers les murs visiblement… Et comme je ne percevais pas encore le mur lui-même, cela promettait de belles gamelles !  
Me maudissant intérieurement, je signifiais à Law que j'allais bien, et que j'avais simplement manqué la porte, ce qui, formulé ainsi, nous arracha à tous les deux un rire gamin.  
Une fois calmés, le brun pris ma main et me guida à travers les pièces et nous parvînmes à la cuisine rapidement. Evidemment, il prit soin de nous faire un petit déjeuner tandis que je restais assise à table, et nous parlions de nombreuses choses, presque de tout, sauf de la crise, et des plumes.  
Il l'avait senti, bien sûr, je n'étais pas encore prête à en discuter, pas dans l'immédiat. De plus, il m'avait dit que mes amis avaient nettoyé le fatras de la salle d'entrainement, donc qu'ils avaient vu, et lui aussi. Sachant que les dégâts devaient être remarquables, ou plutôt les traces de l'instant critique que j'avais malheureusement passé, je ne savais plus où me mettre, et étais donc reconnaissante envers Law de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, mais je ne parvenais pas à localiser assez bien l'appareil. Alors, une nouvelle fois le pirate m'aida, et une nouvelle fois, je me sentie détruite. Les crises étaient des moments très difficiles à passer et devenir aveugle après l'une d'elle n'était pas vraiment une possibilité que j'avais envisagée, et je ne m'étais encore moins imaginée dans une telle galère, incapable de passer une porte, de descendre un escalier, ou tout simplement d'être autonome.  
Une larme chut de ma joue alors que le brun me tendit le téléphone, m'indiquant qu'il s'agissait de Léa. Sans plus de parole, il l'essuya et me frotta le dos d'un geste réconfortant, auquel je répondis par ce que j'espérais être un sourire rassurant.

« Allo ?  
_ AH ! Enfin ! Comment te sens tu Myla' ?  
_ J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, et toi ?  
_ De même, je me suis faite un sang d'encre pour toi ! Tu as dormi très longtemps, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !  
_ Moi non plus, excuses-moi…  
_ C'est rien, mais bon, dis-moi, le prof est absent, on a deux heures de libres, aurais-je la chance de voir ton minois en classe aujourd'hui ?

Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Ma cécité va m'empêcher de suivre les cours, de bosser à la base, d'être disponible pour Sa Majesté, de travailler sur le DenDen Mushi de Law, d'aller aider à l'hôpital, … Oh non, non… non. NON ! Pas ça ! Je-

_Allo ? Miss Myla, allo la Terre ici la Lune ?  
Les mots me traversaient sans que je ne réagisse, je me sentais perdue, qu'est-ce que mes yeux avaient-ils subi ?  
_ Myla-ya, il faut répondre… M'encouragea le Chirurgien de la Mort en posant sa main sur la mienne, je faisant reprendre mes esprits dans un sursaut sonore.  
_ Ah ! Euh… Tu disais Léa ?  
_ Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Myla ?  
_ Je… Oui. C'est juste que je réfléchissais. Que m'avais tu demandé ?  
_ Je voulais savoir si tu revenais pour le cours de physique chimie dans deux heures, sachant que le taré d'espagnol est absent ce matin.  
_ Non. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir en cours, Law et Luccian vont devoir m'examiner et… Bon. Ecoute Léa, reste calme et assieds-toi, ok ?  
_ Je suis prête, annonce la couleur, répondis mon amie après un silence, sa voix sérieuse masquant difficilement son inquiétude.  
_ Léa, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai perdu la vue, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant alors… Je…Je compte sur toi, d'accord ?  
_ Et ta régénération ? Je ne comprends pas…  
_ Moi non plus, j'ai une forme de vision très étrange, mais elle ne dépend pas de mes yeux, c'est plus sur les auras je crois… Ce qui n'empêche que je suis assez handicapée pour me prendre un mur en pleine face au lieu de passer une porte, donc suivre un cours au lycée…  
_ On oublie. Luccian est au courant ?  
_ Non, pas encore, il a une journée chargée aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas le déranger pour l'instant.  
_ D'accord, je passe après les cours, soyez là pour m'ouvrir.  
_ Evidemment, à plus tard ! »

La tonalité changea, indiquant que l'appel s'était achevé. Je posais le téléphone en soupirant, la prise de la main de Law sur la mienne se resserra.

« Cette situation va s'arranger, ne désespère pas.  
_ Je sais, enfin, je crois… Ce qui m'embête c'est que je suis incapable du moindre mouvement seule, et… Donc de m'occuper de ton Den Den Mushi, ou de mon travail à la base, ou de mes patients, … Je suis comme un nouveau-né Law ! M'exclamai-je.  
_ Suis-moi. »

Sans plus d'explication, il se leva et m'entraina à sa suite, vers l'ascenseur. Là, il m'emmena dans la salle d'entrainement, et prit une arme. Le chuintement de celle-ci quand il la dégaina me fit sourire, c'était évidemment le Nodachi.  
Je compris rapidement ce qu'il souhaitait que je fasse, alors, sans plus de cérémonie, je pris à tâtons une petite dague et m'ouvrit le poignet, formant alors une faux, ou ce que j'espérais être une faux. Je devais mobiliser mes capacités anormales pour les étudier un peu, et surtout pour éliminer les résidus de crises qui faisaient encore couiner mon corps endolori.  
Nous restâmes quelques instants immobiles, me laissant le temps de cerner la silhouette de mon adversaire dans le halo doré qui l'entourait, ainsi que, à ma grande surprise, les restes des instants critiques de la veille.  
Je les sentais, les éclaboussures ensanglantées, les plumes éparpillées, les coups donnés, les halètements de mon corps, le hurlement sinistre que j'avais poussé, la panique de Law à ce moment-là, sa détresse au bord de l'eau, tout, je sentais tout, même ce qui avait été effacé, même le passage de Luccian et Léa derrière la fureur de mon étrange corps.  
Sans prévenir, je relâchais une vague de tension pour m'apaiser, ce qui arracha un glapissement inquiet au pirate, et terminais de tout assimiler d'un coup, les gestes, les mouvements, les attentions, les respirations, tout.

La brume grise et noir prit alors forme, et je pus distinguer le sol des murs, de par les traces restantes, les couleurs prirent place dans le paysage monochrome, et les contours devinrent presque net, malgré la conservation de leur aspect nuageux. Soulagée d'y voir plus clair, je soupirais et hochais la tête tout en me mettant en posture de combat, attendant que Law m'attaque.

Aisance, facilité, bien que je n'ai plus la même « vue » comme avant, je n'avais pas le moindre souci à combattre l'homme aux cheveux de jais. En réalité, j'appréciais d'avantages les sensations et les sons du combat, de notre environnement, et cela m'apparaissait désormais tel un paysage hivernal, plongé dans une féérie aux allures festives.  
Voyant le pirate poser le genou à terre, j'arrêtais mes assauts et lui demandais s'il allait bien, remarquant une zone étrange sur son corps, et l'assimilant à un coup mal placé que je lui avait mis, le blessant involontairement.

« Ce n'est rien, rien qui ne se soigne pas, ce n'est que du sang » me répondit-il en portant sa main à l'endroit plus foncé et rougi de son aura.

D'un hochement de tête, nous nous arrêtions et remontions le soigner. La plaie était plus profonde que je ne l'avais crue et le sang n'avait de cesse de couler. Les points de sutures que je pensais lui faire ne suffiraient peut être pas et, dans tous les cas, cela mettrait un temps fou à guérir, et laisserait une marque à vie sur son corps…  
Je mordis la lèvre inférieure et jurais contre mon inattention, avant de m'excuser pour ma bêtise, puis allait chercher une minuscule poche de mon propre sang. Etonné, il me demanda pourquoi je l'employais sur lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'une plaie, mais le fait qu'il mettrait longtemps à s'en remettre et que la poche pouvait lui éviter cela ainsi qu'une trace indélébile de mon inattention lui fit accepter le traitement de bon cœur.

Pendant qu'il lisait un livre, alité, je pris le DenDen Mushi et allais dans mon bureau. Un peu de calme et de concentration me feraient du bien.

Comme Law me l'avait montré, je retentais d'utiliser le petit escargot, à tâtons, qui désormais se trouvait en pleine forme, bien qu'encore quelque peu perdu.  
Comme les fois précédentes, l'appel ne fut même pas lancé, malheureusement.  
Néanmoins, quelque chose attira mon attention. Quelque chose de subtil et léger, qui rapidement disparu. Surprise, je recommençais à appeler l'équipage du Heart, et de nouveau, le détail insignifiant me réapparu.  
Un air de déjà vu s'empara de moi et je me mis à la recherche de mon téléphone et l'utilisait pour appeler mon autre téléphone.  
Le même détail, à quelques nuances près, et plus fort.  
Qu'était-ce ?  
Je recommençais l'opération sur le Den Den Mushi, laissant mon téléphone tenter de joindre désespérément son collègue.  
Peut-être était-ce l'onde que je voyais là, ou que le l'entendais, ou… Je ne savais pas comment je la percevais, néanmoins j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il s'agissait de la fréquence ou de l'onde des différents appareils que je décelais.  
Décidant de pousser l'expérience, je cherchais quelques instants mon téléphone professionnel et retentais l'appel pour ensuite décrocher.  
L'appel ayant abouti, ce que je percevais changea très légèrement.  
Intéressant…  
Très intéressant… Si cette étrange perception s'améliorait encore et que je retrouvais aussi ma vue « normale » en même temps, bidouiller cette escargot et joindre le Sub Nautilus seraient un jeu d'enfant !  
Je me mis à enregistrer mes observations sur un magnétophone et trépignais d'impatience de retrouver la vue pour pouvoir commencer l'adaptation du Den Den Mushi aux ondes de notre monde pour créer un parallèle, et enfin joindre ceux qui manquaient tant au Chirurgien de la Mort.

PDV Law

A ma grande surprise, Mylana me demanda de rester alité, sans doute avait-elle dû se rendre compte de la gravité de la blessure qu'elle m'avait infligée. Pourtant, garder le lit ne fut pas ce qui m'étonna le plus, non, ce fut l'emploi d'une poche, certes plus petite, d'« Aoï Blood » pour une seule blessure. Bien sûr, miss Darkrose avait ses raisons, et je lui en fus reconnaissant de considérer que me remettre aussi vite et bien que possible sur pieds était une priorité.

Tandis que je lisais une œuvre de Conan Doyle, la miss sembla se perdre un peu dans ses pensées et partit avec mon Den Den Mushi hors de la pièce, sans me répondre quand je lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait. En tendant l'oreille, je parvins au bout de quelques temps à l'entendre énoncer des observations à voix haute, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un, ou plutôt qu'elle s'enregistrait. Mon état me coinçant sous la couette, je ne pus qu'écouter la sublime voix parlant de fréquence et d'ondes qu'elle « voyait » et des différences entre celles de l'escargot et celle est ses téléphones portables.  
Bien que n'étant pas bercé par la physique mais par les sciences humaines, je comprenais une majeure partie de ce qu'elle disait, si l'on omettait la manière dont elle percevait les nuances et systèmes différenciant les deux appareils.  
Quelque chose retenait d'avantage mon attention : l'excitation et la joie dans sa voix, comme si elle touchait presque un but, comme si elle avait pratiquement résolu le problème de la communication avec l'équipage, comme si elle était contente de me renvoyer chez moi…

 _Chez moi ?  
Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment rentrer chez moi, et la laisser là, Elle ?_

Un souvenir très récent refit surface, et m'explosa dans la tête comme une bombe : Ma conversation avec miss Pandana…

 _''_ Alors s'il te plait… Reste avec elle, aide-la ! Et le moment venu… Elle choisira entre vos mondes… Je… Je pense que ses origines… Que ses ancêtres, sont de ton monde, et non du notre. Et, je pense que si elle voit ton monde, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, elle le sentira aussi. Et à partir de là, elle saura, elle voudra vivre avec toi, c'est sûr.  
_ Mais elle a une vie ici, je ne peux pas la lui retirer !  
_ Law, une vie ? Elle a des responsabilités, et je pense que les seules choses auxquelles elle tient sont ses amis et l'hôpital… Je comprendrai son départ, tout comme Luccian, et quelques autres connaissances. Il suffit qu'elle se libère de sa laisse dorée et, qu'elle rouvre le passage vers ton monde, et là…  
_ Léa-ya, arrête, tu me fais espérer, c'est cruel…  
_ Non, parce que j'espère aussi ce que je dis !  
_ Mais… C'est impossible, laisse-moi partir… Je ne vais qu'empirer la situation ! ''_

Miss Pandana, Léa… Qui es-tu pour me faire espérer ainsi, espérer que je pourrais rentrer dans ce monde de piraterie, de liberté… Espérer que je pourrais concilier mon envie de demeurer auprès de Mylana et celle qui me hurle de retrouver mon équipage et d'éviscérer Doflamingo et le reste de la « family ».

 _Non, c'est impossible, elle appartient à ce monde, pas au mien !  
Mais non, réfléchis un peu chirurgien de mes deux…_

 _Je m'insulte de nouveau moi-même, j'ai vraiment un gros souci !  
_  
C'est alors qu'un autre souvenir vint compléter le précédent :

 _''_ Mylana, ton nom complet…  
_ Ah… Darkrose D Mylana.  
_ D ?  
_ Oui, notre monde ne compte pas de D, mais ma famille l'a toujours porté, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mère n'a pas eu le temps de me révéler notre secret.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ On révèle le D à nos 18 ans, je viens de les avoir, mais mes parents ont été assassinés il y a deux ans.  
_ Oh, et personne ne…  
_ Non. C'est là mon problème. ,,_

Mylana viendrait donc vraiment de mon monde ? Mais… Je ne devrais pas l'arracher à cet endroit, elle y est née après tout.  
 _Pourtant…_  
Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tant il bat fort et vite à l'idée de voir Mylana sur mon sous-marin, et encore plus en l'imaginant dans mes bras, observant un soleil naissant de nos yeux fatigués, après une nuit à se conter les plus vieux secrets du monde ?  
 _Pourquoi ?  
Tu te demandes encore cela ?  
Bah voyons, Law, tu le sais, non ?  
Evidemment, mais… Je ne le peux, je la mettrais en danger, je l'arracherais à son monde, … Et je la ferais pleurer.  
Et ça, je ne le peux.  
De plus, Mylana et moi avons déjà discuté un peu de mon retour et de cette angoisse qui me ronge, devrais-je remettre cela sur le tapis ?_

Mes pensées confuses et troublantes prirent le pas sur ma conscience et je m'y noyais, inquiet, perdu, tant et si bien que je ne remarquais pas le retour de Mylana, ni son rapprochement lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur mon lit, et encore moins sa voix de déesse quand elle m'appela pour me sortir de ma torpeur.  
En revanche, la main sur mon épaule et les orbes bleus grisées qui me faisaient face me ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Law, tout va bien ? L'entendis-je me demander.  
_ Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
_ J'ai cru remarquer cela, je suis assise devant toi depuis près de cinq minutes !  
_ Oh…  
_ Tu veux en parler un peu ?  
_ Hm… Plus tard peut être, il y a des sujet plus importants qui m'intéressent.  
_ Ah?

Je la vis se tendre légèrement, mais se relâcher dès que j'annonçais le sujet qui m'intriguait.

_ Je t'ai entendue parler tout à l'heure, après que tu aies emmené mon Den Den Mushi, qu'as-tu découvert ?  
_ Oh, ça ? Je m'enregistrais pour ne pas oublier ce que j'avais remarqué, mon étrange vision m'a permis de discerner des nuances sonores et colorées entre nos appareils, je ne saurais l'expliquer, je vois des espèces de faisceaux colorés s'échapper des objets de communication, et ceux de du Den Den Mushi sont confus et partent en vrille, alors que ceux de mon téléphone sont droits et possèdent des directions précises. Pour ce qui est des sons, je ne pense pas les entendre vraiment, mais je les ressens, et ils y a là aussi une légère différence. Je pense que lorsque je verrai mieux avec mon nouveau sens et que je cernerai mieux la question, je pourrais mettre en lien l'escargot et un appareil de communication basic adapté au besoin, pour que tu puisses à nouveau joindre tes compagnons, et enfin…  
_ Savoir s'ils vont bien, tout en leur signifiant que je vais bien, connaitre les récents évènements de mon monde et les dangers qu'ils ont peut-être courus…  
_ C'est ça, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? S'inquiéta-t-elle devant mon air que je devinais courroucé.  
Je ne voulais pas la laisser et l'optique de pouvoir parler à mon équipage me rapprochait dangereusement du jour fatidique ou je rentrerais chez moi… Ce qui ne me plaisait désormais qu'à moitié.

_ C'est une bonne chose, oui, acquiesçais-je alors pour la rassurer.  
_ Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire Law, ta voix ment pour toi.  
_ Parce que chaque jour qui me rapproche de mon équipage m'éloigne de toi, Mylana, lâchais-je avant de pouvoir comprendre ce que je disais.

_ Oh non… Ne me dis pas que j'ai dit ça ! M'exclamai-je paniqué.  
_ Je crains que si… Fit-elle timidement, les joues rosissant légèrement.  
_ Ecoute Myla-ya, je… Je ne…

_ Ok. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est juste que ces journées passées avec toi me changent peu à peu et que j'aime ce que je deviens, même si je suppose que je m'adoucie beaucoup. Et… Retourner là-bas c'est… ça… cela reviendrai à redevenir celui que j'étais, et à te perdre… Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais, mais, mais voilà. Je n'y arrive pas. Léa semble croire que tu me suivrais, mais… Mais je pense que je ne devrais pas t'arracher à ton monde et même si tu es, étrangement, une D, alors que seul mon monde en compte parmi ses vivants, je… Je pense que te demander de me suivre sera égoïste et nul de ma part et-  
_ Law, me coupa-t-elle sèchement.  
_ Oui ? Répondis-je faiblement, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
_ Si le jour où tu y retourne, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ton équipage, je gouterai à ton monde et rentrerai ici pour retourner à mes responsabilités. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me défaire de cette laisse dorée, quoiqu'en dise Léa ou Luccian, ou toi.  
_ Je sais… Mais…  
_ Ecoute, je comprends. Léa m'en a parlé peu de temps avant ton arrivée en ce monde. Elle pensait que ma place n'était pas dans ce monde, de par, pour commencer, mes étranges capacités, qui ressemblent, c'est vrai, beaucoup à des pouvoirs conférés par des fruits du démon… Evidemment, elle ne faisait qu'évoquer des théories, basées sur le fait qu'on pouvait m'imaginer dans ton monde…  
_ Darkrose D Mylana, la déesse des mers, aussi cruelle que divinement belle, une des pirates les plus recherchés ! Me mis-je à ânonner d'un air solennel, un sourire en coin.  
_ Abruti, bah voyons, et pourquoi ne serais-je pas une Yonko ou celle qui découvre le One Piece tant qu'on y est ? S'esclaffa la demoiselle en se levant.  
_ Pourquoi pas, tu ferais un Yonko remarquable, dis-je avec un peu plus de sérieux.  
_ Non Law, il en faudrait beaucoup pour me pousser à me rendre dans ton monde pour y rester…  
_ Je comprends, je me disais bien que Léa était cruelle de me faire espérer, capitulai-je en baissant la tête, cherchant à cacher la douleur qui transparaissait désormais sur mon visage.  
_ Je- Law… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne crois pas au fait que je sois originaire de ton monde, mais si c'est le cas, comme te l'a sans doute dit Léa, si je dois partir, si je le souhaite, si je décide de disparaitre pour devenir une habitante de ton monde, alors mes seules attaches seront Luccian et Léa, et tous deux m'ont déjà dit que si je venais à partir, à fuir mon univers, ils l'accepteraient et que me savoir heureuse leur suffirait comme compensation… Et puis puis si le Den Den Mushi passe entre nos deux mondes, il ne me serait pas impossible de les joindre. C'est juste que c'est compliqué pour moi, et hautement improbable.  
_ Je sais… Merci, Mylana. Et… Même moi, je ne te suffirais pas ?

_ Je veux dire… Comme raison pour- Hm. Tu ne voudrais pas intégrer mon équipage, par hasard, ou… Juste. Juste, me suivre ?

_ Je suis désolé, c'était stupide de te demander ça. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne aussi incroyable que toi pourrait bien trouver en quelqu'un comme moi pour le suivre, hei-

Je fus coupé dans mon excuse bidon, avec laquelle je m'enfonçais plus que je ne me sauvais de l'embarra.  
Qu'est-ce qui me coupa ?  
 _Ses lèvres.  
Ses lèvres, sur les miennes.  
_  
Mylana m'embrassait. Et il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi seconde à mon corps pour répondre à l'acte, alors que mon esprit, lui, eu beaucoup de mal à assimiler l'information.

Ses mains dans mon cou, son corps, timidement collé contre le mien, ses yeux, fermés et ses lèvres d'une douceur incomparable contre les miennes…

 _Un baiser..._

 ** _Et voilà ce chapitre est achevé, vous a-t-il plus? Je file m'occuper de la suite et songer à "Entre Tacheté" qui me fait de l'oeil ^^_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	10. Chapitre 9: Avancer

_Hey Hey! Me revoilà!_  
 _Et oui, c'est le chapitre suivant!_  
 _Bon, je réponds aux reviews:_

 _Pour commencer, merci à tous de me lire et un grand merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter, cela m'encourage beaucoup à sortir le plus vite que possible les chapitres, quelque soit la fiction ^^_

peacecraft31: Salut! Merci^^ Promis je continue les 3 fictions :D

Les-Fictions-De-Niils: Merciii! Ahah cette fin de fiction... x) Je continue, je continue ^^ Ah! +1 pour le Law guimauve? Youpiiii! Encore merci, voici la suite, pourvu que cela comble un peu ton "impatience" ^^

NeferGwen: Merci :) Tu as raison, elle est l'élément qui met les choses en mouvement. C'est un personnage que j'aurai presque pu envoyé dans le monde de One Piece, mais j'ai peur des dommages collatéraux xDDD Oui, le baiser... ;) Elle se doit de s'y rendre, sinon ce ne serait pas drole, voyons^^ La faire intervenir dans l'histoire originale... Eh bien... La suite te l'apprendra! (pas celle là, la suite dans longtemps, hein ^^)

Guest: Merci :) Oui, j'essaie de faire quelque chose de naturel malgré l'étrangeté des personnages, ce n'est pas évident ^^ La fin te laisse sur ta faim, ahah, c'est normal je suppose x) Voilà le prochain chapitre, un peu plus tardif, je m'excuse ^^

Traff Lamy: Merci! Wow, deux reviews (sur cette fic, je passe les autres) en un chapitre? :D Je suis flattée que tu apprécie autant les scènes et mon OC! Vi! Entre Tachetés me tiens à cœur aussi, et puis tant que j'ai des idées, je les couche sur papier! ^^  
Héhé.. Ce baiser, vous y réagissez en nombre, c'est génial x)  
Mais dis moi, tu es aussi sadique que moi envers notre pauvre chirurgien! O.o Ce genre de situation le mettrait tellement dans un état pas possible xDDD M'enfin, dédicace à l'avion, quand même, tu m'a devancée xD

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Avancer…**

 _PDV Law_

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, la chaleur se mêlant à la mienne, sa douceur incroyable, ses yeux clos, ses longs cils blancs les décorant finement, son air détendu et ses joues rosies… Si belle.

Un baiser.  
Notre premier baiser.

Sans doute pas le dernier, du moins je l'espère, mais pour sûr, le tout premier.

Je croyais que les femmes ne faisaient jamais le premier pas. Ah, c'est vrai, Mylana n'est pas comme les autres. Non. Loin de là. Elle est… Différente, plus attirante, sans chercher à l'être.  
Généreuse, douce, puissante, intelligente, impressionnante, mystérieuse… Elle est tout. Elle est Mon tout, peut-être même est-elle ma vie. Après tout… Je ne m'imagine plus du tout vivre sans elle.

Et ce baiser…

Que veut-il dire ?  
Est-ce… Pour que j'arrête de m'enfoncer ? Parce qu'elle, tout comme moi, le souhaitait ? Est-ce… Une promesse ? Est-ce… De l'amour ?

Oh, je m'en fiche, ou presque, ce n'est pas le moment, profitons, vivons, aimons.  
Après tout, la vie est courte, pourquoi la gâcher en réfléchissant pendant d'aussi merveilleux moments ?

 _PDV Omniscient_

Le baiser tendre et doux dura encore quelques instants avant d'être rompu, Law et Mylana avait le souffle altéré, bien qu'encore acceptable. Tous deux avaient les joues colorées et se regardaient dans les yeux. Law remarqua alors que les yeux de la blanche avaient en partie repris leur couleur d'origine, le point trop clair que laissait entrevoir son iris fronçait à vue d'œil, le surprenant énormément.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une seconde fois, avant de les écarquiller de stupeur : Sa vue lui revenait ! Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, dérangée. Non, sa vue n'était pas encore revenue entièrement. Des nuances de grises encore un peu flou formaient l'ensemble de sa vision. S'ajoutant à cela, sa perception de plus en plus colorée et affinée de ce qu'elle supposait être les aura se superposait à son sens visuel, créant une certaine confusion chez la miss.  
Cette dernière osa enfin détailler autant que possible les traits du capitaine des Hearts, recherchant son expression, ne sachant quel effet avait eu le baiser sur lui, et s'il s'en était senti dérangé par la suite.  
Après tout, elle l'avait embrassé par impulsion, refusant de le voir se confondre en excuse ou s'enfoncer pour lui avoir fait une proposition aussi attentionnée et merveilleuse malgré les chaines dorées qui la retenaient.  
Le pirate quant à lui ne manqua aucun des changements d'expression de sa douce bienfaitrice, s'inquiétant alors quelque peu. L'embrasser avait-il déclenché quelque chose ? Lorsque les prunelles océaniques revinrent scruter ses traits, il se sentit rosir de plus belle sous leur intensité indescriptible. Jamais il n'avait pu observer autant de force dans un regard.

« Myla-ya, tout va bien ? S'autorisa-t-il à demander après un long silence gêné.  
_ Je… Vois ? Un peu, et bizarrement surtout.  
_ Tu veux m'expliquer ?  
_ J'ai une vue flou et dépourvue de couleurs, mais je vois.  
_ Cela va-t-il changer ? Tint à s'assurer le chirurgien.  
_ Je pense, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je reste ainsi après tout, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
_ Et ton autre perception ?  
_ Elle est toujours là, et plus affinée.  
_ Compris, répondit simplement l'homme. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Aucun des deux ne savait que dire ou que faire. Mylana réfléchissait aux mots de son protégé, tandis que ce dernier se remémorait avec délice leur baiser tout en songeant à ce qu'il avait dit, terrifié de savoir comment tout cela s'achèverait. Soudain, la douce voix rompit le silence devenu trop pesant.

« Law… ?  
_ Oui ? Répondit-il après un discret sursaut.  
_ A propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer… Commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.  
_ Tu n'es pas obligée, ni de te justifier, ni de venir, ni… Rien ne t'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, débita le brun avec vitesse et nervosité, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente mal juste pour lui.  
_ Pardon ? Hoqueta alors la lycéenne, surprise.  
_ Je… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, tu es libre et as le droit de faire ce que tu souhaites, d'accord ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?! Il voulait qu'elle vienne, évidemment ! Il la voulait _sienne_ ! Il la voulait auprès de lui, tout le temps, et jusque sur son sous-marin ! Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-il une boule se former en son sein à chaque fois qu'il imaginait sa belle fleur de cristal faire ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas ?  
 _Je l'aime, et jamais je ne la forcerais en quoi que ce soit._  
Songeant cela, il prit dans ses bras la jeune Darkrose et posa son menton sur le haut des mèches asphalte de la demoiselle. Rapidement, il sentit le corps chaud se détendre entre ses bras et se coller légèrement contre son torse.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle.  
_ Ne me remercie pas pour ça, c'est normal, lui assura le médecin.  
_ J'ai le droit de faire un petit caprice ? Interrogea la miss.  
_ Autant que tu voudras, réplica Law avec une douceur qu'il se découvrait. »

A ces mots, Mylana poussa gentiment le brun pour le rallonger, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Son souffle se coupa lorsque la couverture fut soulevée et que le corps chaud de la jeune femme se glissa à ses côtés. Confus, le capitaine des Hearts observa la douce chirurgienne, cette dernière lui rendit son regard et vint se blottir contre lui. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde à Law pour décider de ses gestes, avant de retirer l'intraveineuse d'Aoï Blood et essuyer le sang une dernière fois, puis il enveloppa à nouveau le corps de la Darkrose dans son étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice.  
La demoiselle frotta le bout de son nez contre le torse de son ami avant de soupirer d'aise et se souffler quelques mots et de sombrer dans un sommeil apaisé :

« Je t'ai embrassé parce que je t'aime, et que j'aurais aimé te suivre partout où tu iras, abruti tatoué. »

Law ne sut quoi y répondre, et se rendit vite compte de l'endormissement de sa bien-aimée. Lui volant un baiser sur le front, il lui murmura finalement une réponse avant de sombrer également dans des rêves chargés d'espoir.

« C'est réciproque, petite fleur »

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Léa arriva devant la propriété des Darkrose, attendant de voir avec impatience sa meilleure amie, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle sonna, mais se rendit bien vite compte que personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Soupirant, elle sortit alors la clef que son amie lui avait confiée il y avait de cela quelques temps, pour qu'elle puisse venir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien en rentrant de mission.  
Pénétrant dans le manoir sur la pointe des pieds, elle alla tout d'abord dans la salle d'entrainement afin de voir si son duo préféré n'était pas simplement trop occupé à jouter malgré la cécité de la demoiselle. Elle constata bien vite qu'ils n'y étaient pas, et partit donc en direction des chambres.  
Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir le pirate et la lycéenne enlacés et endormis, affichant tout deux sur leur visage une expression apaisée et bienheureuse. Rapidement, elle prit en photo à l'aide de son téléphone la scène et en envoya une copie à Luccian pour lui montrer que Mylana semblait entre de bonnes mains et qu'ainsi il ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter. Enfin, elle repartit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer un goûter tardif, repoussant l'heure de réveil des deux tourtereaux.

Une odeur de chocolat vint chatouiller les narines du Chirurgien de la Mort, le tirant peu à peu de ses rêves d'océan, d'équipage et de Mylana. L'appel de son ventre acheva de le sortir du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une magnifique fleur de cristal endormie contre lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement en la voyant ainsi apaisée. Puis, son odorat le ramener à ce qui l'avait réveillé. Pourquoi pouvait-il sentir du chocolat ? Si sa douce dormait, qui ?  
Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas surveillé l'heure et que Miss Pandana devait passer, c'est pourquoi il chercha des yeux d'horloge et y lu qu'il était largement l'heure de la fin des cours de leur visiteuse. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait entrer dans la maison par ses propres moyens, et devina qu'elle devait avoir une clef. Discrètement, il appela Léa et entendit les pas de loup de la susnommée approcher, avant de voir la tête de la jeune femme, le visage coupé en deux par un sourire idiot et les yeux aussi rieurs qu'attendris. L'air blasé du pirate vint remplacer le sourire gêné qu'il s'apprêtait à esquisser, et ses yeux lancèrent un regard noir à l'intruse.

« Pas un mot, à quiconque.  
_ Luccian est déjà au courant, pouffa la lycéenne.  
_ Quoi ?! Cria à voix basse le brun, ne pouvant réfréner la chaleur qui s'emparait de ses joues.  
_ Rhoo, c'est bon. Je lui ai juste montré que Myla' et toi alliez bien. Et puis pourquoi tu rougies, je ne vois rien de dérangeant, vous dormiez enlacés, c'est tout, réplica avec amusement la jeune femme en mimant des guillemets lorsqu'elle prononça le « c'est tout ».  
_ Rhaa mais… Tu-… Non rien, s'interrompit Law en sentant qu'il élevait trop la voix, risquant ainsi de réveiller sa Belle.  
_ Bon, vous venez ? Le fondant au chocolat est prêt et Luccian a une opération annulée, il va donc bientôt arriver… Fit Léa en regardant le message que venait de lui envoyer le vieux médecin.  
_ Mais, elle dort, contesta le capitaine.  
_ Plus pour longtemps, si elle continue elle ne fermera pas l'œil de la nuit.  
_ Bon… »

Gentiment, Law réveilla la précieuse fleur qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras. Comme lors que leur première nuit ensemble, la jeune femme émit une plainte enfantine tout en se blottissant d'avantage contre lui et frottant son nez contre son torse.  
Du coin de l'œil, le Chirurgien de la Mort vit la meilleure amie de sa bienfaitrice retenir un cri et plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche. Ses yeux montraient assez bien que la jeune femme trouvait la scène qui se jouait devant elle plus qu'adorable et fangirlait violement, tout en retenant les sons de fan hystérique qui menaçaient de briser le moment.

Doucement, le regard océanique fut dévoilée par les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, confus et toujours anormalement clair. Mylana leva alors les yeux vers le visage de Law et comprit brusquement dans quelle situation elle était : Sur lui, dans ses bras, au réveil. Il était toujours torse nu dû aux soins qu'elle lui avait appliqués. Elle avait ainsi le nez sur les tatouages ravageurs du brun, et une vue parfaite sur sa musculature.  
Un rire étouffé la ramena à la réalité, et elle comprit qu'elle était en train de fixer le corps du pirate, alors qu'il la regardait faire. Le rire venait de lui… Oh. Cela l'amusait.  
Soudain, un gloussement mal étouffé capta son attention, et bien qu'elle ait les yeux plongés dans ceux du magnifique brun, elle perçut l'aura à quelques mètres du lit.  
Une aura inconnue.  
Mais un gloussement qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille : Léa.  
L'aura de Léa était orangée, flamboyante, mouvementée, dynamique. En effet, elle reflétait parfaitement sa propriétaire.  
La réalisation frappa à nouveau la blanche : Elle était dans un lit, contre un Law torse nu, au réveil, devant sa meilleure amie.

« AHHHHH ! » S'exclama alors la jeune femme, la gêne s'infiltrant dans chaque cellule de son corps à une vitesse fulgurante, telle une trainée de poudre.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle fit un geste totalement incontrôlé : Elle s'échappa des bras de son pirate et bondit, se retrouvant à près de trois mètres du plancher, sur l'armoire de chêne massif de la chambre, en position de combat.

Une telle réaction laissa les deux spectateurs de la scène complètement bouche bée, puis, le brun sortit du lit pour la faire descendre du haut meuble, tandis que Léa explosait de rire, se souvenant des aptitudes hors normes de sa meilleure amie.

« Myla-ya, calme toi et redescends s'il te plait, demanda le pirate en tendant les bras vers elle.

L'attention de la miss dériva rapidement vers une aura ayant pénétré dans la demeure et arrivant désormais dans la pièce.

_ Eh bien, que d'agitation, content de voir que tu vas aussi bien éveillée qu'endormie, fit la voix familière du vieux chirurgien.  
_ Luccian, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit la blanche avant d'enregistrer le reste de la phrase de son vieil ami. Attends, comment ça, aussi bien éveillée qu'endormie ?  
_ Léa m'a envoyé une photo de toi dans les bras de notre étonnant pirate, tous deux endormis.  
_ Léa ? Appela la miss, le ton menaçant.  
_ Promis il n'y a rien de compromettant, relaxe Myla' ! Ria la lycéenne.  
_ Accessoirement, que fais-tu là-haut ? Rappela le nouveau venu.  
_ Euh… Chercha la demoiselle.  
_ Allez, prends ma main et descends, soupira Law. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la miss descendit d'un bond après avoir saisi la main tendue du capitaine des Hearts Pirates.  
Très rapidement, la maîtresse de maison guida le groupe jusque dans la cuisine, très tentée par l'odeur plus qu'alléchante du fondant au chocolat. Une fois attablés, la discussion sérieuse commença, et le sujet très sensible fut le premier abordé : la crise.  
Law vit immédiatement sa douce bienfaitrice se tendre et pâlir un peu, néanmoins elle remarqua son regard et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, lui montrant que le sujet la gênait juste mais qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord pour en parler. Luccian voulut tout d'abord parler de la cécité, devenu mauvaise vue, de la jeune Darkrose. La perception des auras l'étonna fortement et sa curiosité l'emporta, il demanda à la jeune femme de lui décrire les différentes auras qu'elle « voyait ».

« Léa possède une aura jeune, sans doute dû à ton jeune âge par rapport à Luccian ou à Law. Ce que tu dégages est rayonnant, avec les nuances chaudes d'un soleil couchant estival, vif, flamboyant et hyperactif. L'ampleur de ce halo enflammé est assez faible mais intense. Je vois presque une boule de chaleur et de tendresse car, même si j'ai l'impression de voir des flammèches, ce qu'elle dégage donne envie de s'y réchauffer, de se laisser prendre dans les flammes ardentes. Luccian quant à toi, tu dégages quelque chose de bleue pale, lisse et maîtrisé. C'est aussi très joli, tu sembles être une force immuable qui pourtant s'adapte et épouse les changements, comme de l'eau dans un environnement. Pourtant, ton « aura » semble en même temps dure et sévère, capable de se dresser et de faire obstacle, comme un bouclier ou un mur de glace. La texture que je perçois est changeante, mais jamais dérangeante. Rien ne m'y indique de me méfier, bien au contraire. Comme Léa, elle ne s'étend pas beaucoup, mais reste remarquable.  
_ Et Law ? Demandèrent à l'unisson la lycéenne et le vieux médecin après quelques instants de silence de la part de leur amie.  
_ Law est… Eblouissant.  
_ Quoi ? S'exclama d'étonnement miss Pandana.  
_ Je… Je veux dire que… Que son aura est imposante, pas dérangeante mais grande, son amplitude est importante. Je vois un halo doré, brillant et lumineux, se mouvant lentement mais avec grâce et fluidité. Cependant, nous avons jouté un peu, et pendant notre combat le halo était plus vif, plus actifs, et acéré. Quand, à l'instant, j'ai dit que Law m'éblouissait, c'est parce que au moment où j'ai perçu son aura, sa puissance et la force du halo étaient telles que malgré mon aveuglement, j'étais éblouie.  
_ Donc… La taille de l'aura, ou du halo, dépend de la puissance ? Tenta de comprendre la meilleure amie de la blanche.  
_ Tout le monde d n'a pas d'aura sous forme de halo, corrigea Mylana. Luccian par exemple, possède une aura qui me paraît presque solide, tangible, et ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un halo.  
_ Et il n'y a que Law qui « t'éblouie » ? Interrogea le vieux médecin.  
_ C'est en effet la seule aura assez intense et qui dégage assez de lumière pour me faire un telle effet, admit la questionnée.  
_ Perçois tu autre chose que nos auras ?  
_ Oui, en quelque sorte : Je distingue de mieux en mieux les surfaces comme le sol, les murs, le plafond, et commence à pouvoir reconnaitre mes meubles. En revanche, tout est… Nuageux, pas duveteux mais presque. C'est de plus en plus tangible, mais c'est encore trop flou, et surtout, c'est quasiment monochrome. Je vois surtout des nuances de gris, avec les traces d'un passage, d'une aura. Ça laisse une marque de la même couleur que ce que dégage la personne, ou la même impression. Par exemple, dans la salle d'entrainement, ce sont des impressions et des odeurs qui m'ont permis de savoir où vous aviez marché, ce que vous aviez touché, et j'en passe.  
_ Wow, c'est vachement bizarre. Tu ne peux pas encore lire une inscription ou différencier des contenus je suppose, demanda Léa.  
_ Pas encore. J'espère que je vais rapidement récupérer une vue fonctionnelle, parce que être privée de mes occupations habituelles, du lycée, du boulot, de l'hôpital et devoir toujours être accompagner dans ma propre demeure me court sur le haricot.  
_ Une vue fonctionnelle ? Donc, tu vois de nouveau ?  
_ Oui, depuis quelques heures environ. Néanmoins, j'ai une vue atroce ! Fini mon super 14/10 à gauche et à droite, je vois tout en noir et blanc et flou, par-dessus le marché ! Se plaignit la miss.  
_ Tu vois aussi bien par ton nouveau sens que par tes yeux en fait, remarqua Luccian.  
_ En gros, oui, mais les vu ce complètent plus ou moins, donc ça va, globalement, si on omet que je ne suis bonne à rien avec tout ce qui relève du détail.  
_ Ça va changer, assura Law en terminant sa part de fondant, sans lâcher des yeux la jeune Darkrose.  
_ Je l'espère… Avoua la jeune femme avec angoisse. »

Considérant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet et qu'il avait déjà assez mis mal à l'aise leur amie, Luccian proposa de discuter de médecine ainsi que des cours que suivrait prochainement le pirate. L'annonce de l'emploi du temps ne fit qu'à moitié plaisir au duo : le brun commençait les cours peu de temps avant Mylana, lui permettant donc de le déposer en cours avant de se rendre à son lycée. En revanche, le Chirurgien de la Mort terminait deux heures avant sa bienfaitrice, sans compter les heures à passer à la caserne militaire ou en mission, quoique le sujet soit mis de côté tant que la jeune femme n'aurait pas retrouvé une vision « décente ».

La discussion dut interrompue par la sonnette de la maison, annonçant une visite imprévue, ou presque : Un livreur.  
Il s'agissait des papiers d'identité et de tout le reste de la paperasse légalisant la présence de Trafalgar Law dans ce monde. Mylana soupira de soulagement et Luccian la guida lorsqu'il fallut contrôler la présence de tous les documenter avec de signer le reçu, au bon endroit. Une fois cela fait, le livreur repartit sans un mot et le chirurgien eut le loisir de découvrir les papiers qui traitaient de lui dans ce monde. L'homme s'étonna de l'aspect de sa carte d'identité, le plastique étant quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour lui, puis il lut avec attention ce qui était dit de lui, vérifiant ainsi l'exactitude et la cohérence entre ce qui avait été planifié avec les deux autres chirurgiens et ce qui ressortait vraiment. Lorsque sa bienfaitrice s'enquit de son impression des documents, il put sans difficultés dire qu'il en était très satisfait, et que cela lui ôterai une sacrée épine du pied le temps qu'il retourne auprès de son équipage. A ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de moins sourire, et de remarquer le regard assombri de la jeune Darkrose.

 _Sujet sensible…_ Songea-t-il avec amertume.

Luccian fut ensuite appelé à l'hôpital, sa prochaine opération étant décalée plus tôt. Il refusa de partir de la propriété avant d'avoir ausculté son amie, qui bien sûr se laissa docilement faire, sachant que de toute manière, elle n'y échapperait pas.

Le vieux médecin emmena avec lui Léa après que cette dernière ait fait un résumé éclair des cours de la journée et des devoirs à faire. En passant le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta, songeuse, puis lança une idée intéressante :

« Tu sais Myla', vu comment se développe ton nouveau sens, tu devrai songer à sortir un peu, rester confinée ne va pas t'aider. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit, laissant le duo de jeunes chirurgiens réfléchir à ses paroles. Elle avait raisons, pensèrent-ils. Puis, comme d'un accord commun, les deux partirent se changer pour sortir de balader au sein de la propriété. En effet, il valait habituer la jeune femme à son nouveau sens, car rien que les arbres et animaux de la demeure suffisait à la surprendre et la désorienter. Law le sentit bien vite et lui prit la main pour qu'elle puisse avoir un point d'accroche raisonnable à sa position et à la réalité. Bien qu'elle ne pipa mot, la lycéenne lui en fut reconnaissante et esquissa un timide sourire, que le brun ne manqua pas pour son plus grand plaisir.

Après avoir passé près de deux heures dans les jardins de la propriété, Mylana suggéra de rentrer, l'air se rafraichissant et sa vision s'étant habituée à son environnement. En effet, elle parvenait désormais à distinguer les différentes essences d'arbres, les différentes fleurs et les animaux courant partout. Le paysage autrefois composé de nuages informes et dépourvus de couleurs s'était métamorphosé en un mélange de sensations, rempli de formes aux textures toutes aussi différentes qu'étonnantes, ponctuées de légères touches faiblement colorées, éphémères et changeantes. Les animaux quant à eux émettaient des couleurs plus intenses et remarquables, tout en laissant derrière eux des traces de la même couleur, bien que ces dernières soient plus légères.  
Soudain, Law attira l'attention de sa Belle et pointa du doigt le ciel, figé. Malgré l'acuité extrêmement réduite de sa vue, Mylana parvint à discerner un objet volant assez loin, et il s'en dégageait une multitude de couleurs, difficiles à percevoir en raison de l'éloignement de l'objet les contenant. Néanmoins, la jeune femme put déterminer aisément ce dont il s'agissait et rassura le brun en lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'était un avion, et quelle était sa fonction. Etonné, le pirate s'intéressa à l'étrange machine et voulut recevoir d'avantage d'informations, mais Mylana lui répondit :

« Patience, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à la maison. Je te montrerai plus précisément ce que c'est une fois que nous serons rentrés !  
_ Mais nous ne le verrons plus ! Contesta le capitaine tel en gamin.  
_ Law… Soupira la jeune Darkrose avec amusement, des milliers d'avions parcourent les cieux à chaque instants, et nos réseaux nous permettent d'en obtenir des photos. Tu pourras toujours en observer une fois à l'intérieur.  
_ Des milliers ?! S'écria-t-il avec stupeur.  
_ Au moins, oui, acquiesça la jeune femme en riant. »

Installé devant l'ordinateur, Law apprenait à naviguer sur Internet et recherchait toutes les informations qu'il pouvait sur cette fabuleuse machine volante. Pendant ce temps, la maîtresse de maison cuisinait tant bien que mal, étant décidée à se débrouiller seule malgré sa piètre vision. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'il ne restait qu'une simple vingtaine de minute de cuisson, elle alla se reposer dans le lit du brun, ce dernier étant assis à la table juste à côté pour s'informer. La crise l'avait bien plus épuisée que toutes les précédentes et elle se sentait encore très affectée par celle-ci. Cependant, à peine Mylana eut-elle fermé les yeux qu'un téléphone sonna : Elle couina. Il ne s'agissait ni de Léa, ni de Luccian, ni tout simplement de son téléphone privé. A tâtons, elle attrapa son cellulaire et décrocha.

« Allo ? »


	11. Chapitre 10: S'adapter

Coucou! Et oui, me revoilà :)  
Oui, c'est le chapitre suivant :D (non, je ne suis pas malade, promis ;3)

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** : Salut! Merci :)  
En effet, j'aime bien décrire, et puis le sixième sens de la miss étant assez spécial, et étrange, je tenais à se qu'on puisse se l'imaginer un minimum ^^ Des moments mignons avec Law, je compte en faire des tas tout au long de la fic, je trouve que l'aspect tendresse me manquait que je lisais, donc voilà^^  
Bref, voilà la suite^^ Merci encore :)

 **Traff Lamy** : Salut miss! Merci :) Ahah la suite de l'histoire dépends de moi, c'est vrai, mais bon, il y a une limite à mon sadisme, donc on devine vite la suite je suppose x) Désolée que tu sois "trop" vite arrivée à la fin, c'est vrai que j'écris des chapitres plus courts en ce moment, désolée ^^  
Ahah, les ennuis approche-t-ils ou non...? La suite dans le chapitre qui suit! :D  
Merci~

 **Else1991** : Coucou! Merci :) Ahah! Tombera-t-elle ou non sur un autre être du monde de One Piece... Bonne question x) (désolée tu vas être déçu(e) si tu espérait que cela arrive dans ce chapitre^^)  
Je me dépêche d'écrire de quoi assouvir vos appétits gargantuesques de lecteurs avides, mais en effet, la fin est loin et Law a énormément de chose à découvrir dans notre monde x)

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : S'adapter…**

 _PDV Law_

Je m'étais retourné immédiatement après la première sonnerie, n'identifiant pas le téléphone que ma bienfaitrice utilisait habituellement. Je la vis décrocher, un air très ennuyé collé sur le visage.

« Allo. »

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas empêché de répondre, je l'ignorais, mais l'envie de prendre l'objet et d'envoyer la personne au bout du fil se faire voir avant de raccrocher s'emparait de moi à chaque instant un peu plus. Il me suffisait de regarder le visage d'ange de Mylana pour savoir que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose la dérangeait. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage, exprimant tantôt l'étonnement, tantôt l'ennui, en passant par la colère et la tristesse. Je ne refis corps avec la réalité que lorsque ma douce fleur se débarrassa de celui qui l'importunait :

« J'arrive, ne faites rien de stupide.  
Un homme bafouilla pitoyablement à l'autre bout du fil.  
_ Non, en fait, ne faites rien du tout, c'est mieux. »

Un bip sonore indiqua la fin de l'appel, et un soupire énervé s'échappant des divines lèvres de la jeune femme me conforta dans mon impression : ce pourquoi l'homme avait appelé n'était pas au gout de ma belle Mylana.

 _Ma. Belle. Mylana.  
Non d'un Roi des Mers, Law, reprends-toi ! Tu l'as embrassé, il s'est certes passé des choses, mais arrêtes de t'en imaginer d'autres ! Abruti fini !  
Et me voilà en train de m'insulter moi-même de nouveau… Ah la la… Cette déesse me fait perdre la tête !_

« Law ? »

Sa magnifique voix me sortit soudainement de mes pensées, surpris, je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Leur aspect trop clair me fit frissonner : Combien de temps souffrirait-elle encore de ce désagrément.

« Oui ? Demandai-je.  
_ Je dois aller à la caserne en urgence.  
_ Mais, tu n'es pas en état de-  
_ Je suis parfaitement capable de faire ce pourquoi on vient de m'appeler, me coupa-t-elle.  
_ Malgré ta vue ? Et s'il y avait eu d'autres complications que nous n'avions pas encore décelées ? Et si tu refaisais une crise là-bas ? S'exclamai-je avec inquiétude avant de réaliser à quel sujet je m'étais attaqué et de devenir sans doute très pale.  
_ Premièrement, je me suis déjà retrouvée aveugle, mais vu ma régénération je ne pensais plus cela possible. Ensuite, si d'autres répercutions des précédents évènements se font sentir, je composerai avec, c'est tout. Et enfin, je vais souvent à la caserne, et n'y fais jamais de crise, et même si cela arrivait, je trouverais le moyen de m'isoler ou de fuir à temps pour protéger les êtres présents ainsi que mon secret. J'y vais, point final.  
_ Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, alors pourquoi ? Contrai-je alors, malgré les alarmes que m'envoyait incessamment mon esprit.  
_ Parce que c'est mon travail ! S'énerva-t-elle en relâchant sans s'en rendre compte une légère vague de puissance me glaçant de nouveau le sang. »

Je ne répondis pas, je l'avais déjà assez mise mal à l'aise. Elle alla rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer de nouveau, optant pour une tenue plus stricte et mature, puis prit son sac. Elle revint finalement dans ma chambre et m'informa qu'elle serait de retour dans les deux heures et manger sans elle si je voulais. Je lui proposais de l'accompagner, refoulant mon aversion envers le lieu et l'appréhension de recroiser l'unité qui m'avait interrogé pour m'assurer de la sécurité de la miss.  
Evidemment, elle me regarda comme si une seconde tête m'avait poussée à côté de la première et je réalisais trop tard l'idiotie que représentait ma proposition, et pour éviter de m'enfoncer encore, lâchais un rire nerveux.

« Ahah… Excuses moi, l'idée était stupide, tu as raison, admis-je.  
_ Un peu, oui. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à m'accompagner là-bas pour autre chose que la salle d'entrainement, vraiment.  
_ A ce point ? M'étonnai-je.  
_ Un pieds chez eux, et on n'en ressort uniquement les pieds devant, Law, je suis sérieuse, ce n'est pas une solution.  
_ Très bien, je t'attendrai, capitulai-je devant son regard courroucé.  
_ Tu devrais aller t'entrainer un peu pendant mon absence, mais il vaut mieux que tu gardes un peu de force pour mon retour, me conseilla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
_ Tu auras besoin d'un punching-ball pour te défouler en rentrant, c'est ça ? La taquinai-je gentiment pour lui arracher un sourire.  
_ Ahah, peut-être, admit-elle. Attention Trafalgar, je risque de vous mettre une raclée si vous n'êtes pas assez préparé, continua la miss d'une voix grave et exagérément hautaine avant d'éclater de rire.  
_ Allez filez, mademoiselle Darkrose, répondis-je sur le même ton. Nous verrons à votre retour si vous me battez aussi aisément que vous le prétendez.  
_ A plus tard, acquiesça la jeune femme en s'éloignant. »

J'ouvris la fenêtre donnant sur ma bienfaitrice s'approchant de la voiture et m'y accoudais. Je sursautais lorsqu'elle jura contre sa vue et se plaindre que conduire serait un calvaire avant d'ouvrir la portière du monstre de métal et de s'y engouffrer sans autre forme résistance.

 _Sa vue.  
Conduire nécessite une vue minimum.  
_N'était-ce pas un peu dangereux de la laisser partir ainsi ?  
Me rappelant que Mylana était une grande fille parfaitement capable et débrouillarde, et notre dernière conversation, je secouais la tête et regardais simplement le véhicule disparaître hors de la propriété. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon, c'était son métier après tout.

 _PDV Mylana_

J'arrivais finalement à la caserne, de très, vraiment très mauvaise humeur. Ma vue me faisait trop défaut, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce nouveau sens, j'aurais déjà percuté six automobile, et cela n'était que l'allé.

Ah, vraiment… Les voitures grises qui ne confondent avec la route et qui oublient d'allumer ne serait-ce que leurs codes lorsque le jour commence à décliner… Les inconscients ! C'est pour ça et les clignotants que les policiers devraient non embêter, et non pour des broutilles dénuées de sens.

Mais bon, passons, et concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce que j'allais être amenée à faire avec l'unité 8… Pour une fois qu'ils osaient m'appeler. En même temps, la dernière fois qu'ils m'avaient demandé de l'aide, il venait de commettre une bourde monumentale : Ils n'avaient pas cru les dires d'une source fiable et avaient préféré se référer à un informateur louche, du coup ils étaient persuadés d'avoir attrapé le sosie mal intentionné d'un ambassadeur russe. Evidemment, ils l'avaient interrogé, et n'obtenant rien de concluant, ils en étaient rapidement venu aux poings puis à la torture, mettant le pauvre homme dans un état peu recommandable. J'avais alors dû intervenir car l'unité n'arrivait plus à le réveiller. A mon arrivée, j'avais simplement vérifié à l'aide d'une prise de sang l'identité de l'homme et passé des heures et des heures à diriger les soins qui devaient lui être apportés. De cette unité, seulement deux hommes avaient échappé à la lourde sanction, bien qu'ils soufrèrent tout de même de certains… désagréments. Mes collègues et moi avions, avec des heures de négociation, évité le scandale diplomatique. Conformément aux compromis fait, nous avions du laisser le diplomate s'en retourner, en parfaite santé, en Russie, accompagné du chef de l'unité incompétente pour lui faire payer son affront. Les autres membres fautifs furent simplement mis aux arrêts et par la suite rejoignirent de nouveau les rangs, à des positions bien moins agréables.  
J'appréhendais évidemment la raison exacte de ma venue, me rappelant en frissonnant le fiasco de la dernière fois. Néanmoins, une part de moi espérait vraiment qu'ils ne m'aient appelée seulement pour une broutille.

Lorsqu'enfin je pénétrais dans la salle de pause où m'attendaient les deux nouveaux membres de l'unité, je sentis immédiatement l'inquiétude qui émanait d'eux : Leur aura étaient agitées et me renvoyaient une image apeurée.  
Ma vue ne me permettait pas encore de le constater de mes yeux, alors m'approchais d'un des hommes et posais ma main sur son avant-bras le plus proche. Le sursaut de ne surprit guère, bien que le glapissement de terreur y soit parvenu. Les tremblements qui habitaient le militaire me parvinrent et je hochais la tête.

« D'accord, soit on lui a dit que je suis un monstre et comment je traite les incapables, soit ils ont fait une énorme gaffe, soit il connait ma réputation. » Songeai-je en grimaçant : On aurait dit un gosse terrifié. Et je n'avais pas arrangé les choses en initiant un contact physique sans rien dire je le savais parfaitement. Un stresse supplémentaire envahit l'homme, je lâchais alors son bras et reculais de quelques pas, sachant que rester auprès de lui n'arrangerait rien à la tension qui le rongeait.

« Bien, on va pouvoir aller voir ce pourquoi vous m'avez contactée, commençai-je. Pour le bras, hum… Je n'ai pas connaissance de votre nom, de vos deux noms à vrai dire.  
_ James Eplesse, madame, fit celui que je n'avais pas touché d'une voix presque assurée.  
_ Ji- Jimmy A- Asca-carde, madame, bredouilla l'autre.

Je soupirais discrètement avant de regarder ce dernier.

_ Ascarde, ne soyez pas paniqué par ma présence. Et pour le bras, n'y voyez pas là une action contre vous, je voulais savoir si vous trembliez, expliquai-je rapidement.  
_ Madame, excusez-moi mais… C'est visible pour nous deux, non ? Demanda James.  
_ Je suis sûre que oui Eplesse, mais voyez-vous mes yeux ont décidé de me jouer un mauvais tour et je ne vois plus assez bien pour ça.  
_ Ah ? AH ! Je suis désolé madame ! S'exclama le militaire en reculant d'un pas, tout à coup très inquiet : Il devait avoir peur des représailles pour m'avoir rappelé une de mes faiblesses.  
_ Hey, ne vous excusez pas, personne n'était au courant ici, fis-je d'une voix que j'espérais assez douce malgré mon humeur de chien et l'énervement de voir deux adultes aussi apeurés en ma présence.  
_ Personne ? Hoqueta Jimmy.  
_ Personne ici, c'est très récent et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en faire part à qui que ce soit.  
_ Il parait que vous être aussi chirurgienne, vous n'exercez plus ?  
_ C'est vrai, je ne toucherai plus un scalpel tant que mes yeux n'auront pas guéri, admis-je.  
_ Et vous avez quoi ? Osa James.  
_ Cela ne vous concerne pas Eplesse, rétorquai-je en planta mon regard dans le sien.  
_ Désolé madame, fit-il d'une voix faible.  
_ Allons-y, j'ai à faire, et vous aussi, achevai-je la conversation. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et me menèrent au reste de l'équipe et à leur souci. Pendant le trajet, bien que court, un abruti transportant un sac de farine énorme chuta juste devant nous. Le sac s'ouvrit sous le choc et son contenant de répandit autour de nous. Rapidement, les deux militaires qui m'accompagnaient fermèrent les yeux, mais pas moi. Je n'avais pas distingué la farine dans l'air et ne m'étais rendu compte du problème qu'en la sentant se déposer sur la cornée de mes yeux. Immédiatement, je bondis de plusieurs mètres en arrière, jurant comme un charretier tout en frottant mes yeux. Cependant, il était trop tard, et ma vue avait à nouveau baissé. Bien que cela soit très provisoire et que j'en fus consciente, je sentis mon irritation grimper en flèche. Garder les yeux ouverts devint trop désagréable et je décidais de les clore pour le moment. Soufflant pour me calmer, je frottais mes vêtements pour en faire partir la farine puis repris mon chemin en appelant le duo qui m'accompagnait. Tout de suite ils reprirent la tête pour me guider, jusqu'à ce que Jimmy remarque que je me déplaçais les yeux clos.

« Heu… Madame ?  
_ Oui ? Demandais en me tournant vers lui.  
_ Vous… Avez les yeux clos.  
_ Je n'ai pas vu la farine, donc j'en ai dans les yeux.  
_ Vous êtes… du coup… aveugle ?  
_ Pas complètement, pourquoi ?  
_ Bah… Est-ce que vous voulez mon bras pour- Tenta de proposer James.

Non, les seuls à pouvoir m'aider ainsi étaient Léa, Luccian et Law. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit me donne le bras.

_ Non. Ça va aller, merci, coupai-je alors.  
_ Mais- Protesta Jimmy.  
_ Je peux me débrouiller, merci, tranchai-je.  
_ Mais comment ? S'étonna le duo à l'unisson.  
_ Restez près de moi pour l'instant, c'est tout. Je peux me repérer grâce à mes autres sens.  
_ Entendu, répondirent-ils.  
_ Reprenons notre chemin, leur demandai-je. »

En arrivant finalement dans la salle où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe, je perçus et entendis cinq personnes se mettre au garde-à-vous. Les auras devinrent quelque peu agitées. Rapidement, je demandais aux trois personnes que je connaissais pas encore leur nom, puis repérais enfin un lavabo. Sous les yeux de tous, je nettoyais tant bien que mal mes yeux en demandant la raison exacte de ma venue.  
Je fus surprise de sentir l'aura de Jimmy s'approcher de moi et un tissu, ou plutôt une serviette, m'être remis.

« Merci Ascarde.  
_ Vous l'avez reconnu ? S'étonna James.  
_ Oui. On peut passer à ce qui m'amène ici maintenant ?  
_ Mais comm-  
_ La ferme Eplesse, claqua la voix assurée d'un des hommes qui faisaient partie de l'unité 8 lors du fiasco. Madame, on vous a appelé parce que nous sommes tombés contre un homme formé pour résister aux interrogatoires.  
_ On a fait une prise de sang pour vérifier son identité cette fois, promis ! S'écria nerveusement le second ancien de l'équipe.  
_ Bien, c'est ce que je voulais savoir, le remerciai-je. Je ne tenais pas à ce que vous déclenchiez à nouveau un incident diplomatique.  
_ Non, on a retenu la leçon, m'assura le premier.  
_ J'espère, grinçai-je. »

Je fus alors menée à celui qui résistait tant à l'unité et remarquais presque instantanément l'aura pratiquement calme et sûre de l'homme. Bien sûr, la respiration entrecoupée et les faibles plaintes s'échappant de ses lèvres semblaient vraies, mais ce que je voyais ne trompait pas : Il était bon, mais plus assez pour moi.

« Nom, prénom, âge, profession, pays d'origine et but, commençai-je froidement l'interrogatoire sous les yeux attentifs et impressionnés de l'unité 8 dans son intégralité. »

 _PDV Omniscient_

Après avoir arrêté la cuisson du plat que la jeune Darkrose avait concocté, Law s'était entrainé avec sérieux, puis, en sueur, il était parti prendre une douche. En sortant, muni en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, il se dirigea vers l'armoire que la blanche avait pris soin de remplir d'habits pour lui. Il ne vit pas la demoiselle rosir sur son passage, il ne la vit même pas du tout. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir aussi tôt, ou plutôt, il n'avait pas vu les trois heures passer. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il remarqua la jeune femme, les mains sur les yeux et le visage écarlate, il sursauta puis rougit à son tour, très gêné. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements et s'excusa auprès de la miss.

L'incident passé, le Chirurgien de la Mort s'enquit de ce qu'avait dû faire sa belle à la caserne. La discussion avançait sur un ton banal et la demoiselle décrivait avec un certain amusement le moment où l'homme avait craqué sous la pression, alors qu'elle ne faisait que tourner autour de lui en lui parlant et en l'effleurant alors que les hommes de l'unité 8 avaient déjà eu recours à des outils d'interrogatoire plutôt musclés, sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Le pirate voulut comprendre comment elle avait fait, et la miss lui indiqua que son sixième sens lui permettait désormais de déceler si quelqu'un était nerveux, mentait, paniquait, était sûr de lui, calme, ou tout simplement confus. Cela lui avait permis de savoir où appuyer et quels mots prononcer pour percer à jour sa victime. Impressionné, le brun demanda à la lycéenne si elle pensait pouvoir se passer de ce sens pour réussir le même genre d'interrogatoire. Cette dernière répondit qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps mais qu'elle s'en savait capable, puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait, avant de se découvrir cette étrange perception. A ces mots, Law voulut apprendre à mener un interrogatoire aussi bien. Il était certes déjà plutôt doué dans le domaine, mais il sentait que la jeune Darkrose avait un niveau bien supérieur au sien dans le domaine.  
Le chirurgien remarqua alors la poussière blanche maculant encore par endroit les vêtements de la demoiselle et s'y intéressa. L'histoire de la farine le fit tout d'abord bondir pour contrôler l'état des yeux de sa belle, puis rire, voyant qu'elle allait bien et à quel point elle était entourée d'abruti, bien qu'il n'osa lui dire qu'il s'incluait dans le lot.

Soudain, l'estomac de Mylana gronda sourdement, faisant sursauter le duo avant qu'il n'explose de rire, et que la jeune femme ne hurle avec effroi :

« AHHHH ! Le repas ! Je l'ai oublié sur le feu ! Il va être immangeable !

Entendant cela, Law rigola de plus belle, avant de rassurer la pauvre demoiselle malgré les hoquets de rire qui traversaient sa gorge.

_ Non, ahah ! J'ai- ahah… ahah, pfiou… J'y ai pensé, j'ai arrêté la cuisson après ton dép- ahaha ! Ton départ. Escuse-moi mais… ahahah ! Tu… Tu tires une – ahah ! Une de ces têtes…  
_ … »

Le brun s'arrêta de rire en voyant la jeune femme lui tourner le dos avec énervement. Il tenta de se déplacer de manière à lui faire face, mais rien n'y faisait, elle tournait en fonction de lui. Amusé mais également inquiet du comportement de sa douce bienfaitrice, il déploya son pouvoir et lança son chapeau devant la demoiselle pour échanger sa place avec le couvre-chef. A son grand étonnement, la lycéenne ne fut pas surprise de le voir apparaître devant elle, au contraire, elle le toisait tout en affichant une moue boudeuse adorable.

« Comment veux-tu que je reste neutre ou que je ne réagisse pas quand tu tires une tête aussi surprise ou que tu fais une moue aussi mignonne en boudant Myla-ya ? »  
Demanda le pirate en prenant sa fleur de cristal dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec douceur.

Pour réponse, deux bras frêles l'entourèrent, l'enlaçant avec tendresse et force. La jeune Darkrose colla sa tête contre le torse musclé et chaud du pirate et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'odeur enivrante de l'homme, tandis que celui-ci glissait une main le long de la cambrure de sa belle et la seconde dans la soyeuse chevelure plus claire et chatoyante que les neiges éternelles de la plus enneigées des îles hivernales qu'il avait jamais vu.  
Après quelques instants, le couple s'écarta un peu. Law plongea ses orbes argentés dans les prunelles océaniques de sa douce.  
Sans réfléchir d'avantage, ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se sceller en un tendre baiser. Avec appréhension, le pirate vint lécher timidement la lèvre de sa bien-aimée. Le frisson d'étonnement qui parcourut le corps de celle-ci ne lui échappa pas, et il se surprit à sourire avant d'approfondir l'échange lorsque la fabuleuse créature, qu'il tenait contre lui, lui accorda l'accès à sa langue.  
Avec délice et passion, il fit reculer la jeune femme jusqu'au mur le plus proche pour qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer, sentant les frissons et les tremblements s'emparer peu à peu des fines et longues jambes de la miss. Lentement, il laissa ses mains partir et vagabonder sur les courbes ô combien magnifiques de Mylana, savourant chaque respiration, chaque frisson, chaque instant de ce moment magique. Il prenait le temps d'explorer ce corps, apprenant par cœur la forme des lèvres qu'il aimait tant, leur douceur, leur goût. Il encrait chaque détail de la jeune femme en lui, pour jamais ne pouvoir les oublier. Il parcourait, heureux, ce corps parfait, et se noyait, agréablement submergé par leurs milliers de nuances, dans les orbes de saphirs qui le regardaient, une lueur remarquable les habitant.  
Doucement, à court de souffle, tous deux s'écartèrent à nouveaux l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, ses mains tatouées sur ses hanches, et les siennes sur sa nuque, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux ébène.  
Dans les prunelles des deux humains pouvaient se déceler la même lueur, la même douceur, le même espoir : L'amour.

Le capitaine des Heart Pirate sentait le désir monter en lui, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite. Le souvenir de leur discussion sur ce qu'avait subi la Darkrose, et ses propres souvenirs de sa détention entre les griffes du flamant rose mirent un frein puissant à la chaleur qui se répandait en lui. Un frein qu'il accepta avec gratitude, de lui-même, il souhaitait prendre le temps, et savourer.  
De son côté, Mylana ressentait exactement la même chose, avec une pudeur plus forte, mais tout autant d'amour. Elle sentait tout ce qu'il se passait en celui qu'elle aimait, elle percevait parfaitement le frein qu'il s'imposait, ses limites, et pouvait ainsi presque suivre le cours de ses pensées. Elle comprit ensuite qu'il cherchait un moyen de se calmer, de ne pas aller plus loin, d'en rester là. Ce moyen, elle le lui apporta volontiers, coupant avec regret néanmoins le moment et ainsi la dimension irréelle qui s'était installée autour d'eux. D'un baiser chaste, elle s'empara des lèvres encore humides et quémandeuses de son vis-à-vis, puis s'éloigna de lui un peu, juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus lui prendre autre chose que la main.  
Le pirate esquissa un sourire, devinant qu'elle souhaitait les mêmes choses que lui. Un gargouillement, bien que discret, acheva de les tirer tous deux du moment. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de l'estomac de Law. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier, suivit très rapidement de celui cristallin de la jeune femme.

« Allons manger » souffla simplement le Chirurgien de la Mort en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de sa bien-aimée, qui répondit en silence, d'une pression de la main.

Leur estomac contenté, le couple alla comme prévu dans la salle d'entrainement. Malgré son précédent entrainement, le brun était parfaitement en forme, mais cela ne lui suffit pas à opposer une résistance acceptable face à la jeune Darkrose. Epuisé et au sol, il grommela quelque chose sur son niveau déplorable, arrachant à nouveau un rire franc à la blanche.

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit du tatoué. Il se souvint de la crise, des chaines, de la douleur, de l'eau.

L'eau.

L'impulsion le fit se lever d'un coup, surprenant son amie.

« Myla-ya, ai-je un maillot de bain dans les affaires que tu m'as offertes ? Demanda-t-il.  
_ Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle sans comprendre.  
_ J'aimerais me baigner, sentir l'eau autour de moi…  
_ Tu sais que tu vas-  
_ Me sentir faible. Oui. Mais bien, aussi.  
_ Les utilisateurs de fruits du démon se sentent bien dans l'eau ? S'étonna Mylana.  
_ Normalement non, mais lors de ta… Crise, l'eau m'a apporté beaucoup d'apaisement.  
_ Oh… Je vois. Nous devrions aller nous… nous changer, si tu veux.  
_ Merci, fit le pirate. »

Une fois en tenue, Mylana s'enfonça dans l'eau claire sous l'éclairage si singulier de l'endroit. Law la rejoignit au bord de la piscine et s'agenouilla. Devant les yeux de la chirurgienne, le brun glissa un pied dans l'eau, puis une main, qu'il retira, puis le deuxième pied. La demoiselle à la crinière d'asphalte s'avança vers lui, prête à le soutenir, à l'aider, un sourire encourageant sur ses fines lèvres rosées. Le capitaine se laissa hypnotiser par les iris océaniques, et enfin, il inspira profondément, posa les deux mains sur le rebord, et immergea lentement son corps dans l'eau.

Tous ses sens en alertes, attendant la suite, il laissa l'eau s'emparer de lui, comme une vieille amie qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les douces et pales mains de la jeune femme le maintenir pour qu'il puisse respirer.

 _Oui… C'était donc bien ça… Je suis si bien…_


	12. Chapitre 11: Redécouvrir et agir

Coucou! *ressort de l'ombre en mode ninja*  
Et oui, me revoilà, je poste juste ce chapitre.

Bon, il faut que je vous explique: J'écris souvent d'abord sur des feuilles mes trames ou direct le texte intégral. En gros, j'ai perdu il y a un mois une copie double au trois-quart pleine sur "Et le regard d'argent brisa la cage de diamant". Pour vous donner une idée de l'important de cette feuille... J'écris très très très petit. Ce que j'ai perdu fait l'équivalent de 10 pages d'ordinateur, police Times New Roman Taille 11. Un chapitre et deux pages quoi. ^^  
Oui, je suis dégoutée.  
Oui, je bloque sur mon clavier à cause de ça.  
Oui, je maudis amèrement le troll qui m'a piqué ma feuille.  
Non, je n'abandonne pas la fic, mais je galère à écrire le moindre mot dessus.  
Pardon d'avance pour le retard.

Bref, réponse aux reviews :)

Déjà, merci d'être encore là!

NeferGwen:  
Oui! Ahah, un Law romantique... C'est vrai que ça peu étonner. Il va devenir assez OOC là... Je dérive de l'œuvre original pour respecter mon personnage de base en plus xD

peacecraft31:  
Hello! Merci! Eh bien, faute de répondre à ton impatience, je subviens à ta patience x)

Les-Fictions-De-Niils:  
Salut! Merci! En fait, doublement merci, car grâce à toi, j'ai découvert le terme de "Mary Sue" :/ Je comprends le problème, c'est pourquoi je vais expliquer d'où vient Mylana et mon OC (encore non nommée) dans l'autre fiction. J'écris une fiction originale dans laquelle le personnage principal est la fille issue d'une lignée d'humain nés pour combattre et dominer, dont la mère est l'enveloppe charnelle d'une déesse. De ce fait, ses pouvoirs sont immenses! Et ça limite, c'est son contrôle. La clé de l'histoire est justement son combat contre sa puissance qui la dénature et lui vole sa vie d'avant, c'est à dire le temps ou elle n'était pas une arme de destruction. Alors oui, c'est très bizarre, et Mylana est son adaptation à One Piece, mais comme j'ai réfléchis au souci "Mary Sue", je compte mettre en place plus de psychologie pour comprendre l'aspect contrôle, et surtout, mettre en place des limites ou choisir les capacités de la miss^^ Merci de me permettre d'améliorer l'histoire :) Je te suis reconnaissante!  
Le moment dans l'eau... Va être un point clé de ma dérive, je me détache un peu de l'œuvre originale, excusez moi d'avance pour ça^^

Traff Lamy:  
Coucou toi! 3  
"Syndrome du lecteur à croc, remède la suite!" xD  
N'empêche... Le jour où tu te fais un compte Fanfiction, de un, je lis tout ce que tu sors, et de deux, j'entame avec toi la plus conversation de ma vie x3  
Alors, ni Law ni moi ne lisons de roman à l'eau de rose, mais si tu veux un conseil lecture... Lis donc EdenCity, de N.M Zimmermann (trilogie juste trop géniale)  
Du coup, les surnoms... Faut être inventif et se demander ce qui caractérise le personnage je suppose xD  
Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de l'équipage, et encore moins celle de Luffy, ou encore de Corazon et Doffy... XDD omg se doit être génial à voir ^^  
Merci encore, et à SUPER très bientôt, Traff Lamy-ya!

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

 **Chapitre 11 : Redécouvrir, agir.**

PDV Mylana

Les mains sous la nuque et le bas du dos du pirate, je le tenais de sorte qu'il puisse être immergé sans être coupé de l'air. Pendant un instant, son aura fut agitée, puis elle devint plus calme qu'à l'accoutumé, plus apaisée : Dormante telle l'eau d'un lac brillant au clair de lune. Surprise, je reportais mon attention sur les signes vitaux et les mouvements de Law. Bien que plus faible, il me paraissait tout à fait à l'aise, et heureux. Aucun de ses muscles ne trahissait une quelconque gêne, ou le moindre inconfort. Je ne comprenais pas la raison d'un tel bien être, surtout pour un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Leur faiblesse et paralysie au contact de l'eau n'aurait jamais dû pourvoir laisser au brun le loisir de se prélasser volontairement dans l'eau.

Cependant, en un sens, je comprenais cette sensation, celle qui transparaissait grâce à l'aura du chirurgien. En effet, ce changement… Était si important que la couleur habituellement dorée du halo émanant de lui avait viré à l'argent pure et éclatant ! C'est cette différence qui me permit de comprendre mon sentiment de « déjà-vu » : Je crois que les yeux de ma mère subissaient le même changement lorsqu'elle entrait dans l'eau. Et ce bien être, elle le ressentait, tout comme mon père et… Moi. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais ressenti tant que ça le changement, c'est pourquoi les réactions de mes parents lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans l'eau me paraissaient si exagérées et sur-jouées.

Désormais, je ne pouvais que croire au bien être qu'apportait cet élément à certains, je n'avais qu'à observer mon merveilleux pirate pour dire que cela crevait les yeux.

Mes yeux redevinrent soudainement un peu plus clairs, m'offrant une vue meilleure, bien que toujours moins bonne que celle dont j'avais l'habitude. Je pus alors contempler avec plaisir les traits détendus de mon vis-à-vis, détailler à nouveau ces cils sombres, ses cheveux corbeaux se mouvant au gré de l'eau et caressant son magnifique visage.

« Myla-ya ?  
Arrachée à mes songes et ma contemplation, je remarquai enfin les yeux d'argent rivés sur moi.  
_ O- Oui ?  
_ Pourquoi me fixe-tu ainsi ? S'enquit Law.  
_ Oh, je… Tu avais l'air si détendu, la vue était agréable, ta détente était contagieuse.  
_ Et la vue n'est plus agréable maintenant ? Demanda alors mon pirate d'un ton mesquin.  
_ Si ! Elle l'est ! Enfin non, mais si, je veux dire… Law !  
_ Elle l'est ou non ? Reprit le Chirurgien de la Mort, son sourire plus grand et taquin encore.  
_ Evidemment qu'elle l'est, concédai-je sans peine tout en reprenant mes esprits et mon habituel calme.  
_ Tu sais… J'aime aussi énormément la vue que tu m'offre, glissa le brun d'un moins mesquin et très sincère, me faisant rougir stupidement.  
_ Merci.  
_ Tes yeux semblent moins embués… Remarqua alors le capitaine.  
_ Oui, je viens de retrouver un peu de ma vue, l'informai-je en souriant. Sans ça, je n'aurai pas pu profiter de la vue, ajoutai-je après un instant, d'un ton plus amusé.  
_ Oh…  
_ Dis, tu m'explique ce que tu ressens dans l'eau ? Demandai-je alors, ne pouvant plus contenir ma curiosité.  
_ C'est… »

PDV Omniscient

Comment mettre des mots sur les sensations qui assaillaient le corps de Trafalgar ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ne pouvait définir tout à fait quels messages lui envoyait son corps. Pourtant, quelque part dans ses veines, la réponse lui était hurlée, il le sentait, mais impossible de l'entendre.

Comment expliquer à sa belle et tendre que dans son sang quelque chose avait changé, que les effets de son fruit du démon lui faisaient moins subir le martyr dans l'eau qu'avant son arrivée dans ce monde, ou plutôt… cette propriété. Quelque chose en lui avait changé, non seulement son comportement, mais également au plus profond de lui, sur un plan physiologique. Vu comme il frissonnait au contact de l'eau, ainsi que lorsqu'il déployait sa « room », comment il sentait son sang se réchauffer dans ses moments-là, jusqu'à bouillir quand il combattait pendant les entrainements avec la jeune Darkrose. Comment le lui expliquer, oui, vraiment ! Cette sensation si confuse mais à la fois précise et évidente, comment le décrire ?!

« C'est… Comme si tout devenait calme et précis, mon sang se réchauffe, quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs, quand je te combats, quand je suis immergé dans l'eau, et je le ressens, comme latent, à chaque instant que je passe près de toi.  
_ Law… Tenta la jeune femme, attendrie et contrariée que l'homme aux cheveux de jais ait déjà perdu son sérieux malgré l'importance de la question.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas juste pour te faire plaisir que je dis ça, tu as vraiment un impact physique sur moi, ta présence met en éveil quelque chose dans mon sang ! La contredit le pirate, plus que sérieux.  
_ Comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna la jeune femme, d'une voix blanche et quasiment inaudible. »

Le duo devint complètement silencieux, et entreprit de tester les capacités du chirurgien dans l'eau. Doucement, les mouvements de la jeune Darkrose aidèrent les membres immobiles de Law, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentit finalement capable d'esquisser des gestes. Seule la mélodie des clapotis de l'eau résonnait, rythmant peu à peu cette danse gracieuse et sensuelle qui s'était emparé du duo de médecin. Lentement, mais surement, le capitaine des Heart Pirates parvint à poser les pieds sur le sol de la piscine. Lentement, mais surement, il acquit une certaine liberté de mouvement, ainsi qu'une aisance libératrice. Cette dernière vint, le surprenant, et contrastant fortement avec l'angoisse que l'homme avait depuis presque toujours ressenti au contact de l'élément.  
Les yeux du brun étaient grands ouverts, écarquillés, sa bouche était béante, et sa respiration silencieusement haletante. La surprise, l'étonnement et un air abasourdi se peignait avec évidence sur son visage parfait et bronzé, sur lequel les reflets aquatiques dansaient au même rythme que lui. L'expression de Mylana valait également le détour, son étonnement n'avait d'égal que son ravissement face à la découverte des possibilités qui s'offraient désormais à son bien aimé. Voir l'homme à ses côtés se découvrir une capacité à se mouvoir dans l'eau, élément contraire à sa nature, la remplissait d'une joie difficilement domptable. Très rapidement, les deux êtres s'échangèrent un regard heureux et complice, puis reprirent de plus belle leur danse si secrète et intime, allant toujours plus loin, cherchant et repoussant sans cesse et infatigablement les limites qu'imposait sa condition au pirate. Lorsque la respiration saccadée de ce dernier brisa finalement le silence agréable, tout juste meublé par l'envoutante mélodie aquatique, la jeune femme considéra son état, et comprit qu'il était sans doute plus que temps pour eux de s'arrêter là. C'est pourquoi elle crocheta en silence les pieds de son vis-à-vis et l'allongea dans l'eau. Elle plaça avec délicatesse et rapidité ses mains sous le bassin et la nuque du brun afin de le soutenir et qu'il ne brisât pas le contact avec l'air, comme au début de leur baignade en amoureux.

 _A une danse il faut une ouverture, un mouvement fort, mais également une pose de fin, marquant les étapes et l'acheminement le long du fil qui en relie les éléments.  
Et ainsi la danse s'achevait._

Les brumes du sommeil envahirent alors sans prévenir l'esprit du Chirurgien de la Mort, et ne se retirèrent que lorsque des lèvres fines et douces vinrent caresser les siennes, l'éveillant agréablement. Law réalisa qu'il était en train de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et se secoua mentalement pour demeurer actif.

« On m'embrasse quand je somnole, miss ?  
_ Je voulais te réveiller, autant le faire d'une manière qui nous plait à tous les deux, rétorqua Mylana.  
_ Qui dit que je dormais ?  
_ Moi-même, cela doit faire près de 30 minutes que tu dors Law, ria la jeune femme.  
_ Qu- quoi ? Je ne me suis même pas senti sombrer ! S'exclama le pirate en se redressant un peu.  
_ Cela ne m'étonne même pas, avoua-t-elle. Tu t'es entrainé deux fois aujourd'hui, et nous avons bougé, et puis… L'eau reste un élément qui t'épuise.  
_ Je ne le sens presque plus, mais je pense que notre petit exercice dans l'eau m'a achevé, reconnu le médecin brun. »

La demoiselle prit alors les devant et sortit de l'eau pour s'enrouler dans une serviette duveteuse à souhait, puis en tandis une au pirate qui venait de la rejoindre, non sans difficulté. Désormais hors de l'eau, il se sentait drainé, lessivé, exténué. Chaque pas était une torture délicieuse l'amenant vers sa belle fleur de cristal, alors que les sensations de bien-être procurées par l'eau disparaissaient, laissant place à l'épuisement qui dévorait sans pitié tout son être.  
Enfin enroulé dans la serviette ô combien douce et chaude, le brun s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement puis suivit sa bienfaitrice jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'entrainement. Néanmoins, ses jambes tremblaient et il se sentait faiblir à mesure que sa conscience de son corps lui revenait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trébuche dans un glapissement risible et surpris. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc, les bras en avant, prêts à le réceptionner.

 _Rien de vint._

D'abord quelque peu perdu, il supposa que ses sens ne lui étaient pas encore assez revenus pour qu'il ressente le moindre effet de la chute, puis, il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas touché le sol.

 _Tiens ?_

Enfin, il réalisa que deux bras frêles et pâles mais puissant le soutenaient, l'empêchant de heurter la surface dure.

 _Ah… Ma belle Mylana, que ferais-je sans toi ?_

« Tu tomberais et te relèverai je pense, répondit la jeune femme, surprenant une énième fois le pirate.  
_ Je… J'ai pensé tout haut ?  
_ Je ne sais pas si un jour je saurai lire dans les pensées Law, s'amusa-t-elle en terminant de le remettre debout.  
_ Espérons que ce jour ne vienne jamais, ou épargne les miennes Myla-ya, veux-tu ?  
_ Ahah, qu'y trouverais-je que tu souhaites me cacher ? Demanda la chirurgienne sur un ton faussement accusateur.  
_ Sans doute des pensées peu raisonnables, répondit le brun d'un ton lubrique, un sourire immense ourlant ses lèvres. »  
Les rougeurs apparaissant sur les joues de la lycéenne suffirent amplement en guise de réponse, Trafalgar éclata de rire avant de prendre dans ses bras sa bien-aimée.  
Sans un mot de plus, elle l'embrassa avec passion et amour, le faisant frissonner. Il lui rendit son baiser avec une intensité jumelle et resserra son étreinte.  
Avec quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et d'un accord tacite, ils cessèrent toute avance, préférant favoriser la récupération du brun et la préparation du lendemain de la blanche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, douché et sec, Law perdit l'équilibre. Une nouvelle fois, Mylana le rattrapa et l'aida à se redresser suffisamment pour qu'il tienne de nouveau sur ses jambes. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, moins d'une minute ne s'écoula avant qu'il ne rechute. N'y tenant plus, la jeune Darkrose le soutint jusqu'au lit du plus âgé et l'y allongea. Bien que gêné, le pirate se laissa faire et la remercia, avant de la tirer brusquement contre lui, usant le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Comprenant l'intention, la chirurgienne vint se lover contre lui sous les couvertures et éteignit les lumières. D'un chaste baiser elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se laissa emporter par Morphée. De son côté, le capitaine des Heart Pirates avait sombré la seconde qui suivait leur léger baiser dans un sommeil empli de rêves et d'espoir d'un amour éternel.

Une alarme très sonore et désagréable réveilla le couple endormi, faisant sursauter un pirate courbaturé et grogner une lycéenne bientôt en retard si cette dernière ne se dépêchait pas de se préparer pour retourner en cours.  
En effet, la miss ayant retrouvé une vue raisonnablement correcte, elle se devait d'assister aux cours et de les rattraper. Léa avait aidé à l'accomplissement de la seconde tache, il ne restait désormais donc plus que le retour en cours à assurer, ainsi qu'une excuse médicale à trouver afin de justifier l'absence imprévue de la Darkrose.  
Cependant, une excuse, aussi bidon puisse-t-elle être, suffisait largement à l'établissement scolaire qui était plus qu'habitué aux absences répétées de la demoiselle en raison d'urgence au travail, qu'il s'agisse de l'hôpital, ou d'un travail moins agréable et plus secret…

Law dirigea son attention tout à fait réveillée directement vers le téléphone hurlant le réveil matin pour l'éteindre, s'étirant par-dessus sa jeune bienfaitrice pour l'atteindre. Quand enfin l'engin des enfers fut enfin silencieux, la demoiselle encore dans les limbes du sommeil émit un grognement de satisfaction et frotta le bout de son nez contre la peau nue du Chirurgien de la Mort qui la regardait, stupéfait.

« _Peu importe le nombre de fois où je la verrai se réveiller ou faire ça, je ne m'y ferai jamais !_ » Songea Law.

Revenant à la raison qui l'avait réveillé, le brun entreprit de déloger de son sommeil la marmotte blanche qui dormait encore tranquillement contre lui. Doucement, il secoua le corps frêle et tendre, ne recevant pour toute réponse qu'un gémissement contrarié et plaintif.

« Myla-ya, debout… Murmura-t-il alors.  
_ Hum…  
_ Allez, fit-il plus fort en reprenant les secousses.  
_ Nan… Souffla une voix montrant que la demoiselle était toujours dans les bras de Morphée.  
_ Si. Il va falloir te lever tu sais, tu as cours miss, rétorqua-t-il.  
_ Gnn… Nan… 'Veux pas ! Répondit alors la lycéenne, encore inconsciente.  
_ Quoi ? Te lever ou aller en cours ?  
_ Les deux… M'ver 'r'ler cours et voir m'profs. Je sais presqu'tant d'truc qu'eux, cours m'servent à rien…  
A ces mots, le capitaine pirate ne put retenir son rire, surpassant désormais l'attendrissement que lui apportait la vue de sa belle endormie. Son rire eut pour effet de tirer du sommeil la jeune femme à ses côtés, juste assez pour qu'elle ouvre ses yeux et soit assez consciente pour réagir avec raison.  
_ Ahahaha ! Myla-ya, voyons, même si tu t'ennuies tu dois aller en cours et passer ton diplôme, sinon Léa-ya viendra sans doute te tirer les oreilles et te sortir du lit ! Si je me souviens bien il ne te reste plus qu'un mois de cours. Et puis… Réveille-toi un peu, tu es trop mignonne quand tu es à moitié endormie petite fleur, termina le chirurgien en se penchant sur les lèvres offertes sous lui. »

Cela acheva de réveiller la blanche, qui répondit au baiser, le visage rouge et l'esprit allant à toute allure, elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas ! Dès que son vis-à-vis libéra sa bouche, elle déposa en un instant un baiser sur le nez du supernova puis sortit du lit pour se préparer. Peu après, elle était prête, le ventre plein et le sac sur l'épaule, prête à entrer en cours.

Son retour se fit très simplement, un mot déposé à l'accueil de l'établissement, une meilleure amie s'assurant qu'elle allait bien avant de la taquiner sur sa relation enfin avancée avec son protégé et un contrôle surprise qui ne la surprit pas. Le professeur de science l'avait observée pendant les deux heures de devoir surprise, et rien n'avait semblé pouvoir troubler l'élève, si ce n'est l'énoncé, écrit dans une police quelque peu petite pour sa vue diminuée momentanément. L'enseignant l'avait compris lorsque Léa, de l'autre côté de la classe, l'avait appelé discrètement dès le début du devoir :

« Monsieur ? Avait-elle chuchoté à son passage.  
_ Mademoiselle Pandana, que voulez-vous ?  
_ C'est pour Mylana, elle était absente car elle s'est blessée aux yeux, et quand je lui ai passé les cours elle ne pouvait pas les lire, mais la dernière fois, elle m'a assuré qu'elle en était de nouveau capable à condition de doubler la taille de la police… Je pense qu'elle ne peut pas lire la feuille… Expliqua la lycéenne à voix basse.  
_ En êtes-vous sûre ? S'étonna le professeur en dirigeant son regard vers l'objet de la discussion, constatant que la jeune femme semblait bel et bien peiner à déchiffrer le sujet distribué.  
_ Il suffit de la regarder pour vous dire que j'en suis certaine.  
_ Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?  
_ Un Darkrose ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, cita alors Léa d'une voix solennelle et triste.  
_ Très bien, merci. »

Sur ces mots, le professeur s'éloigna et frappa à la porte de la classe voisine. Son collègue accepta sans mal de surveiller les élèves le temps de son absence. Lorsqu'il revint, il donna à la chirurgienne un énoncé agrandit, sans un mot, mais sur la feuille il avait ajouté au crayon une note :

 _« Un Darkrose ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, mais il doit apprendre à demander parfois de l'aide, vous remercierez Léa plus tard »_

Mylana releva la tête vers l'enseignant, et compara rapidement les deux énoncés. La réalisation faite, elle dirigea ses yeux vers son amie et hocha la tête. Simple, rapide, efficace.  
Immédiatement après, elle se mit au travail. Malgré les quelques minutes perdues, elle parvint à répondre au sujet dans son entièreté, négligeant seulement le brouillon au profit d'un gain de temps pour sa démonstration sur les réflexes myotatiques et l'application du curare.  
Elle n'en avait besoin que pour passer pour une élève normale, de se brouillon, il lui servait à se fixer des limites, à ne pas déborder du programme ou à ne pas utiliser les termes trop médicaux, mais en aucun cas elle avait besoin de jeter ses connaissances sur le papier, contrairement à bien d'autres.

Elle avait passé bien assez de temps à subir les entrainements au combat, au pilotage, à bien des choses qu'on ne demandait généralement pas à une enfant de son âge. Tout cela, sans parler des cours de médecine qu'elle s'était elle-même ajoutée afin de nourrir son espoir d'avoir un travail normal et des plus honnêtes, et surtout, qu'un jour il devienne son unique travail. Elle avait espéré tant de fois qu'elle pourrait un jour se détacher de ses obligations de Darkrose et de cette laisse multi centenaire, dorée et lourde. Elle le gardait au fond d'elle, cet espoir que ses amis formulaient à haute voix et qu'elle repoussait sans cesse, détruisant petit à petit le sien.

Oui, elle était formée pour le carnage, l'espionnage, l'interrogatoire, le soin, … Elle savait apparaître en public aux côtés d'un souverain sans dénoter, elle pouvait remplir les missions les plus périlleuse et en revenir entière grâce à ses dons surnaturels, et surtout grâce à sa régénération si peu humaine.

Oui, elle était jeune.

Oui, elle était incroyable.

Cependant, une question subsistait : A quel prix ?

Tout cela la tuait. Sa première mort l'avait transformée en un monstre de puissance, et cela n'en finissait pas. A chaque crise elle se sentait mourir à nouveau, elle sentait son sang la quitter et un nouveau gonfler ses veines, à chaque fois plus étranger, à chaque plus apeurant.

Oui, elle était terrifiée. Terrorisée par elle-même, par son reflet dans le miroir le matin, par les sensations qui assaillaient son corps, par ses sentiments qui faisaient se déchainer sa puissance en son sein, par le contrôle d'elle-même dont ils la privaient dès qu'elle laissait imprudemment son cœur se réchauffer un peu.

Pourtant… Quelque chose l'attirait indubitablement vers Law, et ses entrailles lui hurlaient qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller avec lui, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Son être tout entier cherchait à briser les barrières qu'elle avait mises en place depuis si longtemps. Elle perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs si longtemps retenus, mais elle parvenait à les guider. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un contrôle qu'elle avait instauré, mais d'une annihilation d'elle-même. Le contrôle désormais se créait, il naissait et grandissait, lui offrant plus de liberté, ainsi qu'un nouveau souffle. Il remplaçait l'implacable sensation d'étouffement et d'air vicié qui l'avait taraudée depuis le décès de ses parents, ce jour-là. Elle découvrait peu à peu les couleurs de la vie, que toute son enfance avait fanées, et que sa première mort avait totalement occultées.

Mais elle était encore et toujours terrorisée, telle une enfant le soir, dans le noir, face à la mort qui vient lui rendre visite en lui disant chaque soir :

 _« Un jour ma petite, un jour, tu seras à moi… »_

L'éblouissant et fier capitaine des Heart Pirates changeait peu à peu cela, certes, mais il restait tant à faire, tant à dire, tant à vivre… Elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte, elle voulait une délivrance que seul lui pouvait lui apporter.

 _Oui… Seul lui… S'il restait… S'il l'emmenait au loin dans ce monde azur sur ce navire emplit de liberté… Peut-être le suivrait-elle s'il décidait de partir… Partir… Par-_

« Mademoiselle Darkrose… Je sais que vous aviez fini votre devoir en avance, mais vous endormir ainsi n'est pas très…

D'un bond, le jeune femme se releva et planta son regard confus dans celui de son enseignant. Ce dernier frissonna en remarquant à quel point ses yeux étaient clairs et perdus, presque blancs…

_ Mylana, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda alors l'homme d'une voix très basse, espérant que seule la susnommée l'entende.  
_ Je… Quelle heure est-il ?  
_ C'est la pause, les autres élèves viennent de sortir, j'ai ramassé votre copie il y a une demie heure, vous étiez tout juste endormie. Vos yeux sont anormalement cl-  
_ Clairs. Oui, je sais, je ne vois de nouveau plus rien, appelez Léa s'il vous plait, je… J'ai besoin qu'elle appelle quelqu'un en urgence pour moi.  
_ Elle vous attend dehors, je vais la chercher. Que vous arrive-t-il et comment vous êtes-vous blessée aux yeux l'autre jour ? Lui demanda-t-il avant de faire signe à l'élève à l'extérieur qui profitait du soleil. Mademoiselle Pandana, votre amie a besoin de vous…  
_ Choc traumatique, par contre là…  
_ Myla, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
_ Aveugle.  
_ De nouveau ? Mais comment ?  
_ Aucune idée. Préviens Law et Luccian. Je… Je ne peux pas conduire dans cet état, il reste deux heures de cours, si quelqu'un pouvait me conduire à l'hôpital et y amener Law…  
_ Tu comptes suivre les cours, s'étonna le professeur.  
_ Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ou aller à l'hôpital par mes propres moyens pour l'instant, Law ne sait pas conduire et Luccian est en bloc opératoire encore pour une heure et demie d'après ce qu'il m'a dit ce midi. Je vais écouter et participer, c'est tout, expliqua la chirurgienne.  
_ Je les préviens, fit Léa en sortant son téléphone et en prenant celui de son amie sous les yeux médusés du professeur, débordés par la situation et les réactions très réfléchies et habituées des deux filles, malgré l'étrangeté et la soudaineté de la situation. »

Se reprenant un minimum, l'adulte laissa ses élèves prévenir ceux qui devaient l'être avant de les accompagner toutes les deux jusqu'à leur prochain cours pour expliquer la situation à l'enseignant afin d'éviter de la déstabiliser de trop. A sa grande surprise, la jeune aveugle se déplaça avec aisance entre les murs de l'établissement, frôlant parfois de la main le mur pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Tout à coup, un élève déboula en courant dans le couloir, poursuivi par un second, plus grand et intimidant. Le pauvre semblait presque près à vider sa vessie. La jeune Pandana s'écarta et plaqua d'une main assurée le fuyard apeuré contre le mur derrière elle tandis que Mylana les dépassait et arrêtait le poursuivant furieux d'un mouvement souple et parfaitement calculé, bloquant le jeune homme au sol et inoffensif.

Tout arriva si vite, en un clin d'œil, le regard blanc et dur perçait celui désormais paniqué de la racaille. Même sans le voir, la chirurgienne toisait le lycéen bloqué en dessous d'elle. Les enseignants accoururent et le directeur arriva peu après, prenant en main le problème. Le plus petit des deux lycéens osa, pleurant de soulagement, expliquer le harcèlement qu'il subissait et les violences infligées par son camarade. Celui-ci, trop absorbé par le regard vide et mort de celle qui l'avait arrêté, ne chercha même pas à nier les faits, il avoua tout et expliqua qu'il était simplement désireux de se faire reconnaitre par un groupe de vendeurs de drogue qui dirigeait pratiquement tout le quartier nord de la ville. Une telle raison arracha à un professeur un rire, qui devint rapidement nerveux face au regard emplit d'incompréhension et de reproche qui lui était adressé.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on devient quelqu'un, tu te voue à devenir un sbire un acolyte dont ils se fichent complètement, une ombre inconnue qui effrayera les enfants et les lycéens. Quel avenir radieux dis-moi !  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de réalisation, avant de les baisser, brillant de larmes ne demandant qu'à être libérée pour briser cette façade trompeuse et douloureuse qu'il s'était érigée ces dernières années.  
_ Tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à ce que tu aimes vraiment, à ce qui compte à tes yeux, pour te trouver un avenir, lui conseilla l'enseignant. Tu sais, il y a de nombreux jeunes comme toi, certains perdent leur futur dans une guerre de gang, ou une overdose, d'autres se retournent à temps, font demi-tour et empruntent un chemin plus lumineux, plus honorables. Ceux-là, ils deviennent quelqu'un.  
_ Je… Merci, et pardon Rodrigue, je… J'aurai jamais dû te faire autant de mal, souffla le cancre en relevant la tête, en larmes, mais sans honte ou peine.  
_ Cela n'excuse malgré tout pas ton attitude jeune homme, prévint le directeur. Nous allons devoir te sanctionner et appeler tes parents.  
_ Ma mère est sans doute avec son amant et mon père est shooté et bourré vu l'heure qu'il est, se rembrunit le jeune homme. Qui que vous appeliez, je me recevrai la même trempe et c'est tout.

Une minute passa, un silence s'était emparé du groupe, et le temps semblait suspendu. La sonnerie de retour en cours les fit tous sursauter, et sembla donner au gamin harcelé une bouffée de courage.

_ Est-ce que on pourrait attendre avant d'appeler ses parents s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il. Il reste juste deux heures de cours, ça nous laisse le temps de penser à une solution, non ? Ajouta-t-il devant les airs ahuris des enseignants et de la racaille.  
_ Je pense que c'est possible, intervint le professeur qui devait leur donner cours. Ils sont avec moi jusqu'à la sortie des classes, ils resteront dans la salle après les cours, nous pourront discuter, ceux qui veulent se joindront à nous. Par contre les filles je doute que…  
_ J'ai déjà un rendez-vous et Léa dois m'accompagner, clarifia la chirurgienne.  
_ Au fait, t'a quoi aux yeux ? Souleva le grand lycéen.  
_ Rien, une cécité que j'espère temporaire, j'aimerais qu'on se concentre sur toi néanmoins.  
_ En parlant de problème, il me courait après car j'avais remarqué qu'il souffrait… Réagit alors le plus petit.  
_ C'est juste une punition un peu plus lourde que les autres, mon père avait trop bu, réplica le concerné en baissant la tête.  
_ Bien, retournons en cours, à la sortie, vous ne resterez pas dans la classe, mais vous m'accompagnerez à l'hôpital, un médecin t'auscultera pendant mon rendez-vous. Suite au diagnostic, vous pourrez tous discuter de l'avenir de ce jeune homme, trancha Mylana en repartant vers la classe, suivie de son amie. »

Le duo de lycéen emboitèrent le pas à leur professeurs et allèrent dans une autre classe, pendant que le groupe se séparait et que l'adulte en charge des deux lycéennes les rejoignait pour donner son cours. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé sur la vue de la demoiselle, installée au premier rang de sorte que le moins possible de monde ne remarque la couleur anormale de ses yeux.

Bien que déstabilisé, le professeur d'espagnol parvint à faire l'heure sans trop de difficulté.

La seconde heure de cours était une heure de philosophie. Matière dans laquelle la prise de note n'était pas contrôlée et pendant laquelle très peu d'élève portait malheureusement attention au cours. Mylana écouta le cours en silence, les yeux fermés. Il n'était pas rare de voir un lycéen dormir pendant cette heure, et étant au troisième rang, donc entourée de camarades, la jeune Darkrose ne pouvait dissimuler ses yeux qu'en les fermant. Néanmoins, l'enseignante n'apprécia pas qu'une élève habituellement attentive soit endormie. Elle l'interrogea alors sur le texte qu'elle venait de lire à la classe, la voix forte et accusatrice. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme lui répondit avec exactitude, ouvrant de quelques millimètres les yeux avant de les refermer. Désarçonnée, la femme ne chercha pas d'avantage d'explication et acheva le cours sans déranger son élève, mais ne résista pas à l'envie de lui demander une explication sur le fait qu'elle gardait les yeux clos depuis le début de l'heure. La découverte du regard presque mort de la jeune chirurgienne la fit reculer de stupeur, mais Léa la rassura, la calmant avant qu'elle ne sorte en courant de la salle. Il fallut quelques minutes au duo pour ramener leur professeur à la raison, la pauvre avait toujours eu peur des yeux blancs, sans raison apparente, et il avait fallu que la chirurgienne explique ce qui causait leur étrange couleur pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

D'un rire gêné, elle remercia les deux amies et les laissa partir. Enfin elles purent rejoindre les deux lycéens et aller à l'hôpital, Luccian étant venu les récupérer, et emmener les deux jeunes en même temps.  
En arrivant à destination, à peine sortie de la voiture la blanche fut précipité contre un torse chaud et musclé.

« Myla-ya ! Que s'est-il passé ?! S'exclama le Chirurgien de la Mort, l'angoisse presque assez dissimulé dans sa voix.  
_ Je ne sais pas, je me suis endormie après le DS d'SVT surprise et quand le prof' m'a réveillé j'étais de nouveau aveugle.  
_ Tu n'as rien senti, rien bu, ri-  
_ Rien. Law, du calme, je ne vais pas mourir. Luccian et toi allez jeter un œil, indiqua la miss, sans mauvais jeux de mots, ajouta-t-elle en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
_ Tu sais Law… Cette tenue est très connue, intervins Léa en voyant le pirate dans sa tenue favorite. Les gens pourraient te… reconnaitre ?  
_ Luccian m'a passé une blouse, je ne l'ai juste pas encore mise, et je n'ai pas pris mon bonnet, objecta le capitaine des Heart Pirates en tirant la langue tel un gamin à la lycéenne. Qui sont ces deux-là ? Interrogea-t-il ensuite en désignant les garçons qui sortaient de la voiture.  
_ Deux lycéens, l'un d'eux est victime de violences parentales, on doit l'ausculter, expliqua Mylana.  
_ Attendez, t'es aveugle, et lycéenne, et tu vas me…  
_ Non, pas dans mon état et je pense qu'un docteur plus âgé te conviendra d'avantage. Pour ta gouverne, je travaille aussi dans cet hôpital, l'informa la jeune femme. C'est juste que j'y passe peu de temps en période scolaire, et mes yeux m'empêchent de tenir un scalpel pour l'instant.  
_ U-un scalpel ? T'es..  
_ Chirurgienne. Passons, nous allons te présenter le docteur Duloup, un homme très bon dans son domaine, qui a souvent les dossiers comme le tien, d'accord ?  
_ Je te suis, acquiesça le garçon.  
_ On vient avec vous, prévinrent les trois enseignants et le directeur, tout juste arrivés à leur tour.  
_ Suivez-moi, ordonna simplement Luccian, la mine sombre et les souvenirs remontant douloureusement.  
_ Au fait, sympa votre cosplay de Trafalgar Law, salua le professeur de science en rattrapant le susnommé, vous êtes le petit ami de mademoiselle Darkrose ou un docteur ici ?  
_ Merci, je suis… Law hésita, risquant une œillade vers sa bien-aimée, il sentit la main fraiche de cette dernière se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Je suis son petit ami, et étudiant en médecine, j'ai quelque remise à niveau, je n'ai pas exercé en bloc opératoire depuis quelques temps, j'étais en voyage dans les îles.  
_ Eh bien, on peut dire que vous formez un sacré couple, médecins et bien aidé par la nature…  
_ Merci.  
_ Ahah, la Marine n'a qu'à bien se tenir, avec une partenaire aussi redoutable, même Doflamingo tremblerait, s'amusa le professeur, partant dans un rire avec les deux lycéens, suivit de près par Léa et Law lui-même, les imitant pour masquer le point sensible que l'enseignant venait de toucher. »

Une bonne heure plus tard, il fut évident qu'il fallait cacher aux professeurs que la cause de la cécité de la blanche était tout bonnement inconnue. Dans le même temps, le diagnostic du docteur Duloup tomba, le lycéen avait une cote cassé, et devait passer de multiple radiographies car l'adulte avait senti des traces de recalcifications osseuses typique de rémissions de fracture, et tenait à en connaitre l'étendue. Dans tous les cas, le verdict était sans appel, les violences que subissait l'adolescent avaient commencé il y avait plus de cinq, et étaient inacceptable, l'enfant, dans par son âge, pouvait se faire émanciper ou rejoindre un foyer ou une famille d'accueil. Les professeurs s'étaient éloignés pour parler de procédures, d'avenir et du soutien psychologique, mais ils n'avaient pas pu demeurer à l'écart très longtemps, le jeune concerné leur ayant demandé de parler près de lui pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

A la fin de cette étonnante journée, une amitié était née, entre le harceleur et le harcelé. Le plus petit ne pouvait comprendre avec exactitude ce que son ancien tortionnaire subissait, mais il parvenait malgré tout à lui apporter son soutien. Sur les conseils du médecin présent, le lycéen maltraité chez lui prévint ses parents qu'il dormait chez son nouvel ami, et qu'il passerait récupérer de quoi aller en cours ainsi que quelques vêtements. Cela offrirait du temps et de quoi manœuvrer au groupe pour mettre fin au plus vite à la situation au combien déplaisante.

Luccian du s'excuser pour une urgence, avant de revenir et d'entrainer le pirate à sa suite. Un accident était survenu sur un des axes principaux de la ville, amenant un nombre de blessés important et surchargeant le service opératoire. Il héla alors Léa, lui disant de se bouger aussi, étonnant les enseignants qui observait la scène. Une infirmière vint leur apporter des tenues plus adaptées et s'émerveilla de la présence du Chirurgien de la Mort.

« Oh ! Docteur Trafalgar ! Vous êtes revenu nous aider, quelle bonté ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse en essayant de l'aider à se changer.  
_ Ça ira, merci, j'étais là avant l'urgence à vrai dire, expliqua le pirate.  
_ Oh ? Pour moi ? Demanda alors l'infirmière en se collant à son bras.  
_ Non, pour Myla-ya. Elle s'est blessé pendant la journée, contra le capitaine avec froideur tout en dégageant son bras.  
_ Le docteur Darkrose ? Pourquoi ?  
_ Elle est ma petite amie, j'étais inquiet.  
_ Ah… Et elle va pouvoir opérer ? Nous avons besoin d'elle, continua la femme en essayant de cacher sa déception.  
_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper d'opérations lourdes, je suis aveugle. Je peux gérer des choses basiques, mais pas tenir un scalpel, intervint le sujet de la conversation en s'approchant du duo.

Immédiatement, Trafalgar vint entourer de ses bras sa douce fleur de cristal, tandis celle-ci dévoilait à l'infirmière ses yeux blessés.

_ Oh mon dieu, mais… Vous êtes notre meilleur chirurgien, comment allons-nous faire sans vous ?! S'écria d'une voix paniquée la femme, horrifié face à la vue qui s'offrait à elle, ainsi qu'à son sens.  
_ Ma cécité est tem-po-raire, clarifia la lycéenne, irritée.  
_ Et puis elle m'a recousu sans ses yeux la dernière fois, ajouta le brun en riant.  
_ Blessé Law ? S'étonna Léa en s'approchant.  
_ Un entrainement qui a mal tourné, on voulait tester ses sens en combats et… J'ai fatigué trop vite, du coup je n'ai pas pu esquiver sa lame, expliqua-t-il avec légèreté.  
_ C'était à moi de faire attention, le corrigea Mylana avec culpabilité.  
_ Il n'empêche que la suture était parfaite, argumenta le pirate.  
_ Bien, Myla, tu te sens capable de donner un coup de main ?  
_ Tant que les organes vitaux sont épargnés, ça me va.  
_ Aller, enfile une blouse gamine ! S'exclama alors le vieux chirurgien en lui en lançant une. Léa t'aidera.  
_ Aye captain ! Imita la jeune Pandana.

Les médecins s'en allèrent travailler, sous les yeux des autres, bouche bée. Soudain, le professeur qui avait complimenté Law sur son cosplay de lui-même réagit :

_ Attatatata ! Ils l'ont appelé docteur Trafalgar, et Law… Et ils sont tous médecins, même nos deux lycéennes !  
_ Non, Léa donne juste des coups de pouces et les assistent en cas de gros besoin, expliqua le directeur. Mylana Darkrose est en revanche chirurgienne, et de temps à autre d'astreinte pendant les cours.  
_ Vous étiez au courant ? S'étonna le professeur.  
_ Il faut bien quelqu'un pour délivrer une autorisation de sortie en plein cours…  
_ Oh. Pardon, oui, réalisa l'homme.  
_ Par contre, mademoiselle Darkrose est aveugle, comment peut-elle pratiquer ? Souleva un autre enseignant.  
_ Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le directeur. »


	13. Cahpitre 12: Résolution

Coucou! Me revoilà~ Oui, je publie deux chapitres très rapprochés car j'ai écrit et suis incapable de laisser du temps entre la fin de l'écriture d'un chapitre et sa publication... Bref, voilà xD  
Bon, je préviens, ce chapitre-ci est légèrement plus court que le précédent^^

Mais avant, réponse aux reviews~

Les-Fictions-De-Niils:  
Merci! Oui, en effet, tu m'aides à me poser une limite^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, je pense que celui-ci va être moins bon, mais ça, c'est aux lecteurs de le voir^^  
Je vais continuer d'écrire cette fichue fiction, mais bon, je bloque vachement du coup xDD Merci encore!

Traff Lamy: Coucou mon addict favorite! Merci!  
Si le chapitre t'a plu, je suis contente, vraiment! :)  
Personnellement, j'ai bien tes "hypothèse à deux balles" xD Elle sont parfois très inspirantes x3  
Nan mais je suis extrêmement sérieuse que je parle de te spammer quand tu auras un compte, vraiment xD Et puis tu dis rougir devant son écran, tu sais tes reviews me font sois rougir tout autant, soit sourire comme une bien heureuse pendant au moins 24h, voire même es deux à la fois, alors euh... XD  
Ahah... Keya sensei... J'étais habitué au "senpai", mais "sensei" pas vraiment, je ne suis pas un prof à ce que je sache xDDD  
M'enfin, ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu sois toujours au rendez vous et à lire mes récits, merci! 3

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter.**

 **Chapitre 12 : Résolution**

PDV Omniscient

L'urgence, très rapidement gérée grâce à la présence de nos héros favoris, et à l'organisation sans faille du chirurgien en chef, qui n'était nul autre que Luccian. Cette intervention imprévue permit à la jeune Darkrose d'affiner encore et encore son étrange et pratique sixième sens. Elle en fut à la fois désolée d'être bloquée pour des choses simples, mais en même temps heureuse de pouvoir apprendre de nouveau à voir, bien que la manière soit totalement différente. Bien que les personnes l'assistant et l'entourant n'avaient au début pas été rassurés par l'état peu engageant de ses yeux, ils l'avaient suivies, découvrant ainsi que la chirurgienne pouvait tout à fait se débrouiller.  
Law quant à lui s'était fait assister par deux internes très bons, lui permettant d'écouler avec vitesse la file de patients nécessitant en urgence des soins. Néanmoins, Luccian vint l'interrompre juste avant qu'il ne débute une opération, requérant son aide et son pouvoir : Un enfant avait des débris de verre et une barre de métal ancré autour de son cœur, et même Mylana éprouvait parfois des difficultés avec ce genre d'opération délicate, de surcroît, vu dans quel état se trouvaient ses yeux, il lui était tout à fait impossible d'agir. Le brun se hâta donc pour rejoindre le bloc opératoire où il devait intervenir et fut grandement soulagé de constater que seuls Luccian et Léa l'aideraient, préservant ainsi son secret et sa quiétude. La « room » déployée, tout alla extrêmement vite. Comme s'ils y étaient habitués et qu'ils connaissaient le pouvoir depuis toujours, ainsi que comment agir en sa présence, le duo qui l'aidait se débrouilla avec brio. L'enfant sauvé fut placé en observation, enfin, les trois amis retournèrent à leur poste respectif et reprirent leur travaux, sauvant autant de vie qu'ils le pouvaient, aidant chaque personne autour d'eux.

Pendant ce temps, la discussion entre les personnes chargées d'aider le lycéen maltraité étaient arrivées et s'étaient présentées au jeune homme. Des décisions avaient été prises, désormais l'avenir du garçon n'était plus aussi incertain et inquiétant que quelques heures auparavant.

Les enseignants, le directeur et les deux élèves du lycée avaient quittés l'hôpital lorsque le trio de chirurgien et leur amie furent libérés de toute obligation, à leur grand soulagement. Law et Mylana avaient remarqué le regard intéressé tourné vers le pirate, et ne l'avait aucunement apprécié. En effet, bien qu'il soit rare de rencontrer une personne de l'entourage de la jeune Darkrose, ainsi que le fait que la personne en question se soit présentée comme le petit ami de la miss, et que, par-dessus le marché, il soit magnifique, séduisant et tout droit sorti d'un célèbre manga, rien n'excusait ou ne justifiait les œillades entendues ou surprises qui embarrassaient quelque peu nos deux héros. Prenant congé du personnel de garde, ils filèrent jusque la voiture du vieux docteur. Léa remit son téléphone en marche, et celui-ci se mit à hurler qu'elle avait de nombreux appels manqués de sa mère et son père, ainsi qu'une ribambelle de messages. La réalisation la frappa telle une gifle sifflante : Ses parents ne savaient pas qu'elle avait dû aller, et surtout, qu'elle était restée à l'hôpital

« Oh… J'ai oublié de prévenir mes vieux, couina-t-elle.  
_ Appelles-les, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves prise par une urgence avec nous, s'amusa la chirurgienne.  
_ Cela arrive souvent ? S'enquit Law.  
_ Non, mais plus elle devient compétente, plus le niveau d'urgence qu'on attend avant de lui faire appel diminue, donc on augmente le nombre de fois où elle vient peu à peu. Du coup, les Pandana commencent à être habitués.  
_ Et ils trouvent ça très bien, mais cela ne les empêche pas de m'envoyer une quantité affreuse de message et de tenter de me joindre je ne sais combien de fois, se plaignit-elle.  
_ Et l'hôpital n'a pas de souci avec ça ? Je veux dire… Votre société est régie par les diplômes et l'expérience dans un métier. Léa-ya n'a pas de diplôme donc…  
_ Nous avons prouvé au directeur de l'établissement qu'elle savait être professionnelle, et elle a d'excellents résultats. Ceux qu'elle assiste nous font des retours élogieux, du coup maintenant elle a une sorte de laisser-passer écrit de la part du directeur, avec comme référant Mylana et moi-même, expliqua alors Luccian sans quitter des yeux la route.  
_ Mais par la suite, pourra-t-elle utiliser ça pour son travail ?  
_ Oui, cela compte comme des expériences professionnelles, et puis nous apportons à la miss des connaissances médicales en dehors du temps passé à l'hôpital, donc nous la préparons pour un diplôme de base, libre à elle de poursuivre ou non par la suite. J'espère qu'elle va continuer, car nous allons cruellement manquer de bras en chirurgie après ton départ.  
_ Ah ? Je ne comprends pas, je n'interviens qu'en urge- Oh, fit le pirate en réalisant le sens caché de cette phrase.

 _Après mon départ, et celui de Mylana._

_ On va avoir besoin de chirurgien de talent. Et comme il est rare qu'on forme des chirurgiens ou des médecins aussi jeunes que Léa, j'ai bon espoir qu'elle deviendra talentueuse, continua le vieil homme, un sourire masquant la tristesse dont étaient emplis les yeux qui ne lâchaient pas la route.

Léa raccrocha enfin, ayant rassuré ses parents et loupé toute la conversation qui venait de se dérouler entre les trois chirurgiens, elle ne sentit pas l'ambiance quelque peu pesante et le silence lourd qui s'installait.

_ Luccian, tu ramènes d'abord qui ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_ Notre couple favori, indiqua le vieux docteur. »

Ce n'est que là que la demoiselle remarqua l'air triste et le sourire déchiré de son ami. Elle osa alors une œillade vers les passagers arrière, et vit une Darkrose cachée derrière son masque de marbre, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps, mais pas assez longtemps encore. Les yeux de Trafalgar étaient rempli d'émotions si nombreuses et contraires qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer son regard, mais ses lèvres ourlée en une fine ligne et son attitude tendue lui prouvaient qu'elle venait de manquer quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi les deux jeunes chirurgiens portaient-ils leur masque sans émotion de la sorte ?!

Y réfléchissant, la lycéenne se souvint de l'ordre de passage qu'avait annoncé le vieil homme. Luccian ramenait d'abord le couple, alors qu'il était plus rapide de la déposer d'abord elle… Vu le détour que cela lui faisait… Il voulait discuter, aucun doute possible. Très bien, elle avait aussi quelques questions, c'était une bonne occasion, une excellente occasion même, bien qu'elle se doutât que le peu de temps qu'ils allaient avoir ne leur suffirait certainement pas du tout.

oO°OoOoO°Oo

Le duo déposé devant la propriété des Darkrose, la voiture repartit dans un vrombissement discret. De loin, la lycéenne put reconnaitre le regard détrompé de la blanche dirigé sur le véhicule s'éloignant. Evidemment, elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer, elle se doutait que le vieux médecin et elle allait discuter. Mylana était parfaitement au courant que Luccian rallongeait presque de moitié son trajet en déposant les chirurgiens avant leur amie, elle était impossible à duper sur ce point…

« Tu voulais discuter, initia alors la jeune Pandana.  
_ Oui. Sa cécité m'inquiète, commença le vieil homme.  
_ Moi aussi, mais on n'y peut rien, c'est quelque chose que nous avons eu le temps d'apprendre, tu le sais bien. Parle-moi de ce qui te tracasse vraiment.  
_ Ah… On ne peut plus rien te cacher, hein ? Ria le médecin, amère. Elle déteint vraiment sur toi.  
_ Elle nous entraine tous avec elle, et j'apprécie notre aventure, répondit la jeune femme.  
_ C'est vrai. Cependant, elle ne nous emmènera pas beaucoup plus loin avec elle, fit-il tristement.  
_ Tu parles du fait qu'elle va suivre Law ? S'étonna Léa.  
_ Elle serait idiote de ne pas le faire… Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle n'est pas d'ici, elle doit retourner chez elle, continua Luccian.  
_ Lu', elle est née ici… Elle ne connait l'autre monde qu'à travers un manga, qui sait s'il est vraiment comme son auteur le décrit ?  
_ Elle le connait de par ses gènes, pointa alors l'homme. Elle le connait de par ses différences, elle le connait car elle est formée pour y vivre, elle le connait car elle est faite pour ce monde, et non le nôtre ! Martela-t-il rageusement, les larmes embuant sa vue, le forçant à se garer sur le bas-côté.  
_ Luccian, elle… Elle ira, c'est sûr, mais quand ? Tu as raison, et elle est taillée pour vivre sur ce monde d'océans, mais… Elle s'est tant habituée à nous, à ce monde, à être la seule D et la seule personne aussi puissante, j'ai peur pour elle.  
_ Elle aura Law, là-bas, tout ira bien.  
_ A-t-elle dit qu'elle s'en allait avec lui ?  
_ Non, mais même blanc, son regard brille d'une nouvelle résolution, et je doute que ça soit autre chose… Il redémarra la voiture, fusillant du regard sa montre et maudissant l'heure tardive.  
_ Blanc… Va-t-il le rester ?  
_ Bien sûr que non, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et regarder. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut prétendre connaitre son pouvoir, nous ne sommes que familier de ses différences et témoins de ses miracles.  
_ C'est vrai… Ses miracles… Souffla la jeune femme, songeuse, se rappelant la première fois qu'elle avait vu le pouvoir animer le corps livide sous ses yeux. Mais Luccian, et si le changement de monde changeait… la changeait ? Si… Les miracles n'arrivaient plus ? Si…  
_ J'ai peur aussi, mais passer dans notre monde n'a pas changé notre cher pirate, pourquoi l'inverse arriverait-il ?  
_ Je m'inquiète tellement pour elle ! Fondit en larme la lycéenne.  
_ Moi aussi, moi aussi… Mais tu sais, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne nous laissera pas sans nouvelles, tu le sais bien… La rassura Luccian.  
_ Ahah ... Ria-t-elle, qu'elle recommence à me cacher des choses et elle verra à nouveau qui je suis quand je décide de faire payer quelqu'un !  
_ Oh, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'oubliera jamais l'unique fois où tu as montré les crocs, ne t'inquiète pas, s'esclaffa-t-il.  
_ Aucun d'entre nous ne l'oubliera jamais, j'étais tellement hors de moi… Se souvint la miss.  
_ Je pense qu'elle ne nous cachera pas quelque chose d'aussi important que Ça, réfléchit le chirurgien.  
_ Non en effet. Au fait, qu'ai manqué dans la voiture pendant que je téléphonais ? Vous aviez des têtes bizarres, justifia la miss.

Le vieux chirurgien raconta alors à son amie le contenu de la discussion en question et de la réaction du duo concerné.

_ Tu étais sérieux à propos de moi ? Interrogea alors la demoiselle.  
_ Evidemment.  
_ Mais j'ai des concours à passer pour entrer en école, tu le sais… Et les exams' et moi ça-  
_ Fait mille. Tu passes un entretien après ton BAC, le directeur de l'école la plus proche de l'hôpital souhaiterait te rencontrer et te voir à l'œuvre, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.  
_ Tu as…  
_ Mylana et moi en avions discuté en début d'année, c'est pourquoi lors des quatre dernières fois où tu as du intervenir, des rapports ont été fait sur tes compétences, par les diverses personnes que tu as suppléées ou remplacées, et Myla et moi avons également fourni des lettres de recommandation certifiant tes capacités, avoua le médecin.  
_ Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi, vous saviez dans quelle école je voulais aller en premier choix et vous avez… Oh ! Merci Lu' !  
_ Ahah, notre amie commune a fait le principal, elle comptait te l'annoncer sous peu, mais je crois qu'il était temps que tu le saches, ria-t-il.  
_ On se tient au courant pour ses yeux, et son départ. Oh et aussi pour Ryan, le lycéen qui…  
_ Est maltraité. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne laisserai personne poser le doigt sur lui de nouveau, jamais ! Jura avec une voix sombre l'homme grisonnant, les yeux durs mais larmoyant.  
_ Tu en fais une affaire personnelle, je me trompe ?  
_ Je connaissais un gosse comme lui, il est mort dans mes bras, overdose et hémorragie interne, en pleurant qu'il était désolé et en tremblant de peur, je venais d'opérer son père, il lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans les côtes pour se défendre, c'était ma première opération, et le gamin avait été forcé à se droguer juste avant d'être battu à mort parce qu'il avait finalement osé dire qu'il était gay. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, et jamais cela ne se reproduira autour de moi. »

A peine eut-il terminé d'expliquer l'histoire qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison des Pandana. D'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, la jeune femme le remercia et lui dit au revoir, le regard qu'elle lui envoya était plein de compréhension et de compassion, achevant la restreinte que le vieil homme avait imposé à ses larmes. Pleurer deux fois en une demi-heure ne lui plaisait aucunement, mais les évènements récents infiltrait ses remparts et l'épuisaient mentalement.

A peine les larmes perlèrent-elles de ses yeux qu'il les essuya d'un coup de manche rageur, avant de presser l'accélérateur. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, rentrer chez lui, se ruer dans son cocon. Peu importait le bien que partager cette histoire lui avait fait, les souvenirs et l'inquiétude qui le rongeaient le mettait mal à l'aise, il devait retrouver son antre, sa maison.  
Mylana l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait l'admettre. Les images de plumes éparpillées partout dans sa salle d'entrainement rappelèrent au médecin que la jeune femme cachait toujours une part d'elle-même, malgré leur profonde amitié et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'à présents, malgré tout ce qu'il savait déjà d'elle et de sa différence, elle ne montrait pas tout, ni à lui, ni à Léa, ni à personne. La réalisation fut blessante, mais le vieil homme la comprenait : Les témoins de sa différence ne devaient pas exister, et ses quelques supérieurs avaient décrété que personne ne devaient rester en vie après avoir vu à l'œuvre la Darkrose. L'exception faite pour le vieux médecin était justifiée par le fait qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'il était devenu le seul à pouvoir l'approcher. Léa en revanche, devait dissimuler ce qu'elle connaissait de sa meilleure amie. Pendant près d'un an et demi, la blanche les avaient tous les deux protégés pour leur éviter les ennuis, bien que Luccian soit bien plus proche des secrets de la miss de par sa profession et son exclusivité médicale, néanmoins, les mensonges s'étaient accumulés, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate : Une crise, devant les deux amis.

La jeune Pandana avait alors paniqué, entrant dans un état de choc, avant que Mylana, encore en pleine crise, lui avoue que c'était normal et malgré tout, fréquent. Surpris, les deux amis auxquels elle avait certifiés tant de fois que plus rien d'anormal ne lui était arrivé depuis l'incident dans la morgue, étaient à la fois soulagés et furieux. Jamais Léa n'avait été autant hors d'elle, et malgré l'état peu recommandable dans lequel se trouvait alors la Darkrose, elle avait laissé exploser toute sa rage, son inquiétude et son amertume, face à cette année et demi de mensonges et de cachoteries.  
Ce jour-là, il avait fallu au vieux chirurgien s'occuper de deux patientes blessées et épuisées émotionnellement, et depuis, à son grand soulagement, plus rien n'était survenu. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose ne collait pas, que sa patiente favorite portait à nouveau un lourd fardeau, mais il se savait incapable de lui faire cracher le morceau. Après tout, Law avait essayé de l'interroger sur la plume qu'il avait retrouvé, et de là était parti une crise, Luccian n'était pas près de mettre le sujet sur la table avant quelques mois, et était conscient que d'ici quelques mois, la demoiselle serait en train de naviguer sur les mers auxquelles elle appartenait, du moins, il espérait qu'elle y serait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le docteur était déjà arrivé chez lui et déverrouillait désormais sa porte. Enfin, il était là, dans son endroit. Il prit à peine le temps d'avaler un repas avant de se préparer à dormir, espérant sans trop y croire un sommeil paisible, ou au moins dénué de rêves.

La lumière filtrant au travers du rideau entrouvert vint déranger les yeux clos du pirate endormi. Doucement, le sommeil disparut, le laissant librement se réveiller. La première chose que ses yeux rencontrèrent fut les yeux entrouverts de sa bien-aimée. Elle n'avait visiblement pas encore remarqué qu'il était désormais conscient, et semblait réfléchir tout en se servant du torse nu et finement musclé du chirurgien comme d'un repose tête. Le brun passa alors une main sur la joue dégagée de la miss et la salua, la faisant sursauter.

« A quoi pouvais-tu penser pour être autant perdue dans tes songes ? L'interrogea-t-il alors.  
_ A toi, fit-elle sans détour, à ta santé. Tu as repris du poil de la bête, est tu encore loin de ton état habituel ?  
_ Non, je pense qu'il me manque encore quelques grammes de graisse, mais si je peux plutôt en faire du muscle, je n'en serais pas mécontent. A quoi d'autre pensais-tu ? Continua-t-il en voyant l'air soucieux toujours peint sur son visage angélique.  
_ A… A ton monde, et à ce que Luccian t'a dit.  
_ Pour Léa ? Demanda le capitaine des Hearts en sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
_ Non, le parcours scolaire de Léa est déjà tracé selon ses vœux, même si je dois encore lui annoncer avec Luccian. Non, je parle de la signification de ses mots.  
_ Je sais. Il pense que tu vas venir avec moi. Mais a-t-il raison ?  
_ Je l'ignore…  
_ Tu penses peut-être dire la vérité, mais ta voix te trahit, contra Law face à la faiblesse de la réponse.  
_ Je sais juste que… Avec toi, je suis- Je veux- je…  
_ Tu… ? L'encouragea-t-il.  
_ Je veux juste rester avec toi, où qu'on soit, quelle que soit l'heure, du jour comme de la nuit, souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre la chair tendre et chaude de son cou.

_ Je peux pouvoir admirer ses yeux argentés sous les premiers rayons de soleil et les contempler lorsqu'ils deviennent dorés avec les dernières lueurs de la journée, reprit la jeune Darkrose d'une femme plus affirmée.

Muet, Law n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et encore moins ses yeux. A mesure que la blanche lui offrait son cœur et lui livrait ses souhaits, elle se redressait, gagnant en assurance et volonté, le surplombant de plus en plus, le regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'à chaque instant ses prunelles retrouvaient leur couleur azurée si profonde et envoutante.

_ Je veux pouvoir détailler ta peau, ton visage, tes yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'en fermant les yeux, ce ne soit plus que la seule chose que j'aperçois.

_ Je veux te voir briller sous les lueurs lunaires et dominer les océans avec fierté. Je veux te voir heureux et bien entouré, brisant tes obstacles sans concession. Je veux te voir affronté tes démons et tes peurs, sans pour autant les oublier, pour rester un homme courageux et non un homme inconscient.

_ Je veux être à tes côtés, à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, Trafalgar D Water Law » acheva la miss en plongeant sur les lèvres sur son vis-à-vis, désormais en dessous d'elle.

L'entourant de ses bras, il la ramena contre lui, souriant dans leur baiser. La chaleur naissant dans son bas ventre au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait le força néanmoins à ralentir l'échange passionné que le couple vivait à l'instant. Mylana avait dû sentir le même embarras car elle mit fin au baiser en même temps que lui, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'une lueur plus joueuse et alléchante.

« On devrait se calmer, non ? Fit le Chirurgien de la Mort, le souffle court.  
_ Oui, cela vaudrait mieux, confirma sa partenaire en le tirant du lit.  
_ Au fait, tes yeux…  
_ J'ai vu, ria-t-elle.  
_ Ahah, très drôle, mais comment… ?  
_ Je pense que mon conflit intérieur à influencé ma guérison, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.  
_ Moi non plus… On change de sujet ? Proposa-t-il alors.  
_ Moui, tu as faim ?»

Comme pour les encourager dans leur décision, l'alarme du réveil programmé du téléphone de la blanche vint leur agacer les oreilles, avant d'être éteint par une main irritée.  
Le couple descendit donc manger, mais fut cependant dérangé de nouveau par la sonnerie du téléphone : Luccian. Mylana ayant une tartine de confiture dans la bouche, se fut le brun qui répondit.

« Allo ?  
_ Law ? Où est Mylana ?  
_ Devant moi, elle a la bouche pleine donc je réponds, expliqua le pirate avant de voir sa bien-aimée manquer de s'étouffer en l'entendant, et de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Je veux dire que- Myla-ya mange une tartine, o- on mange… notre pe- petit déjeuner.

Le téléphone laissa filtrer le soupir du vieux médecin, mais nul n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de soulagement ou d'exaspération.

_ Bien, de toute manière tu es concerné par l'appel. Peux-tu mettre le haut-parleur ?  
_ Le haut… Euh…  
_ Ҫa, indiqua la blanche en pointant du doigt la touche tactile.  
_ Ok. Tu nous entends ? Demanda-t-il à leur interlocuteur après avoir posé le téléphone sur la table.  
_ Très bien même. Bon, devinez qui n'a pas oublié la date de début des cours de notre pirate ?

_ Oh merde. C'est quand ? S'exclama le dit pirate.  
_ Aujourd'hui Law, aujourd'hui… Je passe vous prendre tous les deux dans trente minutes, vu que tu n'as beaucoup mieux à faire Mylana.  
_ Je dois aller en cours, objecta-t-elle.  
_ Et tes yeux ? Tu comptes passer une journée sans prendre de note comme ça ?  
_ J'ai retrouvé ma vue normale, l'informa-t-elle.  
_ Quoi ? Mais quand ? Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire ?!  
_ Ce matin, au réveil, et tu as attaqué avec un sujet tout aussi important.  
_ C'est vrai, mais dans ce cas… Tu emmènes toi-même Law ?  
_ Oui, et je donne aussi le premier cours en amphi', vu que je comme les cours à dix heures, mon cours d'histoire-géographie est annulé vu que la prof est en sortie avec les secondes.  
_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas ton planning, on se rejoint là-bas ?  
_ Ҫa marche ! Confirma la chirurgienne.  
_ A plus tard, salua le capitaine. »

Le duo se regarda alors quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, avant d'achever leur repas avec empressement. En rangeant le beurre et la confiture, Law en profita pour voler un baiser à sa fleur de cristal, s'éloignant ensuite d'elle, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

Il était temps de se préparer, pour eux deux, car l'un comme l'autre se devaient de retourner sur les bancs de l'école.

Mylana dû batailler avec son pirate adoré pendant près de cinq bonnes minutes pour obtenir qu'il ne porte pas son célèbre couvre-chef, argumentant contre lui, afin de lui faire comprendre que ne pas porter son pull fétiche était tout sauf suffisant pour ne pas être reconnu, et qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il attire l'attention sur lui dès le premier jour. Finalement, le capitaine céda. Les raisons qu'évoquait la miss étaient de loin suffisantes, mais le baiser langoureux auquel il avait eu le droit pour le convaincre l'avait achevé.

Depuis quand une personne pouvait aussi bien embrasser, nom d'un Roi des Mers ?!

Quand enfin le duo fut près et arrivé devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre où le cours devait avoir lieu, Luccian vint accueillir Law et le guider jusqu'aux nombreuses rangés de strapontins où les étudiants commençaient déjà à s'agglutiner.  
Consultant la montre que lui avait donnée sa douce amoureuse le matin même, il réalisa qu'il restait presque dix minutes avant le début du cours, ce qu'il lui laissait amplement le temps de se fondre dans la masse et d'écouter les conversations, à la recherche d'informations. Et non, on ne reniait pas facilement les habitudes prises au fur et à mesure d'un périple de pirate…  
Sortant distraitement de quoi noter, Trafalgar vit alors du coin de l'œil une jeune femme aux courbes plus qu'avantageuses s'asseoir à côté de lui, et se pencher vers lui, approfondissant sans la moindre discrétion son décolleté.

« Salut beau gosse, tu es nouveau ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix déjà très aguicheuse.  
_ Cela se voit-il tant que ça ? Fit Law d'une voix ennuyée et à demi surprise.  
_ Un canon dans ton genre, je l'aurai remarqué depuis longtemps si tu avais été là plus tôt, répondit non sans sourire avec malice la demoiselle. Tu fais quoi ici ?  
_ Je rattrape mon retard technologique, j'ai étudié sans tous les outils d'aujourd'hui, rétorqua le chirurgien en reportant son attention sur le bureau où s'installerait bientôt Mylana.  
_ Un retard technologique ? Dis-moi, si tu veux… Je peux te le faire… rattraper, ce retard… Proposa alors la jeune aguicheuse, d'une voix basse et terriblement sensuelle.  
_ Deux amis s'occupent déjà de cela, merci.  
_ Je vois, mais, outre les cours, tu n'aurais pas envie de… T'amuser ? Reprit-elle.  
_ Je m'amuse déjà, répliqua Law, irrité.  
_ Et tu as une petite copine ?  
_ C'est très indiscret, lui dit remarquer le pirate en plantant ses yeux acier dans ses prunelles couleur terre.  
_ Pas tant que ça, tu as peur de me répondre ? Le poussa doucement l'inconnue.  
_ Non, j'ai une petite copine, je trouve cela indiscret.  
_ Pas autant que ma question suivante : Elle est mieux que moi ? Je te parie qu'au lit je la détrône, susurra alors la miss en glissant une main sur la cuisse du capitaine.  
_ Personne ne peut être mieux qu'elle, gronda Trafalgar à voix basse. Et n'espère pas m'en dissuader, elle est parfaite, l'acheva-t-il.  
_ Oh… La mine renfrognée, et comprenant que Law ne cèderait pas, elle reprit ses distances. Tu as de la chance au fait, aujourd'hui est un cours spécial, c'est une chirurgienne renommée qui nous le fait. C'est tellement rare d'obtenir un cours de sa part… C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi nombreux.  
_ Elle est si connue que ça ? S'étonna un peu le pirate.  
_ C'est une légende ! Et pourtant, elle n'exerce pas depuis très longtemps il parait. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle n'a même pas 35 ans ! Souffla avec admiration la jeune femme.  
_ Tu parles bien de Myla- du docteur Darkrose, non ?  
_ Evidemment, qui d'autre ?!  
_ Elle a 18 ans, et non 35.  
_ QUOI ?! Hurla à voix basse la miss. Attends ! Comment tu peux en être sûr ?! L'interrogea-t-elle alors.  
_ C'est simple, je la connais. Ses cheveux sont d'un blanc plus pur que les neiges éternelles et plus brillants qu'un diamant, ses yeux sont plus précieux que des saphirs et plus profonds que les océans. Sa peau est parfaite et ses lèvres sont douces et sucrées, elle est- oh. Je m'égard. Bref, je la connais, je vis avec elle, lâcha-t-il alors.  
_ Attends, tu es le petit ami de Mylana Darkrose, le docteur Mylana Darkrose en personne ?! C'est elle qui gère ton rattrapage technologique ?  
_ Elle et Luccian, oui, admit le pirate tandis qu'une vague de murmures emplissait l'amphithéâtre.  
_ J'avais aucune chance depuis le début, comprit alors la jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur la demoiselle qui venait d'entrer et de se placer derrière le bureau du professeur. Tu as raison, elle a l'air parfaite…  
_ Non, elle n'en n'a pas l'air, elle l'est, souffla Law juste avant que le cours ne commence. »


	14. Chapitre 13: Allo?

_Hello! Me revoilà sur cette fiction! Oui, ça fait des mois, mais comme je me confonds en excuse à chaque fois et que ma vie privée justifie la moitié de mon retard, je crois que je vais juste dire "pardon", passer aux reviews et vous laisser lire, comme ça je pourrais me concentrer sur mes cours et écrire la suite aussi vite que possible, car sinon, vous aller me chercher, me retrouver et m'éviscérer pour vous clore un chapitre sur ça... ^^_

 _Du coup..._

 _Pardon._

 _Voilà, c'est dit, ou plutôt écrit :)_

 _Tout de suite, les reviews:_

 ** _Déjà, merci de continuer à me suivre et à me montrer que ça vous plait, cette fic, ça m'aide beaucoup à écrire, franchement, sinon je retournerais sans doute à mes fictions originales et mes projets ^^_**

 ** _Alors..._**

 _Traff Lamy:_  
 _Merci miss! :)_  
 _Ahah, Noël en mai/juin, mais bien sûr... :D (remarque, pourquoi pas, si on se détache de la tradition chrétienne...) Merci encore, j'adore tes réactions! Ah! La touche d'humour... Oui, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, elle était simple et -pas du tout- passe partout ;)_  
 _Law et Mylana? Quelque chose à dire sure les interludes entre les chapitres?_

 _"Law: On s'ennuit ferme... Elle fait pas avancer notre relation assez vite et ça fait un certain temps que j'ai pas utilisé ma main ou un déchargeur de "tension"... Mais bon, ni la miss Darkrose ni moi ne sommes prêts psychologiquement, j'ai subit un traumatisme il y a peu et la fleur de cristal ne semble pas être encore remise de son traumatisme passé. Voilà._  
 _Mylana: Law, t'étais pas obligé de leur dire à quel point t'es frustré... Bon les gens, oui, Law et moi passerons tôt ou tard à l'action, un peu de patience quoi... :P"_

 _Voilà~ (oui, je prends en compte l'avancée psychologique des personnes... Je suis pas encore assez sadique ou incohérente par rapport à mes idées pour outrepasser cette partie :/ )_

 _NeferGwen: Merci! Oui, Law est OOC, je n'arrivais plus à le laisser tel quel, désolée ^^_  
 _Les plumes, hein? AHAH! Je ne sais pas quand apporter la réponse à cette interrogation :P_  
 _Pour l'intégration avec la œuvre d'Oda, franchement, j'hésite encore, ou plutôt, j'ai changé de perspective, rendant Law OOC, du coup, je ne sais pas trop, le temps et l'inspiration m'apporteront les réponses à mes questions, et aux vôtres, du coup ;)_

 _peacecraft31:_  
 _Hello! Merci! Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

 _Les-Fictions-De-Niils:_  
 _Hello! :) Merci beaucoup! Je suis rassurée que voir que ça t'a plu, et surtout, que la touche humoristique t'ai faite rire! ;)_  
 _Et oui, Mylana est connue, mais... Cela ne pourrait-il pas lui jouer des tours? A voir par la suite~ :P_  
 _Merci, voilà la suite, et je m'attèle dès demain au chapitre 14 :D_

 _Encore merci à tous!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: One Piece est à Oda, les OCs, en revanche, sont miens, et pas touche. Na. :P  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Allo ?**_

Les couloirs du lycée était désormais calmes, les élèves venaient de rentrer en cours, et bientôt allait retentir la sonnerie annonçant aux retardataires leur faute. Dans l'une des salles de classe, le professeur de philosophie cherchait en vain son sac. Dans ce dernier se trouvaient les copies du récent bac blanc, néanmoins les élèves avaient visiblement décidé d'être intenable et se passaient discrètement le sac tant recherché, au grand damne de l'enseignant. La sonnerie de début des cours hurla dans le bâtiment, agaçant les oreilles des élèves indisciplinés, mais elle ne suffit pas à couvrir l'arrivée sur le fil d'une jeune femme à la chevelure blanche virevoltante et désordonnée.

« Tout juste à l'heure, miss Darkrose, la gratifia l'enseignant en se redressant, frustré de l'enlèvement de son support de cours.  
_ Excusez-moi, j'étais retenue ailleurs, répondit-elle en repérant le sac en vadrouille au dernier rang.  
_ Vu votre tête, vous semblez surtout avoir eu une panne d'oreiller, s'amusa-t-il en détaillant la chevelure étrangement délaissée de la lycéenne, comme si elle venait de défaire une coiffure précise.  
_ Oh. Ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa crinière indomptée.  
_ Précisément, et vos lunettes aussi, j'ignorais que vous portiez des lentilles…  
_ Ahah, si seulement, ria doucement Mylana, c'est juste que je donnais un cours et que je préfère avoir l'air plus sévère et âgée pour ce genre de chose… expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.  
_ C'est logique, allez-vous asseoir miss.  
_ Oui, désolée de déranger le cours ainsi.  
_ De toute manière le cours est loin de commencer, soupira l'enseignant, à bout, de trouvant toujours pas son cartable.  
_ Non, il va bientôt débuter, contra la blanche en arrachant des mains d'un cancre peu malin le pauvre sac de cuir avant de le poser sur le bureau du professeur blasé et de se rendre à sa place.  
_ Merci miss, souffla non sans un sourire l'homme en commençant à distribuer les copies. »

La classe devint silencieuse, les rires et discussions cessèrent, Léa leva son poing vers sa meilleure amie, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres. Mylana vint entrechoquer son poing contre celui de la demoiselle, lui rendant un sourire moins amusé mais satisfait.  
Après tout, ni l'une ni l'autre n'appréciait qu'on fasse tourner en bourrique quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé, et encore moins un enseignant, surtout à quelques semaines du bac…

Les notes tombèrent, impitoyables, et certains se dirent que quelques têtes tomberaient aussi une fois chez eux. Les plus mauvais n'ayant pas travaillé la matière lancèrent de temps à autres de furtives œillades vers la jeune Darkrose, mais nul l'oserait quoi que ce soit, ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'elle avait eu raison de rendre le cartable à l'enseignant, et puis, de toute manière, que pouvaient-ils contre elle ?

S'en prendre à sa meilleure amie ?

AH ! Comme si c'était possible… La lycéenne savait parfaitement se défendre elle-même, et c'était avant que la blanche ne lui donne et fasse prendre des cours de combats et d'auto-défense. Et quand bien même ils auraient eu le dessus sur la jeune femme, la chirurgienne n'était jamais loin, ou arrivait toujours à temps.  
Et puis il y avait cette histoire, comme quoi la Darkrose aurait un diplôme de médecine, faisant qu'en combat elle devait exactement savoir où frapper… Et cette rumeur qui avait ébranlé les plus échauffés de l'établissement : Mylana serait soit disant membre d'un corps armé…

A quoi bon essayer ? Elle était à coup sûr dangereuse. C'était peine perdue, nul ne pouvait s'estimer à leur niveau, point final.

 _Si seulement ils savaient… hein ?_

Lorsque la sonnerie criarde interrompit l'enseignant en annonçant la fin du cours, la foule de jeunes se précipita dehors, n'écoutant évidemment rien des devoirs demandés par le pauvre professeur. Dans la salle, quelques élèves, plus studieux, rangeaient plus calmement leurs notes, prenant le temps d'écrire les leçons données par l'adulte. Ce dernier demanda à la jeune Darkrose de rester un instant, ce qu'elle fit, accompagnée par sa meilleure amie. Le pauvre homme s'était étonné de savoir que la lycéenne avait donné un cours, et voulut s'informer du type de leçon en question. Après une demi-minute de réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre, la miss expliqua finalement avec honnêteté ce qu'elle avait en amont du cours de philosophie. Tout d'abord, son interlocuteur n'en cru pas un mot, c'était trop gros pour être vrai, puis, il comprit que la demoiselle ne plaisantait pas. Abasourdi et pâle, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sous le léger rire de Léa. Puis, il se mit à poser toutes sortes de questions, allant du sujet traité à des conseils pour obtenir le respect des étudiants, en passant par la raison de la présence de Mylana au lycée et son état de santé. Appréciant beaucoup l'homme, la chirurgienne lui répondit, ne cherchant pas à masquer la vérité, tout en requérant le silence de son vis-à-vis.  
A la fin de ce bref échange, l'adulte avait retrouvé des couleurs, promis de ne rien dire aux autres professeurs et surtout aux lycéens ou à quiconque, avant de libérer les deux amies, les laissant aller à leur prochain cours.

La journée passa, les enseignants et élèves ayant eu vent de la cécité de la miss s'étonnèrent un peu de voir de nouveau la jeune femme, les yeux vifs et clairs, colorés d'un bleu azur comme à leur habitude. Le regard déterminé et assuré de la jeune femme les avait toujours quelque peu déroutés. Néanmoins, peu s'inquiétèrent plus de quelques minutes, car il était en effet plus qu'habituel de voir la Darkrose guérir de tout et n'importe quoi en très peu de temps, et son train de vie mystérieux et chargé l'avait rendue si étrange par rapport à la moyenne que nul ne faisait guère attention au moindre changement chez elle, désormais.

Quand enfin la sonnerie salvatrice sonna, la chirurgienne sortit de son dernier cours d'un pas pressé, mais fut rattrapée par Léa qui lui courait après :

« Alors ? Comment était le cours en amphithéâtre de ce matin ? On n'a pas eu le temps d'en discuter, oh et merci pour les lettres de recommandations et l'école des docs, appela-t-elle.  
_ Toujours aussi peu amusant, mais… Ils sont toujours aussi étonnés de mon âge, et puis cette fois-ci Law était dans l'amphi' ! Oh, Luccian t'en a parlé ? Quand ?  
_ Whaou ! Retour sur les bancs pour le célèbre Chirurgien de la Mort, ça ferait un sacré scoop dans son monde ça ! Ria-t-elle. Il me l'a dit quand il m'a ramené en voiture, merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup ! Et ce scoop, Law en étudiant, comme dans les fics !  
_ Sans doute, oui ! Bon, tu m'excuseras, je dois aller le chercher là, on finissait en même temps et je préfère qu'il ne traine pas trop tout seul là… Et j'ai eu une idée pour contacter son équipage, il faut que je teste ça !  
_ Comment tu veux faire ?  
_ Je veux changer l'orientation des ondes du Den Den Mushi et sa puissance.  
_ Attends… Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un de ces trucs chez toi ! Je veux le voireuh ! Exigea d'une voix de gamine pourrie-gâtée la miss.  
_ Léa…  
_ S'il te plait ! Aller ! Comme le dit Calizarine dans sa fanfic Carpe Diem « steuplé-steuplé-steuplé ! ».  
_ Demain peut-être, soupira en retenant un rire la retardataire, à plus tard ma belle ! On reparlera de tout ça ! La salua-t-elle en repartant au pas de course vers le parking du lycée.  
_ A demain ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, et espérait, Mylana ne vit pas son pirate bien aimé entrain de l'attendre sagement devant l'université comme prévu. Elle entreprit alors de se garer, et chercha le brun autour de l'entrée principale. Pourtant, au bout de près d'un quart d'heure, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas dans le coin. L'inquiétude lui tordant peu à peu l'estomac, elle vida ses poumons un bon coup puis ferma les yeux, avant de relâcher une très légère vague de puissance.  
Elle avait appris ce tour en se documentant sur sa cécité : l'utilisation de la résonnance des sons permettait aux personnes malvoyantes de se repérer dans l'espace. Cependant, au lieu d'utiliser un son, ou même plusieurs, et de se faire remarquer par tout le monde ou presque, elle préféra s'entraîner à relâcher de la puissance par très faibles vagues, ne permettant qu'aux personnes connaissant la sensation qu'une de ses vagues procurait de la repérer, et lui permettant à elle d'amplifier momentanément les auras autour d'elle. C'était extrêmement pratique, si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'impression d'être équipée d'un sonar intégré.

C'est ainsi qu'elle repéra en plein dans l'université le halo éblouissant et doré qui caractérisait Trafalgar, très entouré.  
A la hâte, elle rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers le groupe, rentrant dans le complexe étudiant en faisant se tourner de nombreuses paires d'yeux. Consciente d'avoir attiré l'attention, elle força l'allure quand une voix l'arrêta :

« Docteur Darkrose !

 _Et merde, repérée… J'aurai du mettre une perruque ce matin… Et en plus, là, je n'ai ni mes lunettes, ni coiffé mes cheveux…_

La source de la voix féminine se rapprocha très rapidement, et l'atteignit très vite.  
_ Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ? Demanda la blanche avec politesse tout en la fusilla ouvertement du regard.  
_ Excusez-moi, je voulais juste parler de Law…  
_ Vous le connaissez ? Sourcilla la chirurgienne reconnue à l'entente du nom.  
_ J'ai… tenté de le séduire ce matin dans l'amphithéâtre.

_ Il est dans mon groupe donc nous avons presque tous nos cours en commun, ajouta la miss, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ Et je voulais vous dire que, le groupe de nana là-bas, il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter.  
_ Ah oui ? Parce que vous avez marqué comme votre propriété notre ami commun ? Grinça avec jalousie la lycéenne.  
_ Non, enfin si, mais pas comme s'il était mien… Je l'ai aidé à ce faire un suçon en maquillage à sa demande, en plein milieu du cou.  
_ Quoi ?! S'étonna Mylana qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
_ Après l'avoir abordé, avoir fait des avances peu subtiles, et qu'il m'ait repoussée sans la moindre hésitation, je lui ai demandé s'il avait une petite amie… Je dois avouer que lorsque je vous ai vue poser votre manteau sur la chaise du bureau devant l'amphithéâtre, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être tentée de changer de bord… J'ai dit à Law que vous aviez l'air parfaite, et… Il m'a dit avec un sérieux et une touche de rêve dans la voix que vous n'en aviez pas l'air, vous l'étiez.  
_ Oh…  
_ Et après votre départ, nous sommes sortis et je lui ai offert un café, c'est un mec qui, en plus d'être canon et doué, est génial, alors on est devenu…  
_ Amis ? Proposa la jeune chirurgienne.  
_ Non, on se connait trop peu pour ça, mais on s'entend bien. C'est pourquoi quand la horde de nanas de l'amphi' l'a abordé en lui posant toutes les questions du monde, je… j'ai dit qu'il avait quelqu'un, peu après, il m'a emmenée dans les toilettes et…  
_ Pardon ? Il a fait quoi ?!  
_ Pas pour ça docteur ! Pour me demander de lui faire un suçon en maquillage !  
_ Ah. Pardon, je dois être le genre jalouse, ria nerveusement la miss.  
_ Carrément, confirma l'étudiante en se détendant peu à peu.  
_ Désolée, tu as l'air tendue, remarqua Mylana.  
_ Ca va passer, j'étais juste nerveuse à l'idée de vous parler et votre réaction incertaine par rapport à votre petit ami me faisait un peu peur vu, mais comme vous avez compris que Law pensait trop à vous pour regarder ailleurs docteur Dark- hmf !

_ Mylana. C'est mon prénom. Ici, m'appeler par mon nom de famille risquerait d'attirer du monde, et je n'y tiens absolument pas, expliqua la jeune femme en retirant sa main de la bouche de son vis-à-vis.  
_ Compris. Bref, pour en revenir à ces filles, elles sont juste désespérées, et n'ont aucune chance, vous voulez vous approcher pour voir un peu comment il les repousse ?  
_ Non, je veux rentrer chez moi et qu'il me suive, j'ai des leçons et un bricolage qui m'attend, rétorqua la jeune Darkrose.  
_ Des leçons ?  
_ Je suis au lycée, justifia-t-elle.  
_ Attendez… QUOI ?! Hurla-t-elle en attirant l'attention des personnes autour d'elle, et une œillade désapprobatrices de son interlocutrice. Une minute, vous êtes une des personnes les plus douée en chirurgie mais vous allez encore au lycée ?! Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà un métier !  
_ C'est une des dernières volontés de mes parents, que j'ai officiellement mon bac en France, c'est tout.  
_ Je suis impressionnée. Bon, allons chercher votre tombeur de petit ami, Mylana.  
_ J'apprécierais que pendant que Law rattrape son retard ici, vous veilliez sur lui, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, d'accord ? Je sais qu'il est capable de se débrouiller seul, mais un soutien autre que le mien, et sur place en cas de besoin me rassurerait.  
_ Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-elle.  
_ Bien, allons-y. Et tutoies moi, je suis plus jeune que toi, tout de même…  
_ Ah, oui… De même, tutoyez. Hum, tutoie-moi.  
_ Compris.  
_ J'ai juste une question, vo- tu avais l'air plus âgée ce matin… Où sont passées tes lunettes ? Et tes cheveux, comment faites-vou- tu pour les décolorer autant sans les endommager ?  
_ Les lunettes sont un accessoire pour me donner un air plus mature, elles ne m'apportent pas de corrections, et pour mes cheveux, c'est naturel.  
_ C'est naturel ? Mais, comment ? Fit-elle, incrédule.  
_ C'est une longue histoire, as-tu déjà entendu parler des blanchiments post traumatiques ?  
_ C'est un cas très rare, mais ou- attends, tu as… ? Balbutia l'étudiante.  
_ J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé il y a quelques temps, je ne m'étendrai néanmoins pas sur le sujet, prévins la chirurgienne.  
_ Au point d'être aussi blanche, tout de même…  
_ Oui, à ce point, et point final, s'il te plait.  
_ Je m'arrête là, acquiesça la jeune femme, offrant un sourire compatissant à son vis-à-vis. J'ai juste une autre question : Est-ce vrai que vous avez déjà pratiqué une intervention à cœur ouvert avec pour seule assistance celle d'une novice sans diplôme ?  
_ Comment… Comment cela est-il arrivé à vos oreilles ? Interrogea, stupéfaite, la jeune Darkrose.  
_ Donc la rumeur est vraie ? S'exclama la miss.  
_ La rumeur ? S'enquit la lycéenne.  
_ Bah, il y a toujours des rumeurs qui tournent autour des gens connus ou intéressants, tu en fais partie, donc il y a des rumeurs sur toi, et celle-ci est visiblement fondée, non ?  
_ Elle l'est. En revanche, à défaut d'avoir un diplôme, elle est de confiance, possède un grand sang-froid et a bien plus d'expérience qu'elle en a l'air, et c'est ma meilleure amie, et évidemment, ne va pas alimenter cette rumeur, c'est déjà, de toute manière, noté dans son dossier, termina Mylana.  
_ Waouh, dis… Je pourrais faire mon stage de fin d'année avec toi ? Tenta alors l'étudiante.  
_ Désolée, je ne prends pas de stagiaire, j'interviens trop peu et ma vie est divisée entre mes études, l'hôpital et un troisième travail, je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper comme il se doit de toi, expliqua-t-elle.  
_ Je comprends, je voulais juste tenter ma chance, ria la demoiselle.  
_ Par contre, pendant tes pratiques, je peux peut-être venir une fois ou deux, tout comme pour Law, si ça te tente…  
_ Vraiment ?! Demanda avec espoir la jeune femme.  
_ Oui, Law et toi devez me prévenir à l'avance pour que je puisse m'organiser, mais je peux le faire.  
_ Merci beaucoup ! Souffla avec reconnaissance l'étudiante.  
_ Au fait, quel est ton nom, miss ?  
_ Jessie, Jessie Rhodia.  
_ Eh bien, Jessie, je suppose cet attroupement va devoir abandonner son centre d'attention… Annonça la chirurgienne en arrivant devant un amassement de foule composé principalement de la gente féminine. Mais, pourquoi sont-elles toutes après lui ?  
_ Law a démontré à un des enseignants qu'un point de son cours était faux, et puis, il est canon, donc…  
_ A qui, et quel point ?  
_ Le Docteur Rongea, et son monologue informe sur la redirection de l'aorte.  
_ Il a dit quoi ?  
_ Le prof a dit que si on changeait la tuyauterie mal placée de place et de direction, elle s'en accommodait et le patient était ainsi guéri.  
_ L'abruti, Law a répliqué que si l'ADN avait formé le corps et cette tuyauterie d'une manière précise on ne pouvait pas la changer, que le corps recomposerait sa forme initiale, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui…  
_ Et moi qui lui avait dit de rester discret… C'est raté, grommela Mylana. Bon, espérons que mon identité passe inaperçue ! Termina-t-elle en se coiffant du bonnet de son petit ami, qu'elle avait amené avec elle au cas où. »

Avec un peu de patience et de volonté, le duo parvint finalement à atteindre le centre du rassemblement, et ainsi, leur cible : Trafalgar. Ce dernier reconnu sa bien aimé et sauta du banc où il avait été acculé pour rejoindre la jeune femme. L'enlaçant devant tout le monde et suscitant un soulèvement de murmures et de soupir des demoiselles, il ferma les eux et s'imbiba de sa présence avec bonheur.

« Libère moi d'eux… Murmura-t-il.  
_ C'est toi qui a attiré l'attention, le réprimanda gentiment la blanche, parlant aussi peu fort.  
_ Oui, mais ce prof disait n'importe quoi… C'est mon bonnet ça ?  
_ Je sais, mais quand même… Oui, mais je le garde, je passe plus inaperçu avec.  
_ Et quand je pense que c'est pour la raison contraire que tu m'as empêché de le mettre…  
_ Sur toi ou sur moi, ça n'a pas le même effet. Tu me le laisse s'il te plait ?  
_ Oui, bien sûr, mais sors moi de là, j'en ai marre de repousser ses harpies !  
_ Ouh… Méchant, lui fit remarquer la chirurgienne.  
_ Mais… Se plaignit faussement le pirate.  
_ Aller, viens par-là, ria-t-elle en prenant en coupe son visage.  
_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre Myla-ya… S'amusa le brun en souriant, sachant ce qui arrivait.  
_ Désolée cap-tain', susurra avec moquerie la jeune Darkrose, avant d'embrasser son cher et tendre, terminant d'achever la gente féminine autour d'eux, et attendrissant Jessie, qui poussa un soupir envieux et admiratif, rappelant au couple qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas seuls.  
_ Hum, aller, rentrons, d'accord ? On a une montagne de choses à faire, très cher.  
_ Oui… Une montagne ?  
_ Tu verras, mais ne trainons pas. »

Comme par magie, la présence de la demoiselle ainsi que celle de Jessie incitèrent les prétendantes à laisser le nouvel étudiant tranquille, ainsi la foule s'écarta sur le passage les trois jeunes adultes, les laissant passer sans le moindre problème ni le moindre mot. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la voiture de la chirurgienne, Jessie sortit de sa poche et commença sans prévenir à frotter le cou du pirate, le plaquant contre le véhicule. Surpris, Law eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de ne pas se servir de son pouvoir ou de repousser violement l'étudiante. Puis, voyant Mylana tendre une bouteille d'eau à son vis-à-vis, il comprit, observant d'un œil plus qu'étonné mais attentif : La miss gommait le maquillage qu'elle avait appliqué le matin même, et la blanche lui facilitait la tâche. Évidemment, la manière de faire de leur nouvelle connaissance avait surpris les deux amoureux, mais cela semblait être si évident et naturel pour la jeune femme qu'ils la laissèrent finir sa tâche, non sans la remercier et lui demander de prévenir avant de refaire ce genre de chose à l'avenir, ce qui arracha un rire gêné à la concernée. Cette dernière donna ensuite un bout de papier à la lycéenne et salua le couple, prenant congé d'eux, permettant ainsi au duo de chirurgiens repartir.

Cependant, au lieu de repartir directement chez eux, la jeune Darkrose décida de passer dans un supermarché pour faire un achat tout à fait imprévu, trainant Law derrière elle jusque dans une boutique de la galerie marchande. Celle-ci était totalement inconnue du capitaine, néanmoins il y reconnut rapidement les produits en vente : des téléphones portables, et autres gadgets semblant fonctionner avec ou compléter le produit principal.  
Une vendeuse visiblement très intéressée par notre homme vint immédiatement proposer ses services, ce à quoi, suite à une œillade à moitié amusée de sa douce moitié, il répondit favorablement. Mylana expliqua très rapidement de quel type de téléphone avait besoin le brun, ainsi que le fait qu'il faudrait associer un forfait sans engagement et relativement basique à l'achat, puis ce fut au tour du pirate de faire le tour des différents objets qui étaient disponibles, choisissant très rapidement l'appareil qu'il souhaitait, avec des écouteurs et une coque de protection, tous deux agrémentés des taches qui ressemblaient en tous points à celles de son bonnet. Cette constatation arracha sans mal un rire cristallin à la lycéenne, arrachant à son tour un regard amoureux au brun, qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans le magasin : une sexagénaire se permit de leur dire qu'ils formaient un couple magnifique, des étoiles dans les yeux. La remarque fit rougir le duo autant qu'il sourirent, tandis que la vendeuse qui les accompagnait réalisa qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un cas impossible.

 _Dommage hein ? Mais bon, je ne compte pas quitter Law, ni aujourd'hui, ni JAMAIS…_ Songea Mylana en devinant la déception de la miss.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la vendeuse avait terminé d'encaisser les achats du duo, et leur souhaita sans grande conviction une bonne fin de journée. Les deux partis avaient tenus à presser le pas, l'un pour ne pas avoir plus longtemps sous les yeux l'homme le plus canon qu'elle ait pu rencontrer, mais qui était pris, et l'autre tenait absolument à se dépêcher de rentrer chez eux pour travailler.

Une fois dans la propriété des Darkrose, le couple se sépara : la demoiselle alla faire ses devoirs tandis que Trafalgar devait apprendre à utiliser son nouveau jouet, et entrait les numéros de téléphone de Luccian, Léa, Mylana et Jessie. La chirurgienne lui avait laissé le papier avec les coordonnées de l'étudiante, lui expliquant qu'elle faisait confiance à la miss, et avait une confiance aveugle en lui, faisant naitre un sourire heureux et assuré sur le visage du docteur.  
Ensuite, il envoya des messages à ses quatre contacts, les informant de son acquisition de l'appareil de communication, ainsi que testant les options du mobile en toute autonomie.  
Immédiatement, Léa lui répondit, illustrant sa joie par une multitude d'émoticônes en tout genre et toutes joyeuses ou amusantes, faisant sourire le brun tandis qu'il lui répondait. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il échangeait toujours avec la meilleure amie de Mylana, elle lui demanda s'il avait eu une réponse de la jeune Darkrose et lui indiqua que, si elle répondait, il devait lui envoyer les symboles « » et « 3 » à la suite et sans espace entre les deux, et que la miss comprendrait. C'est une réponse de Jessie qu'il reçut qui vint chambouler la réponse du brun, se perdant un peu dans cet échange avec plusieurs personnes sur cet appareil encore si nouveau et étranger pour lui. Doucement mais surement, il parvint à répondre sans se tromper aux deux demoiselles. Un message de sa bien-aimée lui parvint alors, et comme lui avait conseillé Léa, il envoya les deux caractères à la suite. Il découvrit, avec stupeur, sur la forme envoyée du message, que l'association des deux petits caractères devenait un cœur rouge et brillant. Réalisant que sa fleur de cristal adorée était sur le point de voir ce petit cœur, il piqua un fard, ne sachant plus où ce mettre. Il envoya à la miss Pandana un message scandalisé et terriblement gêné, l'informant qu'il avait vu le résultat dans la « conversation » du téléphone et ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle lui conseilla, après s'être calmée de son fou rire, d'aller cuisiner le repas, étant donné l'heure quelque peu tardive, et de réfléchir à comment aborder Mylana pendant la préparation du diner.  
Une nouvelle fois, le Chirurgien de la Mort écouta les conseils de la fan « number one » de son second, et alla préparer de quoi se nourrir. C'est alors que Luccian lui répondit, compatissant pour Law et son apprentissage de l'utilisation de « cet engin de torture si pratique ». Réaction à laquelle le capitaine des Hearts répondit avec amusement qu'il s'y faisait assez vite, Léa s'assurant de lui faire pratiquer l'envoie de message. Cela ne surprit pas le moins du monde le vieux médecin.  
Enfin, Trafalgar laissa l'appareil dans le fond de sa poche pour pouvoir s'occuper aux fourneaux tout en réfléchissant au son message en cœur. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il songea au fait que sa belle n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, et décida que lui apporter son repas dans son bureau était la meilleure raison de la déranger dans son travail, et de discuter avec elle.

Doucement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, les montant avec précaution, faisant attention à ne pas renverser le plateau très chargé qu'il avait dans les mains, n'ayant pas trouvé celui qu'il cherchait, qui était plus grand.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de la jeune femme, il comprit où avait disparu le plateau, elle l'avait pris pour transporter un nombre incalculable de pièces détachées et de composants électroniques. Par l'odeur à lécher, la miss releva la tête de son étonnant bricolage, déconcentrée et le ventre grondant sa faim.  
« Je croyais que tu faisais tes devoirs, commença le pirate en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Oh, je les ai terminés assez vite, j'ai juste entamé la montagne de choses à faire dont je parlais tout à l'heure.  
_ Oh, cette dite « montagne », tu parles du mont Fuji ou de l'Himaya quand tu définis sa taille ?  
_ On dit Himalaya mon amour, et je pencherai plutôt pour le mont Fuji, c'est difficile mais pas impossible à réaliser dans la soirée, expliqua la lycéenne. Je vois que tu as commencé un des livres de géographie de ce monde, le félicita-t-elle.  
_ J'en suis au second, à vrai dire, avoua le brun.  
_ Encore mieux, et tu as lu un peu des romans que je t'ai laissé ?  
_ Tous les contes pour enfants que tu avais, et quelques classiques, j'ai trouvé la poésie de Baudelaire très impressionnante je dois dire, et puis, Voltaire fait beaucoup réfléchir, Candide est très amusant, enfin je trouve, et la vision du monde qu'il offre… Et Bel Ami, de Maupassant, j'ai ris, cette peinture de la société était si… réaliste, sans l'être, je veux dire, les mots, les images… Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu de tels auteurs dans mon monde, quand je retournerai sur le Sub Nautilus, nous emporterons une valise de livres, d'accord ?  
_ Pourquoi pas, s'amusa Mylana tandis qu'une part de son cœur se serrait encore à l'idée laisser ce monde dans lequel elle avait vécu toute sa vie.  
_ Hey, tu en tires une tête… S'inquiéta alors le pirate. C'est le fait de partir qui te fait si mal ?  
_ Un peu, c'est vrai, admit-elle, mais c'est juste que ce monde va me manquer, tu sais, Léa, Luccian, même Jessie, au final…  
_ Relaxe, si on peut partir d'ici en ouvrant nous même une faille inter-monde, qu'est-ce qui nous empêchera de rouvrir le passage un jour pour revenir voir nos amis ?  
_ C'est vrai, tu as raison, sourit la miss, heureuse à cette idée.  
_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais, et puis-je t'aider à t'occuper de cette montagne ?  
_ Ceci, commença-t-elle en désignant une vieille machine tout juste dépoussiérée, est un modulateur d'onde. Cela, fit-elle en montrant un engin plus récent, est un amplificateur, je les adapte à ton DenDen Mushi. Ces appareils sont un peu vieux et inadaptés, si tu veux, tu peux t'occuper du bloc principal de l'onduleur en suivant mes notes, ensuite tu pourras le remettre dans le modulateur. Pendant ce temps, je calibre et adapte le second support, pour aider le DenDen Mushi à émettre assez fort et les bonnes ondes…  
_ D'accord, par contre, je suggère que nous mangions d'abord, ne réfléchit-on pas mieux le ventre plein ?  
_ Si, tu as raison, reconnut la jeune femme.  
_ Aller, à table ! S'exclama le brun en tapant dans ses mains.  
_ Oui chef ! Répondit Mylana sur le même ton, avec engouement tandis que son ventre manifestait une nouvelle fois son accord avec la décision prise.  
_ Chef ? Je préférais le « Oui Capitaine » de tout à l'heure… Bouda faussement l'homme.  
_ D'abord, c'était un « Oui Captain' », et puis… J'adore ta moue boudeuse, ria la miss. »

Mimant un fictif mécontentement, Law claqua sa langue contre son palais et se jeta sans prévenir sur sa douce amie pour se venger sur ses lèvres tout en la chatouillant, manquant de renverser sur son passage le parfumé contenu du plateau ainsi que l'onduleur et le DenDen Mushi.  
Puis, en plein milieu du repas, le téléphone de Law émit une petite sonnerie, indiquant au duo qu'il avait reçu un message. Le Chirurgien de la Mort consulta donc succinctement l'appareil, découvrant une Léa qui venait quérir des nouvelles de l'effet du petit cœur, rappelant ce gênant détail au pauvre pirate. Évidemment, ce dernier fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer son trouble à sa bien-aimée, en commençant par éviter de la regarder, ce qui bien sûr mit la puce à l'oreille de la principale concernée. C'est pourquoi elle sortit son propre téléphone pour demander à Léa ce qu'elle avait dit à Son brun, pour qu'il soit aussi mal à l'aise devant elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le message de Law, et releva la tête brusquement, croisant les prunelles argentées de son tendre amour, qui devina sans mal ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
Le rouge aux joues, il détourna la tête, uniquement pour se faire attraper la nuque et embrasser passionnément par l'élue de son cœur.  
Le moment passé, le couple se sépara, et partit d'un rire uni et harmonieux.

« Léa t'a appris à faire des cœur sur un téléphone visiblement, hein ?  
_ Oh, elle m'a surtout dit que tu comprendrais, j'ai découvert le résultat uniquement après… Mais j'avoue que l'effet que ça a eu me fait très plaisir, murmura le docteur.  
_ J'ai adoré ta réaction, et aussi le message, inattendu et touchant, adorable et aimant, tout ce que j'aime, comme toi…  
_ Mylana…»

Quelques heures plus tard, le diner terminé et éloigné du plan de travail, la jeune Darkrose se releva enfin de son bureau et déposa avec précaution le petit gastéropode en centre du dispositif que venait d'achever Law. Concentrée, elle relia chacun des éléments entre eux, puis, sous les yeux du Chirurgien de la Mort, elle focalisa toute son attention sur son nouveau sens. Puis, elle ajusta quelques paramètres et fréquences, avant de s'écarter et de se tourner vers son bien-aimé :

« C'est prêt… »

Law prit alors une grande inspiration, et composa sur le petit escargot l'espèce de numéro de liaison qui correspondait à celui du DenDen Mushi du Sub Nautilus. D'une main tremblante, il activa le lien, et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes azurées de la jeune femme, qui s'était reculée pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité.

« J'ai besoin de… Viens là s'il te plait, je crois que… J'ai peur, Mylana…  
_ Ca va aller, je suis là, le rassura-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui et glissant sa main dans la sienne. »

Malgré tout, l'inquiétude du survivant de Flévance demeurait, moindre, certes, mais elle se trouvait toujours là, enfouie là où il était incapable de la déloger seul. Après tout, que ferait-il si l'équipage s'était dissous ? Ou si les Marine leur avaient mis la main dessus ? Et même pire, se pouvait-il que Dolflamingo les ait rattrapés ? Si oui, savoir Law vivant ne mettrait-il pas le flamant sur la piste du monde où Trafalgar se trouvait actuellement, mettant en danger tout le monde ici ? Et que dire de la sécurité de Mylana, et de ses amis… Oh… Cela en valait-il le risque ? Il ne savait plus. Il tenait tellement à son équipage, mais mettre un monde entier en danger pour les revoir… Son instinct lui hurlait de le faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais en même temps, sa raison empêchait sa main de bouger. Hésitant, il se mit à trembler et fit part de ce terrible doute qui désormais le déchirait à la chirurgienne. Une gifle magistrale et une tirade de réprimande et d'encouragement lui remit rapidement les idées en place. Oui, si Law ne pouvait déloger cette douloureuse inquiétude lui-même, Mylana, elle, en était parfaitement capable. Une dernière œillade apaisa le cœur troublé du capitaine. La perspective d'entendre les voix de ses hommes, leur cris, leur rires, les excuses interminables de Bepo, les pleurs des mécaniciens… Tant d'espoir lui gonflait la poitrine ! Tout l'appelait à lancer la communication, alors, il déglutit et le fit :

Le pirate enclencha le système de modulation et amplifia le signal. La tonalité du petit animal prit vie, s'animant, retentissant, accompagnée de grésillements que la jeune Darkrose atténua en cherchant à tâtons la meilleure fréquence pour rendre plus adéquate le signal émit.  
Pendant des dizaines de secondes, le DenDen Mushi sonna, sans réponse, mortifiant au plus haut point le brun : Etait-il déjà trop tard… ?

Soudain, la tonalité s'arrêta abruptement, surprenant le duo. La seconde main du capitaine saisit précipitamment celle, déjà à mi-chemin, de sa fleur de cristal.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'empara du temps, suspendant le duo de médecins aux lèvres informes du combiné. Les secondes s'écoulaient, les battements de cœur du brun se faisait de plus en plus rapides, parfois l'un d'eux manquait, faisant croitre la douleur irradiant le torse de l'homme.

Puis, une respiration trahit la présence de l'interlocuteur au bout du fil, arrachant un frisson au capitaine des Hearts.  
Enfin, la personne se décida…

« Allo ? »

* * *

 **Si, c'est la fin, je file me réfugier sous ma couette pour avoir mes heures de sommeil, ensuite je pondrai la suite, promis.  
Ciao, bye, à bientôt, Hasta luego, またね～**


	15. Chapitre 14: Retrouvailles

_Hello!_  
 _Oui, je suis de nouveau ici, et en peu de temps, mais en même temps, vous laisser sur une telle fin... J'étais obligée de travailler sur la suite très rapidement!_

 _Par contre, la suite, il va falloir être un peu patients, je suis tombée malade (et c'est très compliqué d'écrire, de récupérer les cours et d'aller à l'université avec de la fièvre, des migraines et un nez "fontaine", gomen x) )  
_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et parfois même commenté le chapitre 13, j'ai vu que vous étiez plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumé, c'est très encourageant pour moi :)_

 _Réponse aux reviews:_  
 _ **NeferGwen** :_  
 _Merci de ton commentaire^^ La voilà la suite xD Oui je sais que ce n'est pas bien de couper comme ça, mais bon, la suite était proche et je suis sadique ;P_  
 _A bientôt!_

 ** _Traffy-D-Lamy:_**  
 _Coucou mini pouple chan! Héhé... Voilà ta délivrance, en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)_  
 _Depuis que j'ai découvert le phénomène "Mary Sue", j'essaie de m'en tenir éloignée, si tu ne trouve pas que Mylana est une Mary Sue, ça me rassure :)_  
 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **One Piece est à Eichiro Oda, Mylana, Léa, Jessie, Luccian, bon, en gros, les OCs, ils sont à moi (my preciousssssss!)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Retrouvailles**_

 _Précédemment :  
\- Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'empara du temps, suspendant le duo de médecins aux lèvres informes du combiné. Les secondes s'écoulaient, les battements de cœur du brun se faisait de plus en plus rapides, parfois l'un d'eux manquait, faisant croitre la douleur irradiant le torse de l'homme._

 _Puis, une respiration trahit la présence de l'interlocuteur au bout du fil, arrachant un frisson au capitaine des Hearts.  
Enfin, la personne se décida…_

 _« Allo ? » -_

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du Chirurgien de la Mort, trahissant également sa présence auprès de son interlocuteur. Néanmoins, Law ne voyait strictement aucun problème à révéler sa présence, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre toute, même Léa n'aurait pu l'imiter assez bien pour qu'il confonde les deux personnes…  
Cette personne au bout du fil, c'était-

« Bepo ! Soupira de soulagement le brun, sentant ces doutes disparaître d'un coup, et le poids amassé sur sa poitrine s'envoler.  
_ Ca… Captaine ? Demanda avec hésitation l'ours polaire, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
_ C'est Ca-pi-tai-ne, Bepo, le reprit en souriant affectueusement le tatoué.  
_ Oh.. Oh. OH ! CAPITAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla le Mink, s'emportant. Captitaine ! Law ! Law ! Non d'un Roi des Mers ! Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ? Désolé ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés plus tôt ?! Est-ce que Doflamingo t'a relâché ? Non… Comment t'es-tu enfui ? Où devons aller pour te récupérer ? Se mit alors à bombarder le second de l'équipage, alertant sans mal le reste des hommes présents dans le sous-marin.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Bepo ? Demanda la voix lointaine et encore bien endormie de Sachi.  
_ Pourquoi tu hurle ? On est encore pris en chasse ? Renchérit Penguin, tout aussi somnolant mais inquiet, en s'approchant.  
_ Mais on n'a pas encore réparé le moteur principal ! Contesta Ban, tout à fait éveillé, en accourant, ne laissant pas le temps à leur supérieur direct de répondre.  
_ Attendez, c'est moi ou notre DenDen Mushi est en communication ? Remarqua alors Penguin, déjà plus conscient.  
_ C'est le cas, alors vous allez tous vous calmer et fermer vos gueules, on instaure un tour de parole, et tous les trois, vous allez réveiller le reste de l'équipage, parce que tout le monde doit et a besoin d'entendre notre interlocuteur, réprimanda l'animal, imposant son autorité sans mal.  
_ Qui est-ce ? Oh ! Doflamingo appelle et veut nous parler de Law ? Va-t-on enfin le revoir, hein ? Interrogea alors très sombrement le plus proche des mécaniciens, puis avec espoir.  
_ Non, enfin je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'informer, désolé ! Allez chercher les autres, on se retrouve TOUS dans la salle commune, ok ? Ordonna Bepo, coupant court aux murmures inquiets.  
_ Hai ! Hai ! Bepo ! Répondit en cœur le trio en allant chercher le reste du groupe.

Le second de l'équipage soupira puis prit entre ses énormes pattes velues l'escargot éveillé, et s'en alla vers la salle commune, demandant d'une voix calmée et relativement basse :

_ Désolé de l'agitation. Capitaine, êtes-tu en sécurité ?  
_ Oui Bepo, je suis impressionné par ta prise d'autorité, c'était rare avant que tu ne montes le ton. Et vous, êtes-vous à l'abri ?  
_ On peut dire ça, désolé, on a eu quelques soucis avec le Sub' et ses moteurs, et ça s'éternise, du coup on a du se cacher dans un récif sous-marin, informa le fidèle ami et subordonné. Tu as combien de temps pour discuter ? Es-tu seul ?  
_ J'ai tout mon temps, et je ne suis pas seul, Mylana ? Répondit le brun, introduisant sa compagne.  
_ Bonjour Bepo, salua alors la miss, surprenant le susnommé.  
_ Qui êtes-vous ? Se méfia immédiatement l'animal.  
_ Du calme mon ami, le rassura l'homme, elle me protège, c'est grâce à elle que je suis en sécurité et que je peux vous parler.  
_ Où es-tu ? Questionna le Mink.  
_ Tu risques de ne pas me croire, je suis dans un autre monde, annonça de but en blanc le tatoué.  
_ Quoi ?! Tu délires ! Oh… Euh… Désolé ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se reprendre.  
_ Non, Doflamingo, commença en crachant le brun, à l'aide de Végapunk, a créé une distorsion de l'espace-temps et m'a poussé dans un puits de lumière. Je sais que c'est très étrange, mais il faut me croire. Myla-ya est parvenue à moduler les signaux de du Den Den Mushi que j'ai réussi à conserver en tombant dans ce monde. La technologie ici est plus avancée et nous permet de communiquer avec vous.  
_ C'est… Fou. Désolé. Law, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre, avoua le second des Hearts. Oh, j'entends les autres revenir, attends !  
_ Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, ria gentiment Trafalgar.  
_ Désolé, s'excusa à nouveau le pauvre pirate en riant doucement.  
_ Pourquoi tu nous as tous fait réveiller Bepo ? Demandèrent, endormis et presque en cœur le reste de l'équipage en pénétrant à la hâte dans la grande salle.  
_ On a un appel, et tout le monde a droit de l'entendre.  
_ Un appel ? Sérieusement ? De qui ? S'étonnèrent les nouveaux venus.  
_ De moi, intervint alors le capitaine, coupant court à toute spéculation ou discussion.

Un silence perplexe s'empara du sous-marin, puis, tout éclata :

_ Capitaine ? Captain ? C'est vous ? Z'êtes où ? Commencèrent à fuser les questions, rapidement arrêtées par Bepo.  
_ STOP ! Comme je l'ai précisé à vos compagnons, on instaure un tour de parole. Comment diable voulez-vous qu'il puisse vous répondre si vous n'arrêtez pas de jacasser, sans même lui en laisser l'opportunité ?!

Cela eut le mérite de calmer le groupe, qui prit ainsi le temps de s'asseoir autour du petit gastéropode.

_ Merci Bepo, bien, pour commencer, sachez que je vais bien. Non, je ne peux pas revenir vers vous dans l'immédiat, mais je suis en sécurité et bien entouré, loin de la Marine et de Doflamingo, qui s'imagine surement m'avoir tué lorsqu'il s'est débarrassé de moi. Je suis actuellement en compagnie de Mylana D. Darkrose, elle est la personne à qui je dois cet appel aujourd'hui, ainsi que ma sécurité, ma santé, et mon anonymat.

Law se tut, laissant donc la parole à sa bien-aimée puis à son équipage.

_ Bonjour messieurs, se fit entendre la miss.  
_ Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit très calmement et poliment le groupe d'hommes, rappelant à la jeune femme et son compagnon le comportement d'un sage groupe d'enfants.  
_ Bien, des questions ? Proposa le Mink, accordant la parole au duo de mécaniciens.  
_ Où êtes-vous capitaine ?

Evidemment, la douloureuse question… Songèrent en même temps Bepo, Mylana et Trafalgar.

_ C'est compliqué, soupira le brun, mais en gros, je suis dans un monde parallèle qui considère le nôtre comme une fiction très populaire, pour le moment je ne dispose que de ce moyen de communication, et ne peux revenir pour le moment, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de reproduire l'invention de Végapunk pour recréer la distorsion spatio-temporelle.  
_ C'est possible ça ? Et comment ça notre monde est une « fiction populaire » pour eux ?  
_ J'étais aussi dubitatif que vous, mais j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur miss Darkrose, qui m'a prouvé en long, en large et en travers que je n'étais plus dans mon monde. La technologie est bien plus avancée ici, j'ai lu des documents sur la géographie de l'endroit, il y a trop d'éléments pour que ce soit une blague, ou un coup monté. Et puis… Il y a une chose qui m'a convaincu, c'est la preuve que les gens ici nous connaissent, c'est affolant !  
_ C'est-à-dire ? Intervint Ban.  
_ L'histoire est une forme spécifique de bande-dessinée, elle s'appelle One Piece, et parle de la quête d'un équipage d'un niveau similaire à vous, que vous rencontrerez sur Shabondy. Les principaux personnages sont les Chapeaux de Paille, mais votre présence compte car plus tard vous intervenez dans l'histoire. Je savais à quoi ressemblait votre capitaine avant de le rencontrer, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que je lui ai laissé l'opportunité de me montrer sa « room » pour me prouver son identité.  
Je sais aussi que Bepo a un tic de langage qui est de s'excuser constamment, même quand il dort, est le second de l'équipage, vient de Zoo, porte une combinaison orange et est un maître des art-martiaux. Pourtant, Law n'a rien eu besoin de me dire. Je vais éviter de m'étendre trop, pour des raisons que je n'expliquerai pas, termina la jeune femme.  
_ Dites-moi Mylana, s'exprima ensuite un membre de l'équipage que la jeune Darkrose ne connaissait pas encore, qui êtes-vous, dans « votre » monde ?  
_ J'ai un statut très similaire à celui d'un Shichibukai, doublé des privilèges, d'un certain point de vue, d'un Dragon Céleste. J'impose un contrôle et une autorité, en échange de services militaires lorsqu'on me contacte, ce qui m'a permis de rencontrer Law et de l'aider.  
_ Votre voix parait jeune, malgré votre statut, contra le pirate à l'autre bout du fil.  
_ Je suis jeune, j'ai 18 ans, c'est juste que les obligations ce sont manifestées très tôt dans ma vie.  
_ Est-tu jolie ? Célibataire ? Demanda en cœur le duo de mécaniciens, succombant à leur habitude de charmeurs invétérés.

Trafalgar était sur le point de répondre, mécontent de l'intérêt de ses subordonnés, quand la chirurgienne lui bloqua la voix avec un chaste baiser qu'aucun des pirates du Sub Nautilus ne perçut, tandis que Bepo grondait avec lassitude et amusement les deux hommes.

_ D'autres questions ? Proposa le brun.  
_ Comment ça s'est passé avec… Hum, Lui ?  
_ Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je ne suis pas resté indemne entre les griffes du Flamant Rose, il s'est _amusé_ avec moi puis m'a jeté, laissant Végapunk m'utiliser comme cobaye pour son expérience sur les distorsions spatio-temporelles. J'espère revenir assez vite pour qu'ils pensent tous deux que le savant m'a simplement téléporté sur une île et que je récupérais tranquillement de mes blessures.  
_ Wow, du coup, vous revenez qua-  
_ Je ne sais pas, le coupa le capitaine, vous contacter nous a déjà demandé beaucoup d'efforts, nous n'avons pas encore pu songer à faire passer un élément physique. Cela va requérir beaucoup plus de temps, néanmoins, nous vous tiendrons au courant.  
_ J'ai une question, autant pour toi, fit la lycéenne en s'adressant à son bien aimé, que pour vous, messieurs. Possédez-vous ou pouvez-vous avoir accès à un DenDen Mushi projecteur ?  
_ Tu parles des systèmes transistors des DenDen ? Demanda Penguin, complètement dans son domaine.  
_ Je pense, oui. L'idée est de retransmettre des images en temps réel, je pense qu'augmenter le flux d'informations nous permettrai de développer un peu nos possibilités en terme de passage. Et puis vous voire les uns les autres seraient plus agréables, non ?  
_ Oui ! S'écrièrent les subordonnés de Trafalgar à l'unisson, tandis que celui-ci hochait la tête.  
_ Oh, et on pourrait voir à quoi tu ressembles, ajouta joyeusement Sachi.  
_ Sachi… Prévint alors Law, la voix sombre.  
_ Bah quoi ? Elle est votre bienfaitrice, non ? On a le droit de savoir…  
_ Mais laissez-là tranquille avec ça, s'agaça sans raison le pirate, s'attirant une embrassade de sa belle pendant qu'elle lui faisait signe de laisser couler.  
_ Hai ! Hai ! Captain ! Fit en cœur l'équipage, quelque peu surpris.  
_ Bien, d'autres questions ? S'adoucit le brun. »

La conversation commença à durer un peu, le duo de médecin sentit rapidement que la nuit était loin de s'achever, malgré leurs obligations respectives du lendemain. L'ainé des deux, habitué à veiller, tint à rester avec ses amis, tandis que la plus jeune alla se coucher, sachant l'effet dévastateur que le manque de sommeil avait sur elle. D'un discret mais langoureux baiser, elle et Law se séparèrent.

Ce ne fut que vers sept heures du matin que le capitaine prit congé de son équipage, restant seulement quelques minutes de plus auprès de Bepo. C'est à ce moment-là que la Darkrose sortit du lit, et, constatant l'absence de son nounours favori, se rendit dans le bureau, arrivant alors que le Mink demandait de derniers éclaircissements à son supérieur et ami.

« Et, Law... Quand tu disais… « Amusé », souleva-t-il en parlant du traitement reçu par le susnommé, qu'est-ce que Doflamingo a… Interrogea Bepo, inquiet, une fois l'équipage totalement repartit rejoindre Morphée et hors de portée d'oreille.  
_ Avec Akainu, ils m'ont torturé, affamé, et… i-ils m'ont- m'ont… commença à trembler le tatoué.  
_ Law, ça suffit, respire s'il te plait, tout va bien, c'est fini, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, tu m'entends ? L'interrompit Mylana en entrant finalement dans la pièce, soucieuse.  
_ Je pense que j'ai compris, ça va aller. Prenez soin de mon capitaine, mademoiselle Darkrose, arrêta-t-il le duo, saluant par la même occasion la princesse encore ensommeillée.  
_ Mylana, Bepo, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, sourit la jeune femme.  
_ Mylana, d'ailleurs, avec Law, vous… êtes ensembles ? S'enquit le Mink, qui pensait avoir compris le lien qui unissait le couple.  
_ Oui, nous nous aimons, confirma le chirurgien avec sérieux. Et… Je profite de ta présence pour le faire officiellement mon ami : Mylana, veux-tu rejoindre mon équipage ?  
_ Oui, capitaine, répondit non sans un sourire éclatant la demoiselle.  
_ Bienvenu parmi nous, souhaitèrent les deux compères en harmonie, très heureux.  
_ Bien, il est temps que je vous laisse aussi, on se recontacte sous peu, hein ? S'assura l'ours polaire.  
_ Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures je vous rappelle, promit le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
_ Alors à bientôt capitaine, Mylana, conclut le subordonné en raccrochant le combiné. »

Sans plus de paroles, le couple alla préparer sa journée, Luccian arriva en avance pour emmener l'étudiant en médecine et décharger son amie d'un contretemps, en profitant pour demander pourquoi le jeune homme s'était retrouvé avec un téléphone portable. L'anecdote de la veille fit rire le vieux docteur, qui bien vite se reprit, proposant au brun de passer le prendre pendant les trois heures de trous que sa journée de cours lui imposait, de sorte qu'il assiste son ainé et pratique un peu. Bien sûr, ce fut avec joie que le concerné accepta, demandant tout de même si sa camarade Jessie pouvait venir assister le duo. Luccian n'y vit pas là un inconvénient, ayant déjà été prévenu de la promesse de la jeune Darkrose à l'étudiante.

La réaction de cette dernière valut tout l'or du monde. Se retrouver face au vieux chirurgien était déjà très impressionnant, mais recevoir une telle offre de « stage pratique » dépassait de loin ce qu'avait imaginé pouvoir faire la miss au cours de sa journée.

La jeune Darkrose, de son côté, fut assaillie, dès son entrée dans l'établissement scolaire, de milliers de questions au sujet du DenDen Mushi qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné avant hier devant sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme s'enquit tant et si bien de la soirée et posa tant de questions que la blanche finit par faire un compromis : Elle laissa Léa assister au prochain appel si cette dernière la laissait dormir durant l'heure d'étude au CDI. Bien évidemment, la miss remarqua alors l'état de fatigue de la chirurgienne et accepta l'offre sans hésiter, faisant tout pendant la journée pour limiter les efforts à fournir pour son amie. Ce fut sans compter sur la coopération involontaire de la base militaire, qui elle, appela la jeune femme en fin d'après-midi, à une petite demi-heure de la fin des cours, pour un problème pouvant rapidement dégénérer en incident diplomatique, encore…

Passablement énervée et déjà somnolente, l'appelée se rendit sur les lieux du problème, qui s'avéra bien plus important que supposé. C'est pourquoi elle demanda un instant et appela Luccian pour qu'il s'occupe de ramener Law chez elle, tout en passant prendre Léa, étant donné que la soirée de Mylana s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse.

Le lendemain à l'aube, propriété des Darkrose :

Les pneus crissèrent sur le sol de gravier, le moteur ronronnant s'éteignit sagement, replongeant l'écrin de verdure dans un silence apaisant, endormi. La silhouette pâle et fine se traina hors du véhicule, exténuée et boiteuse. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la somptueuse maison, y entrant sans un bruit, telle l'ombre qu'elle savait devenir, quelle que soit la situation. Puis, la jeune femme se hissa sans grand effort en haut de l'escalier, se promettant de nettoyer derrière elle le sol, après avoir bénéficier du repos dont elle avait besoin. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma, surprenant la nouvelle venue, l'aveuglant.

« Myla-ya… Soupira Law.  
_ Salut, désolée du retard, s'excusa la miss.

Elle tenta de se relever pour cacher son état de santé, mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil expert du Chirurgien de la Mort.

_ Mylana, ta jambe… Remarqua-t-il, d'un ton neutre qui cachait la panique qui l'envahissait.  
_ Myla' est rentrée ? Fit la voix encore lointaine de la jeune Pandana.  
_ Capitaine ? Appela, d'une voix encore plus éloignée Bepo.  
_ C'est rien, rassura le nouveau centre de l'attention. Vous êtes toujours en communication ? S'étonna la demoiselle.  
_ Ne détourne pas le sujet de la conversation, gronda Trafalgar avec sévérité. Il te manque une jambe et tu es en sang ! S'exclama le brun.  
_ Oh ! Myla ! S'écria Léa en découvrant à son tour l'état de sa meilleure amie.  
_ Arrêtez de crier… Se plaignit faiblement la blanche, saisissant sa tête, vous aller me filer une migraine…  
_ Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement le capitaine, se précipitant auprès de sa bien-aimée pour la porter. Mais, ta jambe… ?  
_ La situation a dérapé près d'un chantier, elle s'est faite écraser, explique la lycéenne en passant ses bras autour du cou du pirate, mais ça va, ma régénération est telle que ça va repousser, je suis pire qu'un lézard pour ça, termina avec amertume la jeune femme, surprenant le duo et estomaquant sa meilleure amie qui n'était pas encore au courant d'une telle capacité.  
_ Et tu comptais me le dire quand… ? Demanda sombrement Léa.  
_ Oh, Léa, pas maintenant, tu me crieras dessus quand je me réveillerai et que je pourrai marcher, ok ? Là, franchement, c'est pas la peine.  
_ Je te préviens, dans 5 minutes Luccian sera au courant, tu vas devoir nous fournir quelques explications, imposa avec une rage sans nom la jeune femme, hors d'elle.  
_ Léa-ya, va rassurer Bepo qui nous appelle, s'il te plait, je m'occupe de la miss, tenta de l'apaiser Law.  
_ Je vous préviens, tous les deux, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Pleura alors la jeune Pandana en repartant dans le bureau pour retrouver le second de l'équipage des Hearts.  
_ Allons-y, proposa le tatoué en emmenant sa fleur de cristal dans la salle de bain pour la débarrasser de tout le sang qui la recouvrait.  
_ Tu as raison.  
_ Ça va, tu es sûre ? S'assura-t-il, pesant le pour et le contre entre la douche et le bain.  
_ Oui, c'est bon, je suis juste épuisée, un bain n'abimera pas les plaies, et de toute façon, même si ça les abimait ça ne changerai rien, ria fadement la chirurgienne. »

Trafalgar commença donc à dévêtir sa douce, ses sens de docteur et l'urgence primant sur la gêne et l'envie que le corps de plus en plus nu lui apporte. Sans cesser de lui parler pour s'assurer qu'elle restait consciente, il lui fit couler de l'eau. Il découvrit ainsi l'état déplorable du corps dans ses bras : Malgré une guérison pourtant rapide, la condition de la demoiselle faisait peur à voir. Les plaies étaient profondes, sales et peu nettes. Quelques rares mais présentes trace de morsures parsemées ornait la peau rougie et poisseuse, contrastant avec l'extrême pâleur de la peau intacte et sur laquelle le fluide vital ne s'était pas aventuré.

Puis, le brun débarrassa sa chère et tendre de son pantalon, et posa ses yeux sur le membre violement amputé. La constatation le frappa, faisant trembler la voix :

_ Mylana… Ta jambe, elle a été tranchée net, et no-  
_ Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, le coupa-t-elle, coupable.  
_ Mais pourquoi ?! Ne comprit pas l'homme.  
_ Elle était écrasée, j'étais bloqué et les chiens étaient sur moi, fous et enragés ! Je savais dans quel état était mon membre, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour me dégager, et pour rester en vie. Mon état de fatigue me rend faible, Law, j'ai payé aujourd'hui les conséquences du manque de sommeil. Heureusement nous sommes en week-end, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui et compte bien dormir comme une foutue marmotte !  
_ Myla… Couina le brun, se sentant désormais responsable de l'état de sa moitié.  
_ Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas ta faute, arrête. Un peu de repos et je serai de nouveau sur pieds, rassure-toi, sourit la jeune femme une dernière fois avant de perdre connaissance. »

En silence, le pirate lava le corps meurtri, le rhabilla un minimum et l'alita, avant de retourner auprès du reste de son équipage et de Léa, toujours boudeuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée de la demeure s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant bruyamment entrer le vieux médecin, inquiet et très remonté. Il fallut toute la patience qu'il avait au jeune chirurgien pour calmer son ainé, lui expliquant la situation, et il manqua de s'arracher les cheveux quand ses subordonnés comprirent l'état de santé de la jeune Darkrose, se mettant à le harceler de questions et soulevant le trait exceptionnel de la miss.

Dimanche après-midi, chez Mylana et Law :

PDV Mylana

 _Je flottais._

 _Où étais-je, où suis-je ? Que faisais-je ? Que c'était-il passé ? J'étais bien, et je m'en fichais un peu, au final. Pourtant, un sentiment d'urgence me tenait néanmoins en respect, empêchant mon esprit de retourner dans l'abysse dans lequel il avait été plongé.  
Doucement, les souvenirs de ces derniers jours me revinrent, douloureux, gênants. Bepo, Law, Léa, la mission, ma jambe.  
Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai provisoirement perdu ma jambe… Est-ce la troisième ou la quatrième fois ? Je ne sais plus, je n'aime pas compter ce genre de chose, ça ne m'amuse jamais. C'est seulement douloureux, et très embêtant. La dernière fois, je crois qu'il m'avait tout de même fallu trois semaine pour récupérer mon membre et une semaine de plus pour en retrouver un usage normal.  
Oh, et Léa, et Luccian, je ne leur avais pas dit, je crois que je voulais avoir l'air encore à peu près humaine.  
Mais le suis-je encore ? Je ne sais pas. Mes pouvoirs, ma récupération, mon sixième sens, mes plumes… Oh, ça aussi, je ne leur ai pas dit…  
Peut-être devrais leur annoncer les dernières avancées de ma monstruosité, non ?_

 _« Law, j'ai si peur que tu ne m'aime plus à cause de cette différence… Aimerais-tu un monstre comme moi ?_

_ Oui, _me répondit une voix grave et lointaine appartenant à l'élu de mon cœur._

 __ C'est étrange, j'ai tellement l'impression que cette réponse vient d'ailleurs que cet abysse où je me sens plongée… Où es-tu, fantasme de Law ?  
_ _ A côté de toi _, murmura l'homme, si proche de moi que je cru qu'il était vraiment près de moi.  
_ Je t'entends si bien, c'est si peu flou… remarquai-je avec étonnement. J'ai tellement cette impression que tu es tout près, mais je ne te vois pas… C'est si net, si étrange pour un rêve…  
_ _Peut-être que si tu te réveillais et ouvrais les yeux, cela irait mieux, non ? _Fit-il, m'étonnant de sa clarté._

 _Soudain, tout devint plus tangible, plus réel, plus… Présent. La sensation du tissu sur me peau, la chaleur cuisante de ma jambe, l'air entrant et sortant de mes poumons, mon sang circulant dans mes veines, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma cage thoracique, les oiseaux chantant près de la fenêtre sans doute ouverte, la lumière filtrant soudainement à travers mes paupières…_

J'ouvris les yeux, m'aveuglant dans le même temps, et grimaçant le temps de m'adapter à la luminosité ambiante. Rapidement, je reconnu Law, penché au-dessus de moi, le soulagement s'étant emparé de ses traits. Plus loin, Léa et Luccian, assis à mon chevet, l'air grave, inquiets.

_ Ne me dites pas que je parlais dans mon sommeil… compris-je soudainement, paniqué et terriblement gênée.  
_ Oh, tu as commencé en disant, la voix vraiment courroucée : « Law, j'ai si peur que tu ne m'aime plus à cause de cette différence… Aimerais-tu un monstre comme moi ? » J'aurai presque trouvé cela mignon, si je savais de quoi tu parlais, rétorqua avec une acidité effrayante ma meilleure amie.  
_ *silence*  
_ Tiens ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? S'étonna faussement la lycéenne, peut-être devrai tu te rendormir, tu serais plus causante et ouverte ! Me reprocha-t-elle.  
_ Léa-ya, s'indigna Law, me protégeant un peu des foudres auxquelles je m'attendais, anxieuse, mais parfaitement consciente que je les avais à nouveau méritées.  
_ C'est bon Law, elle est en droit d'être énervée, j'ai caché un élément de plus en plus important de mon anormalité alors que je lui fais entièrement confiance. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que, contrairement à la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu à subir des questionnements ou des enquêtes à la chaîne, autant de ta part, Léa, que de celle de Luccian.  
_ La dernière fois tu as fait une crise à cause de ça, nous n'allions pas retenter le diable, mais si tu insistes… Menaça mon amie.  
_ Non, ça va aller, je vais le dire tant que mon corps est occupé avec ma jambe, ça m'évitera quelques désagréments je pense. Oui, j'ai déjà subi une blessure similaire à celle-ci, j'en ai même reçue plusieurs, peu, mais assez pour que je comprenne grossièrement que je pouvais me séparer d'un membre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que j'en ai nouveau l'usage. La dernière fois, j'ai dû me terrer au Japon après la fin de ma mission, et vous mentir en vous disant que la mission s'était prolongée. Le temps de récupération avait été au total d'environ un mois. Depuis, j'ai fait trois crises donc ça date.  
_ Heureusement que ça date ! S'énerva à son tour Luccian, visiblement outré par le ton plat et habitué que j'employais.  
_ Je reprends, fis-je pour le faire taire. Ma vitesse de récupération a considérablement augmenté depuis, donc je pense pouvoir m'avancer et dire qu'il me suffira d'une petite semaine pour récupérer ma jambe et l'utiliser comme avant.  
_ Tu sais ma chérie, c'est plutôt impressionnant, certes, mais ça ne fait pas le moins du monde de toi un monstre.  
_ Chacun son point de vue Law, et ce n'est pas ce que je considère comme faisant de moi un monstre, c'est juste une partie. Je pense qu'il est temps que… Je vous montre d'où viennent les plumes que vous avez trouvées, à divers endroits et en diverses occasions.

A ces mots, j'écartais les couvertures qui maintenaient mon corps sur le matelas et, tremblante, je me relevais.

_ Mylana ! s'exclama Law en se précipitant vers moi pour me soutenir quand il comprit que je comptais sortir du lit.  
_ C'est bon, je vais m'en sortir, je ne suis pas à mon coup d'essai, me justifiais-je, m'attirant une nouvelle remarque de Léa.  
_ Oh ? Biennnn ! Tu as déjà perdu la gauche aussi tant qu'on y est ?  
_ Non, juste la droite, elle doit faire office d'aimant je suppose, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, la faisant pâlir.

Je mis finalement le pied à terre et parvenait tant bien que mal devant la fenêtre, grande ouverte. Là, je me hissais sur le bord et m'asseyais en équilibre. Le trio en face de moi écarquilla les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de courir vers moi, sans doute pour me retenir, de peur que je tombe.  
Je ne leur en laissais pas le temps que je me jetais en arrière, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la chute.

PDV Law

Mylana bascula soudainement dans le vide. Fou, j'étendais ma « room » et me hâtait de rejoindre le bord de la fenêtre, prêt à échanger la demoiselle avec un des objets présent dans la pièce.

Manquant de chuter à mon tour, je me penchais en cherchant des yeux ma douce fleur de cristal. Cependant, où que je regarde, elle n'y était pas. Rien, il n'y avait rien, mais où était-elle ?! Nom d'un Roi des Mers, où avait-elle bien pu disparaître ?

Tout à coup, une plume chut juste devant mes yeux, m'incitant à relever le nez. Là, je la vis, grandiose, dans les airs, flottant avec grâce.  
Je sentis s'approcher de moi, lentement, Léa et Luccian, leur surprise devait sans doute égaler la mienne. Il est vrai que la vue qu'offrait Mylana avait de quoi couper le souffle. Elle était là, tel un ange, si lumineuse et resplendissante. D'un regard, elle me montra qu'aussi puissante pouvait-elle être, elle demeurait tellement humaine… Sans un mot, je la ramenais parmi nous, dans la chambre, dans ce calme qui nous avait si rapidement bâillonnés. Sans un mot, elle fit disparaitre ses immenses ailes qui avaient poussé dans son dos, claires telles les neiges les plus pures que j'avais eu l'occasion de contempler à North Blue, et même sur RedLine, du moins le peu de temps que j'avais pu naviguer sur ces sombres et mystérieuses eaux. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne vis pas Léa, bien qu'elle entrât dans mon champ de vision, en pleurs. Elle alla prendre dans ses bras sa meilleure amie, glissant ses doigts dans son dos, s'assurant que cette apparence ne suivrait pas d'avantage la jeune femme.  
Luccian observait la scène, un mutisme presque affligeant, semblant souffrir sans en comprendre la raison. Moi, je savais, il souffrait pour elle, pour ce sentiment d'humanité qu'elle possédait sans pouvoir le voir. Ce don qu'elle avait, ce pouvoir, cette force, mais dans le même temps, elle possédait ces faiblesses et cette humanité qui la rendait si… douce, si… _Elle_.

Et moi, tout comme lui, je croyais mourir à l'intérieur, car la voir aussi courroucée, aussi souffrante, simplement parce que, parce qu'elle était différente. Elle avait si peur, je ne savais pas comment, mais en mon propre sein, je sentais sa terreur, ses doutes, les incertitudes qui la détruisaient depuis si longtemps, et ne cessaient de le faire, que nous soyons là, Léa, Luccian, moi…

C'est pourquoi, je m'interrogeais :  
 _Comment l'aider ? Différence ne veut, n'a jamais voulu et, j'espère, ne voudra jamais signifier monstruosité… Comment lui dire que avec ou sans ses yeux, ou ses ailes, ou ses forces, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer ?  
De même, je le savais, le vieux médecin et la future étudiante en médecine ne tourneront jamais le dos à ma dulcinée, jamais. Ils étaient juste peinés, mais surement comprennent-ils mieux que moi le désarroi et la détresse de Mylana. Après tout, dans ce monde semble exister une norme qui régit tout, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une excuse pour rejeter, pour classer, pour briser, elle n'est qu'un fantôme dépourvu de modernité et d'honnêteté ! Dans mon monde, nos fruits du démon nous rendaient tous différents, faisant d'une quelconque norme une idée saugrenue. Certes il existait quelques règles de « bienséance » ou des codes relationnels, mais jamais rien d'aussi entravant que ce que ce monde, cette société, subissait, presque de son plein gré !_

Reportant mon attention sur la chirurgienne dont je m'étais épris, je m'avançais vers elle, Léa s'écartant pour que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras. Arrivé devant la miss, je passais sans plus tarder ma main sur la joue, puis glissais mes doigts ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur tout en me noyant dans l'océan de passion qui me fixait. C'est alors que je brisais le silence depuis trop longtemps installé.

« Je t'aime, telle que tu es, c'est inconditionnel et immuable, Darkrose D Mylana. »

Heureuse et surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Quoi qu'il puisse être sorti de ses lèvres à ce moment-là, je l'avais happé avec les miennes, embrassant amoureusement la fleur de cristal qui dans mes bras s'abandonnait enfin.

* * *

Et oui, la suite au prochain chapitre ^^  
A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en reviews ou par message privé ;)


	16. Chapitre BONUS n1

Hello!  
Oui, je suis de retour! Le chapitre suivant de "Entre Tachetés" avance bien, il sera bientôt disponible :)

Je réponds rapidement aux reviews:

Traffy-D-Lamy:  
Merci! Ahah, c'est super que tu aie apprécié ce chapitre à ce point :)  
Bon, tu le sais, ce n'est pas une suite réelle, juste un bonus^^ Bonne lecture! :D

NeferGwen:  
Merci :)  
C'est quoi Tenshi?  
Voici un bout de suite :D

peacecraft31:  
Merci~ Ahah :) Je vais mieux.  
Et oui, frustrant, mais j'ai publié assez vite la suite^^  
Merci encore, à bientôt! :D

:  
Merci! C'est très gentil, ça me plaisir que mon style plaise :D  
Merci encore, à toi aussi et à bientôt!

Le fan art dont je parle... N'existe pas encore à ma connaissance! Désolée! J'ai imaginé le dessin, dans le style de Sakimi Chan (une artiste terriblement talentueuse présente sur de nombreux réseaux/sites si tu veux voir le type de dessin dont je parle :)

Merci encore de lire, commenter, ... c'est hyper encourageant! :D

 _ **_**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: Ben, Les OCs sont miens, Et One Piece est à Oda :)**_  
 _ **_**_

Le chapitre qui va suivre est un total aparté dans l'histoire, veuillez m'en excuser. Je doute honnêtement que nos protagonistes feront l'expérience d'un quelconque Halloween dans notre monde, mais, pour… Pour vous, pour le "délire", et pour la période, voilà ^^

Chapitre Bonus: Déchéance

L'air frais leur offrait des frissons à ne plus savoir où leurs poils se hérissaient. Un vent du Nord, glacial, hurlant et impitoyable passait sans la moindre difficulté les multiples barrières de tissu qu'ils portaient, se frayant sans mal un chemin jusqu'à leur chair pourtant bien couverte. Les nuages denses dissimulaient depuis des heures le ciel désormais assombri: il faisait sans nul doute nuit. Par instant, un rayon de lune parvenait à s'aventurer dans les terres mortelles, illuminant la chevelure immaculée de la jeune femme, que l'atmosphère pour le moins effrayant ne semblait pas le moins du monde importuner.

Le brun à ses côtés avait espérer que cette soirée lugubre à souhait fasse se réfugier dans ses bras sa belle fleur de cristal, qu'elle l'implore de sa voix divine de rentrer chez eux, de se cacher sous l'épaisse couette de leur lit… Il voulait la tenir contre lui, l'embrasser, la rassurer… Cependant, en cet instant précis, l'inquiété, c'était lui. Oh non, il ne suggérerait pas à sa douce aimée de rentrer, ni même se plaindrait-il du vent trop intrusif, lui arrachant encore plus de frisson que l'air déjà froid. Non, il avait sans doute trop d'honneur pour cela, une dignité à conserver, un égo à satisfaire, ou peut-être était-ce simplement le fait que la femme qu'il aimait paraissait réellement s'amuser, dans ce décor affreusement dérangeant. Son sourire, son engouement, sa manière de marcher, de l'appeler, de l'encourager à frapper à une porte, puis à une autre, quémandant des bonbons et menaçant faussement les habitants d'une farce ou d'un sort… Que trouvait-elle donc d'amusant à Halloween? Law n'en savait rien, mais ce dont il était sûr et certain, c'est qu'il aimait voir sa belle amie s'amuser ainsi, sourire, se relâcher, vivre.

Il aimait ça, elle était elle-même, se comportant telle une grande enfant qui jamais 'avait voulu grandir. Cela contrastait tant avec cette vie qu'elle menait, à peine majeure et déjà médecin, qui plus est renommée, et puis ce travail militaire, et ses cours qu'elle s'efforçait de suivre sans contredire un enseignant qui se trompait ou n'était pas assez précis, menant les élèves à la confusion ou l'incompréhension. Et puis il y avait cette relation qu'il avait avec elle… Oh, l'aspect physique n'était pas encore entré dans leur relation, même si l'envie était loin d'être absente, non, ils y songeaient, mais sentaient bien qu'il était trop tôt. Oh, oui, bien des gens de leurs âges avaient déjà sauté le pas, certes, mais eux, non. Trafalgar avait déjà eu des aventures, sa condition de pirate l'y aidant un peu, mais Myana, elle, non. Elle avait perdu cette innocence si précieuse contre son gré, avec violence, avec terreur, et au début d'un deuil qu'elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à faire un jour. Le traumatisme était trop grand pour elle, la marque laissée en elle était toujours douloureuse, la freinant dans ses élans, dans ses avancées, la faisant vieillir sans le vouloir, tout en la bloquant dans cette partie de son enfance qu'elle aurait aimé oublier.

Le brun, quant à lui, malgré ses précédentes expérience, n'avait jamais vécu un amour aussi fort, et il ne se sentait pas de brusquer les choses. De plus, sa dernière fois s'était avérée quelque peu… Forcée, et loin de ses habitudes, bien qu'il fusse ouvert à l'homosexualité. Oh, il avait déjà songé à ce type d'échange, et n'avait rien contre, mais il préférait les femmes, et surtout, la jeune Darkrose, déesse parmi les insectes et lumière parmi les ombres. Les passages répétés de Doflamingo et Akainu dans son intimité avaient pour le moins refroidi les ardeurs du jeune homme, réduisant encore plus son souhait de passer à l'étape suivante avec la jeune femme.

Ainsi, il ne ferait rien sans le consentement ou l'initiative de Mylana, et se contenterait d'apprécier sagement et avec délice les sourire et rire de la miss, retombant dans une enfance tardive et rêveuse, offrant un charme nouveau à la demoiselle.

"Aller Law… Encore un quartier… Halloween n'est qu'une fois par an! Supplia-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

 _Ah… Comment résister…?_ Se demanda le susnommé.

_ Très bien, allons-y, mais je veux quelque chose en retour.  
_ D'accord, accepta la jeune femme sans hésiter. Que veux-tu?  
_ Un secret, sur une de tes capacités, proposa sans trop savoir ce qu'il souhaitait le brun.  
_ Oh, je sais… C'est un peu… Bizarre, tout comme le reste de mes dons, quand on y repense, mais ça s'accorde un peu plus avec Halloween. Ouvrez grand vos yeux, très cher ca-pi-tai-ne! Fit donc Mylana avant de tourner le dos à son amoureux.

Soudain, une lueur bleutée filtra au travers du déguisement de la chirurgienne, une lueur qui gagna rapidement en intensité, surprenant le pirate. Puis, Mylana se retourna, présenta son visage à l'homme, éberlué. Les yeux de la jeune femme avait désormais une teinte terriblement claire, dangereuse, inconnu, et dégageait, tout comme le reste du corps, une lumière bleutée et envoûtante. La vision offerte au brun avait de quoi le désarçonner! L'apparence de la Darkrose avait un aspect très maléfique et imposant, inquiétant malgré lui son vis-à-vis, pourtant, il demeurait là, devant l'élue de son cœur, submergé par cette beauté inégalable, songeant qu'elle ne pouvait s'embellir davantage. Evidemment, la Lune eut aussitôt fait de le détromper, en laissant quelques rayons nocturnes éclairer la miss. C'est alors que la magie opéra pour de vrai: L'envoûtante demoiselle aux aspects dangereux et sombres avait laissé place à une femme à la pureté contagieuse, claire et immaculée, telle un ange perdu sur Terre. Un halo avait même pris forme dans le dos de la demoiselle, arborant les contours des splendides ailes que celle-ci avait dévoilées à Law il y avait de cela quelque temps.

En ce soir d'Halloween, la chirurgienne ressemblait sous cette Lune pleine à souhait à un ange échoué sur la terre de désolation où s'efforçaient de vivre bien des humains.

Le brun du rester sans voix, pétrifié, pendant plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait puisque celle qui comme à chaque fois l'émerveillait s'était approchée sans qu'il ne le remarque, une expression inquiète tandis qu'elle lui demandait si tout allait bien.

"Bien sûr! Tu m'as juste surpris, une nouvelle fois, la rassura l'homme en souriant."

Lorsque le couple eut fini de réclamer les traditionnelles sucreries du dernier quartier, recevant très souvent des compliments sur leur relation ainsi que leur déguisement respectif, il s'en retourna chez les Darkrose, où Léa et Luccian les attendaient, impatients de découvrir les costumes les deux docteurs.

La soirée continua en mangeant les kilos de bonbons ramenés et en visionnant un film d'horreurs, puis un second, échangent des blagues sanguinolentes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

Le petit groupe s'amusait, même le Chirurgien de la Mort riait, parfois même jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, l'orage éclata, brutal, imprévu, sonore.

Trafalgar parvint à retenir son sourire fourbe en voyant Luccian et sa bien-aimée sursauter, en revanche, le regard d'encouragement de la jeune Pandana l'incita à jouer un peu avec les nerfs du duo de médecin: Discrètement, il s'éclipsa, et se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre voisine, attendant le moment propice. Il décrocha du mur une des silhouette que Léa avait tenu à faire pour faire entrer plus aisément l'ambiance d'Halloween dans le manoir. Avec amusement, il déploya son pouvoir et fit apparaître dans sa main un rouleau de papier toilette, pour enrouler ci et là la silhouette cartonnée.

De leur côté, le trio regardait dehors, scrutant les nuages et leur aspect fantomatique, Mylana se sentait autant attirée que révulsée par l'extérieur. L'idée qu'elle s'y trouvait à peine quelques heures auparavant et qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver sous cette pluie battante, sous cet orage déchaîné, lui donnait nombre de frissons. Oh, la miss n'avait jamais détesté le mauvais temps, loin de là, mais l'idée que c'était le jour d'Halloween, doublé de sa fatigue suite à sa dernière mission en Mongolie, ainsi que les récentes attaques de clowns meurtriers inspirés par les derniers films d'horreurs sortis… Tout cela ne donnait pas le moins du monde envie de, ne serait que s'imaginer dehors sur le moment.

La chirurgienne sursauta à nouveau en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule, et il lui fallut toute la maîtrise qu'elle était capable d'avoir pour ne pas éviscérer la personne qui lui avait fait peur, en l'occurrence: Léa.

"Léa… Ne me refais pas le coup s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle en souriant gentiment.  
_ Aurai-je à tout hasard réussi à effrayer la grande Mylana Darkrose, pirate de l'équipage du terrifiant Chirurgien de la Mort? S'amusa la lycéenne.  
_ Oui, bravo, tu veux une médaille?  
_ Je préférerai un câlin de Bepo, chouina faussement la miss.  
_ J'en parlerais au concerné si j'en ai l'occasion, ria la blanche."

Les deux jeunes femmes reportèrent leur attention sur la fenêtre, et la vue chaotique qu'elle offrait de l'extérieur, quand tout à coup, un prodigieux éclair déchira le ciel, non loin de la propriété de la demoiselle, dans un fracas assourdissant.

L'orage n'avait jamais impressionné le moindre membre du petit groupe, et cet éclair ne changerait pas cela, néanmoins, le rire machiavélique qui le suivit fit frissonner les trois amis. Et si ce rire les avait tous les trois inquiétés, que dire de l'effet de cette énorme ombre de vampire, dont la cape en lambeaux flottait au gré du vent, plutôt violent depuis quelques minutes…?

Même Léa, pourtant au courant que le Chirurgien de la Mort tenterait quelque chose, fut surprise, et hurla de frayeur avec les deux autres, avant de se reprendre.

Luccian, qui n'avait rien demandé ou vu venir, était pratiquement paniqué, tremblant. L'existence de Law, d'un autre monde et des pouvoirs de Mylana l'avait poussé à remettre en question ces croyances, et même si il doutait sérieusement que les suceurs de sang puissent être réels, il ne restait pas moins ouvert à l'éventualité et donc, pensait avoir sous les yeux une de ces légendaires créatures. La jeune Darkrose, quant à elle, avait commencé par crier de peur, avant de se reprendre et d'ouvrir la fenêtre à la pluie battante pour s'élancer dehors contre l'étrange être. Son instinct protecteur et sa terreur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qui lui était cher primant de loin sur l'inquiétude que lui prodiguait le vampire. Sa perception des auras et son odorat ne détectaient pas l'étrange personne, voletant au gré du vent. Elle réalisa en bondissant sur sa cible qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une des silhouettes monstrueuses qu'avait ramené sa meilleure amie, et décrochant en tombant dessus l'objet, jurant entre ses dents. Elle réalisa alors que le rire dément qui avait percé la nuit appartenait au beau brun ténébreux pour lequel son cœur battait furieusement.

"Oh, la blague! S'écria-t-elle en déployant vivement ses ailes pour éviter un atterrissage violent, et s'en retourna avec hâte dans la grande maison.  
_ Myla'! S'exclama Léa en voyant revenir la jeune femme, déjà entièrement trempée.  
_ Heureusement que tes silhouettes de cartons sont plastifiées… Râla-t-elle, ne faisant pas disparaître l'ensemble de plumes dans son dos.  
_ Ah, oui, en effet, pouffa la lycéenne avant de s'arrêter, voyant que la blanche n'était pas vraiment contente.  
_ Law… Gronda faiblement cette dernière. Oh, saleté, tu vas voir lequel de nous deux peut devenir le plus terrifiant…  
_ Euh, Myla'? S'inquiéta soudainement Luccian.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ria doucement la blanche. Aoi Blood!  
_ Oh, je sens que tu vas lui faire une mauvaise blague, soupira Léa.  
_ Je sais à peu près où il se trouve, je vais juste faire bouger quelques silhouettes de sang, expliqua-t-elle.  
_ Et non mes bonhommes de cartons? Demanda la blonde.  
_ Non, il connaît leur forme, les miennes risquent de lui flanquer une frousse mémorable…  
_ Tu vas utiliser ses démons contre lui, je me trompe? Devina avec horreur la miss.  
_ Il réalisera bien vite que c'est une farce, je ne veux pas le traumatiser ou qu'il pense que l'emplumé est dans ce monde! La rassura la femme ailée.  
_ Vas-y doucement tout de même, hein?  
_ Léa, je l'aime, je ne lui ferai pas de mal, rétorqua vivement Mylana, presque outrée."

Dans une autre pièce du manoir, Trafalgar riait, tournant les talons pour retourner auprès du groupe, un peu étonné par la réaction immédiate de sa bien-aimée. Elle devait avoir un instinct de protection démesuré pour avoir réagi aussi rapidement, cela le fascinait et il adorait cette part d'elle, la rendant encore plus parfaite à ses yeux qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Soudain, tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent, quelque chose était passé derrière lui, le frôlant, sans bruit. Tout de suite, il se retourna, s'attendant à une vengeance de la jeune Darkrose, mais il ne vit rien.

Un mouvement se fit dans sa vision périphérique, le faisant se tourner à nouveau, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une ombre énorme, son massif propriétaire devait se trouver dans le dos du brun, ce qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde: il pensait avoir reconnu cette ombre, plumeuse, enrobée, humaine et monstrueuse… Sans attendre, le pirate dégaina la dague que lui avait offerte Mylana et se pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à l'intrus. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec du vide. Il perçut alors deux ombres, la première qu'il avait reconnue plus tôt, et une seconde, moins familière, droite et d'une carrure plus que respectable…. Un Marine imposant comme…

 _Non…  
Non.  
NON!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hurla l'homme en prenant ses jambes à son cou en espérant sortir de la pièce à temps pour échapper à ses anciens tortionnaires et rejoindre Mylana.

 _Non! Je ne peux pas y aller, cela la mettrait en danger, tout comme Luccian et Léa… je dois… Je dois fuir, seul!_

Immédiatement, Law bifurqua dans une pièce et déploya sa "Room", se téléportant dans la pièce initiale pour suivre discrètement ses assaillants et préparer un plan de secours. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les ombres réapparaîtraient devant lui au même moment, lui arrachant un glapissement effrayé. Puis, il remarqua leur immobilité, et enfin, malgré l'absence de lumière dans la pièce, il comprit: Ces reflets bleus, cet aspect fantomatique et irréel…

"MYLA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! C'est mesquin! S'écria-t-il en se téléportant devant le groupe, encore pâle et en sueur, pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions.  
_ Quoi? Un souci mon chéri? S'amusa gentiment la demoiselle, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres tandis que revenaient les ombres de sang, devenues des licornes entre temps.  
_ Tu- Tu! Ah… Bon, d'accord, c'était de bonne guerre, admis le capitaine en s'effondrant par terre, soulagé comme jamais. Tu m'as eu, ria-t-il après quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits pour se relever. Maintenant, fais disparaître tes licornes, pour un soir d'Halloween, ça ne colle pas, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Je suis d'accord, fit-elle en relâchant son pouvoir, annihilant les deux créatures imaginaires  
_ Ne me refait jamais le coup, lui demanda ensuite le brun, peu sûr de ses jambes tandis qu'il reprenait son équilibre. C'était bien vu, mais…  
_ De mauvais goût, je te l'accorde, désolée, j'étais encore énervée par le vampire, s'excusa-t-elle.  
_ Ta réaction m'a surprise, d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas que tu bondirais ainsi sur la bête!  
_ Je suis entraînée à agir avant que l'ennemi ne réfléchisse, certaines de mes réactions sont des réflexes acquis après avoir appris une dure leçon… Je suis censée pouvoir détruire tout ce qui se dresse sur mon chemin, dans ce monde.  
_ Il faut que j'apprenne à prévoir tes réactions alors, ria le pirate avec amusement.

Sans leur laisser davantage le temps de discuter, le téléphone professionnel de la jeune Darkrose se mit à pousser cette stridente sonnerie d'urgence que la miss détestait entendre tant elle présageait des morts et des ennuis.

_ Darkrose, énonça-t-elle en décrochant, reliant ses ailes détrempées pour limiter la tension qui s'installait en elle.  
_ Mamzelle, on a un problème et l'artillerie lourde ne parvient pas à en venir à bout, annonça l'interlocuteur, que la demoiselle reconnu comme un des membres de l'unité 1, l'escouade la plus compétente du pays d'après elle.  
_ Développe, ordonna-t-elle.  
_ C'est… ça bouge trop vite, ça résiste sans doute au balles, c'est peu nombreux mais trop rapide pour qu'on puisse les compter, il y en a au moins deux, et ça nous décime!  
_ Où êtes-vous? L'inquiétude de l'homme commençait à la gagner, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu s'avouer trop faible pour une tâche ou un combat, ou même se montrer un tantinet inquiet.  
_ On bat en retraite, on est sur la route de campagne qui… mène chez vous.  
_ Parfait… Venez-vous réfugier au sec, j'arrive. Je suis accompagnée, interdiction de toucher à mes amis, est-ce clair? Ce sont des témoins sous ma protection, prévint alors la miss, sachant parfaitement que omettre ce léger détail aurait signé l'arrêt de mort de Luccian, Léa et sans doute Law, aussi puissant puisse-t-il être."

Cinq minutes, pas plus, et sans doute moins, c'est le temps qu'il fallut aux unité pour rejoindre le manoir, pratiquement tous blessés ou à l'article de la Mort, cependant celle-ci ne s'approcherait plus du foyer des Darkrose tant que la dernière d'entre eux tiendrai encore debout. Le quatuor sortit en courant dehors, soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les militaires surentraînés. Voyant le danger arriver bien trop vite pour eux, Law déploya ses pouvoirs et téléporta tout le monde dans la salle d'entraînement, le lieu le plus sécurisé de la propriété, un à un avec hâte, étonnant les nouveaux venus. D'un oeil sévère, il les toisa ceux-ci et mit son index sur ses lèvres, il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'ils acquiescent, ne souhaitant absolument pas s'attirer plus de dangers qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait.

Sans tarder, Luccian et Léa apportèrent autant de matériel de soins qu'ils purent en trouver, déjà habillé pour effectuer le plus gros du travail. De nouveau, le Chirurgien de la Mort illustra sa réputation et fit léviter les corps, offrant une marge de manœuvre plus qu'intéressante aux soignants à ses côtés. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et extraya les corps étranger des chairs des blessés, remis du mieux qu'il put les os en état, puis se tourna vers sa douce, hoquetant de surprise en la voyant revenir avec une mallette d'Aoi Blood et des poches de sang de divers types.

"Myla-ya, il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour posséder autant d'équipement d'une armurerie ET un hôpital… Et ce qu'est cette poche violette! S'étonna-t-il en apercevant ce que la demoiselle injectait à se tordant de douleurs, dont le corps était en charpie.  
_ Plus tard sans doute, et autour d'un chocolat viennois, répondit vivement la miss en lançant à ses amis les poches nécessaires aux patients qu'ils avaient sous les mains. Ce type a subi quelques modifications génétiques, il ne supporte qu'une forme irradiée de soins, en contrepartie il souffre davantage mais possède des facultés surhumaines.  
_ Oh… Une pâle copie de toi?  
_ Des Darkroses, le projet Hulk était en place avant ma naissance, le détrompa-t-elle.  
_ Je vois.  
_ J'y crois pas, tu as retenu les groupes sanguins des unités aussi?! S'exclama Léa.  
_ Sur le champ de bataille, il faut bien un médecin un minimum au courant, non? Expliqua la jeune femme sans s'arrêter dans l'administration d'un antidouleur.

Tout à coup, le mur séparateur entre le bas de l'escalier et la salle où se trouvait les humains fut abîmé, un coup puissant résonna, puis un second, faisant trembler les pierres, et un troisième, créant une brèche béante. Un nuage de poussière emplit la salle, ne laissant aux quatre amis que la possibilité d'entendre des grognements sourds, inquiétants. Immédiatement, Mylana s'éloigna des humains autour d'elle et s'ouvrit le poignet, avant de relâcher une vague de puissance pour mieux cerner les présences ennemies et les dénombrer.

Ils étaient huit, et n'avaient plus grand-chose d'humains, sentit-elle rapidement. Heureusement pour ses amis, sa vague de pouvoir avait attiré l'attention des créatures, celles-ci fonçaient droit sur la chirurgienne! Elle n'eut que le temps de se protéger de ses bras, encaissant malgré elle un coup puissant, l'envoyant dans le mur à plus de dix mètres derrière elle.

L'impact lui rompit les côtes, par miracle elle ne se cogna pas la tête, un cri de douleur sortit de sa gorge.

"Myla-ya! S'exclama Trafalgar, toujours aveuglé par la poussière.  
_ Ce n'est rien, couina-t-elle.  
 _Pas très convaincant…_ Songea-t-elle avec gêne.  
_ "TACT"! Ordonna le brun, plus qu'inquiet de cette réponse, plaquant le nuage de poussière au sol pour y voir plus clair."

C'est alors qu'il les vit, qu'il la vit. Ils l'entouraient, elle était affalée et courbée contre le mur, derrière elle, la trace d'un impact important demeurait. Au vu de sa position et de ses formes, elle avait les côtes cassées et avait donc du mal à retrouver un semblant de souffle. Il sut qu'il allait faire une belle stupidité, mais une stupidité nécessaire: Attirer l'attention de ces espèces de chiens galeux et géants, bavant comme si la rage et la faim les frappaient en concert.

Mais quel cauchemar! Couinèrent silencieusement tous les êtres humains présents dans la pièce.

Sans attendre, Law fit apparaître le nodachi dans sa main, et envoya sur une des bêtes quelques-unes des pierres délogées du mur par la brèche. L'effet obtenu arrachant un sourire tordu au pirate: Les deux créatures touchées glapirent, se retournant tout de suite, les pattes sur la tête.

"Venez donc… Venez… Les invita le capitaine en s'éloignant à son tour de ses amis. Venez donc goûter à votre perte! Grinça-t-il, provocateur."

Les monstres grondèrent, hésitèrent un court instant avant de se jeter sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Plus rapide et malin, le chirurgien se téléporta, échangeant sa place avec le dernier animal qui était resté auprès de la jeune femme. Quelle surprise lorsque la créature se retrouva devant ses congénères, n'ayant pas le temps de se protéger des coups mortels portés par ceux-ci, incapables de réagir sur le moment.

Dans une bruit de craquement répugnant, le torse de la chose fut transpercé de part en part, projetant son coeur à ses pieds, éclaboussant le sol de sang. Une vapeur violacée s'échappa du corps inerte, le faisant disparaître, comme s'il s'évaporait, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

Bien.

Plus que sept.

La rage habitant les assaillants du manoir devint encore plus virulente, dangereuse, presque, palpable. Lentement, tremblants, la meute se retourna vers le couple, grondant toujours plus fort. Law comprit que sa petite esquive ne fonctionnerait pas deux fois, et se prépara à trancher les chairs infectées et dégoûtantes des monstruosités sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'une main s'agrippa à son épaule, Mylana prit appuis sur lui, se relevant tant bien que mal. Un craquement sinistre parvint aux oreilles du pirate, suivi de plusieurs de plusieurs autres, plus faible mais pas moins déroutant. Cette étrangeté sonore venait de Mylana, dont la respiration redevenait rapidement normale, et dont la carrure brisée reprenait son état d'origine: droite et solide.

Le brun comprit ce qu'était cette suite de sons, et ne pensait pas l'entendre un jour: il s'agissait de la reconstruction éclair de l'ossature fracassée de sa douce. Les yeux ronds, il la regarda avancer vers les créatures, grondant faiblement, mais étant tout aussi terrifiante qu'eux. Son intention sanglante était perceptible, et nul n'osait s'interposer, ou même se faire remarquer, tant l'aura meurtrière de la blanche était déchaînée.

Les loups garous reculèrent de quelques pas, étonnés par cette dangerosité nouvelle, avant de se reprendre, et de s'élancer à nouveau vers leur cible féminine. Cette dernière relâcha une nouvelle vague de puissance, exprimant à la fois une provocation virulente et une intention mortelle, déjà largement comprise de tous. Sans plus attendre, la chirurgienne créa une faux de sang et sauta dans les airs, dépassant de justesse ses adversaires, puis, elle abattit sa lame, impitoyable, sur l'être le plus proche d'elle, découpant avec netteté la créature.

Plus que six.

Le sang gicla, une peur naquit dans le groupe monstrueux, mais également une rancoeur les motivant plus encore. Une patte informe et griffue attrapa le pied gauche de la miss, jetant la demoiselle au sol, où s'apprêtaient à atterrir les choses. Une pluie de coup déferla sur la blanche, qui serra les dents, se dégageant avec difficulté de la prise des loup-garous. Quand enfin elle s'en libéra, elle bondit aussi loins que ses muscles meurtris le lui permettaient, recevant au passage une griffure en plein visage, atteignant de plein fouet ses yeux et lui arrachant un cri de douleur, qu'elle tut bien vite, ne voulant pas faire plus peur que cela à ses amis.

En sang.  
Aveugle.  
Elle était en sang, pantelante et à demi désorientée, les mâchoires contractées, concentrée pour ne pas hurler face à la brûlure infernale qui avait envahi son corps et le martyrisait cruellement. Les volutes de vapeurs violettes attirèrent momentanément l'attention des monstres, offrant assez de temps à l'humaine pour récupérer une partie de ses forces, ses plaies se refermant à vue d'œil, les hémorragies s'arrêtant d'elles-même. Malheureusement, les quelques instants offerts par les créatures ne lui suffisaient pas, les signaux de douleurs que lui envoyaient ses membres lui tournaient encore la tête, la vue lui manquait toujours, le liquide rétinien ne cessait de s'écouler, trempant le visage aux traits déjà tirés de la jeune femme.

Une des créatures fut plus rapide qu'elle, se servant de ce sens manquant à la miss pour lui asséner une morsure profonde, visant la carotide à découvert de la chirurgienne. Fort heureusement, la vision des auras lui permit d'esquiver de justesse les crocs acérés, ne recevant qu'une maigre estafilade à l'épaule. Ne laissant pas le moindre répit à la bête, la blanche lui asséna un coup de poing magistral en pleine gueule, brisant la mâchoire inférieure de l'informe bête. Un couinement vaincu parvint telle une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la lycéenne, qui esquissa un sourire satisfait malgré la situation critique: Elle se trouvait de nouveau entre ses ennemis, qui l'encerlaient, près à éviscérer vivante. Résignée, elle soupira et émis une vague de pouvoir, cette fois-ci bien plus dense et perceptible, faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres les loup-garous, paniqués.

"Je n'ai pas le choix… Luccian? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, la seule fois où tu t'étais énervé parce que j'étais encore blessée suite à une mission, et que je ne savais pas encore me soigner seule?

_ Je… Comment l'oublier.  
_ Qu'avais-je dit, ce jour-là?  
_ … Tu avais dit...

Le vieil homme sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement dans sa cage thoracique en se souvenant de ce qu'un jour sa protégée lui avait "gentiment" dit:

"Mylana Darkrose! Encore une fois que dois te soigner! Avait-il râlé ce jour-là. Sais-tu à quel point j'ai peur lorsque tu pars en mission? A quel point ça me terrifie de voir ton nom sur les listes de patients de l'hôpital? Combien de fois je cauchemarde, rêvant que je suis celui qui identifie ton corps dans une morgue lugubre?!

Ce jour-là, Luccian avait craqué, cette fillette ne faisait pas attention, se blessait sans broncher, revenait voir l'homme aux tempes argentées tous les deux jours, un membre brisé, le ventre lacéré, les organes souvent touchés…

_ Luccian… Je vais bien, ce n'est rien, avait une nouvelle fois soupiré la miss.  
_ J'ai peur! Avait éructé le médecin, fou de rage face à l'indifférence de la jeune femme.  
_ Lu', ne parle pas de peur tant que tu n'en n'as pas entrevue sa vraie nature… Avait alors sombrement rétorqué celle-ci en quittant à la hâte le cabinet du docteur, ses plaies toujours béantes et sanguinolentes."

L'idée qu'elle allait sans doute bientôt illustrer ses propos lui glaça le sang.

_ Tu avais dit, se reprit-il, ne parle pas de peur tant que tu n'en n'as pas entrevue sa vraie nature…  
_ Déchéance prononça d'une voix anormalement rauque et sombre la demoiselle en hochant la tête."

Immédiatement, toute la clarté du monde sembla s'évanouir. Les yeux de la jeune fille redevinrent lumineux, comme plus tôt dans la soirée, une lueur effrayante et envoûtante, enchanteresse, les habitant. Sa peau diaphane se grisa légèrement, rendant l'apparition de ses zébrures luminescentes encore plus remarquable et impressionnante. La pluie ayant trempé la chirurgienne offrait un effet tout aussi glaçant: le déguisement déjà volontairement déchiré par endroit pendait, apportant encore plus d'effet à l'apparence pour le moins inquiétante que revêtait la Darkrose. Le vieux docteur et son amie la regardait, époustouflés face à cette transformation, mais ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur surprise… Les ailes claires et duveteuses se déployèrent, encore humides et piteuses dule déluge à l'extérieure, s'assombrissaient à vu d'oeil, se trouaient par endroit, comme rongées par un mal infâme, laissant paraître chaires déchirées et os ci et là. Des orbes luminescentes de la demoiselle s'étendirent des cernes creusées et des traces noirâtres. La corpulence déjà svelte et fine de la miss se fit alors squelettiques, décharnée, son ossature ressortait affreusement, c'était un supplice à voir, une vision d'horreur.

Law observa le vieux médecin tomber à genoux, terrifié. Il savait pertinemment à quel point l'homme souffrait, lui ayant parlé de Mylana et de son premier séjour à l'hôpital à de nombreuses occasion déjà. U jour, le senior lui avat même confié ses noirs cauchemars... Cette vision l'avait hanté tant de nuits déjà, trop de fois à son goût, oh oui, bien trop de fois, et pourtant… Cette apparence, cette hantise, cette peur, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait!

L'idée de perdre cette gamine qu'il avait recousue de part en part, telle une poupée de chiffon qui s'accrochait désespérément à la vie, cette enfant qu'il avait soutenue alors qu'elle était déjà si forte, cette survivante à qui il avait réappri à marcher, qu'il avait épaulé lors de l'enterrement de ses parents, … Il l'avait vu revivre, aussi bien au figuré qu'au sens propre, d'une enfant brisée, violée et torturée jusqu'à l'agonie elle était devenue une jeune femme incroyable et courageuse… L'idée de la perdre l'avait si longtemps torturé, sans jamais arriver, et ce soir, elle lui montrait que cet état de… de quasi-mort, de ruine, elle pouvait déjà l'expérimenter, le vivre, le souffrir, le contrôler.

Luccian s'était longuement interrogé sur les finalités des capacités de la demoiselle, bombardant son propre esprit de questions, auxquelles s'ajoutaient sans doute désormais celles-ci:

Jusqu'où allaient donc les capacités de la jeune femme?! Etait-elle devenue la vie et la mort? L'essence d'une naissance et la Faucheuse? Le noir et le blanc? Comment? Pourquoi? Cela s'arrêterait-il un jour? A quel prix Mylana possédait-elle une telle puissance? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle à l'avenir? Et ce monde où elle s'apprêtait à vivre, comment y serait-elle reçu? Comment ses pouvoirs y seraient-ils reçus?

Jusqu'alors, le vieux chirurgien n'avait jamais compris vraiment l'attitude de la demoiselle, mais ce soir, il comprenait. Elle était la peur incarnée. Oh, certes elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il la connaissait trop bien pour cela, mais cette apparence, cette force surnaturelle qui l'habitait, qui la rongeait depuis deux longues années, partageant et lui pourrissant la vie, désormais, il en saisissait l'ampleur. Cette force faisait d'elle une entité similaire à une déesse, il ne la voyait qu'ainsi, lui qui était athé, il se demandait si cela aussi, il devrait songer une nouvelle fois à la question de la religion.

Les blessures de la miss se résorbèrent en un instant, soufflant les songes et suppositions de ses amis. Vu l'apparence et le drain de pouvoir que cela impliquait, nul n'avait pensé voir la chirurgienne récupérer sa forme physique, au contraire…  
D'un geste de main lent et terriblement simple, la Darkrose envoya les loup-garous avec violence contre le mur. Un rictus macabre et contrarié aux lèvres, elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs, lévitant sans effort, puis, elle s'avança vers les créatures en train de se relever, terrorisée par leur adversaire.  
Un mouvement de poignet, la faux revint dans la main de ma miss, plus grande et sombre encore.  
Un bras bougea, la lame s'abattit.  
Un battement de cœur, le dernier, l'agonie survint, rapide, presque indolore, pour les bêtes. Les vapeurs violettes s'échappent, devenant blanches, pures.  
Un mouvement de tête, elle fixait Law, les yeux brillant.  
Une fraction de seconde, elle apparut devant lui, imposante, puissante, incroyable.  
Un geste trop rapide, un baiser farouche, instinctif, inquiet, inattendu, rassurant.  
Un nouveau mouvement, les soldats furent soignés puis disparurent en quelques secondes.  
Un dernier soupir, un dernier geste, la demoiselle se défit de son apparence et son état terrifiant.  
Une chute, rattrapée par de puissants bras, elle était inconsciente, blottie contre son âme sœur.  
Une sonnerie, une chute fracassante.

"AHHH! Hurla le brun en ouvrant les yeux, une douleur se propageant légèrement dans son corps.

La sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas, Law décrocha.  
_ LAAWWW! Tu en mets du temps à décrocher! Se plaignit Jessie.  
_ Ouch! Jess-ya, mes oreilles! Râla l'homme.  
_ Désolée, ria-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que je te réveille, devina l'étudiante.  
_ Si… Pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Demanda le brun.  
_ Je ne te pensais pas être le genre à faire des grasse-matinées, s'amusa-t-elle. Comme nous nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui, je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner, il y a une boutique d'équipement médical de base et de manuels qui a ouvert à côté de l'université.

Un silence répondit à la jeune femme, signe que son interlocuteur réfléchissait.

_ Law? S'enquit-elle après quelques instants. Si t veux je peux conduire, j'ai une voiture, argumenta-t-elle.  
_ J'ai des courses à faire, expliqua le pirate.  
_ On peut les faire en même temps si tu veux.  
_ Je suis censé les faire avec une amie, continua-t-il.  
_ Ta chérie? S'étonna la miss.  
_ Non, sa meilleure amie, éclaircit Trafalgar.  
_ Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, cita la demoiselle. Je passe vous prendre ou on se retrouve quelque part? Proposa-t-elle.  
_ Je la rejoins devant son lycée, tu nous y retrouves si je t'envoie l'adresse?  
_ Avec plaisir, à quelle heure?  
_ Dans… OH. OH! Dans une demi-heure, je te laisse, je suis très en retard! S'exclama le capitaine en voyant l'heure déjà très avancée.  
_ Ok, pense à m'envoyer l'adresse, à tout à l'heure Law!"

Le susnommé raccrocha, envoya l'information demandée et un message pour prévenir Léa. Puis, il sauta dans un pantalon fétiche et enfila à la hâte un pull assez simple. Il dévala les escaliers et avala un café à peine tiède, fourra dans sa poche le papier que sa douce lui avait laissé, puis s'en alla en courant vers son rendez-vous, sans oublier de verrouiller la porte de la grande demeure. Il devait faire les courses pour sa bien-aimée, de nouveau en mission, et cette fois-ci elle n'aurait pas à sa battre, mais s'absentait simplement deux jours.

"Nom d'un Roi des Mers, plus jamais je ne ferai ça!" Gronda pour lui-même l'homme, songeant à cette soirée cinéma d'Halloween et film d'horreur qu'il s'était faite. Il avait pensé s'approcher davantage de la culture de ce monde, mais cela n'avait résulté qu'en une nuit courte, très courte, avec un seul et unique rêve dont il se souvenait plus que bien. Il avait inconsciemment mélangé les hantises du vieux chirurgien, la récente révélation ailée de Mylana et les contenus des quatre films visionnés.


End file.
